Nouvelle vie, nouveau monde
by nesstea
Summary: Débute à la fin du chapitre 60 du livre, et basé sur le film de 1995. Découvrons la suite des aventures d'Elizabeth et Darcy
1. Introduction

_L'histoire démarre après le chapitre 60 du livre. Jane est déjà mariée et Elizabeth se mariera sous peu._

Elizabeth avait encore du mal à croire que ses fiançailles étaient bien réelles. Seule dans sa chambre, Jane récemment mariée l'avait quittée, elle repensait à tout ce qui s'était produit depuis un an. Car cela faisait maintenant un an que Darcy était entré dans sa vie. Bien sur, elle ne l'avait pas toujours aimé, trop prise dans ses préjugés, et lui l'avait plutôt dénigrée de par son orgueil. Mais ce temps-là était fini : ils étaient aujourd'hui amoureux, bien plus que ce que les plus mauvaises langues de Meryton ne pouvaient l'imaginer. Car elle savait ce qu'il se disait en son absence : sa propre mère ne comprenait toujours pas les raisons de ce futur mariage. Personne n'osait imaginer que la jeune, impétueuse Lizzy puisse aimer le froid et hautain Mr Darcy de Pemberley. Mais Elizabeth n'en avait cure. Elle savait qu'elle serait heureuse et qu'il ferait son bonheur.

Il était parti pour Londres depuis 2 jours, voulant régler quelques affaires et escorter sa sœur et le colonel Fitzwilliam pour leur venue au mariage. Elisabeth avait reçu une lettre de Georgiana, lui disant sur de nombreuses pages, la joie qu'elle avait de la savoir bientôt sa sœur, et se réjouissant à l'avance des heures qu'elles passeraient ensemble à Pemberley. En effet, Darcy et Elisabeth avait eu une conversation à ce sujet avant le départ de celui-ci pour Londres.

_5 jours plus tôt_

_Comme chaque après midi, Darcy et Elisabeth se retrouvaient à Netherfield, profitant de l'hospitalité des Bingley. Discutant de tout et rien près des fenêtres alors que les nouveaux mariés jouaient aux cartes, Darcy prit soudain un air sombre._

_- Miss Bennet, j'ai une requête à vous soumettre._

_- Et elle semble grave vu votre ton moins enjoué._

_- Ce n'est pas le cas. J'ignore simplement quelle sera votre réaction. Vous êtes si imprévisible parfois_

_- Ne me flattez pas pour m'amadouer. Je vous écoute._

_- Vous n'ignorez pas que ma sœur vit à Londres avec sa gouvernante… Bien sur je la vois très souvent, mais je ne souhaitais pas qu'elle vive avec un homme souvent en déplacements et sans réel modèle féminin…_

_- Quelle est votre demande Mr Darcy ? vous m'égarez_

_- Seriez-vous contre l'idée que Georgiana s'installe avec nous à Pemberley puis à Londres pour la saison ?_

_- Vous serez bientôt mon mari, cette décision vous incombe, dit Elizabeth sans comprendre._

_- C'est important pour moi d'avoir votre avis._

_- J'en suis flattée, dit doucement Elisabeth assez étonnée._

_Elle savait que son futur époux était un homme de valeur, attaché aux protocoles et aux manières. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il se soucierait autant de ce qu'elle pouvait penser._

_- Qu'en dites vous ? _

_- J'apprécie énormément votre sœur, et je serais ravie d'avoir sa compagnie à demeure._

_- Merci miss Bennet. Elle sera ravie, et je suis moi-même très content de savoir que nous serons réunis._

_- Ils se sourirent, et Elizabeth se dit que Mr Darcy était encore plein de surprise pour elle._

* * *

Ils avaient décidé ensemble de rester pour leur nuit de noce chez les Bingley, après la réception, charmé par l'invitation et leur permettant de ne pas voyager de nuit. Ils partiraient dès le lendemain matin pour Pemberley, rejoint 2 semaines plus tard par Georgiana, qui séjournerait à Londres avec sa gouvernante et le colonel Fitzwilliam. Cela laissait un peu d'intimité aux jeunes mariés, chose qu'Elizabeth avait ardemment souhaité sans en parler, et elle avait été heureuse de constater que son mari était apparemment du même avis.

* * *

Mr Darcy devait revenir de Londres le lendemain dans l'après-midi, et Jane avait bien sur invité Elisabeth pour diner. Elle rentrerait quand même assez tôt pour pouvoir dormir suffisamment avant le grand jour. 2 jours. Il ne restait que deux jours avant que sa vie ne bascule du tout au tout. Elle allait devenir Mrs Darcy de Pemberley, possédant la moitié du Derbyshire dans 2 jours. Ce n'était pas dans son caractère, mais cela l'avait inquiété. Elle s'en était ouverte à son futur mari, qui l'avait rapidement rassurée, lui précisant qu'il y avait Mrs Reynolds.

_- Mrs Reynolds vous aidera, vous pouvez y comptez._

_- A-t-elle eu des prérogatives ?_

_- Non. Je connais assez mon intendante pour savoir qu'elle sera ravie de voir que vous chérissez déjà le domaine et que vous avez déjà des craintes à l'idée de mal faire. C'est très positif._

_- Si vous le dites…_

_- Le contraire serait beaucoup plus gênant._

_Il y eut un moment de silence, durant lequel Elizabeth réfléchissait à ces paroles. Elles lui parurent logiques, sans pour autant lui faire disparaitre ses pensées._

_- Et si Mrs Reynolds ne m'appréciait pas ? Si elle me voyait comme votre tante ?_

_Darcy se raidit à l'évocation de Lady Catherine. Elle n'allait bien sur pas assister au mariage de son neveu, et était farouchement opposée à cette union si désavantageuse pour son lui._

_- Je vais être honnête Miss Bennet, Mrs Reynolds n'a pas à vous aimer, mais à vous respecter. Seul cela m'importe. Et je sais qu'elle le fera, car elle me respecte moi. De plus elle n'a rien contre vous, et elle est, j'en suis certain, heureuse de mon union. Elle vous a bien accueillie lors de votre séjour_

_- Je n'étais alors qu'une visiteuse du domaine, puis une invitée._

_- Certes. Mais elle voue à Georgiana comme à moi une adoration sans bornes. Elle se rangera à notre bonne opinion de vous._

_Elizabeth avait fini par se ranger à l'opinion de son fiancé. Car même si elle n'avait pas eu de gouvernante et qu'elle n'avait pas été en pensionnat, elle avait des valeurs et restait la fille d'un gentleman. Elle savait également qu'avec son caractère, elle ne se laisserait pas malmener et qu'elle ferait de son mieux pour tous._

Elizabeth souffla la bougie avant de se coucher dans son lit. Jane lui manquait déjà beaucoup, mais elle était heureuse de savoir sa sœur épanouie auprès de Mr Bingley. En fermant les yeux, elle espérait que tout irait aussi bien sinon mieux pour elle.

* * *

**Je débute, soyez indulgent :)**


	2. Veille de mariage

_Voici le 1er chapitre, car on ne m'a pas encore jeté de tomates :) Je ne posterais pas aussi régulièrement, mais les premières bases sont assez rapides. n'hésitez pas pour les commentaires ;)_

* * *

Chap 1

Darcy était impatient de retrouver Elizabeth, et il trépignait intérieurement de la lenteur de sa voiture, bien que celle-ci roulait à bonne allure. Son séjour à Londres avait été agréable, mais il avait surtout été nécessaire pour lui. Il avait du régler certaines affaires avec son homme de loi concernant son prochain mariage, et il préférait le faire sur place, certain ainsi que tout soit bien conforme à ses souhaits. Il en avait aussi profité pour acheter des cadeaux pour sa future femme, et organisé leur transport à Pemberley pour leur arrivée.

Il avait pu constater que son mariage faisait cancaner jusqu'à Londres, son cousin l'informant qu'il avait été plus d'une fois questionné sur la future Mrs Darcy. Bien sur, Darcy ne se formalisait ni des questions posées, ni des réponses de son cousin : il ne se souciait pas de ce que pensait les gens, et il savait également que son cousin était un fervent admirateur de sa future épouse. Donc cela le faisait plutôt sourire. La bonne société Londonienne ne tarderait pas à rencontrer Mrs Darcy. Aujourd'hui seul lui importait son mariage et sa famille.

- Arrivons nous bientôt William ? demanda Georgiana le sortant de ses pensées dirigées vers Elizabeth

- Serais tu impatiente ? rit Darcy

- Je le crains… j'ai hâte de revoir Miss Bennet et de rencontrer Mrs Bingley.

- Il ne reste que 15 minutes environ, répondit son frère en regardant sa montre gousset.

- J'ai moi-même hate, s'exclama le Colonel. Miss Bennet parle de son Hertfordshire natal avec enthousiasme. Et il semble qu'il y ait des femmes dignes d'intérêt, ajouta-t-il en riant.

- J'ai bien peur que Bingley et moi ayons eu beaucoup de chance. Mais vous êtes libre de chercher, répondit Darcy tout sourire.

La discussion se poursuivit, permettant à Darcy de ne pas trop s'impatienter de revoir sa belle.

* * *

Elizabeth était à Netherfield depuis le début d'après midi. Sa mère l'avait occupée toute la matinée sur les derniers préparatifs, et elle avait été plus qu'heureuse de quitter Longbourn pour y échapper. Mrs Bennet était à la limite de l'hystérie, et Mr Bennet ne sortait de son bureau que pour les repas depuis l'annonce des fiançailles, ne supportant plus lui-même son épouse. Kitty et Mary n'était pas plus d'un grand secours, aussi Elizabeth se sentait beaucoup mieux avec son ainée, à se promener dans le parc de Netherfield.

- J'ai tellement hâte d'être à demain au bal, soupira Elizabeth

- Pourquoi le bal ?

- Parce que je serais mariée, et que tout sera terminé. Mère est difficile à vivre…

- Je ne peux que trop bien l'imaginer. Heureusement que Charles a un caractère facile, je n'ose pas imaginer ce que Mr Darcy doit penser de son comportement.

- Il n'en a rien dit, mais ce n'est que pour m'épargner je pense. Il doit prendre sur lui.

- Et beaucoup t'aimer pour endurer cela, dit Jane en souriant.

- C'est certain oui, je n'en ais aucun doute...

Elizabeth hésita avant de reprendre.

- Jane j'aimerai te demander une chose... en parlant d'amour...

Elizabeth ne savait pas comment tourner cette question, mais elle ne pouvait la poser qu'à Jane. Leur complicité le permettait, mais cela restait un sujet très intime.

- Qu'y a-t-il Lizzy ?

- Et bien je pensais à la nuit de noces…

- Oh, fit Jane en rougissant.

- Pardonne moi, je ne veux pas te gêner… Mais je souhaite vraiment… Je ne voudrais pas être maladroite…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends. J'aurai aimé en parlé moi aussi. Je ne peux t'en dire beaucoup. Seulement je te conseille de te détendre et d'avoir confiance. C'est peut être un devoir, mais pas seulement.

Elizabeth ne chercha pas à en savoir plus, respectant la pudeur de sa sœur. Elle la remercia simplement, tout en espérant que tout irait bien. Elles marchèrent encore un peu avant d'être rejointe par l'un des valets.

- Mrs Bingley ? Pardonnez-moi, Mr Bingley vous informe que vos invités sont arrivés.

- Merci Henry, nous rentrons immédiatement, dit Jane.

Il repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu tandis que les sœurs repartaient doucement vers la demeure.

* * *

Les Hurst, Miss Bingley, Mr Bingley et leurs nouveaux hôtes se saluaient encore à l'arrivée de Jane et Elizabeth. Cette dernière vit avec joie les yeux de Darcy s'illuminer quand il tourna sa tête vers elle. Suivant les convenances, il salua Jane avant d'aller voir sa promise et de lui baiser la main.

- Je suis ravi de vous revoir. Comment allez vous Miss Bennet ?

- Très bien Mr Darcy, je vous remercie. Je suis également heureuse de votre retour. Au cas où vous auriez changé d'avis.

- Il m'a fallu 2 demandes pour en arriver là, dit il tout bas. Vous pensez bien que je ne reculerai pas maintenant. Et je suis sûr d'avoir bien fait de persister.

- Nous en reparlerons d'ici quelques mois quand vous aurez eu à subir mon impertinence au quotidien.

- Je ne vois toujours pas votre esprit comme impertinent, mais nous auront bientôt le loisir d'en débattre tous les jours.

Elle se mit à rire tandis que le Colonel Fitzwilliam et sa future sœur venait vers elle. Georgiana était toujours un peu sur la réserve, sa timidité exacerbée l'empêchant toute démonstration mais Elizabeth savait qu'elle était vraiment heureuse de la tournure des évènements. Elles se firent un grand sourire avant de s'incliner l'une vers l'autre.

- Miss Darcy, j'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage.

- Miss Bennet, je suis ravie de vous revoir. Le voyage était long, mais j'étais très bien accompagnée.

Elizabeth et le Colonel se saluèrent également, avant que Jane ne leur propose de se rafraichir dans leurs chambres respectives. Les nouveaux arrivants suivirent leur hôte, tandis qu'Elizabeth s'asseyait pour attendre leur retour. Elle n'essaya même pas d'engager la conversation avec Caroline Bingley ou Louisa Hurst, sachant pertinemment ce qu'elles pensaient d'elle. Et en son for interieur, elle savait que les 2 femmes en était pleinement satisfaites.

* * *

Le souper se passa dans la bonne humeur et Elizabeth put voir avec plaisir Jane et Georgiana s'entendre comme si elles se fréquentaient depuis des années. Lorsque les messieurs quittèrent le salon pour rejoindre la salle de billard, elles purent discuter toutes les 3, Miss Bingley et Mrs Hurst préférant se retirer. Elizabeth vit bien que leur comportement rendait triste son ainée, et elle ne put que se sentir désolée pour elle. Mais elle savait que Jane et son bon caractère ne leur en tiendrait pas rigueur, contrairement à elle. Mrs Bingley laissa d'ailleurs très vite de cotés ses belles sœurs pour se concentrer sur Georgiana qui était des plus amicale malgré sa réserve. Elles ne virent donc pas le temps passer, et quand les hommes revinrent, Elizabeth du se rendre à l'évidence qu'il était plus que temps de rentrer à Longbourn. Mr Bingley s'empressa de demander qu'on lui prépare la voiture, avant même que sa femme ne le propose. Darcy l'accompagna jusqu'à la voiture après qu'elle ait salué leurs proches, et ils se séparèrent, avouant tous deux avoir hâte d'être au lendemain.


	3. Le grand jour

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre, merci pour les 3 reviews, c'est vrai que c'est agréable ^^_

* * *

Il n'était que 9 heures du matin à Longbourn, et il y régnait une effervescence difficile à supporter pour Mr Bennet pour plusieurs raisons.

La plus désagréable était que Lydia avait fait son apparition la veille au soir, sans prévenir quiconque, pour assister au mariage de sa sœur. Elizabeth n'avait pu que se réjouir intérieurement que Wickham ait eu la décence de ne pas se montrer.

_- Georges ne pouvait se libérer de ses obligations, mais il te transmet ses amitiés Lizzy ! avait précisé Lydia tandis que sa sœur s'installait avec eux au salon. Quant à moi, je ne voulais pas rater le mariage de l'année ! Même si je reste la première Bennet à s'être mariée, tu épouses le plus riche ! Quelle chance tu as ! Je ne peux qu'imaginer les bijoux, les fourrures…_

_- N'oublie pas les voitures et les domestiques, ajouta Mrs Bennet fièrement._

_- Je vais sembler bien misérable à coté… Mais je sais que tu penseras à nous, dit Mrs Wickham à son ainée avec un grand sourire. Tu auras bientot une escarcelle bien garnie!  
_

_Elizabeth cacha tant bien que mal son mécontentement et sa peine, mais son père ne fut pas dupe. Les deux femmes en revanche avaient continué de s'extasier sur ce qu'on pouvait avoir avec 10 000 livres de rente, sans se rendre compte de la réaction de la future mariée._

La deuxième raison qui poussait le maitre des lieux à attendre patiemment dans sa bibliothèque, était les cris et exclamations de sa femme. Mrs Bennet n'avait elle-même plus aucune pitié pour ses pauvres nerfs. Il l'entendait courir partout à l'étage, héler ses filles et les domestiques les unes après les autres, réprimander Mary qui n'était pas coiffée comme il fallait, une Lydia qui trainait, une Catherine pleurnichant de s'être fait rabrouée pour le choix de sa robe … Il sourit, se disant qu'il était certainement l'un des seuls hommes du comté à pouvoir subir une telle cacophonie.

La dernière raison était bien la plus triste pour lui. Il allait donner sa fille à un homme, qui allait l'emmener à des miles et des miles de lui. Elizabeth était sa fille préférée, sans conteste, par son esprit et son caractère. Il était fier d'elle, et après avoir plusieurs fois discuté avec son futur époux, il avait trouvé en Mr Darcy un homme digne d'elle. Non pas pour son argent, bien que pour lui sa Lizzie méritait bien d'être couverte de présents, mais par son esprit ouvert et ses manières, bien loin de celle de son gendre Wickham. Il s'était rangé aux proches d'Elizabeth comme les Bingley et les Gardiner, pour s'accorder à dire qu'elle avait fait le bon choix et qu'ils étaient très bien assortis. Cela rendait la perte moins douloureuse, mais cela n'enlevait rien à ce qu'il allait subir à Longbourn sans sa présence. Il savait que les pères étaient en général plus férus de leurs fils que de leurs filles. N'ayant pas eu d'héritier mais 5 filles dont 3 insipides, il avait chéri les ainées : Jane pour son caractère si facile et Elizabeth pour sa vivacité.

- Père ?

Il détourna son regard de la fenêtre pour aller vers cette voix aimée. Elizabeth se tenait devant la porte, souriante.

- Mon enfant… Il ne manque qu'un lâché de colombes pour rendre cette scène digne des plus grands poèmes !

- Papa… dit Lizzie en souriant à cette taquinerie.

- Ou une échappée à cheval, galopant à travers les champs !

Il l'embrassa doucement sur le front, avant de la féliciter pour sa beauté.

- Merci père…

- N'as-tu pas changé d'avis par charité envers moi ? Tu peux toujours renoncer, dit il en souriant

- Je ne prendrais pas le risque de créer une crise d'apoplexie à mère, dit Elizabeth.

- Tant pis pour moi, allons rejoindre l'homme aux 10 000 livres de rente.

Ils se sourirent tandis qu'il lui offrait son bras pour quitter la maison de l'enfance pour la mener vers sa vie de femme.

* * *

Mr Darcy avait lui aussi eut son lot de surprise dans la matinée. Son ami Bingley lui avait caché l'arrivée à Netherfield de ses proches. Il accueillait non seulement Georgiana et le Colonel Fitzwilliam chez lui, mais également une compagnie de 11 personnes, issue de la famille ou d'amis de Mr Darcy. Il vit donc arriver tour à tour Mr Mayfield et Mr Grant, amis depuis leurs études à Cambridge puis Lord et Lady Milton, les parents du Colonel Fitwilliam, avec leur fils ainé et son épouse Mr et et Mrs Milton et leurs jumelles Sophie et Emilie, ainsi que leur fille Miss Evelyn Milton et pour finir Mr Forbs, son épouse Vivian et leur fille Fanny, voisin de Pemberley. Il n'en crut pas ses yeux que tant de monde fasse le déplacement, prouvant ainsi leur affection pour le futur marié. En revanche, il espérait qu'aucun d'entre eux ne se retrouvent gênés par l'attitude de certains membres de Meryton.

* * *

Toute l'équipée était rassemblée à l'église, attendant la future mariée, tandis que Mr Darcy se regardait encore dans le miroir d'une des pièces attenante à la sacristie, réajustant son nœud, lissant son veston…

- Seriez-vous nerveux ? demanda Lord Milton en entrant dans la pièce

- Est-ce si évident ?

- Pour un homme ayant lui-même vécu un tel jour, oui. Vous voir aussi nerveux montre que cette demoiselle vous est très chère.

- C'est le cas. Je pense vous l'avoir bien expliqué dans ma lettre.

- Certes. Mais j'en ai également reçue une de ma sœur…

- Nous y voilà, dit Darcy d'un ton las. Êtes-vous venus pour compléter les injures de Lady Catherine ?

- Bien sûr que non. Nous sommes venus par affection pour vous, pour Georgiana, ainsi que pour celle que nous avions pour vos parents. Cependant je ne peux ignorer complètement son avis.

- Vous pensez donc que je salis le nom des Darcy et leur honneur en épousant une femme qui n'est pas exactement de ma classe sociale ?

- Avez-vous perdu la mémoire pour oublier d'où vient la femme de votre cousin Andrew ?

Andrew Milton avait du se battre contre sa famille lorsqu'il avait décidé d'épouser Miss Dorothy Denton, fille de commerçant. Lord et Lady Milton avait beau l'avoir menacé de le déshériter et de ne plus le reconnaitre comme leur fils, il avait tenu bon. Il était désormais heureux en ménage, sa femme s'était montrée digne de son nouveau rang, et il avait 2 très belles fillettes de 10 ans. Les parents n'avaient pas mis leurs menaces à exécution, aimant bien trop leur fils, et ils avaient appris à aimer la future maitresse de Elis Park.

- Les situations ne sont pas identiques, mais similaires. Mais à votre avantage, l'un de mes fils aurait pu se battre contre vous pour obtenir les faveurs de la future Mrs Darcy.

Darcy ne put que sourire en se rappelant que le Colonel aurait pu lui-même demander la main de Miss Elizabeth si sa condition de cadet ne l'en avait empêché. Il devait épouser une femme possédant une bonne dot, pour son bien, ce qui n'était pas le cas avec Miss Bennet. « Je vous aurais provoqué en duel pour qu'elle soit mienne » avait-il dit à Darcy en riant.

- Miss Bennet apprécie également beaucoup sa compagnie depuis leur rencontre à Rosings Park.

- Je n'en doute pas. Tout comme je ne doute pas de vos jugements à tous deux.

- Mais ?

- Mais nous verrons. Je n'étais pas venu pour parler de tout cela, mais pour vous souhaiter le bonheur que vous méritez.

- Merci, pour votre venue et pour votre indulgence. Car j'ai bien compris que vous ne tirerez vos propres conclusions qu'après avoir côtoyé Miss Bennet.

- Votre déduction est bonne. Maintenant n'y pensons plus et profitons de cette belle journée. Je vous revois au déjeuné.

Lord Milton lui tapota amicalement l'épaule avant de le laisser seul avec ses pensées, qu'il dirigea aussitôt vers Miss Elizabeth.

* * *

Elizabeth avait la sensation de vivre le mariage d'une autre. Elle ne réalisait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Elle avait toujours voulu se marier par amour, refusant d'entrer dans le carcan social qui voulait qu'au vu de sa position, elle doive se marier pour assurer son avenir. Elle n'avait cependant jamais espérer autant. L'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés dans l'église était parfait. Parfait pour elle. Il aimait ce qu'elle était, la différence omniprésente qu'elle avait comparée aux autres demoiselles et rien que ce fait, rendait Mr Darcy parfait à ses yeux. Le sourire qu'il affichait devant le prêtre le rendait encore plus précieux pour elle, prouvant à quel point lui aussi était heureux. Lorsqu'ils furent déclarés officiellement mari et femme, elle vit Mr Darcy expirer fortement tout en affichant un sourire encore plus grand. Ils furent aussitôt assaillis par la famille proche les félicitant et les embrassant avant que tous ne sortent pour les attendre dehors. Darcy proposa alors à sa nouvelle épouse son bras pour sortir de l'église.

- Mrs Darcy…souffla Elizabeth tandis qu'ils marchaient

- Pardonnez-moi ? demanda Darcy

- Je suis Mrs Darcy.

- Oui vous êtes désormais mon épouse, et cela fait de moi l'homme le plus chanceux de Grande Bretagne.

- Seulement de Grande Bretagne ? plaisanta Elizabeth

- Uniquement pour ne pas être présomptueux à nouveau et retomber en disgrâce.

- Il est vrai que cela pourrait arriver vite.

Ils arrivèrent à l'extérieur ou on les acclama jusqu'à ce qu'ils montent dans la calèche prévue pour les mener jusqu'à la salle de bal de Meryton que Mr Darcy avait loué pour la journée. Longbourn était trop petit et organiser un déjeuner et un bal aurait donné bien trop de travail aux Bingley si il avait accepté de le faire à Netherfield. Darcy se félicitait d'autant plus de sa décision en voyant le nombre d'invités qu'ils accueillaient chez eux. Darcy décida de parler d'eux à Elizabeth pendant les quelques minutes de solitude qu'ils avaient, tout comme de la présence de Mrs Wickham qu'il avait vu dans l'assemblée.

- Ainsi votre sœur est venue ?

- Oui… Elle voulait assister à notre mariage, avec ou sans Wickham apparemment vu qu'il avait des « obligations ».

- Que nous connaissons. C'est mieux ainsi pour nous tous, et surtout pour Georgiana.

- Bien sur…

- Vous avez peut être remarqué quelques inconnus à l'église ?

- Je vous avoue que non, j'étais quelque peu…

- Distraite ?

- Absente… Ne vous méprenez pas, je suis heureuse. Mais je ne réalise pas.

- Vous réaliserez quand ma famille viendra saluer Mrs Darcy.

Elle se tourna vers lui et il lui expliqua les surprises de la matinée. Il ne parla pas de sa conversation avec son oncle, estimant que ce n'était pas nécessaire, mais lui parla des personnes venues assister à leur union.

- Dois-je me méfier ? demanda Elizabeth. Sont-ils aussi affable que votre tante Lady Catherine ?

- Je vous laisse le découvrir.

- Bien, si vous ne me mettez pas en garde, c'est certainement que je n'ai rien à craindre. Vous ne prendriez pas pris le risque de m'exposer à des méchancetés le jour de notre mariage.

Darcy rit de bon cœur avant de lui prendre les mains et de les porter vers sa bouche. Il riva son regard au sien, et elle se sentit bien petite face à son charisme.

- Je ferai de mon mieux pour vous épargner toute peine, et je m'efforcerai de vous éloigner de tous ceux qui chercheraient à vous nuire ou à vous blesser.

Elizabeth perdit contenance devant les paroles de son mari, et ne put que caresser ses mains qu'il tenait toujours. Le moment était parfait, mais ils sentirent la voiture s'arrêter, et ils n'eurent d'autre choix que de descendre pour accueillir leurs invités.

* * *

Le repas et la réception se passèrent à merveille, bien qu'Elizabeth ne puisse discuter avec ses invités comme elle l'aurait souhaité, bien trop occupée à tenir à bonne distance certaines femmes de sa famille de celle de Darcy. Les Mrs Bennet, Philipps et Wickham étaient égales à elle-même au grand dam de la mariée, et Elizabeth craignait bien trop de choquer les Milton pour laisser le champ libre aux 3 femmes. Jane et Mrs Gardiner aidèrent au mieux Elizabeth, comprenant la situation sans que cette dernière n'ait besoin de demander quoi que ce soit, et elle les en remercia silencieusement. Elizabeth vit aussi son père contenir au mieux certains débordements, lui aussi conscient que le futur bonheur conjugal de Lizzie en dépendait. Il lui manquerait. Beaucoup. Elle réalisa qu'elle ne verrait plus que très rarement la moitié des personnes présentes, celles avec qui elle avait grandi. Certaines ne lui manquerait pas, d'autres beaucoup plus, et cela la rendit songeuse et nostalgique.

- Une pièce pour tes pensées, entendit elle.

Son amie d'enfance Charlotte se tenait près d'elle, un sourire franc sur le visage. Elles se prirent les mains.

- Il semble que les félicitations soient de rigueur pour toi et Mr Collins, dit doucement Elizabeth en regardant vers le ventre de son amie.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu le verrais. Personne n'a remarqué hormis ma mère.

- Je te connais si bien, j'ai des excuses. C'est prévu pour quand ?

- Mai. Peut-être resterais-je ici jusque-là. Mr Collins a ses obligations, mais je peux habilement lui faire comprendre que je serais mieux ici, et que Lady Catherine serait plus qu'heureuse de ne pas voir l'amie du diable.

- Ainsi je suis devenue le diable…

- Ou l'un de ses sbires. Ou une sorcière capable de faire des envoutements. Mr Darcy ne serait pas un tel gentleman, elle aurait presque dit qu'il t'épousait car il aurait fauté.

Elizabeth ouvrit de grands yeux à ces mots. Lady Catherine l'insultait ainsi de la pire des façons, insinuant qu'elle se serait donnée à un homme en dehors des liens du mariage.

- Pardonne-moi Lizzy, dit aussitôt Charlotte. Je ne pensais pas que ça te toucherai, tu la connais, elle n'est pas l'amabilité incarnée, et elle se sent supérieure à nous.

- Elle l'est dans bien des domaines, mais certainement pas dans les relations publiques. Elle nous rabaisse lui comme moi en tenant de tel propos.

- Elle était fière de nous dire ce qu'elle avait répondu à l'annonce de votre mariage, et crois-moi, elle s'est montrée ignoble envers toi.

- Je te crois. Darcy ne m'en a rien dit.

- Je suis certaine qu'il voulait te préserver.

Elles regardèrent vers lui, qui discutait joyeusement avec Bingley, Mayfield et Grant. Bien entendu qu'il avait voulu la protéger de l'ignominie de sa tante. Mais Elizabeth sentait la colère monter en elle, contre cette femme qui ne voyait que par le rang et qui refusait de penser à l'amour qu'ils se portaient.

- Mrs Darcy ?

Georgiana, sa cousine Evelyn Milton et Fanny Forbs arrivaient vers les deux amies, ce qui permis à Elizabeth de mettre de coté les méchancetés de sa tante et de se concentrer sur les 3 jeunes filles.

* * *

La salle se vida peu à peu, et vers minuit, il ne restait que les 2 familles et les invités de Netherfield. Ce fut le moment des adieux pour Elizabeth, qui devait partir très tôt pour le Derbyshire. Elle eut les larmes aux yeux en enlaçant son père, avant de prendre le bras de son mari. La passation était faite, et une nouvelle vie s'ouvrait devant elle.

**alors verdict? êtes vous intéressés par la suite ou est ce ennuyeux à mourir?**


	4. Premières fois

_Bonsoir, voici la suite. Merci à celles qui m'ont ajouté à leur liste de favoris, ou pour celles qui m'ont mis en alerte. J'espère que ça continuera de vous interesser. Ne soyez pas timide je ne mords pas: positif ou négatif, je prends ^^ ou si vous souhaitez simplement parler de cette fic, y a un petit bouton en bas ^^_

_Désolée si ça vous parait long jusqu'à maintenant... ça va changer doucement mais surement ! Bonne lecture :)  
_

* * *

Tandis qu'elle se laissait bercer dans la voiture qui la menait vers sa nouvelle demeure, Elizabeth repensait à la soirée de la veille. Son mariage avait été parfait, et lorsqu'elle avait enfin réalisé que tout cela était bien réel, elle était déjà en route pour rentrer à Netherfield. Elle avait suivi un domestique jusqu'à sa chambre accompagnée par son mari, qui l'avait chastement embrassée à la commissure des lèvres avant de partir vers la sienne. Elle s'était couchée nerveuse, pensant qu'il viendrait la rejoindre pour « consommer » leur union, mais il n'était pas venu. Elle s'était alors endormie, se posant des milliers de questions sur son absence. Mais à son réveil, tandis qu'elle préparait ses affaires pour le départ, elle se rappela qu'il n'y avait pas loin de 20 personnes dans la maison, et que Darcy n'aurait jamais pu supporter de se faire surprendre dans le couloir à rejoindre la chambre d'Elizabeth. Même si c'était leur nuit de noce, il n'en restait pas moins un homme de convenance. Elle repensa alors aux paroles de sa nouvelle tante au sujet de la raison de cette alliance : comment avait-elle pu imaginer qu'un tel homme se soit rabaissé à faire cela ? Les mauvaises pensées qu'elle pouvait avoir envers Elizabeth avait été largement exprimée lors de leur dernière rencontre, bien qu'elle n'ait pas osé aller si loin ce jour-là. Mais insulter ainsi son propre neveu…

- Cette Lady ne mérite vraiment pas son titre ! avait dit Elizabeth tout haut en rangeant ses derniers effets.

Ils étaient partis très tôt, après une séparation difficile pour les deux sœurs anciennement Bennet. Elles n'allaient pas se voir avant noël, qu'ils avaient convenus de passer à Pemberley, mais elles se promirent de s'écrire toute les semaines. Elles étaient bien trop proches pour laisser la distance avoir raison de leur complicité.

- Vous semblez bien songeuse Mrs Darcy…

Elizabeth sursauta en entendant la voix de son mari. Ils étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre dans la voiture. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'il était réveillé. Le voyage de Meryton à Pemberley était très long et ils avaient dû marquer un arrêt pour déjeuner. Darcy s'était endormi après le repas, quelques minutes après qu'ils aient repris la route. Là il la regardait avec un sourire radieux sur le visage.

- Vous ais je fais peur, Mrs Darcy ?

- Peur n'est pas le bon mot, car je n'aurais jamais peur de vous, mais j'admets que j'étais très prise par mes pensées.

- Assez effectivement pour ne pas avoir remarqué que je vous observe depuis de longues minutes… Qu'est ce qui peut bien vous absorber au point d'oublier ma présence ?

- Pauvre Mr Darcy qui s'est senti négligé par sa toute jeune épouse, rit elle.

- Vous conviendrez que j'aurai pu l'accepter, mais au bout de 30 ans de mariage, non après seulement quelques heures, répondit-il avec le même sourire. Vos pensées sont-elles agréables ?

- Certaines oui, d'autres beaucoup moins, dit-elle en se souvenant des dires de Lady Catherine.

Il perdit un peu son sourire, et la regarda intrigué. Il ne voulait forcer ses confidences, mais il se demandait bien ce qui pouvait avoir déclenché des mauvaises pensées sur leur mariage.

- Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus ? finit-il par demander

- Je ne compte pas avoir de secrets pour vous, tout comme j'espère que vous m'estimerez assez pour me parler de tout

- Votre esprit mérite d'être consulté et peut être de bon conseils, j'en suis déjà convaincu.

- Merci pour ce vote de confiance. Je n'ai rien à redire sur notre mariage ou sur la réception, j'ai seulement reçu une retranscription de certaines paroles de Lady Catherine qui m'ont fortement touchée.

Elizabeth vit le sourire de son mari disparaitre complètement. Il lui sembla déjà agacé avant même qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit.

- Que vous a-t-on dit ? demanda-t-il sur un ton sec malgré ses efforts

Elle lui raconta sa petite conversation avec Charlotte, et elle vit que son mari n'était pas aussi surpris et énervé qu'elle l'aurait cru sur le sujet délicat des faveurs hors mariage.

- Vous paraissez bien serein pour quelqu'un qui entendrait cet affront pour la première fois, constata Elizabeth.

- Je l'ai lu auparavant sur la lettre qu'elle m'a faite à l'annonce de nos fiançailles.

- Et vous ne comptiez pas m'en parler ? s'étonna-t-elle furieuse

- Pour vous blesser ? Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Nous connaissons la vérité, nous savons tous deux pourquoi nous sommes mariés aujourd'hui. Pourquoi se soucier des dires d'une vieille dame sans intelligence et mesquine ?

- Je ne peux pas croire ce que j'entends !

- Et pourquoi donc ? Regardez l'état dans lequel ça vous mets. Vous êtes en colère

- On le serait à moins, non ?

- Bien sûr, d'où mon silence sur le sujet. Et j'aurai apprécié que votre amie en fasse autant.

- Ne blâmez pas Mrs Collins, elle n'est pour rien dans les horreurs proférées par votre abominable tante.

- Non mais elle est responsable de cette conversation.

_- Vous_ en êtes le responsable, car _vous_ auriez pu m'en parler vous même, mais que _vous_ avez estimé que ce n'était pas utile. Je ne veux pas être exclue, j'ai le droit de savoir ce qu'il se dit de moi.

- Vous rendez vous compte que ma tante ne sera certainement pas la seule ? Que dans mon cercle, aussi riche soit-il, les mauvaises langues sont monnaie courante ?

- Votre tante en est un bon exemple.

- Elle ne sera peut-être qu'un avant-gout. Comprenez-moi bien Mrs Darcy, je peux gérer ce qu'il se dira, je le gèrerais même avec suffisance et mépris car on m'a appris cela. Mais vous ? Ne risquez-vous pas de souffrir de ces paroles ?

- Je ne suis pas sans défense, vous devriez le savoir.

- Je sais. Je ne parle pas de ce que vous pourriez y répondre, mais de ce que vous ressentirez.

Elizabeth le fixa, sa colère retombant quand elle vit au fond de ses yeux qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre de la méchanceté gratuite dont il savait qu'elle ferait les frais. Il en était pleinement conscient, beaucoup plus qu'elle, qui pensait pouvoir se sauver par sa répartie. Elle n'avait pas pensé à la douleur que ça lui procurerait, et par ricochet, celle qu'il endurerait avec elle.

- Vous avez raison, je risque d'en souffrir. Mais cela ne change rien à mes yeux.

- Vous continuez donc de souhaiter que je vous dise tout ?

- Oui Darcy.

- Je ne vous promets rien, je n'aimerai pas vous revoir atteinte comme ce maudit jour à Lambton ou vous avez appris la fuite de votre jeune sœur. Mais je reste admiratif de votre courage et votre détermination, donc je tiendrais compte de votre demande.

- Merci.

Il y eut quelques minutes de silence, ou chacun repris complètement ses esprits et qui permis de détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Elizabeth se rendit compte qu'ils venaient déjà d'avoir leur première querelle et cela la fit sourire.

- Par quoi est provoqué ce soudain sourire ? demanda Darcy

- Nous nous sommes disputés.

- Cela aussi je l'aurais préféré au bout de 30 années de mariage.

- C'est de bonne augure pour moi… Nous ne nous ennuierons jamais ensemble…

Elle lui sourit timidement, et il lui rendit son sourire avec joie, voyant que cette dispute était déjà oubliée.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent à Pemberley peu avant la nuit. Elle ne put revoir le paysage qu'elle aimait, mais se rassura en pensant qu'elle le verrait tous les jours de sa vie. Une vingtaine de serviteurs étaient là pour les accueillir lorsqu'ils descendirent de voiture, formant une haie d'honneur. Elisabeth fut déjà impressionnée d'en voir autant, sachant que ce n'était qu'une partie du personnel qui dépendait désormais d'elle. Darcy lui proposa son bras, tandis qu'ils avançaient vers la porte ou les attendait Mrs Reynolds, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Mrs Reynolds, je vous présente la nouvelle maitresse de Pemberley, Mrs Elisabeth Darcy.

- C'est un réel plaisir Madame de vous accueillir. J'espère que votre voyage n'a pas été trop long.

Elizabeth vit que l'intendante semblait sincère, et cela lui mit du baume au cœur.

- Merci de votre amabilité, Mrs Reynolds. Le voyage fut un peu long mais cela en valait la peine.

- Mrs Reynolds, merci d'accompagner Mrs Darcy à ses appartements qu'elle puisse se rafraichir avant le diner. Ce dernier est il prêt ?

- Tout est prêt, monsieur. Nous vous avons prépéré un repas froid, pour qu'il soit disponible quelle que soit votre heure d'arrivée. J'accompagne Mrs Darcy et je le fais servir.

- Dans le boudoir privé de Mrs Darcy, je vous prie.

- Très bien monsieur. Mrs Darcy, si vous voulez bien me suivre…

Elizabeth opina avant de suivre l'intendante à travers les longs couloirs et escaliers de la demeure.

- Nous sommes ici dans l'aile privée des maitres, expliqua l'intendante. Je suppose que monsieur Darcy vous fera visiter le domaine demain. Vous avez ici la chambre de miss Georgiana ainsi que son salon privé. Vos appartements et ceux de Monsieur sont à l'étage du dessus.

Elisabeth n'osa pas demandé si l'étage était rien que pour eux, et se laissa guider. Mrs Reynolds la fit entrer dans une chambre sublime et immense qu'elle adora aussitôt. Elle était toute en nuance de vert, sa couleur favorite.

- Voici votre chambre madame. Les appartements de Mr Darcy sont accessibles par cette porte, votre salle d'eau et par ici... Dans cette grande armoire, vos robes. Vous verrez mieux la vue demain, continua l'intendante, elle donne sur le lac, celui que vous aviez tant aimé lors de vos visites.

- Il était si agréable et paisible…

- N'est ce pas ?

Elle tira sur une petite corde, certainement afin de faire venir une des domestiques pour l'aider à se dévêtir. Et effectivement, quelques minutes plus tard, on frappa à la porte. Elizabeth ordonna d'entrer. Une jeune fille plutôt timide entra alors.

- Mrs Darcy, voici Emily. C'est la femme de chambre de Miss Georgiana. Monsieur et vous pourrez en choisir une dès demain, j'ai organisé des entrevues.

- Merci Mrs Reynolds. Merci de m'aider pour ce soir Emily, dit Elizabeth.

- Avec plaisir madame, dit Emily en s'inclinant.

- Vous pouvez nous laisser, Mrs Reynolds, je ne voudrais pas faire attendre le diner.

- J'y vais de ce pas madame. Votre boudoir privé où le diner sera servi est à cet étage, la porte en face dans le couloir.

L'intendante s'inclina et commença à partir, quand Elizabeth la rappela.

- Oui madame ?

- Merci pour votre chaleureux accueil, Mrs Reynolds.

- Il ne doit pas être facile de quitter sa famille pour un comté si éloigné… Et je suis ravie que mon maitre ait enfin trouvé le bonheur.

Elles se sourirent avant que l'intendante ne quitte la pièce.

Le repas fut servi comme le souhaitait Darcy. Lorsqu'Elizabeth entra dans _son_ boudoir, Darcy était debout près de la cheminée, et il vint de suite vers elle pour la mener vers la petite table dressée pour eux. Il lui tira une chaise, tandis qu'elle s'extasiait silencieusement devant le « simple » repas froid. Il était aussi copieux qu'un repas normal à Longbourn.

- J'ai pensé qu'on serait mieux ici que dans la salle à manger… Nous n'avons pas à appliquer de protocole ici, et surtout être seul.

- Très bonne idée, Mr Darcy. Pour notre premier diner de mariés en tête à tête, ce sera plus agréable pour moi.

- C'est ce que je pensais, dit il en s'asseyant.

- C'est une charmante attention… Comme ma chambre je suppose ?

- Elle ne vous plait pas ? demanda-t-il inquiet

- Ainsi donc elle a bien été re décorée selon mes gouts, dit elle en souriant

- Je suis démasqué. Ma mère avait décoré cette pièce il y a bien longtemps, et personne n'y avait mis un pied depuis son décès, sauf pour l'entretien classique. Je ne voulais pas que ce soit trop ancien, mais vous aurez le loisir de la remettre à votre gout.

- Elle me plait comme ça, Mr Darcy, et je vous remercie de cette attention. Cela me touche beaucoup.

- Ce n'est que le début d'une très longue série, dit il en baissant la tête vers sa serviette.

Elizabeth se demanda encore comment il pouvait paraitre si hautain et fier alors qu'il était si timide. Ils mangèrent tranquillement, le calme simplement ponctué de questions sur la demeure par Elisabeth. Lorsqu'il lui proposa de regagner les chambres, elle se mit soudainement à penser à la nuit de noces. Elle avait complètement occulté ce détail qui n'en n'était pas un, trop occupée à penser à Pemberley. Lorsqu'il la quitta à la porte de sa chambre, elle mit quelques minutes à se ressaisir avant d'appeler Emily.

De son coté, Darcy était plutôt fébrile, bien qu'il sache très bien le cacher au yeux de son valet qui s'occupait d'attiser le feu. La veille, il n'avait pas voulu rejoindre son épouse au vu du nombre d'invités de sa famille qu'il pouvait croiser. Maintenant, il savait ce qui allait se passer, comment le faire, et le faire bien, mais entre la théorie et la pratique… Il ne voulait surtout pas ni lui faire de mal, ni l'offusquer… Une fois prêt pour la nuit, il renvoya son valet et frappa doucement sur la porte commune des 2 chambres. Lorsqu'elle lui dit d'entrer, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, heureux que ce jour tant désiré soit à portée de main.

Elizabeth était devant sa coiffeuse, ôtant les dernières pinces de ses cheveux. Elle ne savait pas si il fallait qu'elle les attache ou si pour cette nuit particulière, il valait mieux les laisser libres. Que lui avait dit Jane ? « détends toi, ne pense à rien, laisse toi guider par l'homme qui t'aime et tout ira bien ». C'était à présent bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Elle regarda son époux venir doucement à elle et lui caresser doucement le visage.

- Vous êtes si belle… si douce.

- Mr Darcy je…

- N'ayez pas peur… Vous n'êtes obligée à rien… Je ne veux pas vous effrayer ou vous forcer.

- Je… J'ai surtout peur de vous décevoir… Pardonnez d'avance ma maladresse.

- Vous êtes adorable…

Doucement il l'embrassa tandis qu'elle passait ses mains dans son cou. C'était leur premier baiser, et il était doux et chaud. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui, ni de la douleur qu'elle savait imminente, elle l'aimait, et elle le voulait entièrement. Elle se laissa porter doucement sur le lit de Mr Darcy, les lèvres toujours scellées à celle de son mari. Elle fit de son mieux pour suivre les conseils de sa sœur ainée, se détendre, se laisser guider, oublier cette douleur qui venait d'apparaitre. Elle se rendit vite compte de la tendresse, de la douceur de Darcy et elle ne sentit plus la douleur, occultée par les nouvelles sensations. C'était agréable, et elle se sentait à sa place. Elle savait déjà que ça lui plaisait, que ce n'était pas sale, et qu'elle ne verrait jamais l'acte charnel comme une obligation. C'était au contraire la façon la plus juste et la plus belle de se donner entièrement à l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Lorsque ce fut finit et qu'il roula sur le côté du lit pour la libérer de son poids, elle vint aussitôt nicher sa tête au creux de son cou. Darcy se tourna alors légèrement vers elle. Beaucoup de barrière venait de tomber avec l'accomplissement de leur mariage.

- Tout va bien ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi… Je vais très bien.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment. Je ne crois pas avoir été plus heureuse qu'en cet instant.

- C'est réciproque… Elisabeth ?…

- Oui ?

- Peut-être pouvons-nous nous permettre plus de familiarité dans l'intimité ?

Il semblait si nerveux que cela l'émeut. Il ressemblait à un enfant quémandant à ses parents.

- J'adorerais te tutoyer William.

Il sourit et se détendit aussitôt, embrassant sa femme sur le front.

- Je m'en voudrais de gâcher ce moment par pure question matérielle, mais Mrs Reynolds m'a parlé d'entrevue demain matin, dit Elizabeth

- Oui il te faut une femme de chambre personnelle. Les entrevues n'en sont pas vraiment. Ce sont toutes des femmes travaillant déjà ici. Tu donneras à l'une d'elle une belle promotion.

- Oh... C'est donc une chose importante... Peut être l'une est elle plus méritante que l'autre.

- Mrs Reynolds pourra te donner plus de détail si tu le souhaites. Ce sera ta première tâche de maitresse.

- Tu ne m'aideras pas? s'étonna Elizabeth

- Non, j'en profiterais pour vaquer à mes propres occupations. Je ne suis pas venu à Pemberley depuis bien longtemps, et j'ai des courriers en attente.

- Mon choix pourrait ne pas te convenir.

- Possible, mais tu ne me choisis pas un valet, mais ta propre femme de chambre. Et tu dois commencer à prendre des décisions pour asseoir ton autorité. Le personnel dépendra d'abord de toi, je n'interviendrais qu'en cas d'extrême gravité.

- Très bien... Et jusqu'où puis je aller dans mes décisions?

- Tant que tu n'exiges pas des choses saugrenues ou insensées, tu es libre de diriger cette maison comme il te semble. Tu n'es ni bête, ni déraisonnable, et j'ai totalement confiance.

- Merci...

- Maintenant je propose que nous dormions, dit il en l'embrassant. Le voyage a été long.

- Plus que long ! s'exclama Elizabeth avant de s'installer bien confortablement contre son mari.

Mais elle se raidit aussitôt, se demandant si elle devait rester ou regagner sa chambre.

- William?

- Oui Lizzy?

- Dois je... Puis je... Enfin ma chambre...

Darcy éclata de rire ce qui la gêna encore plus, mais elle adora entendre ce son. Elle se releva pour le regarder rire à gorge déployée. Il était si rare qu'il soit totalement détendu.

- Pardonne moi, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu puisses avoir autant de mal à trouver tes mots. Tu peux rester, partir, tu es libre. Bien que j'apprécie t'avoir à mes cotés, je ne te forcerais jamais à quoi que ce soit dans ma chambre ou dans la tienne.

Elle se détendit alors et se repositionna contre lui. Ils ne tardèrent ni l'un ni l'autre à s'endormir, épuisés par le voyage, et surtout épanouis par ce qu'ils vivaient.

* * *

**Des commentaires?**


	5. Pemberley

_Voilà un chapitre ! merci à celle qui m'ont ajouté à leur liste ainsi que pour les gentils messages, c'est vraiment super de votre part :)_

_Les choses avancent toujours doucement mais surement !_

* * *

Lorsque Darcy se réveilla, il se sentit en pleine forme et surtout bienheureux. Il s'étira doucement, ne voulant pas réveiller Elizabeth qui dormait tout contre lui, un bras encerclant sa taille. Leur position l'empêchait de pouvoir regarder son visage, mais il ne doutait pas de son bien être au vu de la façon dont elle le tenait. Il se permit de jouer avec les boucles douces encadrant son visage, fier de se dire qu'il en avait le droit aujourd'hui et qu'il serait le seul homme à pouvoir jamais le faire.

Il aimait cette femme. Oh oui il l'aimait, il avait même cru en perdre la tête avant de venir à Pemberley et de la retrouver là, marchant au bord du lac l'été dernier. Il se dit encore qu'il aurait tout au long de sa vie une gratitude sans bornes pour Mr Gardiner et son commerce, qui avait forcé toute la compagnie à voyager dans le Derbyshire et non jusqu'à la région des lacs. Ce qu'il vivait aujourd'hui découlait de ce jour-là, où il avait pu s'amender de son comportement de Rosings Park, et prouver à Elizabeth qu'il n'était pas aussi méprisable qu'elle le pensait, ni un être si plein d'orgueil. Il avait la chance de l'avoir près de lui, et même si sa famille n'était pas aussi convenable qu'elle, il s'estimait heureux qu'une telle femme l'ait choisi. Qu'importait la suite, les médisances, les rejets ou simplement les regards pleins de sous-entendus, il aimait cette femme et il pourrait vivre reclus avec elle à Pemberley sans visites ni invitations. Il n'avait de toute façon aucun gout pour ces choses, il s'en passerait donc fort bien. Mais elle ? Pourrait-elle vivre ainsi ? Au vu de leur conversation d'hier, elle n'avait pas envisagé tout le négatif autant que lui. Arriverait-elle à surmonter ça ?

Il préféra stopper son questionnement, ne voulant pas se mettre de mauvaises idées en tête, et essaya de se lever doucement pour ne pas réveiller son épouse. Il y arriva, non sans mal, car elle se mit à pester dans son sommeil. Darcy ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de penser que même dans son sommeil, elle restait égale à elle-même. Il se prépara et écrivit un petit mot qu'il laissa sur l'oreiller, avant de descendre à son bureau.

Elizabeth ne se rendit compte de rien, et elle fut surprise d'être seule lorsqu'elle se réveilla. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser de questions sur l'absence de Darcy, voyant très rapidement le morceau de papier sur l'oreiller qu'elle n'utilisait pas.

« Ma Lizzie, je n'ai pas eu le cœur de te réveiller alors que tu semblais si bien dormir. Je vais profiter de ta grasse matinée pour travailler à mon bureau. J'aurai ainsi plus de temps à t'accorder dans l'après-midi. N'hésites pas à m'y rejoindre quand tu le souhaites, la porte t'es ouverte. William Darcy »

Elle se leva le sourire aux lèvres et regagna sa chambre pour se préparer. Elle voulut s'habiller seule et ne faire venir la femme de chambre que pour sa coiffure comme elle le faisait à Longbourn, mais elle se ravisa. Elle n'était plus à Longbourn. Il n'y avait ni sa mère ni ses sœurs à préparer également. Elle avait une femme de chambre rien que pour elle, du moins elle avait celle de Georgiana pour le moment. Elle appela donc Emily, non pas par besoin mais plutôt par nécessité de tenir son nouveau rang, afin qu'elle l'aide.

Elle se prépara, et une demi-heure plus tard elle descendait rejoindre Darcy, aidée d'Emily pour trouver son chemin. Elle trouva effectivement son mari dans son bureau. Elle frappa et n'entra qu'après avoir eu l'autorisation de le faire, ne sachant pas s'il était seul. Il leva la tête, l'air sérieux et concentré, avant que tout son visage ne se détende en la voyant.

- Bonjour William… j'espère ne pas déranger, dit-elle en avançant jusqu'au bureau.

- Pas du tout, dit il en se levant de sa chaise pour la rejoindre. Je commençais à mourir de faim.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, il l'embrassa sur le front avant de lui proposer son bras.

- Tu n'as pas mangé ? Depuis quand es-tu debout ?

- Cela ne fait qu'une heure, je voulais t'attendre… J'ai pu avancer un peu dans mes obligations, et il ne me reste qu'un entretien avec Mr Reynolds et quelques lettres pour aujourd'hui. Dès que j'aurai fini nous pourrons faire le tour de la propriété. Je peux te consacrer mon après-midi.

- C'est une très bonne nouvelle car le temps semble agréable.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le « petit salon d'hiver » ou ils purent manger et prendre le thé tout en discutant. Darcy en profita pour faire un point sur les courriers auxquels il avait déjà répondu pour eux.

- J'ai reçu plusieurs invitations, mais j'ai drastiquement restreint la liste par affinités personnelles. Nous passerons la soirée de samedi chez les Woodward. Ce sont nos voisins les plus proches. Vous aurez ainsi l'occasion de voir les femmes du comté, et de faire vos invitations ensuite. Dimanche nous passerons l'après-midi chez les Milton. Nous avons convenu de cela durant la soirée de nos noces, afin que vous puissiez faire connaissance.

Elizabeth ne fit qu'opiner, en piquant quelques fruits dans son assiette, les choses étant déjà réglées.

- Il y a aussi l'assemblée du comté, qui a lieu ici cette année.

Là elle releva les yeux vers Darcy, attendant la suite.

- Chaque année, tous les propriétaires terriens du Derbyshire se réunissent, hormis le duc de Devonshire. Nous parlons des gibiers sur nos terres, des fermes, et nous résolvons les problèmes de voisinage s'il y en a.

- Et vous fumez des cigares tout en buvant du whisky… Un vrai club de gentleman sous couvert de bonnes intentions entres voisins, constata Elizabeth

Darcy ne put que sourire devant la réalité des propos de sa femme. Cette réunion leur permettait de se retrouver entre hommes, et il n'y avait jamais eu de problèmes depuis qu'il avait remplacé son père 5 ans auparavant. Bien sûr, tous n'étaient pas forcément convenables ou agréables, mais cette rencontre restait cordiale.

- Nous chassons et jouons au billard ou aux cartes également. Pour varier les plaisirs voyez-vous, répondit-il pour continuer sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Quoi qu'il en soit, il y aura une quinzaine d'hommes à loger pour la nuit. Ils arriveront dans 1 mois.

Elizabeth manqua de s'étouffer avec un bout de pain. Elle devait préparer l'arrivée de quinze messieurs, alors qu'elle même venait d'arriver à Pemberley. Elle n'était même pas sure de pouvoir retrouver son chemin seule entre « le petit salon d'hiver » et son boudoir. Elle s'empressa de boire un peu de thé pour faire passer la panique qui montait en elle et qu'elle voulait absolument cacher. Elle décida de faire comme si de rien était et de changer de sujet.

- Vous m'avez parlé d'un entretien avec Mr Reynolds. Est-ce le mari de l'intendante du domaine ?

- Oui c'est son époux. Mon père les a engagés ensemble. Mr Reynolds s'occupe des terres. Il fait le lien entre les fermiers, voit ceux qui ont des difficultés. Vous le verrez peu, il passe son temps dehors. Sachez qu'ils ont également leur fille Hermione qui travaille en cuisine et leur fils Lesley qui lui s'occupe des extérieurs, notamment de la serre.

Elle ne fut pas surprise que plusieurs membres d'une même famille travaillent pour lui : connaissant sa générosité, elle savait qu'il ferait tout pour les gens qu'il estimait. Et si ces deux enfants avaient prouvé leur valeur, il ne serait que plus heureux de les avoir à son service.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à se séparer : Darcy retourna à son bureau pour son entretien avec Mr Reynolds, et Elizabeth alla rejoindre l'épouse de ce dernier dans le bureau de feu Lady Anne.

- Mrs Darcy, dit Mrs Reynolds en s'inclinant à l'entrée de sa maitresse. Votre première nuit a été agréable j'espère ?

- Parfaite, Mrs Reynolds, je vous remercie.

Mrs Reynolds montra le siège du bureau à Elizabeth pour qu'elle s'y installe. La maitresse des lieux le fit, avant de proposer aussitôt à l'intendante de s'asseoir sur l'un des sièges en face. Elizabeth allait tenter de voir si la femme qui se tenait en face d'elle continuerait d'être gentille, ou si elle n'agissait que par courtoisie. Elle n'était pas très à l'aise, mais elle devait savoir où elle allait dans cette maison. Elle se mit dans la peau d'une femme élevée dans l'unique but de tenir une telle maison, au risque de paraitre désagréable. Elles firent brièvement le point sur les futurs repas avant de parler des entrevues.

- A combien de personnes avez-vous pensé?

- 4 madame.

- Que font-elles actuellement ?

- Et bien Lauren et Emily s'occupe de l'entretien, Meredith nettoie le linge, et Coleen est en cuisine.

- Ont-elles toute la même ancienneté ?

- A quelques mois près oui madame.

- Je m'étonne qu'il n'y ait pas votre fille dans cette liste.

Mrs Reynolds baissa un peu la tête.

- Ne l'estimez-vous pas assez bien pour être ma femme de chambre ? demanda Elizabeth

- Je ne voudrais pas que vous m'accusiez de favoritisme madame, répondit l'intendante. De plus Hermione est très jeune, elle n'a que 17 ans. Les autres femmes pourraient prendre sa nomination comme une insulte pour le travail qu'elles accomplissent depuis déjà plusieurs années.

- Très bien je comprends. Faites les venir chacune leur tour.

Elizabeth discuta avec chacune, comprenant assez rapidement que 2 d'entre elles étaient contre ce changement. Elles tentèrent de faire bonne figure, mais Coleen et Emily semblait préférer ne pas avoir de promotion. Il lui restait donc un choix entre Meredith et Lauren.

- Sont-elles mariées ? demanda Elizabeth à la fin des entretiens

Elle était à nouveau seule avec Mrs Reynolds, qui devait annoncer le choix aux 4 femmes attendant dans le vestibule.

- Meredith oui. Elle est mariée à l'un des palefreniers, madame.

- Ont-ils des enfants ?

- Oui madame.

- Bien alors je choisis Lauren. Je ne veux pas priver les enfants de leur mère avec tout le temps que ma femme de chambre devrait passer avec moi. Mais je souhaite que Meredith puisse avoir quand même un travail moins fastidieux, elle est méritante et elle ne doit pas être pénalisée pour avoir des enfants. Je suppose que les femmes préposées à l'entretien gagnent plus qu'au linge ?

- Tout à fait madame.

- Bien Meredith remplacera donc Lauren.

Mrs Reynolds sourit, heureuse du choix judicieux de la nouvelle maitresse de Pemberley, avant de s'incliner pour sortir mais Elizabeth la rappela. Elle devait asseoir son autorité, avait dit Darcy. Elle devait prendre sur elle pour être une maitresse forte et respectée. Mais il n'était pas dans son caractère d'être ferme comme cela.

- Y aurait-il une raison que j'ignore pour que deux femmes refusent d'être ma femme de chambre ?

- Elles n'ont pas refusé, elles…

- Vous avez remarqué tout comme moi, malgré leurs efforts, qu'elles préféraient rester où elles étaient, la coupa Elizabeth

Il y eut un petit silence durant lequel Mrs Reynolds fut très gênée, ne sachant comment répondre.

- Puis je vous parler honnêtement madame ?

- C'est ce que j'attends actuellement.

- Je crains que tous les domestiques ne vous estiment pas pour ce que vous êtes aujourd'hui. Lors de vos visites cet été, ils ont entendus des conversations peu flatteuses sur vous et votre famille.

- Oh… fit Elizabeth surprise.

- Croyez bien que je ne me range pas à leurs opinions, Mrs Darcy. Mon maitre est parfaitement heureux et le reste ne m'intéresse pas. Vous auriez tout aussi bien pu être duchesse, servante ou gouvernante que ça n'aurait pas fait la moindre différence. Mais certaines personnes travaillent depuis fort longtemps, et trouvent anormal que Mr Darcy ait choisi une épouse que ses propres amis ne respectent pas.

- Ils n'ont pas à juger de cela au vu de leur condition ! s'indigna Elizabeth

Elle avait compris qu'elle souffrirait de médisance au sein du cercle de son mari, mais pas de ses serviteurs.

- Pardonnez-moi madame, je ne voulais pas vous offusquer.

- Ce n'est pas vous qui me portez offense, Mrs Reynolds, mais eux. Il est difficile d'être jugée par des personnes qui me sont inférieurs. Je reste la fille d'un gentleman très apprécié, même s'il n'est pas aussi riche que Mr Darcy. Il ne me reste qu'à gérer cela au mieux…Vous pouvez disposer et annoncer les nouvelles à Meredith et Lauren.

- Bien Mrs Darcy, dit l'intendante en s'inclinant.

Elle partit et laissa Elizabeth en proie à sa colère.

Mrs Reynolds se hâta d'annoncer à Lauren et Meredith leurs changements de travail. Les deux furent heureuses et exprimèrent leur reconnaissance à l'intendante.

- Vous devriez plutôt remercier Mrs Darcy, c'est à elle que vous devez cela, je n'ai fait que proposer vos noms. Je suis certaine qu'elle sera ravie de votre gratitude à son égard.

- Je le ferais dès que possible, s'empressa de répondre Meredith.

- Et moi dès ce soir, répliqua Lauren.

- Faites en sorte que tout le monde sache comme elle a été juste envers vous. Je doute que beaucoup de maitresse se soucie de la vie de famille de ses serviteurs comme elle l'a fait aujourd'hui pour vous.

- Elle ne semblait pas suffisante comme cela a pu être dit, dit Meredith.

- Elle m'a parlé de façon très convenable, comme Mr Darcy l'aurait fait, ajouta Lauren

- Ses manières sont également aussi belles que celles du maitre, renchérit Meredith.

- Voilà pourquoi vous devez parler d'elle en bien autour de vous, précisa Mrs Reynolds. Ce qui se dit actuellement n'est que ragot. Mrs Darcy est en tout point une dame, j'ai eu plus d'une fois l'occasion de m'en rendre compte, et nous nous devons de faire taire les autres. Elle n'a rien fait qui mérite les insultes qu'on a pu entendre n'est-ce pas ?

Les deux jeunes femmes firent non de la tête avec véhémence. Elles allaient faire de leur mieux pour redorer le blason de Mrs Darcy.

* * *

Elizabeth eut bien du mal à se remettre des révélations de Mrs Reynolds. Elle savait pertinemment qui des amis de Darcy avaient pu dire des horreurs sur elle cet été, et ça la mettait hors d'elle de n'avoir pu se défendre contre les deux sœurs de Mr Bingley. Caroline Bingley et Louisa Hurst. Elles n'avaient jamais caché leur mépris pour les Bennet. Elizabeth avait été bien heureuse que les plans de Miss Bingley pour marier Georgiana à Charles, pour elle-même se rapprocher de Darcy, n'avaient pas abouti. La revanche de l'amour sur les stratagèmes pour épouser un bon parti. Mais Elizabeth n'avait pas pensé qu'elles aient pu la dénigrer autant, et sans se soucier de qui les entendraient.

Elle tentait encore de se recomposer un visage agréable tandis qu'elle se faisait accompagner aux écuries par un valet. Darcy n'avait pu la rejoindre pour déjeuner, ce qui avait arrangé la jeune épouse, et souhaitait qu'elle le rejoigne ensuite. Elizabeth ne se fit pas prier pour sortir, le grand air et la marche lui permettant de se changer les idées.

Elle retrouva son mari dans l'un des box, occupé avec une très belle jument beige.

- Merci Robert, dit Elizabeth au domestique avant de se tourner vers son mari. Ainsi vous avez préféré la compagnie de cette jument à la mienne ?

- Je me devais de l'accueillir elle aussi dans sa nouvelle demeure ! sourit-il. Venez !

Elizabeth s'approcha doucement de l'animal pour ne pas l'effrayer et posa sa main doucement sur son chanfrein.

- Vous venez de l'acheter ?

- Oui. C'était une des raisons de mon entretien avec Mr Reynolds. Vous plaît-elle ?

- C'est un très bel animal…

- Elle s'appelle Hathor, et elle est à vous.

- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? s'étonna Elizabeth

- Bien au contraire !

- Je sais à peine monter à cheval !

- Mais vous aimez cela.

- Oui mais…

- Et vous regrettiez de ne pouvoir vous servir de la jument de Longbourn les jours suivant les grosses pluies pour vos balades, la coupa-t-il.

- Votre mémoire est agaçante !

- Je la vois plutôt utile.

- Simple question de points de vue sans doute, rétorqua Elizabeth

- Je vous ais également choisi une selle.

Il appela l'un des palefreniers pour qu'il ramène la nouvelle selle. Elizabeth vit immédiatement la beauté du cuir et le travail des courbes gravées dessus.

- Elle est magnifique… Vous n'auriez pas dû, dit Elizabeth.

- Vous pouvez seller Hathor Stephen, dit Darcy au palefrenier.

Elizabeth se décala pour laisser passer son cheval, tout en regardant son mari avec un air de défi.

- Vous ne pouvez pas me faire de tel cadeau, c'est indécent.

- Il n'y a rien d'indécent à offrir des présents utiles à son épouse.

- Vous aimez avoir le dernier mot n'est-ce pas ?

- Possible.

- Vous allez avoir du fil à retordre !

- Tant mieux, je ne voudrais pas d'une femme trop docile.

Il lui fit un sourire auquel elle ne put résister, et il la laissa quelques instants. Une fois Hathor sellée, elle se fit aider pour monter sur son dos et remercia le palefrenier, tandis que Darcy revenait avec son propre cheval.

- Je dois moi-même vous remercier pour ma famille Mrs Darcy. Meredith est ma femme et elle vous est très reconnaissante.

- J'en suis ravie, dit aussitôt Elizabeth. Votre femme le méritait amplement, et son travail sera moins difficile.

Darcy observa la scène sans rien dire mais heureux de ce qu'il voyait. Stephen s'inclina et repartit à son travail.

- Vous avez choisi sa femme comme femme de chambre ?

- Non, j'ai choisi Lauren. Mais Meredith reprend le travail de Lauren.

- Donc il faudra remplacer Meredith maintenant…

- Ne vous souciez pas de cela, voyons plutôt ce que donne Pemberley à dos de cheval à la fin de l'automne.

Il ne put que lui obéir, et elle fut heureuse que le sujet domestique soit éludé. Il l'emmena faire une longue ballade, durant laquelle elle put revoir la beauté du domaine. Elle s'extasia devant quasiment tout ce qu'elle vit : les arbres, la rivière, le lac, le jardin paysager, la serre… Et cela ravit encore son mari, de la voir aimer autant la nature et plus encore, qu'elle aime autant le lieu où elle passerait sa vie auprès de lui. Elizabeth arriva grâce à cette promenade à totalement occulter ce qu'elle avait appris par son intendante. Les dires des autres ne comptaient pas. Il n'y avait qu'eux qui comptait et eux seul. Le reste du monde pouvait bien penser ou oser dire des horreurs, l'homme qui se tenait à ses cotés était la seule chose importante.

* * *

**Ca vous a plu? Prochain chapitre avec les premières sorties du couple. a très vite**


	6. Premier bal

_Bonjour, bonjour, voilà la suite ! Je ne vous dis rien, vous lirez par vous même où on en est :). Merci pour les nouvelles mises en alerte ou favori et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. excusez moi pour les fautes, à force de relire je ne les vois plus :(_

* * *

Chap 5

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Elizabeth pris doucement ses marques dans la maison. Elle en apprit plus sur l'histoire du domaine et sur son fonctionnement général grâce à Mrs Reynolds, et elle prit en main ses devoirs de maitresse.

Elle avait rencontré tous les domestiques dès le premier soir, après sa longue balade à cheval avec Darcy, et elle savait à qui elle avait affaire. Elle sut d'emblée à leurs regards qui lui était hostile ou non. Elle s'était donc lancé le défi de les remettre à leur place en leur montrant ses capacités. Certes elle n'avait pas eu de gouvernante, mais elle avait pu observer de nombreuses dames : sa mère bien sûr, bien qu'elle était loin d'être parfaite, ses tantes Gardiner et Philipps, Lady Lucas, et bien d'autres de son entourage. Elizabeth savait donc ce qu'elle avait à faire, et pour le faire bien, sa tante Mrs Gardiner serait son exemple. Ainsi chaque matin, elle vérifiait l'approvisionnement de nourriture, choisissait les fleurs pour les différentes pièces, choisissait les repas, passait parfois des commandes de denrées à Londres selon leur disponibilité sur les marchés locaux. Elle était donc bien occupée.

Mrs Reynolds la regardait faire avec des sentiments partagés : tantôt de l'admiration de la voir prendre ainsi ses devoirs à bras le corps, tantôt de la tendresse face aux difficultés qu'elle rencontrait avec certains domestiques. Mais Mrs Darcy lui semblait être une personne obstinée, elle ne doutait donc pas qu'un jour elle soit respectée de chacun des membres du domaine. Certains serviteurs lui avaient demandés si elle ne prenait pas mal l'arrivée de cette miss qui lui reprenait les rênes : elle leur avait simplement répondu qu'il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle prenne mal le fait de travailler de concert avec une dame aussi agréable et généreuse que leur maitre. Elle n'en n'avait plus entendu parler depuis.

Darcy quant à lui observait de loin sa femme interagir avec les serviteurs. Il se doutait que tout n'était pas simple pour elle, mais il savait aussi qu'elle ferait tout pour s'adapter et gérer au mieux. Pour elle, mais pour lui également. Il avait appris par Mrs Reynolds que cette dernière ne s'occupait désormais que de conseiller Mrs Darcy et de donner les ordres aux domestiques. Plus aucune décision propre, Elizabeth gérait tout, et Mrs Reynolds en semblait ravie. Les deux femmes préparaient activement l'assemblée du comté, les futures fêtes de noël où ils avaient prévu d'accueillir un grand nombre de leurs proches, et les différents changements dans le domaine. Elizabeth avait en effet décidé de modifier des habitudes bien rodées, avait souhaité refaire décorer des pièces ou encore bouger des meubles. Il voyait sa femme épuisée le soir mais satisfaite, alors il n'émettait aucune objection.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas en revanche, c'est qu'Elizabeth se préparait aussi autant qu'elle le pouvait à rencontrer les Woodward. Darcy n'étant pas très loquace sur ce qu'il savait de ce couple, elle avançait à l'aveugle, tout en révisant ses bonnes manières. Elle se promit ainsi de ne pas être trop directe ou pertinente dans ses propos, afin de d'abord cerner l'assemblée. Cela devait lui éviter des mésaventures comme celle vécues avec Wickham. « Les apparences peuvent être trompeuses » était devenu son adage préféré. N'était-elle pas mariée à un homme qu'elle avait cru hautain, vaniteux et désagréable ? N'avait-elle pas apprécié un homme qui était fourbe et manipulateur au point de convaincre des jeunes filles de s'enfuir avec lui ?

Elle refusait de se laisser duper à nouveau, et se convainc de se comporter comme son mari de prime abord. Elle aurait le loisir de devenir plus chaleureuse avec les personnes qu'elle reverrait en les invitant.

Elle avait choisi de porter une robe de bal bleue, très travaillée au vu de la dentelle et des petits brillants qui parcourait la poitrine. Quant à sa coiffure, elle avait déjà vu avec Lauren ce qu'elles allaient faire. Elizabeth était ravie de sa femme de chambre. Lauren était une femme enjouée, très agréable et respectueuse. Elle s'était très vite adaptée aux demandes de sa maitresse avec bonne humeur, et s'avérait être assez coquette pour faire de bonnes suggestions. Aussi elle ne fut pas surprise que les idées qu'elle avait eu pour la coiffure était ingénieuse. Devant le miroir, Elizabeth vit les petites perles parsemées dans ses cheveux, des filaments argentés qui s'entremêlaient à son chignon. C'était vraiment magnifique.

- Merci Lauren, c'est vraiment très réussi.

- Je vous en prie… Vous avez surtout de très beaux cheveux, très facile à travailler.

- En tous cas, vous avez fait un très bon travail. Et pour vous remercier, choisissez vous quelques rubans.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire madame, je n'ai fait que mon travail, dit Lauren génée.

- J'insiste. Tour travail mérite salaire et quand il est vraiment bien fait, un complément s'impose.

Le regard de la femme de chambre s'illumina tandis qu'elle s'approchait du coffret contenant les rubans. Elle s'en choisit aussitôt un noir, puis prise d'une pulsion en prit un rose. Elle remercia encore Elizabeth autant que la différence de statut le permettait, cette dernière profitant de la joie qu'elle procurait à sa femme de chambre.

- Vous pouvez me laisser, je terminerai. Vous avez la soirée devant vous.

- Merci madame, et bonne soirée, dit Lauren en s'inclinant.

Elizabeth lui sourit tout en espérant que cette soirée serait effectivement bonne.

* * *

Ils étaient en route pour Duran Hall, dans un silence quasi religieux. Elizabeth tentait de cacher sa nervosité à son mari en regardant le paysage, et lui tentait de garder contenance. Il avait été époustouflé en la voyant venir à lui, descendant les escaliers majestueusement. Elle avait toujours été belle, mais là cette robe de bal bien plus riche et sa coiffure la rendait sublime. Il ne l'avait vu vraiment apprêtée qu'au bal de Netherfield, et elle était mille fois plus ravissante à cet instant. Il était déjà plus que fier de penser qu'il l'aurait à son bras toute la soirée. Heureusement qu'il avait appris à dissimuler ses émotions, car il aurait ressemblé à un enfant devant une confiserie. La voiture s'arrêta et les obligea tous les deux à sortir de leurs pensées.

- Es-tu prête ? demanda Darcy

- Que ce soit oui ou non, je n'ai plus vraiment d'échappatoire à présent.

- Tout ira bien… Je ne te présenterai que des personnes dignes d'intérêt, et tu verras vite que ceux qui viendront d'eux même le sont beaucoup moins.

- Serait-ce une façon détournée de me mettre en garde de la bêtise des invités ? demanda-t-elle

- Disons que je pouvais faire des reproches aux habitants du Hertfordshire, mais ils avaient le mérite d'être simples. Ici tout n'est qu'apparence et hypocrisie, pour la grande majorité.

- Je tacherai de m'en rappeler.

Il lui sourit avant de frapper sur la voiture pour que le cocher vienne ouvrir. Darcy descendit avant d'aider Elizabeth et de lui tendre le bras. Elle l'accepta avant de regarder la demeure : elle était bien moins imposante que Pemberley, mais restait bien plus grande que sa petite maison d'enfance, voir un peu plus grande que Netherfield. Duran Hall était une belle bâtisse, et quand elle rentra à l'intérieur, elle vit que la maitresse des lieux l'avait décoré avec gout. Rien d'ostentatoire, mais soigné et riche malgré tout. Elle se laissa emmener vers leurs hôtes, tandis qu'elle se composait son personnage distant.

- Mr Darcy, quel plaisir de vous revoir parmi nous, dit Mrs Woodward, en s'inclinant.

Son mari l'imita tout en souriant aux jeunes mariés.

- J'ai été fort occupé, dit-il après les avoir salués. Permettez-moi de vous présenter Mrs Elizabeth Darcy.

Ils se saluèrent le sourire aux lèvres.

- Je suis ravi de rencontrer celle qui a enfin réussi à tirer cet homme du célibat, plaisanta Mr Woodward. Il était grand temps qu'il goute aux joies de la vie maritale avant de finir vieux garçon aigri.

- Vous avez réussi un tour de force ma chère, ajouta son épouse. De nombreuses personnes présentes ce soir ont échoué là ou vous avez brillamment réussi.

- J'ose croire qu'il m'a choisie car je ne cherchais nullement à lui plaire, laissa échapper Elizabeth.

Elle s'en voulut aussitôt de n'avoir pu s'en tenir à ce qu'elle avait prévu. A peine arrivé, elle allait les mettre dans l'embarras, songea-t-elle. Aussi fut elle surprise de voir que les Woodward et Darcy riaient, loin d'être gênés ou offensés.

- Je pense plutôt que c'est pour votre répartie, dit Mr Woodward en finissant de rire. Je ne connais que ma chère épouse pour dire ce genre de choses.

- En effet, répondit-elle. Je crains fort de ne pas être tendre dans mes paroles, mais nous auront l'occasion d'en reparler dans la soirée, n'est-ce pas Mrs Darcy ?

- Avec plaisir, répondit l'intéressée.

Les Darcy partirent vers la salle à manger, tandis que les Woodward continuaient de saluer leurs invités.

- Vous m'avez caché que Mrs Woodward était une impertinente elle aussi

- Je voulais vous faire la surprise ! N'est-il pas agréable de voir que vous n'êtes pas la seule de votre sexe à avoir de l'esprit ?

- Je n'ai jamais été la seule, mais vous n'avez jamais eu l'occasion de les rencontrer, du moins c'est ce que je croyais. Je n'aurai jamais cru que vous ayez des femmes avec caractère après avoir côtoyé miss Bingley.

- Soyez indulgente, elle n'est pas mauvaise.

- Non juste insipide et fausse.

- Comme beaucoup ici ce soir.

- Ne soyez pas désagréable avec les femmes, Mr Darcy.

- Juste réaliste… Mais au sujet de Mrs Woodward, vous verrez qu'elle est pleine de surprise. Elle et son mari forment un couple bien particulier, mais je pense que ce ne sera pas pour vous déplaire.

- Je me ferai mon opinion, car j'ai bien compris que vous ne me direz rien même sous la torture, rit Elizabeth. Dois-je savoir d'autres choses sur l'assemblée de ce soir ?

- Non, hormis que je vous conseille de vous méfier des hommes.

- Seriez-vous jaloux ? demanda Elizabeth taquine

- Vous êtes magnifique ce soir, donc nous dirons que je suis possessif, rit Darcy. Mais plus sérieusement, certains messieurs ont de très mauvaises manières. Donc faites attention.

- Je vous le promets.

- Bien, allons rejoindre les Forbs, je les ai vu tout à l'heure.

Ils allèrent rejoindre les amis et voisins de Darcy. Cela donnerait l'occasion à Elizabeth de pouvoir leur parler davantage. Elle découvrit avec plaisir que les Forbs étaient vraiment agréables et elle en apprit plus sur eux par Mrs Forbs, quand Elizabeth leur demanda de lui parler d'eux.

- Nous sommes originaires de Londres, ou nous avons une maison. Depuis trois ans, nous sommes les heureux acquéreurs de Stone Park, pour fuir les chaleurs de la ville l'été. Mr Forbs est importateur de vins. Nous voyageons souvent en France et en Italie pour voir les producteurs. Vous connaissez ces pays ?

- Non je n'ai jamais eu la possibilité de voyager si loin, avoua Elizabeth.

- Darcy nous a accompagné une fois, peut être le fera-t-il à nouveau avec vous.

Elizabeth se surprit à en rêver. Malgré la révolution subie il y a encore peu, la France restait un pays riche en littérature et en art. Quant à l'Italie, le pays des plus anciens peintres… Elle fut en revanche assez étonnée de voir que Darcy fréquentait des commerçants régulièrement. Encore une fois elle se rendit compte que les sœurs Bingley avaient semé des idées fausses : c'était elles qui, voulant certainement oublier d'où venait leur fortune, dénigraient les gens s'adonnant au commerce. Darcy n'avait jamais eu de paroles déplacées envers son oncle et sa tante et les avait reçus très poliment à Pemberley cet été. Il avait lui même proposé de les accueillir pour noël. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait mit Darcy dans le même panier que les deux sœurs, et elle s'en voulu. Elle sut alors qu'elle avait toujours quelques préjugés sur son mari, même s'ils étaient moins négatifs et moins importants que les premiers qu'elle avait. Elle se promit de repartir de zéro sur tout ce qui datait d'avant l'été. Son mari était l'homme le plus généreux et le plus convenable qu'elle connaissait, il méritait bien qu'elle élimine les derniers préjugés. Elle jeta un regard vers lui: il se tenait à moins de deux mètres d'elle, discutant avec Mr Forbs. Il semblait à l'aise avec cet homme et semblait bien gai.

- Mrs Darcy?

- Pardonnez moi Mrs Forbs, j'étais dans mes pensées. Je pensais à certains superbes écrits français, mentit elle.

- Vous ne devez pas être déçue par la bibliothèque de Pemberley! J'y ais trouvé des merveilles, que Darcy m'a généreusement prêté.

- Elle est immense, et j'adore y aller rien que pour sentir l'odeur de ces anciens ouvrages. Mais je n'ai guère le temps actuellement de me plonger dans la lecture.

- Quoi de plus normal, vous venez juste de vous établir! Et je suis sure qu'avec une voisine comme Mrs Woodward vous vous y remettrez vite!

- Est elle férue de lecture?

- Je vois que Darcy ne vous a rien dit, rit Mrs Forbs. Non seulement elle aime lire, mais elle écrit. Et très bien même!

Elizabeth pensa aussitôt que celà devait être l'une des surprises dont lui avait parlé Darcy. Ainsi elle écrivait; ce n'était pas pour l'argent, elle n'en n'avait certainement pas besoin. Quel était donc son intérêt dans cette activité?

- Mrs Darcy?

Elizabeth se retourna et vit Mr Forbs lui sourire.

- Pardonnez moi d'interrompre votre conversation mais ma femme vous monopolise et vous empêche de danser. M'accorderiez vous une danse?

Elizabeth accepta avant de saluer Mrs Forbs et de suivre le mari de celle ci vers la salle de danse. Mr Darcy se tourna vers Mrs Forbs.

- Je vous confirme ma première opinion, dit Mrs Forbs. Elle est charmante et j'ai hâte de la connaitre d'avantage.

- Vous m'en voyez ravi.

Et il l'était. Car bien qu'il ne s'intéressait pas au "qu'en dira-t-on?" il était heureux que ses proches apprécient son épouse.

* * *

Le repas se passa à merveille et fut délicieux. Elizabeth fut assise près de Mrs Forbs, ce qui lui permis de continuer à discuter avec elle. Elle fut également souvent invitée à danser par les hommes que Darcy lui avait présenté. Elle avait en revanche remarqué qu'il regardait souvent en direction d'un homme, et son air était loin d'être amical. Celà ne pouvait que signifier que quelque soit ce qu'il avait fait, ou qui qu'il soit, cet homme n'était pas dans les bonnes grâce de son époux. Elle comprit pourquoi quand il s'approcha d'elle et de ses nouvelles connaissances féminines.

- Mrs Darcy, dit il avec l'air joyeux donné par une trop grande consommation de vin. J'ai enfin l'occasion de vous parler.

- Nous n'avons pas été présenté, monsieur? dit Elizabeth en reprenant son masque froid

- Mrs Forbs, voyons, présentez moi la femme dont tout Derbyshire parle !

Gênée, Mrs Forbs s'exécuta.

- Mrs Darcy, Mr Dunhill. Mr Dunhill est...

- Enchanté de rencontrer la paysanne du Hertforshire! rit il à gorge déployée en coupant Mrs Forbs.

Cela eut pour effet de geler l'ambiance tout autour d'eux.

- Monsieur je... commença Elizabeth fraichement

- Oh... Vous aurais je manquer de respect? la coupa-t-il. N'êtes vous pas une campagnarde peu riche?

Elizabeth se sentit immédiatement humiliée par cet homme ivre, informé on ne sait comment de ses origines plus modestes que son mari.

- Vous devriez partir Mr Dunhill, dit finalement Elizabeth. Votre conversation envinée ne nous intéresse pas.

- Vous peut être pas, mais les bonnes dames ici présentes, on ne sait pas! Mais si vous préférez Mrs Darcy, je peux nous trouver une botte de paille ou nous pourrions nous mettre à l'aise.

Il y eut un "oh" d'horreur devant l'insulte de Mr Dunhill, et tout alla ensuite très rapidement sans qu' Elizabeth ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait, immobile et choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Mr Woodward apparut sommant Mr Dunhill de l'accompagner. Darcy arriva dans la seconde qui suivit, prévenu par Fanny Forbs de ce qu'il se passait. Il se mit devant elle et lui prit les mains.

- Je vais régler cela. Restez avec les Forbs.

Il la relacha, mais elle ne bougea pas, fixant toujours un point devant elle. Darcy demanda à Mrs Forbs de prendre soin de sa femme, et sortit de la pièce. Mrs Woodward alertée à son tour vint proposer à Elizabeth de se rendre dans son salon privé. Elle n'accepta ni ne refusa, se laissant emmener, toujours très choquée.

* * *

Arrivé dehors, Darcy était hors de lui. Il émanait de lui une telle rage et une telle hargne, que les serviteurs s'écartèrent quand il arriva près d'eux et de leur maitre, ce dernier jetant Dunhill hors de chez lui. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour Darcy. Il attrapa le malotru par le col avec violence, tournant dans son poing les coins de sa chemise pour l'étrangler, tout en le collant contre l'un des murs de la bâtisse.

- Vous allez retourner dans cette pièce en ma compagnie et vous excusez publiquement des injures envers ma femme! Vous allez vous mettre à genoux devant elle et l'implorer d'oublier les horreurs que vous avez oser proférer ! Ensuite vous rentrerez chez vous et vous réfléchirez à tous les moyens que j'ai en ma possession pour vous faire payer cet affront... dit Darcy d'une voix blanche de colère. Maintenant écoutez moi bien, si vous vous retrouvez dans la même pièce qu'elle, si vous osez la regarder ou lui parler à nouveau je vous tue. Suis je bien clair?

Pétrifié par la peur et le vin dans ses veines, il bafouilla un oui. Le sang commençait à lui monter à la tête à cause de l'étranglement de Darcy. Ce dernier le relâcha et lui fit signe de retourner à l'intérieur. Dunhill le fit de mauvaise grace, avec Darcy et Woodward sur ses talons. Les deux hommes se regardèrent le regard lourd de sens, et Woodward hocha la tête. Ils retournèrent dans la maison, mais la soirée était définitivement finie pour les Darcy.

* * *

**Et Voilà ! des avis?**

** à bientôt !**


	7. Communication

_Bonsoir !_

_Désolée pour l'attente un peu plus longue qu'à l'ordinaire. Voilà la suite.  
_

_Encore merci pour les reviews et les nouvelles mises en alerte/favoris. Je suis heureuse que cette histoire vous plaise. N'hésitez pas pour les commentaires, bon ou mauvais, je prends._

_Un merci particulier à miriamme de me citer dans son profil comme un bon écrivain, c'est très agréable à lire et un coucou aux anonymes et merci pour leurs encouragements. J'arrête le blabla, bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

Chap 6

Elizabeth ne prononça plus un mot à partir du moment où elle changea de pièce. Elle fut incapable de remercier Mrs Forbs et Mrs Woodward pour leur soutien et leur sollicitude, elle ne put qu'hocher la tête lorsque Mr Dunhill vint s'excuser pour ses paroles plus qu'ignobles, et elle ne fit que suivre son mari jusqu'à leur voiture. Elle dut traverser les pièces pleines de monde, à la demande de Darcy, pour rejoindre l'extérieur. Il pensait qu'il devait se montrer au-dessus de ce que Dunhill avait dit, avoir la tête haute. Il lui avait expliqué, et elle avait hoché la tête. Elle ne pensait pas, elle semblait ailleurs, comme déconnectée.

Darcy se contenta de la serrer contre lui tout le temps que dura le trajet, essayant ainsi de lui montrer qu'il la soutenait et qu'il compatissait. Il n'y avait de toute façon aucun mot pour atténuer ce qu'elle devait ressentir. Il estimait que seul un peu de temps parviendrait à apaiser la honte qu'elle devait certainement ressentir. Elle ne lui dit rien en descendant de la calèche, ni en montant dans l'escalier principal pour rejoindre sa chambre. Darcy soupira avant de la suivre et de rejoindre sa propre chambre. Il n'avait jamais vu son épouse, ni anciennement Elizabeth Bennet dans cet état. Il l'avait vu dédaigneuse, en colère, rieuse et taquine, mais jamais muette et le regard si vide. Et il ne voulait surtout pas que cela continue. Son mutisme ne devait pas durer. Elle devait évacuer, ne pas garder cela au fond d'elle, sous peine de se renfermer complètement. Il avait vu Georgiana souffrir suite aux actes de Wickham, il ne voulait pas que sa femme subisse les même tourments. Il alla donc frapper à la porte commune de leur chambre pour lui parler : il la trouva assise devant le feu à contempler les flammes, les genoux remontés vers la poitrine, ses bras les encerclant.

- Lizzy ?

Elle tourna un visage plein de larmes vers Darcy, qui prit toute la douleur de sa femme en plein visage. Il s'assit aussitôt à ses côtés et la serra aussi fort qu'il put. Elle se mit à pleurer de plus belle, tandis qu'il effectuait un léger balancier pour la calmer. Cela mit du temps, mais il y parvint. Il lui proposa alors d'aller s'allonger dans le lit, ou il se colla à nouveau contre elle, son dos contre son torse.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens, je ne peux que l'imaginer, dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux. Ce que je sais en revanche c'est que tu es forte, tu ne dois laisser ce type de personne t'atteindre.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, répondit-elle en se relevant disant ses premiers mots.

Elle se mit debout et arpenta sa chambre, énervée cette fois.

- Il m'a humiliée ! Il m'a traitée comme une vulgaire fille de mauvaise vie devant tous ces gens que je ne connais pas, et qui ne vont pas manquer de se servir de cela contre moi ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Personne n'osera se servir de cette soirée contre toi. Ils connaissent cet homme, il n'en est pas à son premier coup d'éclat.

- Je me fiche de ce qu'il a pu dire ou faire avant. Ce qui m'importe c'est ce qu'il se passe maintenant ! Je ne veux pas qu'ils me voient comme une de ces filles!

- Depuis quand te soucies tu de ce que penses les gens ? N'es-tu plus sure de toi-même au point de rechercher l'approbation ?

- Je suis ta femme, je ne veux pas salir ta réputation, je ne veux pas qu'on te tourne le dos !

- Le problème ne se pose pas, dit calmement Darcy. Ma respectabilité est toujours la même. Quand comprendras tu que je me fiche que les mesquins me tournent le dos ? Mes amis, ma famille, comptent. Les autres ne m'intéressent pas. Ne sais-tu pas que je ne suis pas un homme de mondanités mais plutôt un ermite ? Si je m'écoutais, nous ne sortirions pas de Pemberley ! Je n'ai accepté cette invitation que pour que tu ne te sentes pas trop seule ici sans ta famille et surtout ta sœur Jane.

Elizabeth resta muette. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il agissait pour elle.

- Et je préfère te préciser également que je suis fier de toi, de ce que tu fais dans cette maison, et que je suis toujours totalement épris de toi. Le reste m'est complétement égal.

- Tu ne regrettes pas de m'avoir épousée ? demanda timidement Elizabeth tête basse

- Loin de là. Et cela ne changera jamais. Sauf si je revois cet air sombre et vide dans tes yeux. Je n'ai pas épousé une dame faible et triste, mais une femme forte et gaie. Je ne veux plus te voir dans un tel état pour quelqu'un qui ne vaut rien.

- Il m'a rabaissée, m'a blessée…

- Je sais, dit-il en se levant. Et on le serait à moins. Mais tu dois être au-dessus de cela, car il t'est mille fois inférieur et de bien des façons.

Il se plaça devant elle et lui releva doucement la tête, pour voir ses yeux.

- Je veux que tu sois heureux… que tu sois fier de moi comme épouse et maitresse de Pemberley.

- Je le suis Lizzy, tu n'imagines pas comment. Tu ne le sais pas mais je ne suis jamais très loin, je veille à distance sur toi et le domaine. Je sais tout ce qu'il se passe.

- Tu n'as rien dit !

- Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes surveillée ou que tu croies que je n'ai pas confiance. J'avais peur que mes actions soient mal interprétées. Je veille sur toi, et je le ferai toujours.

- Oh William !

Elle s'accrocha à son cou, et il l'enlaça. Ils venaient de se rendre compte que chacun faisait des choses pour l'autre, se souciait de l'autre, mais qu'ils n'en avaient pas assez parlé entre eux. La communication n'était apparemment pas suffisante, et ils avaient des efforts à faire sur ce point.

- J'aime tout ce que tu fais ici ma chérie. Tu fais un travail merveilleux pour le domaine, et chaque changement est de bon gout. Ne doute jamais plus. Je suis fier, et personne n'aurait fait mieux que toi.

Elle ne lui répondit rien, mais se jeta sur ses lèvres, l'embrassant avidement. Il la ramena sur son lit, et ils passèrent la nuit à se prouver qu'ils s'aimaient.

* * *

Le réveil fut difficile pour les deux amoureux, mais ils étaient invités chez les Milton à Elis Park, et ils ne pouvaient pas trainer au lit malgré l'envie qu'ils avaient de trainasser. Ils durent donc se préparer, et surtout faire au mieux pour laisser les évènements de la veille au soir de côté. Après un petit déjeuné rapide, Elizabeth décida de lire les lettres qu'elle avait reçues la veille, tandis que Darcy écrivait à Georgiana qui était à Londres. Elizabeth commença par celle de son père.

_Ma chère Lizzie_

_Vous n'imaginez pas le bonheur que je vis du silence quasi constant qui règne à Longbourn_

_Votre mère passe son temps à Netherfield accompagnée de Kitty, Lydia est repartie vers mon gendre préféré et Mary continue de tenter d'être intelligente avec ses lectures. Je suis un homme heureux, et cela compense le vide que votre esprit a laissé._

_J'espère que vous maltraitez bien votre entourage et que vous êtes la pire des maitresses de Pemberley._

_Affectueusement_

_Votre père._

Elle n'avait pu que sourire tristement. Son père n'avait jamais caché sa préférence, et il ressentait déjà son absence assez durement.

L'autre lettre, celle de Jane, était bien sûr bien plus longue.

_Lizzie,_

_Je pense que tu es maintenant bien installée à Pemberley depuis quelques jours. Comment est la vie pour toi ? Mr Darcy te rend il heureuse ? Je ne saurai te dire à quel point je suis chanceuse et heureuse auprès de Charles. Il est tout de douceur et attentions envers moi, et il est affable et patient avec mère et Kitty qui nous rendent visite très fréquemment. Je pense que ces visites ont fait fuir Caroline et Louisa à Londres. Charles a donné sa permission pour que Caroline passe quelques temps chez les Hurst, et je pense qu'elles avaient hâte de partir. Nous les rejoindrons en janvier, après avoir passé noël avec vous, pour passer la saison à Londres. En parlant de cela, Lydia souhaitait y participer, et père a dû lui rappeler qu'elle avait un mari, et qu'elle ne pouvait pas décider de ce genre de chose seule. Cependant je me vois mal imposer sa présence, mais je sais aussi que je ne saurai lui dire non. J'espère vraiment que Wickham aura des obligations et qu'il la gardera avec elle. Nous aurons déjà Kitty, que nous récupérerons en descendant vers Londres après notre séjour. Et tu sais l'influence que Lydia a sur Kitty… Mais passons cela. _

_J'ai été ravie de rencontrer la famille et les amis de Mr Darcy. Ils ont été charmants, et je pense que tu t'entendras bien avec tous. Si j'ai bien compris, tu seras amenée à les voir régulièrement, et je pense que tu ne seras pas déçue au niveau culture et conversation. Georgiana reste ta plus grande admiratrice, et je suis bien contente que tu aies sa compagnie à Pemberley et que tu ne sois pas seule. Le Colonel la suit de très près et n'a pas tarit déloge à ton sujet. Tu vas être vraiment bien entourée. Je vais devoir cesser cette lettre, mère ne devrait plus tarder. Je te promets une lettre plus longue la prochaine fois. Nos conversations me manquent. A très vite._

_Avec toute mon affection_

_Jane_

- Tu me manques tellement Jane, dit tout haut Elizabeth. Ta présence hier soir m'aurait à coup sûr réconfortée…

Elizabeth répondit rapidement à son père, avant de se promettre d'écrire une longue lettre le lendemain à sa sœur. Elle devait finir de se préparer, et écrire à son ainée prendrait bien trop de temps, au vu de tout ce qu'elle voulait lui raconter de sa nouvelle vie.

Sur la route, Darcy parla à sa femme d'Elis Park et de ses habitants. Le domaine, situé à la limite entre le Derbyshire et le Staffordshire, était à 15 miles de Pemberley, près de Leek. C'était l'une des plus belles demeures de la région, mais avec une architecture bien différente de celle de Pemberley. Quant aux habitants qu'elle avait vus au mariage, il lui promit qu'ils étaient fort agréables, et la prévint qu'ils n'avaient pas d'opinion toute faite à son sujet.

- Ils ont appris grâce à Andrew et sa femme que la condition d'une famille ne se juge pas à sa provenance mais à ses actes, expliqua brièvement Darcy.

- Lady Catherine n'a donc pas eu tant d'influence que cela !

- Pas sur eux, sourit Darcy. Ils attendent de voir… Ils connaissent suffisamment ma tante pour savoir qu'elle était surtout en colère que je ne lui obéisse pas.

- A ce sujet… Ne voulais-tu pas respecter les vœux de ta mère ? Je veux dire… Elle voulait que tu épouses ta cousine et elle est décédée… Les vœux des défunts sont rarement occultés.

- En effet… Mais mon père se souciait peu de ce vœu, et je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de t'en parler mais il s'était remarié.

- C'est effectivement une surprise ! J'étais loin d'imaginer cela.

- J'ai même une deuxième sœur, Laurine, qui a 7 ans. Je les ais installées toutes les deux pas très loin de Pemberley. Je te les présenterais au retour de Georgiana.

- Georgiana me disait qu'elle aurait aimé avoir une sœur alors qu'elle en a déjà une ?

- Je pense qu'elle aurait voulu moins d'écart d'âge. Laurine est une petite fille charmante, mais elle ne peut être la confidente d'une jeune fille de 16 ans.

- Effectivement… Je t'ai éloigné de ce que tu voulais m'expliquer, continue…

- Oui j'y reviens. Mon père n'a rien fait de mal en se remariant, mais sa nouvelle épouse, Eleonor, lui a ouvert les yeux sur les mariages de convenances et les mariages d'amour. Il m'a en quelques sortes libéré de ce vœu. Grâce à l'amour véritable de cette seconde épouse.

- Tes parents ont fait un mariage de convenances ?

- Non j'en doute. Ils s'appréciaient et se respectaient, mais rien à comparer avec ce qu'il a vécu avec Eleonore.

- Et tu n'as pas souhaité qu'elle reste à Pemberley ?

- Nous en avons parlé, et nous avons convenu que pour sa tranquillité et la mienne, elle serait mieux ailleurs. Bien sûr elle a une rente très convenable et je ne les laisse pas à leur sort.

- Pourquoi n'étaient-elles pas au mariage ?

- Elles étaient en séjour dans leur famille à Bristol. Elles y sont toujours d'ailleurs.

- Donc j'ai une belle mère, et une sœur de plus… Y a-t-il d'autres surprises ?

- Non, ou ce seront des surprises pour moi également, rit Darcy.

Elle sourit de concert, et ils parlèrent de tout et rien le reste du trajet, compensant le manque de communication qu'ils avaient découvert la veille.

Pendant ce temps à Elis Park, toute la famille Milton était réunie au salon, attendant leurs invités. Les jumelles Sophie et Emilie jouaient au bilboquet, Evelyn jouait du violon, tandis que les plus âgés discutaient autour d'un thé.

- Ils ne devraient plus tarder maintenant, dit Andrew Milton

- J'ai hâte qu'ils arrivent, précisa sa femme. Entre les avis de mon cher beau-frère, de Georgiana et de notre hôtesse dans le Hertfordshire, j'ai très envie de discuter avec Mrs Darcy.

- Je peux vous garantir que vous ne serez pas déçue, répondit le Colonel. J'ai passé du temps avec elle à Rosings et je ne me suis pas ennuyé comme à l'accoutumée.

- Fitzwilliam… le reprit doucement sa mère.

- Pardonnez-moi, mais vous connaissez ma tante. Nous ne rions pas souvent, et les conversations sont plutôt mornes.

Andrew fit semblant de tousser pour cacher son rire : son cadet n'avait pas tort et ils le savaient tous. Lord et Lady Milton n'allaient d'ailleurs à Rosings qu'une fois par an, plus par respect et devoir que par plaisir.

- Elle reste malgré tout votre tante… dit Lord Milton

- Passons cela, dit Andrew.

La conversation s'arrêta avec l'entrée du majordome leur annonçant l'arrivée de Mr et Mrs Darcy. Ils se levèrent tous et saluèrent le jeune couple qui entrait dans le salon.

- Mrs Darcy, dit Lady Milton. Soyez la bienvenue à Elis Park.

- Merci Lady Suzan. Votre demeure est somptueuse.

- Merci. Venez, installez-vous, dit l'hôtesse en lui montrant un siège.

Elizabeth alla s'asseoir, suivie par son mari qui s'installa en face sur une chaise. Lady Suzan demanda qu'on leur ramène du thé chaud.

- Comment s'est passé la fin de votre séjour ? demanda Darcy à son oncle.

- Très bien, les Bingley ont été charmant.

- Votre sœur est adorable, ajouta Dorothy Milton à Elizabeth

- Merci pour elle, dit Elizabeth. Il est vrai que ma sœur est la gentillesse incarnée. Elle est la seule personne que je connaisse à avoir un caractère si doux.

- Elle a trouvé le mari qu'il lui fallait ! dit Fitzwilliam. Il semble aussi gentil qu'elle.

- Effectivement, mon ami est des plus gentils. Trop parfois, mais il a vraiment bon cœur.

- Un très beau couple, dit Dorothy. Mais vous n'avez rien à leur envier. Je crois savoir que votre caractère est de taille à contrer celui de William.

- Vous avez du entendre que je ne fais pas partie des dames qui sont toujours d'accord avec leurs époux, dit Elizabeth

- Vous seriez prête à contredire votre époux ? s'étonna Lord James

Elizabeth sentit que le ton de la conversation avait changé, et que son oncle par alliance cherchait à la cerner. Elle se remémora les paroles de son époux sur la confiance qu'il lui portait et ne se démonta pas.

- A donner mon avis oui, le contredire non, il reste mon mari.

- Et j'apprécie qu'elle me donne son opinion, ajouta Darcy. Elle est toujours fondée et pertinente.

- Qu'avez-vous pensé du fait que ma sœur désapprouve votre union ?

Darcy se raidit aussitôt devant l'aplomb de son oncle. Il était très direct et la question était à double tranchant. Si Elizabeth se montrait trop franche, il risquait de mal le prendre pour Lady Catherine. Mais en même temps, elle ne pouvait être trop gentille ou mentir, car il le prendrait tout aussi mal.

- Lady Catherine n'a pas été tendre envers moi, ni envers votre neveu. Elle était dans son droit de désapprouver le choix de William, car elle s'attendait à une autre union et qu'elle estime que je ne sois pas digne de lui. En revanche certains de ses propos ont frisé l'impolitesse.

- Qu'a-t-elle dit ? demanda Lady Suzan.

- Je ne souhaite pas répéter ses propos, dit fermement Elizabeth

- Et ce n'est pas nécessaire, ajouta Darcy, et il est vrai qu'elle a écrit et dit des choses plus qu'insultantes. Nous cherchons à les oublier, et non à les ébruiter.

- Et si nous changions de sujet ? proposa Andrew. J'ai ouïe dire que vous aimiez marcher ?

Elizabeth acquiesça et le sujet fut clos. Ils discutèrent alors de marche, avant que Dorothy Milton ne propose un tour dans le parc arrière du domaine. Elizabeth, William, le colonel et Andrew Milton acceptèrent, avides de changement d'air.

Elizabeth marcha aux cotés de sa cousine, tandis que les messieurs discutaient et riaient devant elles.

- C'est un très bel endroit, dit Elizabeth en regardant autour d'elle.

- Oui. J'aime beaucoup être ici. Ca me change de Londres.

- Je préfère la verdure, je me sens comme un poisson dans l'eau à Pemberley.

- Qui ne le serait pas… Elizabeth, permettez-moi de vous parler de mes beaux-parents. Vous ne devez pas prendre offense de leur façon d'agir.

- Ce n'est pas le cas. Je me doutais que j'aurai à faire mes preuves.

- Ils ont agis de la même façon avec moi, parfois bien pire. Mais ils ne sont pas comme Lady Catherine. Saviez-vous que je n'ai pas la permission de me rendre à Rosings ?

- Non je l'ignorais.

- Elle pense que comme vous je polluerai les lieux, rit elle. Lord et Lady Milton ont mis du temps, mais ils m'ont acceptée, et je sais qu'ils feront pareil avec vous.

- Je l'espère pour Darcy. Il tient à sa famille.

- Et c'est réciproque…

Devant eux, les hommes repassaient la même conversation mais sur un ton bien plus anodin. Andrew avait l'impression de revenir quelques années en arrière, le Colonel s'amusait de la situation, et Darcy repensait à la bonne façon qu'avait eu son épouse de répondre.

- Elle n'a pas été intimidée au moins, rit Andrew. Dorothy était bien moins fière devant eux.

- Mrs Darcy n'est impressionnée par personne, ajouta Fitzwilliam. Lady Catherine lui a dit ouvertement qu'elle donnait trop son opinion pour une jeune fille.

- J'imagine son air outré, dit Andrew en imitant un air pincé.

A les voir, on aurait cru trois enfants de 10 imaginant des bêtises à faire.

- Si seulement cela pouvait passer vite, pria Darcy. Elizabeth a du caractère, mais elle n'est pas insensible. Hier soir…

Il leur raconta la scène de la veille, faisant totalement confiance à ses cousins. Ils furent choqués et énervés, tout comme Darcy la veille.

- Je n'ose imaginer ce que tu lui aurais fait si tu avais eu ton épée d'escrime en main, dit Fitzwilliam.

- Il ne vaut mieux pas en effet. Je lui aurais tranché la gorge comme le porc qu'il est!

- Par tous les saints William, s'esclaffa Fitzwilliam.

- Moques toi, nous en reparlerons le jour ou tu auras rencontré une femme qui bouleversera ton esprit.

- Ne l'écoutes pas William, il est moqueur c'est vrai, mais j'aurai agis exactement comme toi. Voir pire.

- Ce n'est pas fini pour lui. Mr Woodward m'a affirmé que Dunhill ne mettrait plus un pied chez lui. Il en va de même à Pemberley bien sur. Et quand tout le monde le saura, il sera exclu de la bonne société du Derbyshire. Plus de soutien, plus d'aide.

- Il risque de s'en mordre les doigts, dit Andrew.

- C'est l'effet recherché, répliqua Darcy.

Ils arrêtèrent de discuter de cette histoire et continuèrent leur marche dans le parc.

* * *

**A y est ! Ca vous plait toujours? rdv la semaine prochaine !  
**


	8. Belle famille

_Coucou à toutes! (pour l'instant je ne sais pas s'il y a des hommes qui lisent cette histoire^^). Voici la suite des aventures de notre couple préféré. Merci encore à celles qui prennent le temps de me mettre un petit encouragement (c'est vrai que ça donne envie de poster plus vite ;) ). Bonne lecture, j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment!_

* * *

Chap 7

La fin de journée chez les Milton ressembla fort au début. Lord et Lady Milton firent en sorte de sonder et tester Elizabeth sur tous les sujets et agissements de la journée. Cette dernière fut donc sur ses gardes, tentant de répondre ou de faire aux mieux entre ses pensées réelles et ce que les convenances lui imposaient. Il ne fut pas facile pour elle de garder son calme également, quand elle sentait certaines attaques, notamment sur sa famille ou son éducation.

Darcy se retint d'intervenir, ne voulant pas que sa famille pense qu'il voulait prendre sa défense. Il ne fit donc aucun commentaire, laissa sa femme répondre, lui faisant juste des signes de tête ou des regards pour la soutenir malgré tout. Il savait que sa famille ne cherchait qu'à se faire leur opinion, qu'il n'y avait aucune méchanceté ou perfidie dans leur action. Ca ne l'empêcha pas, parfois, de manquer de se lever et de rentrer chez lui avec sa femme pour lui épargner cette inquisition. Mais bien sûr il sut se contenir. Il se promit cependant de reparler de tout cela plus tard avec eux, pour leur signifier qu'il aurait aimé qu'ils y aillent plus doucement. Il fut en revanche reconnaissant envers ses cousins et Dorothy d'avoir adopté Elizabeth tout de suite, et de prendre subtilement son parti de nombreuses fois. Quant aux jumelles, elles étaient conquises. Elizabeth leur avait parlé des cabanes qu'elle et ses sœurs se fabriquaient avec les meubles de la maison, et cela avait suffi à les faire l'aimer instantanément. Evelyn était restée sur la réserve, non par dédain, mais plutôt par timidité, bien qu'elle fit plusieurs fois des sourires francs à sa nouvelle cousine. Darcy fut donc relativement satisfait de leur après-midi, tout en espérant qu'Elizabeth verrait les choses comme lui.

Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'ils furent couchés dans sa chambre, après s'être comme souvent adonnés aux plaisirs de la chair, qu'il sut ce qu'elle avait ressenti. Comme elle n'avait pas dit un mot sur le sujet, il décida de lui poser la question. Enlacés, presque imbriqués de par leurs membres qui s'entrecroisaient, il se lança.

- Ne me diras tu jamais comment tu as trouvé ma famille ?

- Le moment n'est peut-être pas bien choisi. Ne sommes-nous pas bien là pour tout gâcher en se fâchant ? dit-elle en se lovant encore plus contre son torse imberbe

- Tu veux que l'on se fâche ?

- Non, mais ce que je vais dire pourrait ne pas te plaire.

- C'est donc à ce point ?

Elle se dégagea de ses bras, se relevant sur les siens pour regarder son visage.

- Tu comptes insister pour savoir n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle

- Effectivement.

- Bien. Alors je vais être franche. Je les ai trouvés difficile et parfois désagréables. J'ai eu l'impression d'avoir commis un meurtre et de subir l'interrogatoire classique avant de me mener à la potence. Ils me voient comme une fille pauvre, ayant tenté tant bien que mal de sortir de sa condition par la lecture et qui a eu bien de la chance qu'un homme tel que toi puisse vouloir de moi. Je sais bien que je dois leur prouver que je ne suis ni vénale, ni une femme cherchant une situation confortable, mais ils auraient pu se montrer plus courtois.

Darcy écouta sa tirade sans relever.

- Tu parles de Lord et Lady Milton ? demanda-t-il

- Oui.

- Et qu'en est il d'Andrew et Dorothy ?

- Tu ne réagis pas à mes paroles ?

- Non. Qu'as-tu pensé de mes cousins ?

- Tu n'es pas en colère ? Cela ne te fait rien que je trouve ton oncle et ta tante désagréables ? s'étonna-t-elle

- Je ne suis pas en colère, et je ne rétorque rien car je comprends l'effet qu'ils ont produit sur toi. Maintenant Andrew et Dorothy…

- Peux-tu s'il te plait développer d'avantage sur le sujet précédent avant de vouloir partir sur d'autres personnes ? dit-elle commençant à s'agacer

- Lizzy… soupira-t-il le sourire aux lèvres. Je suis simplement d'accord avec toi sur le fond. Ils ont été très inquisiteurs, c'est vrai, et ont tentés par tous les moyens de se faire une opinion de toi. Je ne pense pas qu'ils te voient comme tu le penses, mais je suis persuadé que tu t'en rendras compte par toi-même avec le temps.

- C'est ce que tu souhaites, rien ne prouve que ça puisse changer.

- Je connais assez les 2 parties pour savoir que je suis dans le vrai. Maintenant que je t'ai répondu, peux-tu me répondre à ton tour ? sourit-il

Elle se réinstalla contre lui, répondant en même temps, qu'elle appréciait autant Dorothy et Andrew que le Colonel Fitzwilliam.

- Tu m'en vois ravi. Sur bien des points, Dorothy te ressemble, et je pense qu'elle le sait déjà. Vous devriez très bien vous entendre.

- C'est aussi mon avis. Elle a voulu me rassurer durant notre marche.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas, elle est passé par là, quoique non, pour elle c'était pire. Ils ont menacés Andrew de le déshériter s'il s'obstinait à vouloir l'épouser.

- Qu'a-t-elle fait pour qu'ils soient contre ce mariage ?

- Rien, elle n'est simplement pas la fille d'un gentleman. Ils espéraient qu'Andrew fasse un bon mariage, que leur nom soit reconnu. Elle avait une bonne dot, ses parents sont respectables et ont bonne réputation à Londres. Mais passons, c'est le passé tout ça maintenant. Dorothy est totalement intégrée dans la famille.

- J'aurai l'occasion de la voir prochainement.

- Pas beaucoup avant la Saison malheureusement. Ils ne vivent pas à Elis Park, mais à Londres.

- Oh ! Et bien nous nous verrons durant la Saison alors.

- Vous en aurez effectivement l'occasion. Maintenant… Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient… dit-il tout en la ramenant sur lui. Je propose qu'on ne parle plus de ma famille.

- Tu préfères que nous parlions de la mienne ? le taquina-t-elle.

- Non, j'ai des projets bien plus agréables, dit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Elle rit de bon cœur, le laissant faire divaguer ses mains sur elle tout en l'embrassant plus langoureusement.

* * *

Durant la semaine qui suivit, Elizabeth passa beaucoup de son temps avec Mrs Woodward et Mrs Forbs. Dès le lundi matin, elle avait reçu une missive de chacune, suite à la soirée maudite du samedi soir.

_Chère Mrs Darcy_

_Permettez-moi de vous présenter encore une fois mes excuses pour l'attitude de mon invité. Je ne saurai vous exprimer à quel point j'ai été mortifiée par son comportement. J'ai également été déçue car cet incident vous a fait partir sans que nous ayons eu le temps de discuter. Aussi c'est avec plaisir que je vous invite mercredi à Duran Hall pour le thé. Je n'accepterai aucun refus._

_Augustina Woodward_

Elle avait bien sur accepté l'invitation et avait passé son mercredi après-midi en tête à tête avec Mrs Woodward, qui devint après cela simplement Augustina. Elle découvrit plein de belles choses sur sa nouvelle amie, et elle était ravie que Darcy apprécie le couple. Augustina Woodward, née Augustina Mercier, était une belle femme avec des idées bien arrêtées, et n'éprouvant aucune gêne à les soumettre à tous. Elle avait trouvé en son mari un égal, homme qui était attaché aux convenances, mais qui ne voulait pas non plus entrer dans des protocoles trop stricts. Leur couple était aussi bien assorti par leurs esprits que par leur beauté. Lui respectait d'autant plus sa femme qui faisait partie de ces « féministes », publiant des ouvrages pour permettre à son sexe d'avoir plus de droits et d'ouvrir les yeux sur leurs conditions. Elle apprit également qu'elle tenait le jeudi un « club » de lecture, permettant aux femmes des environs de pouvoir échanger et comparer leurs idées sur leurs lectures. Elizabeth fut bien entendue invitée pour le lendemain et elle fut ravie de discuter avec ces femmes de tous horizons. Car il n'y avait pas que des dames : il y avait également des gouvernantes et leurs petites protégées, des maitresses d'école, des ouvrières, quelques paysannes savant lire. Elizabeth s'était quand même rendue compte que cela pouvait être très mal vu, et que son amie était une personne assez révolutionnaire dans ses actes. Mais cela n'enlevait aucune joie de pouvoir la compter dans ses amis, bien au contraire.

Son vendredi avait été occupé par Mrs Forbs, qui l'avait invitée également.

_Mrs Darcy,_

_J'espère que vous vous êtes remises de vos émotions de samedi. Votre état m'a inquiétée, et je souhaite vivement que vous soyez passée à autre chose. J'aimerai beaucoup que vous nous rendiez visite à Stone Park. Mon mari accueillerait Mr Darcy pour une partie de chasse, tandis que nous pourrions discuter bien au chaud au salon, bercées par quelques notes de ma fille. J'aurai ainsi l'occasion de vous présenter mon fils, qui vient de nous rejoindre._

_Vivian Forbs_

Bien entendu, Elizabeth adora ses hôtes. Ils étaient simples et chaleureux, tout en respectant les mêmes convenances que son mari. Mrs Forbs, qu'Elizabeth fut autorisée à appeler Vivian au bout de quelques minutes se révéla être comme chez les Woodward, sympathique et bavarde. Fanny rappela beaucoup Kitty dans le cœur d'Elizabeth. Du moins la Kitty sans Lydia. Une jeune fille ouverte, d'humeur gaie et au caractère souple. Elle ne vit pas beaucoup le fils, Hugh, qui partit en chasse avec son père et William, mais il lui sembla tout aussi aimable que le reste de la famille.

Darcy avait soutenu Elizabeth dans son invitation pour les deux familles le mardi de la semaine suivante. Georgiana devant arriver le samedi, elles pourraient être avec eux et profiter des invités qu'elle connaissait déjà, ce qui n'éprouverait pas sa timidité.

Le samedi venu, Elizabeth voulu que tout soit parfait pour le retour de sa petite sœur, et demanda à Mrs Reynolds que la chambre soit nettoyée de fond en comble et qu'il soit installé plein de bouquet de fleurs pour embaumer l'air. Elle voulut également que soit préparé ses plats préférés, et elle prépara également le cadeau qu'elle lui avait commandé. A la voir si nerveuse, Darcy se demandait si sa femme avait peur de sa sœur comme d'un tyran, ou si elle cherchait à obtenir ses faveurs. Il se ravisa vite car les deux possibilités étaient impossible : Georgiana était adorable, et elle vénérait déjà Elizabeth. Se rappelant des efforts sur la communication qu'ils devaient tous deux faire pour éviter les malentendus, il lui posa la question à l'heure du thé.

- Vous pouvez nous laisser Colin, dit Darcy au majordome.

Elizabeth le regarda tout en croquant dans un petit gâteau : s'il renvoyait le domestique, c'était qu'il voulait lui parler de façon plus intime et donc confidentielle.

- Aurais-tu changé d'avis vis-à-vis de Georgiana ?

- Pas du tout, pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-elle

- Et bien tu me sembles… je ne sais pas quel serait le bon mot… Enervée ? Sur le qui-vive ?

- Je suis plutôt excitée par son retour. Un peu angoissée aussi.

- Angoissée, exactement ! C'était ce mot là qui ne me venait pas. Comment ma sœur peut-elle t'angoisser ?

- Elle ne m'angoisse pas elle, ce n'est pas sa personne… Je veux juste qu'elle se sente chez elle et bien accueillie. Mais j'ai fait des changements qui pourraient l'indisposer. Alors…

- … Alors tu t'inquiètes pour rien.

- Tu ne cesses de me dire ça à tout va.

- Et tu refuses de m'écouter, rit-il.

- Je t'écoute, mais il est plus facile pour ton esprit que pour le mien d'appliquer tes théories. Tu n'es jamais inquiet de rien alors que je le suis tout le temps.

- C'est une certitude effectivement, se moqua-t-il.

- Il est bien impoli de se jouer des sentiments d'une dame lorsqu'elle est en proie à des tourments ! se récria Elizabeth

- Tu es adorable lorsque tu fais cela, dit-il en se penchant vers elle pour poser sa main sur sa joue. Inquiète toi plutôt d'Eleonor, plaisanta-t-il. Elle risque de voir tous les changements que tu as fait !

Il avait invité Eleonor et Laurine le dimanche pour déjeuner.

- Moquez-vous donc, je saurai m'en rappeler le moment venu.

- Je n'en doute absolument pas… Plus sérieusement, Georgiana sera ravie de revenir à Pemberley, et encore plus quand elle saura qu'elle reste avec nous.

- Et sa gouvernante ?

- Je pense qu'elle n'en a plus besoin, mais j'ai déjà mon idée sur la question.

Elizabeth ne posa pas de question, sachant pertinemment que tôt ou tard elle saurait ce qu'il avait en tête.

* * *

Georgiana arriva en fin d'après-midi avec sa gouvernante et le Colonel Fitzwilliam. Elizabeth fut surprise de la présence de ce dernier, bien qu'il fût mieux pour une jeune fille de voyager avec un homme. Elle apprit en le saluant qu'il était reparti pour Londres le lundi suivant leur journée à Elis Park pour voir des amis et raccompagner Georgiana, et qu'il repartirait dès le lundi suivant.

- Reste donc en Derbyshire jusqu'à mercredi, lui dit William. Les Forbs et les Woodward seront nos invités mardi, avec toi si tu le souhaites.

- Avec plaisir, dit Fitzwilliam.

Elizabeth accueilli sa jeune sœur en la serrant doucement contre elle, comme elle l'aurait fait avec Jane. La première gêne passée, Georgiana lui rendit son étreinte sous l'œil ravi de Darcy.

- Bon retour parmi nous, dit doucement Elizabeth

- Merci Mrs Darcy.

- Par pitié appelle moi Lizzy, et tutoies moi. Nous sommes sœur désormais.

- Avec plaisir Lizzy ! répondit Georgiana le sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu peux monter dans ta chambre, tout est prêt si tu souhaites te préparer pour le diner, dit Elizabeth.

- J'y vais de ce pas.

- Je vais pouvoir partir pour Elis Park, dit le colonel

- Hors de question, dit Darcy. Tu dors ici jusqu'à mercredi. Elizabeth sera enchantée de te faire préparer une chambre.

- Je confirme, dit Elizabeth en partant aussitôt vers Colin pour que le nécessaire soit fait rapidement.

- Je vais envoyer un domestique les prévenir que tu es notre invité.

- Je n'ai pas le choix, rit le colonel.

- C'est bien la moindre des choses après tous ces voyages pour Georgiana, colonel.

- Faites-moi plaisir et appelez-moi Fitzwilliam, chère cousine. Mon grade ne m'est d'aucune utilité dans ma famille.

- Ainsi soit-il Fitzwilliam.

Il lui offrit son bras et ils allèrent s'asseoir sous le regard bienveillant de Darcy. Elizabeth était appréciée, et c'était inestimable pour ce dernier. Peu de temps plus tard, Fitzwilliam pu aller dans sa chambre se préparer, laissant le couple seul.

- Etais tu au courant de ces aller et retours ? demanda Elizabeth.

- Il m'en a parlé dimanche. Il n'est revenu ici que pour être présent à cette rencontre. Il a d'abord accompagné Georgiana à Londres avant de venir ici. Et il est reparti ensuite. A l'origine, il ne devait pas être présent dimanche.

- Pourquoi est-il venu ?

- Certainement pour voir comment se passait cet après-midi. Il devait s'attendre à ce que ce ne soit pas facile pour nous.

- Nous ? s'étonna Elizabeth

- Tu as peut être eu droit à un interrogatoire, mais j'ai dû regarder faire sans rien dire, et crois-moi que ce n'était pas simple pour moi non plus. Il nous a soutenus l'un comme l'autre.

- Donc même si j'ai l'impression que tu es loin et parfois détaché, tu ne l'es pas ?

- Jamais. Je mets juste en pratique mon éducation. Un homme respectable doit toujours avoir l'air serein.

- C'est bon à savoir. Sache que tu es très doué dans le rôle du protecteur discret qui bouillonne intérieurement.

Ils stoppèrent leur conversation lorsque Georgiana toussa pour signaler sa présence.

- Pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre.

- Tu n'interromps rien, rassure toi, lui dit Darcy. Es-tu heureuse d'être revenue ?

- Je suis ravie, et j'ai hâte de pouvoir me promener dans le parc.

- Tu pourras dès demain, tu as une autre fervente marcheuse pour te tenir compagnie, n'est-ce pas Lizzy ?

- Je marche tous les jours où il ne pleut pas.

- Et bien dans ce cas il ne nous reste qu'à prier qu'il fasse bon demain, répondit Georgiana avec un grand sourire.

Darcy leur proposa de passer dans le salon afin d'attendre leur cousin. Sur le chemin, Georgiana remarqua les changements effectués dans la maison. Elizabeth vit l'expression de la jeune fille changer, tandis qu'ils s'installaient dans les fauteuils.

- J'ai quelque peu chamboulé la disposition de certaines pièces, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas Georgiana ? questionna Elizabeth

- Oh non, c'est très bien. Je m'habituerais très vite, cela m'a juste sauté aux yeux.

- Je ne voudrais pas que ces changements t'incommodent.

- Tu es la maitresse de cette maison, dit Georgiana en baissant la tête. Je n'ai pas à aimer ou à redire sur tes choix.

- Tu en as le droit, tu vis ici et tu as grandi en partie dans cette demeure.

Georgiana releva la tête et regarda son frère sans comprendre. Celui-ci lui sourit.

- Je souhaite que nous soyons tous à l'aise ici, toi y compris Georgiana, reprit Elizabeth. Je sais que tu n'es pas habituée à une certaine liberté d'expression, et que tu es d'un naturel réservé. Mais sache qu'avec moi, tu peux t'exprimer sans crainte de jugement ou de querelle. Je saurai comprendre.

- Je ne voudrais pas être irrespectueuse…

- Tant que les choses sont dites d'une façon correcte, tu ne le seras pas, dit Darcy. Cette maison est la tienne, même si tu ne la possèderas pas réellement. Et tu vas y passer beaucoup plus de temps dorénavant.

La jeune fille releva des yeux pleins de questions vers son frère.

- Tu vivais à Londres avec Miss Spencer, car je n'étais pas souvent à demeure, et que j'étais un homme seul. Aujourd'hui, je suis marié, et Elizabeth comme moi serions heureux de t'avoir avec nous.

Georgiana regarda Elizabeth qui lui sourit, avant de se retourner à nouveau vers son frère.

- J'ai déjà pris des dispositions pour tes leçons, et j'ai déjà une idée pour placer miss Spencer. Qu'en dis-tu ?

- Vous me garderiez vraiment tout le temps avec vous ? Ne vais-je pas vous déranger ? demanda-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

- Nous avons parlé de cela avant même le mariage, dit Darcy. Mais pourquoi pleures-tu ?

- Je pensais qu'au contraire je te verrais moins, car vous avez besoin d'intimité.

Elizabeth sentit ses yeux s'humidifier.

- Tu ne seras pas une gêne et nous sommes tous les deux d'accord sur ce choix.

- Je suis même ravie de t'avoir avec moi, ajouta Elizabeth en se levant pour rejoindre la jeune fille.

- Merci Elizabeth, merci ! dit Georgiana en s'essuyant les yeux

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier… Enfin pas encore !

Elizabeth se leva et alla chercher son cadeau. Elle revint avec un paquet qu'elle remit à Georgiana, toute surprise.

- Ce n'est pas grand-chose, juste pour te souhaiter la bienvenue.

Georgiana ouvrit le paquet et découvrit de nouvelles partitions, dont plusieurs pour jouer à quatre mains.

- Nous pourrons apprendre à les jouer ensemble, ajouta Elizabeth.

Cette fois toute la retenue de la jeune fille disparut et elle enlaça sa sœur avec plaisir. Elizabeth eut un petit hoquet de stupeur avant de l'enlacer à son tour. Elle vit Darcy les regarder : il souriait, mais aucune autre émotion n'était visible dans ses traits. Elizabeth remarqua cependant que la carapace n'atteignait pas ses yeux, qui brillaient bien plus qu'à l'accoutumée.

* * *

Le lendemain, ils accueillirent Mrs Darcy et Miss Laurine vers 13h. Elizabeth ne se sentait pas nerveuse pour une fois, juste curieuse de voir la deuxième épouse de feu Mr Darcy senior. Durant une petite balade à cheval le matin, Georgiana lui avait un peu parler d'elle, mais elle en savait elle-même assez peu. Hormis qu'elle était assez jeune et qu'elle était très douce, Georgiana ne connaissait rien de son caractère. Aussi, quand Mrs Reynolds leur annonça l'arrivée des visiteuses, Elizabeth était tenaillée par les questions.

- Mrs Darcy et Miss Laurine, Madame, annonça Mrs Reynolds.

Ils se levèrent tous pour les saluer, Laurine laissant le protocole pour courir dans les jambes de son grand frère.

- Comme tu as encore grandit, dit-il en la soulevant de terre.

- Je ne suis pourtant pas aussi grande que Gi.

- Il te faut attendre encore un peu pour ça, dit Georgiana en s'approchant d'eux.

- Eleonor, Laurine, permettez-moi de vous présenter mon épouse, Elizabeth.

- Mrs Darcy, dit Elizabeth en se penchant. Je suis enchantée de vous connaitre.

- Moi de même, Mrs Darcy.

- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Elizabeth. Une Mrs Darcy à Pemberley suffit.

Mrs Darcy la remercia du regard, puis suivit Elizabeth qui lui proposait un siège. La jeune Laurine s'approcha d'Elizabeth et lui fit une révérence digne d'une reine.

- Tu me fais bien trop d'honneur, dit Elizabeth à la petite fille.

- Vous êtes très belle…

Elizabeth sourit, un peu gênée par ce compliment si franc et naturel.

- Ne mets pas mal à l'aise Elizabeth mon ange, dit Mrs Darcy.

- Mais c'est vrai qu'elle est belle ! renchérit Laurine.

- Je suis entièrement d'accord, ajouta Georgiana le sourire aux lèvres. Et tu verras qu'en plus d'être belle de l'extérieur, elle l'est aussi de l'intérieur.

Cette fois Elizabeth eu le rouge aux joues, et demanda qu'on leur apporte le thé pour détourner l'attention.

Plus tard dans la journée, tandis que la jeune Laurine pianotait avec Georgiana sur le piano et que Fitwilliam jouait aux dames avec Elizabeth, Darcy demanda à parler à Mrs Darcy en privé. Ils allèrent dans l'ancien boudoir de cette dernière, qu'Elizabeth avait changé en salon de couture, pour profiter de la lumière de la pièce. Il s'installa à son bureau et indiqua une chaise pour sa belle-mère.

- Je vois que la nouvelle Mrs Darcy a fait quelques changements, dit-elle en s'installant.

- En effet. Je pense qu'elle avait besoin de cela pour se sentir chez elle. Vous n'aimez pas ?

- Bien au contraire… Elle a eu le courage de le faire, alors que je n'osais pas toucher à ce que votre mère avait fait.

Darcy sentit une pointe de regret dans sa voix, et il préféra changer de sujet.

- Je souhaitais vous parler de l'éducation de Laurine.

Mrs Darcy se raidit aussitôt.

- Avez-vous pensé à son avenir ? Souhaitez-vous la placer dans une institution ?

- Est-ce votre intention ? demanda-t-elle alarmée

- Pas si ce n'est votre souhait. Je ne souhaite pas l'éloigner de vous, je connais assez le sentiment de ne pas avoir sa mère avec soi. Je voulais juste connaitre vos intentions.

- Et bien elle suit toujours ses cours de piano et de dessins avec les professeurs que vous lui avez engagés, dit-elle plus détendue. Et je comptais lui apprendre la broderie.

- Très bien. Dans ce cas, je vous propose d'avoir en plus les compétences de Miss Spencer. Georgiana sera avec nous maintenant, et n'a plus besoin de ses services. J'ai bien sur une totale confiance en elle et elle permettrait de parfaire à l'éducation de Laurine. Qu'en pensez-vous Eleonor ?

- Je pense que vous êtes très généreux envers nous et que votre père serait fier de vos agissements.

- Je ne fais que mon devoir envers ma famille.

- Permettez-moi d'affirmer qu'il y a plus que ça. Nous avons toutes les deux bien de la chance que vous preniez autant soin de nous. Et je vous en remercie.

- C'est bien normal. Pendant que nous sommes là, souhaitez-vous me parler en particulier ? Votre rente est toujours suffisante ?

- Elle est toujours bien trop élevée étant donné que vous payez tous nos frais, nous ne manquons de rien.

- Très bien…

Il commença à se lever.

- J'ai appris pour l'altercation avec Mr Dunhill.

- Que vous a-t-on dit ?

- Qu'il avait insulté votre épouse et que vous l'avez menacé. Il est, parait-il, plus que furieux. Faites attention, il n'est pas très fin, mais il a beau vous craindre, il n'en reste pas moins un homme fier et mauvais.

- Merci du conseil Eleonor, je prendrais soin de ma famille.

Ils se sourirent avant de rejoindre le reste de la compagnie. Le regard de Darcy se posa immédiatement sur Elizabeth, faisant la lecture à Laurine d'une nouvelle. Le tableau de sa femme avec une enfant le fit sourire et espérer à devenir père.

* * *

**Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre opinion. A très vite :)**


	9. Vie paisible

_Bonsoir à toutes !_  
_Je pense maintenir ce rythme de publication (1 fois par semaine), mais il ne faudra pas m'en vouloir si je dépasse un peu. L'été en France finira peut etre par arriver, vu la belle journée d'aujourd'hui. Merci aux "guest" Malou et L pour leurs messages, et je suis ravie des nouvelles alertes et mises en favoris. N'hésitez pas (je radote je sais^^) à me dire ce que vous pensez, je réponds toujours et je n'ai toujours pas mordu!  
_

_Trêves de bavardages, voici de la lecture ;)_

* * *

Chap 8

Elizabeth apprécia bien plus la compagnie de la belle-mère de son époux que celle de son oncle et sa tante. Comme Georgiana lui avait dit, Eleonor Darcy était effectivement jeune, devant avoir à peine plus de 30 ans, et elle était effectivement très douce avec Georgiana et Laurine. Elle était affectueuse et les regardait avec beaucoup de tendresse. Elle regardait Darcy totalement différemment bien sûr, parce qu'il était un homme sans aucun doute, mais Elizabeth pensa aussi que c'était dû à leur peu de différence d'âge. Mrs Darcy ne pouvait pas agir comme une mère avec lui alors qu'elle était de peu son ainée. Elizabeth surprit quelques regards de Mrs Darcy vers elle, mais ils semblaient plus dû à de la curiosité qu'à de la défiance ou de la méchanceté. Quand elle demanda à se promener dans la serre pour revoir les fleurs, Elizabeth s'empressa d'accéder à sa demande et de l'accompagner. Georgiana et Laurine vinrent également avec elles, mais elles se soucièrent peu de leurs ainées, marchant loin devant et jouant entre les arbustes et les fleurs. Elizabeth vit à quel point Georgiana était encore une enfant, et la découvrit bien plus insouciante qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Elizabeth ?

- Oui Mrs Darcy ?

Elles marchaient côte à côte dans l'allée principale de la serre. Elizabeth se tourna vers son invitée, mais celle-ci regardait droit devant elle.

- Je tiens à vous remercier pour votre attitude envers moi aujourd'hui. Vous avez été très obligeante de ne pas chercher à asseoir votre nom.

- Vous avez été Mrs Darcy avant moi, sourit Elizabeth.

- Vous avez fait des arrangements très bien pensé dans la demeure.

- Merci… Elle offre d'énormes possibilités.

- C'est tellement vrai. J'avais moi aussi souhaité faire des changements, mais ma position m'en a dissuadée.

- Votre position ? demanda Elizabeth sans comprendre.

- J'étais la deuxième Mrs Darcy, et la première comptait beaucoup pour le personnel et pour mon défunt mari. J'aurai peut-être remué des souvenirs et je ne le souhaitais pas. J'avais les mains liées, en quelques sortes, alors que les vôtres sont libres.

- Elles ne sont pas aussi libres que vous le pensez, dit honnêtement Elizabeth. J'ai, contrairement à vous, mes preuves à faire.

- Cela doit porter ses fruits, Mrs Reynolds ne tarit pas d'éloges à votre sujet.

Elizabeth s'arrêta, forçant ainsi Mrs Darcy à s'arrêter également et à se retourner vers elle. Mrs Darcy sourit en voyant l'air mi inquiet mi surpris de son hôte.

- Etes-vous surprise que votre intendante ait des liens avec l'ancienne maitresse des lieux ?

- J'avoue que oui.

- Mrs Reynolds gère également ma demeure. Elle y est bien moins nécessaire qu'à Pemberley, mais William y tient. Et comme elle reste sous ses ordres, et non sous les miens, nous prenons le thé parfois et discutons.

- Et donc vous en êtes arrivées à parler de la nouvelle Mrs Darcy. Que vous a-t-elle dit à mon sujet ?

- Rien qui ne doive vous inquiéter. Elle est heureuse que William ait trouvé quelqu'un comme vous, qui respecte le personnel et aime le domaine comme vous le faites. Mrs Reynolds donnerait son âme pour toute personne vivant sous ce toit. Vous y compris.

- Ils ne sont pas tous dans son cas, déplora Elizabeth.

- Il semble qu'en deux semaines vous ayez déjà réussi à ramener de votre côté certains des domestiques. C'est déjà très bien. J'ai été détestée jusqu'à mon départ par quelques-uns vous savez.

Elles reprirent leur marche.

- Il faut que vous sachiez que votre union a fait grand bruit, et que j'avais largement entendu parler de vous avant de vous rencontrer aujourd'hui.

Elizabeth ne savait pas si elle devait ou non demander ce qu'on disait d'elle. C'était à double tranchant, et elle redoutait de ne pas savoir gérer ces paroles. Elle décida de tourner les choses différemment.

- Maintenant que nous avons été présentées, que pensez-vous des rumeurs à mon sujet ?

- Je ne peux que confirmer que vous avez effectivement réussi où tant d'autres ont échouées. William est très épris de vous, au vu de la façon qu'il a de vous regarder. Quant au reste, bien des choses ont été dites par pure jalousie ou mesquinerie. Je n'en avais pas tenu compte dès le départ.

- Etonnant car vous ne me connaissiez pas !

- En effet, mais je connais William. Il est droit, fier, généreux et intelligent. Il ne pouvait avoir une femme qu'il voit comme inférieure ou qui ne lui ressemble pas. Pour lui plaire, vous deviez obligatoirement être spirituelle, honnête et respectueuse, entre autre bien sûr.

Elizabeth ne sut quoi répondre à cela, et se contenta de continuer sa marche.

- Votre comportement à mon égard ne fait que confirmer mes pensées. Je doute que William vous ais demandé de céder votre nom à mon arrivée, mais vous l'avez fait par générosité et gentillesse. Vous avez les mêmes qualités de cœur.

Cette fois Elizabeth fut émue de la gentillesse de sa belle-mère. Cette dernière ne la connaissait pas, lui avait parlé de généralités toute la journée, mais elle basait son opinion sur le bon gout de Darcy. Elizabeth aurait pu en pleurer.

- Merci Mrs Darcy.

- Ce n'est que la vérité. Et j'espère que nous pourrons bien nous entendre, afin que Laurine et moi puissions vous rendre visite régulièrement à Pemberley.

- Vous serez toujours les bienvenues. J'avoue que William ne m'a parlé de vous que très récemment, mais au vu de l'affection que se portent Georgiana et Laurine, je suppose que vous êtes proches.

- William laissait Georgiana et sa gouvernante venir régulièrement chez moi ces dernières années. Il venait également quand il était en séjour à Pemberley. Lui et moi ne sommes pas « proches » au sens littéral du terme. Il ne m'a jamais parlé de vous, alors qu'il le faisait dans ses lettres à Georgiana. Nous nous respectons et nous aimions tous deux feu Mr Darcy.

- Comment était-il ? questionna Elizabeth

- Imaginez simplement un William plus vieux, et vous verrez mon défunt mari. Ils se ressemblent énormément, physiquement, et caractériellement. William a toutes les valeurs de son père et reproduit ses agissements.

Elles continuèrent de discuter tout en faisant le tour de la serre, avant de rentrer retrouver les messieurs au domaine. Ceux-ci étaient installés près de la cheminée, discutant de leur partie de chasse qu'ils se prévoyaient pour le lendemain.

- Comment avez-vous trouvé la serre Eleonor ? demanda William.

- Toujours aussi bien entretenue. Elizabeth m'a montré les nouvelles espèces qu'elle a faites installer, et j'ai hâte de les voir en fleurs.

- Ce sont les plantes de Longbourn ? demanda Darcy

Elizabeth opina. Elle avait souhaité emporter un peu de la maison de son enfance dans sa nouvelle demeure. Elle avait donc fait ramener quelques espèces de plantes, demandant au jardinier de les installer dans un coin de la serre. Darcy lui avait proposé d'en acheter directement, mais il avait assez vite compris que c'était un souvenir qu'elle désirait, plus que les plantes en elles même. Elle avait également commandé un banc en pierre, prévoyant de s'y asseoir, entourées de ses fleurs, afin d'y lire parfois son courrier envoyé par sa famille.

- Etonnant qu'elles n'étaient pas déjà dans cette si imposante serre, plaisanta Fitzwilliam.

- Pas tant que ça. Je ne me soucie pas du tout de cette serre, admit Darcy. Mrs Reynolds s'en chargeait. Je préfère de loin la forêt ou les champs pour me balader.

- Les fleurs ont une représentation bien trop romantique pour l'autre sexe, dit Elizabeth à Mrs Darcy. Et les légumes un aspect domestique…

- L'analyse est vraie, dit Darcy en souriant à la remarque de son épouse. Je préfère donc vous laisser la serre.

- Et moi je vous laisse l'occasion de prouver votre virilité en ramenant un superbe faisan d'une partie de chasse ! le taquina Elizabeth

- Ainsi chacun son domaine, répondit William .

- J'aimerai savoir chasser moi ! dit Laurine

Ils rirent de la remarque de la petite, avant que sa mère ne lui explique que les dames n'allaient pas à la chasse avec les messieurs.

- C'est bien dommage, cela semble bien plus amusant que la broderie.

Devant son air renfrogné, ils ne purent que rire à nouveau, et le reste de l'après-midi se passa dans la même bonne humeur qu'à ses débuts.

* * *

Le retour de Georgiana apporta un peu plus de vie dans la maison. Bien entendu, la présence du Colonel également, mais celle de la jeune fille eut un effet bénéfique sur le comportement d'Elizabeth. La sachant totalement à sa cause lui permit de prendre encore un peu plus d'assurance envers les domestiques. Sans compter que la musique, ou la conversation de Georgiana était aussi une belle distraction. Les soirées à quatre étaient riches de rires, et les nuits en compagnie de son mari se révélaient de plus en plus décontractées et elle se surprit même à prendre les devants, à la plus grande joie de Darcy. Elizabeth se sentait donc vraiment bien dans sa nouvelle vie.

Lorsque le mardi arriva, elle fut bien sur beaucoup moins détendue pour sa première véritable « réception ». Elle vérifia plusieurs fois les compositions qu'elle avait mises en vase, alla plusieurs fois en cuisine pour vérifier que tout avançait bien, et bougea quelques dizaines de fois de quelques dixièmes de millimètres les couverts pour qu'ils soient bien alignés aux assiettes.

Georgiana et William ne rataient rien des va et vient de la maitresse des lieux, mais tandis que l'un souriait, l'autre était bien plus inquiète.

- Elle va faire un malaise à s'agiter autant ! dit Georgiana à son frère tandis qu'ils buvaient un thé.

- Non, elle a de la ressource. Depuis notre mariage, c'est la première fois qu'elle reçoit sur une invitation qu'elle a faite. Elle veut que tout soit parfait.

- Les Forbs et les Woodward me semblent être charmants. Ils pardonneraient sans sourciller qu'une rose ne soit ouverte autant que les autres du même bouquet.

- Bien sûr, mais Elizabeth ne se le pardonnerait pas… lorsque tu butes sur un morceau, que fais-tu ?

- Je recommence jusqu'à ce qu'il soit parfait.

- Et bien Elizabeth recherche la même perfection dans tout ce qu'elle entreprend.

Il but une gorgée de son thé, laissant sa jeune sœur penser à ces paroles. Fitzwilliam se joignit à eux, ayant terminé d'écrire son courrier. Elizabeth ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, décidant qu'elle ne pourrait mieux faire et que tout était bien en place. Elle se servit une tasse du liquide maintenant tiède.

- Avez-vous terminé vos vérifications ? demanda William à sa femme pour la taquiner.

- Vous ne devriez pas vous moquez, monsieur Darcy. Il me semble que ce matin vous avez vérifié l'état des fusils et choisi vos meilleurs chiens, non ?

- En effet.

- N'avez-vous pas également demandé à ce que les palefreniers se tiennent prêt au cas où certains messieurs souhaiteraient être à cheval ?

- Je l'admets.

Fitzwilliam tentait déjà de cacher son rire en voyant la répartie de Mrs Darcy envers son mari.

- Et j'oubliais que les cigares et le whisky sont bien entendu prêts dans votre salle billard !

- Vous n'avez rien raté de mes agissements de la matinée, répondit Darcy.

- Donc nous sommes à égalité dans les précautions et le gout du détail, termina Elizabeth avec un sourire vainqueur.

Fitzwilliam ne retint plus son rire, et se laissa aller. Il appréciait qu'Elizabeth soit douée pour remettre les choses dans leur contexte, et elle venait savamment de montrer que son mari était aussi pointilleux qu'elle. Quand à Darcy, il était ravi qu'elle soit à même de répondre à ses attaques, et qu'elle ne soit pas mielleuse ou encore stupide au point de ne rien comprendre, comme bien des femmes de la haute société.

- Je vais devoir vous abandonner encore, dit Elizabeth en finissant son thé. J'ai reçu quelques nouvelles de ma famille qu'il me tarde de lire.

- Saluez les pour moi, dit Darcy.

- Avec joie.

Elle repartit aussitôt à son boudoir ou Mrs Reynolds lui avait déposé ses lettres. Elizabeth commença par celle de sa tante Mrs Gardiner.

_Ma chère Lizzie,_

_J'ai été ravie de recevoir votre lettre me donnant des nouvelles de votre vie d'épouse. Je suppose que vous êtes maintenant une maitresse chevronnée et attentive au bon fonctionnement de votre foyer. Votre oncle et moi-même sommes revenus de Longbourn depuis une semaine. Les enfants me manquaient, bien sûr, et votre oncle ne pouvait laisser ses affaires trop longtemps. Nous avons été ravis de rencontrer votre nouvelle famille, ainsi que les amis de Monsieur Darcy. En revanche notre surprise de voir Lydia seule a été grande. Son mariage n'a pas l'air aussi heureux que le vôtre ou celui de Jane. Votre ainée a toujours été agréable et gaie, mais il faut admettre qu'aujourd'hui, Mrs Bingley semble rayonner, et être à côté d'elle et de son mari est tout simplement magique. Ils respirent tous deux l'amour et la joie. Je ne peux que vous souhaiter la même chose, et j'ai hâte de venir vous voir à noël, afin de voir de mes yeux que vous êtes, vous aussi heureuse en ménage._

_Affectueusement_

_Mrs Gardiner_

Elizabeth fut heureuse que le bonheur conjugal de Jane soit si visible. Elle s'empressa de lire la lettre suivante, ne pouvant prendre le temps de répondre immédiatement. Elle était de Jane.

_Ma Lizzie adorée,_

_Quelle joie d'avoir de tes nouvelles ! Elles ont été quelques peu ternies lorsque j'ai lu les passages sur tes domestiques et sur cet homme ignoble dont tu m'as relaté les horreurs. J'espère qu'aujourd'hui les choses s'arrangent pour toi. Mr Darcy semble être le parfait compagnon de vie qu'il te fallait, et je reste convaincue qu'il fallait que vous passiez par les doutes, rancœur et mises au point pour en arriver là aujourd'hui. Je suis heureuse que vous vous respectiez autant et qu'il te soutienne. Je suis toujours aussi heureuse, et Charles est toujours attentif à mes besoins et mon bien être. Mère a beau me dire que cela ne dure pas, que les débuts sont toujours euphoriques, je continue de croire que nous serons toujours ainsi : amoureux et attentionnés. Je ne sais si tu es au courant, mais mère est partie rejoindre Lydia pour quelques temps. Père l'a laissée partir, pour retrouver sa tranquillité je pense, mère ne cessant de clamer que sa petite dernière lui manquait horriblement, et que notre départ à toi et moi n'avait fait qu'amplifier le vide. Il a en revanche refusé qu'elle emmène Kitty avec elle : il devait craindre qu'elle n'essaye de trouver un mari à notre sœur. Je dois avouer que cela me donne un peu de tranquillité également, et Charles est bien plus détendu. Me trouves tu méchante ? J'espère que non. Nos journées sont assez calmes, hormis quelques visites de Mrs Philipps. Nous pensons à rejoindre Londres quelques temps, Charles souhaitant que je rencontre du monde avant la Saison. Nous emmènerions Kitty et Mary, même si cette dernière préférerait de loin rester à Longbourn. Mais je ne souhaite pas privilégier l'une plus que l'autre, et Mary doit sortir un peu de ses livres et de son piano. Qu'en dis-tu ? En attendant de tes nouvelles je t'embrasse et pense à toi._

_Jane Bingley_

Elizabeth reçu avec plaisir ces nouvelles de sa famille. Elle pensa que l'attitude de Jane était parfaite envers leurs sœurs, et qu'elle devait également un peu plus s'en soucier, même à distance. Elle se promit d'en parler avec son époux avant d'entamer sa dernière lettre. Elle provenait de Hunsford.

_Ma chère Lizzy,_

_Je t'écris de mon foyer, où je suis finalement rentrée avec Mr Collins. Il ne pouvait supporter l'idée de rester trop longtemps éloigné de sa bienfaitrice, et il savait qu'elle n'apprécierait guère qu'il revienne seul. Je ne me plains pas, j'aime la quiétude et la simplicité de ma vie, et je ne suis pas obligée de sortir ou de recevoir, contrairement à ce que je me devais de faire dans le Hertfordshire. Je passe ainsi mon temps entre mes lectures et la broderie, encourageant comme auparavant mon époux à marcher et à s'occuper de notre jardin. Nous sommes bien sur toujours invités à Rosings Park, où Lady Catherine ne décolère pas à votre sujet. Elle a parlé d'une lettre reçue de son frère, chez qui il semble que vous ayez passé du temps. Elle ne comprenait pas qu'il ne se range pas à son opinion sur votre mariage. Tu as donc réussi à prouver ta valeur auprès des Milton, et que Mr Darcy n'a peut-être pas fait un si mauvais choix en choisissant ma chère amie comme épouse. J'espère que tu es satisfaite de ta nouvelle vie, et que tu es confortablement installée dans tes nouvelles fonctions. J'ai hâte d'avoir de tes nouvelles._

_Amicalement_

_Charlotte Collins_

Elizabeth fut assez surprise d'avoir réussi à amadouer les Milton. Elle pensait plutôt qu'ils ne l'aimaient pas et qu'ils s'étaient plutôt accordés à croire que Lady Catherine était dans le vrai sur l'épouse de leur neveu. Elle fut ravie, et elle décida d'informer Darcy dans l'intimité de leur chambre le soir venu.

* * *

Finalement, tous les invités furent enchantés de la journée qu'ils passèrent à Pemberley. Elizabeth avait tout, si bien préparé et organisé, qu'ils ne purent que passer un bon moment. Fanny et Georgiana passèrent le plus clair de leur temps à se chuchoter des choses et à rire discrètement dans un coin de la bibliothèque, où les dames avaient décidé de passer leur après-midi pendant que les hommes chassaient. Elles ne se soucièrent absolument pas de l'agitation concernant les lectures prochaines des Mrs Woodward, Forbs et Darcy. Elles se racontaient les dernières aventures qu'elles avaient pu vivre depuis leurs dernières lettres. Les trois femmes s'échangeaient leurs avis sur les livres qu'elles avaient lus, se conseillaient, et se firent un peu de lecture de poèmes. Après leur partie de chasse plutôt fructueuse, les messieurs s'installèrent dans le grand salon ou un bon feu avait dû être entretenu par un majordome, au vu de la bonne température qui régnait dans la pièce. Darcy demanda qu'on leur apporte du brandy. Et tout en savourant le liquide qui les réchauffait de l'intérieur, les convives de Darcy vinrent à lui parler des bruits qu'ils avaient entendus concernant Dunhill.

- Son orgueil est mis à mal, dit Mr Forbs. Le fait que vous refusiez sa présence à l'assemblée du comté a déjà fait le tour du Derbyshire.

- Il se dit qu'il a juré de se venger de vous et de moi, dit Mr Woodward. Il peut bien m'en vouloir autant qu'il veut !

- Je ne vois pas comment il pourrait nous atteindre ! répliqua Darcy. Et il devrait s'estimer heureux que j'en sois resté là !

- Il n'est pas assez intelligent pour réaliser qu'un autre homme aurait pu demander réparation autrement, dit Mr Woodward.

- Messieurs, dit Elizabeth en entrant dans la pièce suivie de ses amies. Mrs Reynolds m'a annoncé que nous allions manger de très belle perdrix.

Darcy ne put deviner si elle avait entendu leur conversation ou non. Le sujet fut en tous cas oublié pour un autre bien plus léger et agréable.

* * *

Les invités partirent le sourire aux lèvres, promettant de réitérer ce type de journée tous ensemble avant la noël. Elizabeth sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie et d'orgueil d'avoir réussi à satisfaire ses nouveaux amis. Bien sur, ils étaient simples, comme elle, et elle n'avait pas eu besoin de faire dans l'opulent pour les combler. Mais elle restait satisfaite de cette premiè soupira de contentement en refermant la lourde porte d'entrée. Darcy regarda autour d'eux avant de s'approcher d'elle et de lui prendre les mains.

- Es tu fatiguée? En as tu trop fait pour satisfaire nos voisins?

- Ceci est un soupir de soulagement et de contentement.

- Tout c'est très bien passé.

- Oui exactement comme je le souhaitais. Même Georgiana et Fanny ont passé une bonne journée, et ont déjà prévu de se voir demain.

Les deux miss avaient reçu l'autorisation de se voir chez l'une ou l'autre autant qu'elles le souhaitaient: les deux jeunes filles voulaient renforcer leurs liens, ce à quoi les familles n'avaient rien à redire.

- Ma sœur ne pourrait pas être plus heureuse qu'en ce moment. Et c'est grâce à toi.

- Encore des flatteries! dit Elizabeth faisant mine d'être exaspérée. Je n'y suis pas sensible, ne le sais tu donc pas?

- Oh si tu y es, mais tu le caches très bien.

- Tant que tu ne fais pas dans la flagornerie.

- Je ne me rabaisserai pas à cela, je ne suis pas ton cousin Collins, plaisanta Darcy

- Oh mais il ne se rabaisse pas! C'est son niveau qui est malheureusement bas.

- Tu n'es pas très aimable envers ta famille.

- Tu penses des choses bien pires à son sujet, je le sais pertinemment. Mais ne perdons pas notre temps à parler de lui, allons rejoindre TON cousin qui nous quitte demain.

Ils se sourirent tandis qu'il lui présentait son bras pour rejoindre le salon. Ils commençaient à partir lorsque Mrs Reynolds les appela, arrivant à tout hâte de la cuisine.

- Un messager vient d'apporter celà pour vous madame, dit elle en tendant une lettre.

- Merci Mrs Reynolds.

Elle prit la lettre et l'ouvrit rapidement, plutôt inquiète de son contenu. Darcy aussi était plutôt impatient, car cela devait être forcément urgent. Le visage d'Elizabeth changea petit à petit de couleur, ses yeux s'agrandirent tandis qu'elle portait sa main à sa bouche.

- Mon dieu non !

Elle se laissa tomber au sol avant même que son époux puisse la retenir.

* * *

**Je m'excuse d'avance pour ce suspens, mais je n'aime pas faire de longs chapitres. Il n'y avait rien de passionnant dans ce chapitre, mais il fallait le poser pour la suite. Qu'en avez vous pensé? A la semaine prochaine !**


	10. Tristesse

_Hello ! Je n'ai pas été trop longue ? J'ai respecté le rythme quoiqu'il en soit :) A__vec ce chapitre, je vais peut-être en chagriner certaine, en révolter ou en surprendre… Ou peut-être serez-vous ravie ? Mais pour ne pas faire comme les autres et faire quelque chose de différent, en restant dans mon idée, il a fallu faire des choix. En voilà déjà un _

_Merci pour vos petits messages, c'est toujours agréable, et merci de continuer à me suivre._

_Et voici la réponse __à la question : Quelle est la__ nouvelle que reçoit Elizabeth ?_

* * *

William Darcy avait eu l'occasion de voir sa femme dans différents états : euphorique, triste, incertaine, humiliée… Mais l'accablement qui la frappait lui était inconnu et surtout, insupportable. Elle donnait bien sur le change auprès des domestiques, l'air bien plus absente cependant, mais sa tenue noire avait bien sur donné les informations sur son comportement moins impliqué. Cela faisait 2 jours qu'ils avaient reçu ce télégramme. 2 jours qu'Elizabeth n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle avait lu cette maudite lettre, Darcy n'avait même pas eu le temps de la soutenir avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol, pleurant à chaudes larmes, sa lettre toujours dans ses mains. Il avait été surpris, mais il s'était vite repris, comprenant que les choses devaient être graves. Sa femme n'était pas de celle à se mettre dans tous ses états pour des broutilles. Il l'avait alors relevée, tentant d'en savoir plus, mais elle ne faisait que bredouiller des choses incompréhensibles. Il l'avait soutenue pour aller dans sa chambre, et l'avait faite asseoir sur son lit. Il était redescendu à la hâte, se recomposant un visage serein, et avait demandé à Mrs Reynolds de les excuser auprès de Georgiana et son cousin. Il était ensuite remonté, trouvant Elizabeth recroquevillée dans son lit en position fœtale, la lettre toujours prisonnière de son poing droit serré. Il s'était agenouillé par terre au bord du lit et avait pris sa main libre.

- Elizabeth je t'en prie parle-moi…

- Je… elles… sanglota-t-elle

- Me permets-tu de lire ?

Elle avait opiné, mais n'avait pas relâché la missive. Darcy avait dû la lui retirer, et la déchiffonner pour la lire. L'encre avait commençer à baver à cause des larmes de sa femme. Il avait cru reconnaitre l'écriture de son ami et il avait eu la confirmation en baissant les yeux pour lire la signature : votre frère Charles.

_Elizabeth,_

_Jane étant actuellement trop bouleversée, je me permets de vous informer d'une bien triste nouvelle pour notre famille. Pardonnez-moi d'avance, je ne sais comment vous annoncer cela en douceur, mais votre mère et votre sœur Mrs Wickham ont eu un terrible accident à Newcastle. Elles n'y ont pas survécu, et nous sommes plongés dans une profonde tristesse. Votre père est parti pendant la nuit pour régler leur rapatriement pour le cimetière de Meryton. Il devrait s'arrêter à Pemberley au retour. J'ai pris des dispositions pour tout organiser ici, et vos sœurs sont réunies à Netherfield. Je suis vraiment désolé de cette annonce si directe et si douloureuse._

_Votre frère Charles_

Il n'avait alors fait que la serrer contre lui pour tenter de l'apaiser. Il avait vécu cela, d'abord avec la perte de sa mère, puis à peine 5 ans plus tôt celle de son père. Il savait que rien ne pourrait atténuer la peine, qu'aucune parole ne serait utile, que seule sa présence pourrait aider. Aussi il n'avait fait que la serrer contre lui, murmurant simplement qu'il était là, tandis qu'elle pleurait. Lorsqu'elle s'était endormie, épuisée d'avoir beaucoup pleuré, il s'était levé pour aider autant qu'il le pouvait son beau-père à distance, tout en organisant leur départ proche Il avait parlé à Mrs Reynolds de la situation et de leur futur voyage. Il avait aussi expliqué la situation à Fitzwilliam et Georgiana, qu'ils avaient quittés la veille sans trop d'explications.

Il avait trouvé son cousin et sa sœur au petit déjeuner, dans le petit salon d'hiver. Ils s'étaient levés à son entrée, le visage grave.

- Que se passe-t-il William ? s'était inquiété Fitzwilliam.

- Elizabeth est souffrante ? avait demandé Georgiana

- En quelque sorte oui… Nous avons appris hier soir le décès de sa mère et sa jeune sœur, Lydia Wickham.

Les deux s'étaient raidit à l'évocation de ce nom, mais la peine pris le dessus.

- Pauvre Lizzy, avait dit Georgiana. Elle aime tellement ses sœurs.

- Elle est anéantie. Elle dort, elle était épuisée et la fatigue a eu raison de son chagrin.

- Mais que s'est-il passé ?

- Je ne connais pas les détails, Fitzwilliam. Charles a juste fait le minimum en nous prévenant. La lettre date d'avant-hier matin. Mr Bennet doit être en train de récupérer leurs dépouilles à Newcastle. Il devrait être ici demain.

- Je vais demander à ce qu'on prépare mes malles, avait dit Georgiana.

- Tu n'es pas obligée d'assister à tout cela, tu peux rester ici, ou chez Eleonor.

- Je peux différer mon départ si nécessaire, avait ajouté Fitzwilliam.

- Non, avait insisté la jeune fille. Je veux soutenir les Bennet, et surtout donner du réconfort à Elizabeth. Même si je ne serai peut-être pas d'une grande aide, je serai présente pour elle.

- Elizabeth t'en sera reconnaissante, même si elle ne te le montre pas.

- Je sais William.

Elle lui avait souri, posant sa main sur son bras, avant de quitter la pièce.

- Qu'y-a-t-il d'autre ? avait demandé Fitzwilliam

- Rien, je ne sais rien de plus. J'aimerai juste faire plus, aller à Newcastle…

- Mais Elizabeth a besoin de toi.

- Je sais. Et c'est bien ce qui me dérange le plus. Etre là, ne rien pouvoir faire, être impuissant face à sa peine. Ca me met hors de moi.

- Et c'est une réaction on ne peut plus normale. Le contraire m'aurait beaucoup choqué de ta part.

- Je dois la soutenir, pas lui renvoyer mon impuissance.

- Ecoute, va prendre un peu d'air frais, fais un tour à cheval… Prend du recul. Je pense que tu as demandé qu'on te prévienne de son réveil ?

Darcy avait opiné. Il avait mandaté Lauren, qu'Elizabeth appréciait beaucoup à son service, pour surveiller son sommeil. La femme de chambre avait été surprise, mais elle s'était exécutée sans poser la moindre question.

- Nous nous occuperons d'elle. Georgiana la rejoindra s'il le faut, mais il faut que toi tu sois en état. Je vois ta colère, et ce n'est pas ce qui aidera ton épouse.

- Tu as raison, je vais faire galoper Hermès. Ca me permettra d'évacuer ma frustration.

- Très bien…

Darcy avait quitté la pièce avec un faible sourire à son cousin et ami, allant directement vers les écuries.

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il s'était senti fatigué et malheureux.

* * *

Assise au salon, écoutant Georgiana jouer du piano pour la distraire, Elizabeth attendait l'arrivée de son père. Elle avait reçu les condoléances du Colonel, avant que celui-ci ne reparte pour Londres la veille, et elle faisait de son mieux pour faire bonne figure depuis. Elle revivait dans son esprit son enfance, les bons moments en famille, les rires, sachant pertinemment que ce temps-là était révolu. Les Bennet avaient perdu 2 membres important de leur clan, et cela changerait à jamais leur vie. Elle voyait bien que Georgiana faisait tout pour lui faire plaisir, tentait de lui changer les idées, alors elle faisait des efforts, esquissait quelques sourires. Mais elle ne dupait personne. Georgiana persistait, car elle pensait que ça lui évitait de penser, et Darcy rongeait son frein de voir sa femme souffrir.

Lorsqu'on annonça l'arrivée de Mr Bennet, Elizabeth se précipita vers lui pour l'enlacer.

- Père !

- Mon enfant, dit-il en la serrant contre lui tandis qu'elle recommençait à pleurer.

- Soyez le bienvenu Mr Bennet, dit Darcy sans s'approcher pour laisser le père et la fille se retrouver. Je vais demander à ce qu'on s'occupe de votre voiture et de vos chevaux. Elizabeth vous montrera votre chambre. Georgiana ?

La jeune fille comprit aussitôt qu'elle devait quitter la pièce, et le fit après une petite révérence à Mr Bennet. Celui-ci emmena sa fille vers l'un des canapés, et ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre. Elle prit ses mains dans les siennes, tout en tentant de se reprendre.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Comment… Comment sont-elles … ?

- Elles revenaient d'une soirée chez un certain Colonel Bedford. Wickham était resté sur place pour je ne sais quel prétexte… Il semble que le cocher ait perdu le contrôle des bêtes, dans une descente, et que la voiture se soit retournée dans un fossé après avoir fait plusieurs tonneaux.

- Mais il devait aller très vite !

- On ne le saura jamais. Le cocher est décédé également, il a été retrouvé en dessous de l'habitacle. Mais il ne semble pas en tort dans ce terrible accident, c'était un homme droit et il ne buvait jamais d'alcool.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, puis Elizabeth réalisa que Wickham se retrouvait veuf.

- Wickham nous rejoint à Longbourn ?

- J'en doute. Je lui ai ordonné de ne pas venir. Le voir faire sa comédie de veuf éploré m'a révulsé. Il est très fort, car tous sont aux petits soins pour lui, mais je connais sa fourberie.

Il se leva et Elizabeth fut très surprise d'entendre que son père avait chassé son gendre.

- Cet homme ne nous a attiré que des problèmes depuis son arrivée dans nos vies. Maintenant que je peux nous en débarrasser, je ne vais pas continuer à l'accueillir comme l'un des nôtres. S'il n'y avait pas eu votre mère… Il n'aurait jamais mis les pieds dans ma maison.

- Je sais cela, mais n'avez-vous pas peur de créer des rumeurs ?

- Penses-tu vraiment que cela m'intéresse ?

- Non, mais pour la mémoire de mère et Lydia…

- Il ne s'intéressait ni à l'une ni à l'autre, vous le savez, et je le sais. Le reste du monde m'importe peu.

On frappa à la porte et une servante entra pour leur apporter du thé, suivie par Darcy.

- Mr Darcy, merci pour votre aide à Newcastle. J'ai été soulagé que les cercueils puissent voyager sans ma présence.

- C'était bien la moindre des choses…

Elizabeth servit le thé, toujours un peu ébranlée, mais les yeux secs.

- Je comptais vous proposer de partir dès ce soir, pour arriver le plus tôt possible à Longbourn.

- Voyager de nuit ? s'exclama Elizabeth. William…

- Nous ne craindrons rien. Nous ne sommes pas aux alentours de Londres, et nous serons armés. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser trop longtemps votre sœur et votre mère sans sépultures, ce n'est pas correct.

Elizabeth se plia à cet argument, bien qu'elle ne soit pas plus rassurée. Ils prirent leur thé plutôt silencieusement, avant qu'Elizabeth ne propose à son père de se rafraichir et de se reposer. Il refusa qu'elle l'accompagne, lui conseillant également le repos, et c'est l'intendante qui le conduisit à sa chambre. Darcy profita qu'il soit seul avec Elizabeth pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle et caresser ses cheveux.

- Il a raison Lizzie. Tu sembles éreintée et le voyage ne sera pas des plus agréable ni des plus confortable.

- Je sais… Mais j'ai du mal à trouver le sommeil…

- J'avais remarqué, dit Darcy en souriant. Et le peu de temps où tu dors tu es très agitée.

- Oh pardonne-moi de t'avoir imposé cela. J'aurai du dormir dans mon lit.

- Pas pour tout l'or du monde. Nous avons été unis pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Je m'en voudrais de ne pas être présent dans un moment si difficile.

- Je comprendrais que des mauvais souvenirs t'assaillent et que ce soit difficile d'être près de moi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas de moi…

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tout doucement, espérant lui faire ressentir un peu de chaleur et de vie dans ses pensées sombres.

* * *

A Netherfield, l'ambiance était morose. Jane tentait au mieux de se comporter avec dignité, cachant au mieux sa douleur derrière sa réserve naturelle. Ce n'était pourtant pas facile pour elle, mais elle se devait également de montrer l'exemple.

Kitty pleurait beaucoup, et refusait de parler. Elle restait cloitrée dans sa chambre, et Jane devait la forcer à se nourrir au minimum. La perte de sa seule petite sœur, de qui elle avait été si proche, était très difficile pour elle.

Mary passait son temps avec sa tante Gardiner, venue avec sa famille pour l'enterrement. La jeune fille qui disait des phrases toutes faites et qui ne réfléchissait pas avant de le faire était totalement différente depuis l'annonce de la perte frappant sa famille. En compagnie de sa tante, elle se livrait, parlait vraiment, sans adages. Juste ses sentiments, venus d'elle et non de lectures fades. Elle avait besoin de parler, de tout et rien, pour penser à autre chose et évacuer sa peine.

Mr Gardiner s'occupait des derniers préparatifs de l'inhumation avec Mr Bingley, occupant ainsi son esprit. Il avait été voir Mrs Philipps, mais celle-ci était tellement anéantie qu'il préférait éviter d'y retourner. Il regrettait bien sur le décès de sa sœur et sa nièce, mais l'homme qu'il était ne pouvait se morfondre ni hurler de douleur. La peine qu'il éprouvait ne devait transparaitre, il devait être fort et ne pas rajouter ses émois à ceux de ses nièces très éprouvées.

Charles faisait de son mieux pour que chacun se sente bien. Il avait lui-même perdu ses parents, et il savait que chacun gérait les choses à sa façon. Il laissait donc le temps faire son œuvre, tout en essayant de rendre les choses plus faciles. Il soutenait Jane au mieux, car il savait que sous sa carapace, elle souffrait autant que les autres.

Les Darcy et Mr Bennet furent annoncés juste avant le diner. Jane et Elizabeth se ruèrent l'une sur l'autre et s'étreignirent avec force.

- Comme j'aurai souhaité te voir dans d'autres circonstances… murmura Jane

- Et moi donc… Tu m'as tellement manquée.

Mary vint se joindre à elle, tandis que les hommes se mirent à discuter de la journée du lendemain. Georgiana se sentait un peu mal à l'aise, perdue au milieu de ces retrouvailles familiales assez mélancolique, mais Mrs Gardiner vint auprès d'elle.

- Miss Darcy, je suis ravie de vous revoir malgré les circonstances, dit Mrs Gardiner en la saluant.

- Moi de même Mrs Gardiner. J'aurai aimé vous revoir à Pemberley dans la gaieté des fêtes de noël.

- Pardonne-moi de t'avoir laissée seule Georgiana, dit Elizabeth.

- Je manque à tous mes devoirs, dit Jane honteuse.

- Cessez donc mesdames, je ne vais pas m'offusquer de ce genre de détails. Vous vivez une situation bien particulière, et je ne peux que comprendre et compatir.

Elizabeth lui attrapa une main et la serra, tout en lui faisant un sourire, les yeux larmoyants.

- Je vais voir Kitty, dit Elizabeth. J'espère réussir à la faire se joindre à nous.

- Elle refuse de sortir, dit Mary. Nous avons tous essayé.

- Me permettez-vous d'aller la voir ? demanda Georgiana.

Elles furent surprises mais Jane accepta et la conduisit à la chambre. Kitty était couchée sur le lit, le regard dans le vague.

- Kitty ? les Darcy sont arrivés, notamment Miss Darcy qui veut te voir.

La jeune fille ne bougea pas. Jane fut désolé, mais Georgiana s'assit sur le lit.

- Je ne veux pas vous déranger Miss Catherine. Mais j'avvais apprécié votre compagnie au mariage, et je voulais simplement vous parler un peu.

Il y eut un grand silence. Jane ne savait quoi faire, mais Georgiana reprit la parole.

- Je n'ai jamais connu ma mère. Elle est décédée en me mettant au monde. J'en ais été triste, et je m'en suis même voulu, jusqu'à ce que je comprenne que je n'y étais pour rien. Mon père m'a souvent parlé d'elle, et je regrette de ne l'avoir connue. Mais mon père a rattrapé son absence en étant bon avec moi et, je dois l'avouer, en cédant à toutes mes demandes. Je l'aimais énormément. Alors quand il nous a quittés… J'ai été horriblement en colère, j'en voulais à la terre entière et à lui en particulier. De m'avoir laissée seule, d'avoir rejoint ma mère alors que j'avais besoin de lui. J'étais si malheureuse…

- Vous étiez vraiment en colère ? demanda Kitty la voix enrouée.

- Bien sûr. Il m'avait abandonné, il était parti et je ne le verrai plus jamais. Nous avions vécu tant de belles choses ensemble, et cela ne pouvait plus arriver par sa faute…

Kitty se retourna, les yeux baignés de larmes vers Georgiana.

- Puis mon frère m'a parlé, m'a expliqué que ce n'était pas un abandon volontaire, que la vie était faite ainsi. Que j'avais le droit d'être en colère, mais pas de lui en vouloir car il n'y était pour rien. Et petit à petit ma colère a disparue, et je reste seulement triste qu'il ne soit plus parmi nous.

Kitty se mit à pleurer, et Jane alla sur le lit pour l'enlacer.

- Elles vont tellement me manquer !

- Comme à nous, dit Jane.

- Je vais vous laisser, dit Georgiana.

Jane la remercia du regard et Georgiana quitta la chambre. Cette dernière avait pensé juste sur les raisons de la solitude de sa belle-sœur. Comme elle, certainement à cause de leur jeunesse, Catherine Bennet ne rationnalisait pas le deuil comme les adultes. Etant passée par là encore bien plus jeune, Georgiana se doutait qu'elle s'isolait pour des raisons différentes que la simple peine des adultes. Elle fut donc heureuse malgré tout que sa présence ait pu servir, surtout quand Kitty descendit pour participer au diner en lui adressant un petit sourire.

* * *

L'enterrement se passa dans le silence, simplement ponctué par les larmes des femmes. Mrs Philipps se mit dans un tel état de nerf, que son mari du la raccompagner chez eux. Après l'office, les Bennet, Darcy, Gardiner et Bingley se rassemblèrent à Netherfield. Elizabeth proposa à ses jeunes sœurs de venir avec eux à Pemberley quelques temps, afin de s'éloigner de Longbourn au moins jusqu'à la nouvelle année. Elles acceptèrent toutes les deux avec plaisir. Elle proposa également, tout cela bien sur après discussion avec son mari, aux Bingley d'avancer leur voyage de Noël, et de venir une ou deux semaines avant. Ils s'empressèrent tous deux de répondre à l'affirmative.

- A ce sujet, je ne serais pas parmi vous à Noël, dit Mr Bennet.

- Mais père, commença Jane.

- Ma fille, j'ai beaucoup réfléchis ces derniers jours, et je compte voyager. Vous êtes entre de bonnes mains, dit-il en montrant ses gendres, et je sais que vous prendrez soin de vos sœurs. Il est temps pour moi de voir du pays.

- Ne préférez-vous pas prévoir cela pour l'an prochain ? demanda Elizabeth.

- Non. Je suis resté à Longbourn avec ma famille parce qu'il le fallait, vous étiez toutes sous ma responsabilité. Ce n'est plus vraiment le cas aujourd'hui.

Cette annonce jeta un froid dans l'assemblée.

- Nous veillerons sur chacune de vos filles, dit Charles

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous.

Darcy se mit alors à parler du voyage du retour, souhaitant changer au plus vite de sujet, sachant que cette annonce renforcerait le sentiment de perte ressenti par les jeunes filles.

* * *

**Verdict? Vous attendiez vous à ça? qu'en pensez vous? rdv la semaine prochaine**


	11. L'assemblée

_Coucou les filles. Un petit jour d'avance et un chapitre légèrement plus long aujourd'hui :) J'ai été ravie de voir vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre, et de voir que vous avez bien accueilli la nouvelle de ces décès. Comme je vous l'avais dit, je ne veux pas copier les histoires des autres auteurs du site, et je suis contente que personne n'ait encore « tué » un membre de la famille Bennet._

_Le chapitre n'était pas très drôle, c'est sur, mais il ouvre plein de possibilités pour mon imagination et la votre ! _

_Comme__ toujours n'hésitez pas à donner votre__ avis. Vous êtes nombreuses à lire et je vous en remercie._

_ Merci Malou de continuer à me suivre et de prendre le temps de me faire un tit mot à chaque chapitre :)  
_

_C'est parti pour la suite!  
_

* * *

La famille Darcy, accompagné des demoiselles Bennet, ne resta pas longtemps en Hertfordshire. William souhaitait rentrer pour être prêt pour l'assemblée du comté, et Elizabeth souhaitait s'éloigner au plus vite de Longbourn. L'annonce du départ de son père pour une durée indéterminée l'avait étonnée, mais surtout l'avait minée. Elle venait de perdre sa mère et sa sœur, et même si elles n'étaient pas ni proches, ni complices, un sentiment de vide s'était emparée d'elle. Le départ prochain de son père ne faisait qu'agrandir ce vide. Il n'avait pas vraiment donné de raisons, elle supposait donc qu'il voulait aussi s'éloigner de la maison.

Elizabeth savait que l'avenir de ses sœurs était désormais entre les mains de son mari et de Charles. N'ayant pas de gouvernante, elles ne pouvaient rester seules dans la demeure familiale sans leur père. William et Charles avaient parlé d'elles plus d'une fois, parfois avec Mr Gardiner qui se sentait également concerné, cherchant la meilleure solution pour toutes les sœurs. Ni Jane, ni elle, n'avaient pu prendre part à ces discussions, et elles ne savaient pas ce qui avait été conclu. Sur le moment, ça l'avait agacée : elle ne supportait pas d'être exclue de conversations si importantes pour sa famille, mais Jane lui avait fait comprendre que ce n'était pas la bonne réaction à avoir.

_- Père les a en quelques sortes nommés tuteurs de nos sœurs, officieusement du moins. Nous devrions surtout être heureuses que nos maris cherchent à faire au mieux, plutôt que de simplement les placer dans une institution ou de les renvoyer à Longbourn seules avec une gouvernante inconnue._

_- Mais ils pourraient nous parler tout de même, nous demander notre opinion !_

_- Ils la connaissent déjà Lizzy. Tu ne crois pas qu'ils savent pertinemment que nous voulons nos sœurs près de nous ?_

_- Si… murmura Elizabeth. William voulait que l'on prenne Georgiana avec nous, il connait l'amour fraternel. Tu as raison Jane, comme toujours._

_- Toujours j'en doute, rit Jane. Mais tu ne dois pas prendre ces discussions d'hommes comme un affront. Ils agissent en chef de famille et ils nous informeront le moment voulu._

_Elizabeth avait donc adouci son jugement, et attendait patiemment que son mari lui parle. _

Il ne tarda pas à le faire, profitant d'un moment d'intimité en la raccompagnant vers sa chambre.

_- Au sujet de tes sœurs… commença-t-il._

_- Oui ?_

_- Elles vont nous accompagner à Pemberley et y rester au moins jusqu'à la Saison. Elles viendront avec nous à Londres, et ensuite elles auront le choix. Rester avec nous, aller chez les Bingley, chez les Gardiner… _

_- C'est très généreux de votre part de leur laisser le choix, et surtout de leur permettre de rester avec nous._

_- La décision de ton père ne devait pas porter préjudice à tes sœurs, et encore moins vous attrister Jane et toi. Bien qu'il ait tous les droits d'agir comme bon lui semble, il reste égoïste et irresponsable._

_- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Elizabeth s'arrêtant net dans le couloir devant les paroles de son mari_

_- Je veux dire qu'après tant d'années d'un mariage difficile ton père a tout à fait le droit de prendre un peu de bon temps, mais qu'il aurait pu attendre que tes sœurs soient mariées ou placées._

_- Tu es bien prompt à juger un couple que tu ne connais pas ! dit Elizabeth sèchement._

_- C'était évident ! Ton père est cultivé, posé, et distingué. Ta mère…_

_- Est décédée ! le coupa Elizabeth, et il me semble que ta bienséance devrait t'empêcher de dénigrer une personne disparue. A moins que le Darcy méprisable soit revenu !_

_Elle se remit à marcher vers sa chambre, son époux sur ses talons qui l'attrapa doucement par le bras, souhaitant terminer cette conversation plutôt houleuse sur une meilleure note._

_- Elizabeth…_

_- Non, je crois que tu en as dit assez pour ce soir._

_- Et je crois que tu ne supportes pas d'entendre ce que tu sais toi-même. J'ai eu l'occasion de parler à ton père, je sais de quoi je parle. Oui il l'a aimé, passionnément, et c'est ce qui a dû le perdre. A la fin, il devait juste avoir de l'affection pour elle. Et tu le sais. _

_- Ca ne te donne pas le droit de les juger !_

_- Je me retrouve responsable de tes sœurs, donc si j'en ai le droit. Mais comprends-moi bien, ça ne me pose aucun problème. Je t'ai épousé, ta famille est devenue la mienne. _

_- Tu n'es pas très amène avec eux pourtant._

_- Seulement réaliste, et j'aimerai que tu admettes que je ne fais que dire la vérité._

_- Ne me demande pas ça actuellement… trop de bouleversements se déroulent actuellement._

_- Et je le comprends. Mais ne perds pas de vue que je suis ton mari et que je ne suis ni contre toi, ni contre ta famille._

_Elizabeth soupira._

_- Je le sais, murmura-t-elle. Mais je préférais croire qu'il souhaitait partir pour être loin de nos souvenirs familiaux._

_Il lâcha son bras._

_- C'est peut être le cas. Mais dis-toi aussi qu'il a passé sa vie avec une femme très différente de ses aspirations premières, et qu'il n'a même pas pu vous mettre à l'abri en ayant un fils. Il compte certainement sur Charles et sur moi pour maintenir le bateau à flot, et passer le temps qu'il lui reste à vivre pour lui. Voilà pourquoi je te parle d'égoïsme._

_Elizabeth opina et ils marchèrent doucement vers la chambre en silence. Elizabeth était encore trop bouleversée par les décès et le départ de son père pour être sereine. Leur dispute en était la preuve. Et Darcy ne tenait pas à la chambouler davantage en lui tenant rigueur de ses paroles. L'incident fut donc clos, au moment où il l'embrassa chastement devant la porte._

* * *

Kitty et Mary était plutôt heureuse malgré la situation : Mary surtout avait étonné Elizabeth. Elle était vraiment différente, et elle qui n'était jamais allée plus loin que Meryton, ayant plusieurs fois clamé qu'elle n'aimerait ni aller à Brighton ni à Newcastle, était vraiment contente d'être à Pemberley. Georgiana lui avait parlé de piano et de l'immense bibliothèque du domaine, et Pemberley lui plaisait rien que pour ces deux attraits si cher pour elle. Elizabeth avait en plus demandé à William que le professeur de piano donne des cours à Mary il avait bien sur accepté, à la plus grande joie de la jeune fille. Kitty quant à elle, était toujours taciturne et assez renfermée sur elle-même, mais elle avait admis que voir d'autres lieux et d'autres personnes lui faisait du bien. Eleonor Darcy, Les Forbs, Woodward et Milton étaient passés tour à tout présenter leurs condoléances à Elizabeth. Elle avait été touchée de cette marque de sympathie de ses nouveaux amis et de sa nouvelle famille. Elle avait également reçu beaucoup de mot de la part des dames rencontrées depuis son arrivée, et elle mit pas loin de deux matinées pour répondre à chacune. Elle était également très occupée dans les préparatifs de l'assemblée du comté qui devait avoir lieu deux jours plus tard. Heureusement Mrs Reynolds avait repris les rênes durant son absence et s'était occupé de beaucoup de choses. Elizabeth tint beaucoup à la remercier, en présence de son mari, pour qu'elle prenne bien l'ampleur de sa gratitude. Elle la fit demander dans le bureau de Darcy.

- Vous m'avez fait demander madame ? dit l'intendante en entrant dans le bureau.

- Oui, je souhaitais vous parler, répondit Elizabeth. Asseyez-vous je vous prie, ajouta-t-elle en lui montrant une chaise en face du bureau.

Mrs Reynolds s'exécuta, bien que très intriguée. Darcy la regardait, assis derrière son bureau, le regard plutôt neutre, et elle commençait à penser qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de mal.

- Aurais-je fait quelque chose de répréhensible madame ?

- Loin de là. Je tenais à vous remercier au contraire, pour tout ce que vous avez prévu durant mon absence, et pour ce que vous faites encore depuis notre retour.

L'intendante ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Je le regrette, mais je ne suis pas encore complètement remise du malheur qui frappe ma famille, et vous m'êtes d'une grande aide.

- Je ne fais que mon travail madame, et je connais la douleur de perdre un être très cher. Si je peux vous aider en faisant plus…

- Vous faites déjà ce qu'il faut, dit Darcy.

- Merci monsieur.

- Mr Darcy et moi-même souhaitons vous montrer à quel point votre aide et précieuse, aussi vous allez être augmentée.

Mrs Reynolds fut estomaquée par cette annonce, qui ressemblait plus à une marque de sympathie qu'autre chose. Elle ne faisait réellement que son travail en secondant la maitresse du domaine. Peut-être qu'elle en faisant plus actuellement, mais c'était tout naturel vu la situation.

- Je ne sais quoi dire…

- Vous n'avez rien à dire, Mrs Reynolds, dit Elizabeth. Vous le méritez.

- Merci madame, et merci monsieur.

Darcy lui sourit tout en hochant la tête. Elle quitta la pièce, heureuse, et s'empressa d'aller annoncer la nouvelle à son mari et ses enfants.

- Tu viens de faire une heureuse.

- Elle le mérite vraiment William, et je te sais généreux.

- En ce moment, la générosité vient plutôt de toi.

- C'est ton argent.

- Officiellement oui. Officieusement je me plais à croire que c'est le nôtre. Nous sommes un couple, et même une famille presque nombreuse, dit-il un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Il m'arrivait de plaindre mon père lorsque nous étions toutes réunies, mais je ne te plaindrais pas. Elles sont toutes les trois plutôt calmes.

- C'est vrai. Georgiana est plus gaie, c'est bon pour elle d'avoir des amies de son âge. Catherine lui fait du bien, et il semble qu'elle apprécie la douceur de ma sœur.

- Je pense qu'elle apaise beaucoup sa colère.

- Je la trouve de moins en moins renfermée.

- Tu as raison. Je la trouve aussi plus ouverte et elle communique plus.

- Quand à Mary… Elle est si différente !

- Dans le bon sens à tes yeux j'espère ?

- Bien sur Lizzy. Ta sœur était un peu comme ton cousin Collins pour moi avant. Elle n'avait pas de conversation ou c'était insipide, elle oubliait souvent ses bonnes manières, et était parfois limite grossière dans le ton qu'elle employait.

- Ta franchise est toujours aussi piquante, dit Elizabeth en faisant une petite grimace.

- C'était pour bien montrer le changement radical qui s'est opéré. Même son air a changé, ses traits sont beaucoup plus jolis.

- Aurais-tu une inclination pour ma sœur ? plaisanta Elizabeth.

- Une grande oui, je me languis d'elle actuellement.

Ils rirent, et Elizabeth s'assit sur la chaise laissée vide par l'intendante.

- Je crois qu'elle n'arrivait pas à trouver sa place avant. Jane était la plus belle, Lydia la plus frivole, Kitty était la plus facile, et j'étais la plus spirituelle dirons-nous. Mère préférait en plus la plus jeune d'entre nous, et Mary ne devait pas savoir comment faire pour plaire. Elle a toujours cherché à apprendre, mais s'est toujours heurtée au dédain de notre mère et aux moqueries gentilles de notre père.

- Son piano est d'ailleurs bien meilleur.

- Georgiana la laisse jouer des heures entières dans son boudoir. Et les leçons sont aussi très profitables. Merci encore pour elle.

- Cesse de me remercier toi aussi, elle le fait déjà bien trop à mon gout.

On frappa à la porte.

- Entrez, dit-il.

Les trois jeunes filles dont ils parlaient entrèrent dans la pièce, chaudement couverte.

- Je suppose que vous sortez ? plaisanta Elizabeth.

- Nous devons aller rejoindre Miss Forbs pour le thé. Nous venions vous prévenir de notre départ, dit Gerogiana.

- Très bien, dit William. Soyez rentrées pour le souper.

- Bien sûr.

Elles ressortirent aussi vite qu'elles étaient venues.

- Te voilà débarrassé de plus de la moitié des femmes de cette maison, dit Elizabeth.

- Très bien, je vais pouvoir profiter de la présence de la dernière dame pour faire une balade à cheval ?

- Avec joie, répondit Elizabeth.

Ils se levèrent et allèrent se mettre en tenue pour leur balade à cheval. Darcy savait que l'air frais et la nature avait un effet bénéfique sur l'humeur de son épouse. Il espérait que le temps passer dehors lui permettrait de chasser de son esprit sa tristesse encore présente.

* * *

Le jour de la fameuse assemblée arriva sans qu'Elizabeth ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Tout était préparé, millimétré, mais elle avait pris des distances quant à son rôle de maitresse parfaite. Elle avait préféré passer du temps avec ses sœurs et Georgiana, profitant de la bonne humeur qui renaissait petit à petit. Les 3 jeunes filles s'entendaient bien malgré leurs caractères si différents. Elles arrivaient toujours à s'accorder, sans que l'une soit écrasée par les autres. Elizabeth voyait avec plaisir ses sœurs évoluer dans la meilleure des directions. Darcy était toujours observateur, mais d'encore plus loin. Il avait des sujets à préparer, dont le cas de Mr Dunhill. Il avait appris que ce dernier avait rallié quelques personnes à sa cause, trouvant inacceptable que Darcy le refuse sous son toit. Il allait devoir s'en justifier, bien que tout le Derbyshire sache déjà ce qu'il s'était passé chez les Woodward.

Tous les messieurs arrivèrent tôt le matin, accueillis par le maitre et la maitresse de Pemberley. Les jeunes filles avaient eu pour directives de rester dans les quartiers des maitres. Elles devaient éviter de déranger les hommes, qui allaient certainement bouger sur tout le rez-de-chaussée. Darcy présenta un par un les 40 hommes venus pour l'assemblée, dont 15 passeraient la nuit au domaine. Bien sûr, malgré sa bonne volonté, elle ne put retenir tous les noms, mais elle savait que son mari lui avait présenté les plus intéressants chez les Woodward et que les autres étaient moins importants. L'accueil fait, elle leur fit servir le thé, puis s'éclipsa dans son bureau pour écrire à Jane. Elle fut cependant interrompue par un domestique lui annonçant la venue de Mr Dunhill.

- Mr Dunhill ? Mr Darcy n'est pas dans la maison ?

- Non madame, ces messieurs sont partis chasser.

Elizabeth suivit le domestique non sans appréhension. Se retrouver face à cet homme ne l'enchantait guère. Mais il était bien là, au milieu du vestibule de l'entrée avec un autre domestique.

- Mrs Darcy, quelle joie de vous revoir !

Les deux domestiques quittèrent le vestibule, et Elizabeth se sentit mal à l'aise.

- Mr Dunhill, ne prenez pas la peine d'être hypocrite avec moi.

- Je ne le suis pas, je viens justement faire amende honorable, et m'excuser sans contrainte de votre mari. J'ai été désobligeant, et je vous prie sincèrement de me pardonner.

- Et vous êtes venus ici, justement aujourd'hui pour me présenter des excuses ? s'étonna Elizabeth

- J'espérais un peu de clémence.

- Ce n'est pas auprès de moi qu'il faut en chercher. Mais plutôt auprès de Mr Darcy.

- Ce n'est donc pas vous qui vous opposiez à ma présence à l'assemblée ?

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous souhaitez réellement, ou ce que vous aimeriez entendre, mais je ne suis pas en position de vous parler monsieur. Je vous prierais donc de quitter les lieux.

- Vous n'êtes pas en position de m'obliger à quoi que ce soit ! s'exclama Dunhill sur un ton qui déclencha un frisson d'effroi à Elizabeth.

Son allure plutôt nonchalante s'était muée en une posture droite, pleine de colère. Elizabeth se reprit, elle-même en colère et un peu effrayée.

- Vous êtes ici chez moi, monsieur et …

- Vous ne serez jamais chez vous ici, vous n'êtes pas de ce monde, la coupa-t-il. Ce milieu est peut-être ce dont vous rêviez mais vous n'y avez pas votre place. Tout le monde le sait, se joue de vous, et vous le savez !

- Madame ?

Mr Reynolds et deux domestiques venaient d'entrer dans le vestibule, soulageant leur maitresse d'un grand poids.

- Messieurs, merci de faire sortir d'ici cet homme.

- Oui madame, dit l'intendant.

Ils avancèrent vers l'homme qui leva les mains en l'air en signe de rédition, un sourire mauvais sur le visage. Ils l'escortèrent cependant vers la sortie, tandis qu'Elizabeth reprenait ses esprits.

- Madame, souhaitez-vous quelque chose ? demanda Mrs Reynolds en venant à elle

- Non merci, ça va.

- Ils sont venus aussitôt qu'ils ont compris qui était cet homme. Nous sommes tous au courant de l'incident, mais ils ne se rappelaient plus du nom de l'homme concerné. Veuillez nous en excuser.

- Il n'y a rien à excuser, ne vous tourmentez pas.

Mr Darcy sera pourtant furieux.

- Nous verrons cela demain, il sera occupé ce soir. Je vais dans ma chambre.

- Bien madame.

Mrs Reynolds regarda Elizabeth partir, pensant qu'elle ne méritait pas ce type d'altercation en ce moment, et que Mr Darcy serait informé dès qu'il serait dans le champ de vision des domestiques.

Et ce fut le cas. Darcy eut à peine le temps de déposer son fusil, que Mr Reynolds demanda à lui parler. Sachant que l'intendant ne le dérangerait pas sans une bonne raison, ils allèrent rapidement à son bureau.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Mr Dunhill est venu ici durant votre absence.

- QUOI ? cria Darcy. Comment a-t-il… Qu'a-t-il dit ? Qu'a-t-il fait ?

Mr Reynolds fut surpris que son maitre perde son sang froid ainsi. Celà ne faisait pas partie de ses habitutes ni de son tempérament.

- Je ne connais pas les détails. Nels a ouvert et est allé prévenir Mrs Darcy. Lui et Bradin sont ensuite venus nous rejoindre. Dès que nous avons compris, nous sommes retournés dans le vestibule, et Mrs Darcy nous a demandé de le faire sortir. Elle semblait pale, mais il ne lui a rien fait.

- Ou est Mrs Darcy en ce moment ?

- Elle a demandé Lauren, elle doit se préparer pour le diner.

- Faites-moi excuser auprès des invités. Proposez-leur de se rafraichir dans leurs chambres avant le diner.

- Bien monsieur.

Darcy n'entendit pas la fin, déjà partit pour la chambre de son épouse. Pris dans l'élan, il ne frappa pas, et fit sursauter Elizabeth et Lauren à son entrée fracassante. A la vue de son regard noir, Elizabeth comprit qu'il était au courant.

- Laissez-nous quelques minutes Lauren.

- Bien sur madame.

Elizabeth se leva de devant sa coiffeuse, et dès que la femme de chambre eut fermé la porte, Darcy se rua sur elle pour l'enlacer.

- Tu vas bien ? A-t-il osé te toucher ?

- Non, il n'a fait que parler. Je vais bien. Il m'a désarçonnée, un peu rabaissée mais il ne m'a rien fait physiquement.

Darcy se calma un peu, rassuré par cette information.

- Que voulait-il ?

- A vrai dire je ne sais pas. Il voulait s'excuser, voulait ma clémence… Il croyait que je refusais sa présence ici, que c'était de moi et non de toi que venait cette décision.

- Malgré tout le respect que j'ai pour toi, ce genre de décision ne t'incombe pas.

- Je sais bien. Et ensuite il m'a dit que je n'étais pas de ce monde, que je n'étais rien.

- Après des excuses ? C'est plutôt étrange…

- C'est pour cela que je ne comprends pas. Peut-être l'ais je à nouveau énervé.

- Je crois que je vais prendre quelques mesures dans la maison.

- Ne t'en prends pas au domestique, ils ne pouvaient pas deviner.

- Non, je pensais simplement à ce qu'ils ne le laisse plus entrer, et qu'on instaure une garde autour de la maison.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Il a juré de se venger, parait-il. Et s'il a eu l'audace de venir, en ayant la quasi-certitude de ne pas me trouver, il vaut mieux prendre ses menaces au sérieux.

- Il ne voulait pas s'en prendre à moi. Il était calme au début.

- Pour mieux t'amadouer certainement… Mais l'essentiel maintenant c'est que tu n'ais rien.

- Je vais bien. Et tu devrais me laisser finir ma coiffure si tu ne veux pas faire attendre tes invités.

- A vos ordres madame.

Il l'embrassa sur le front, totalement apaisé qu'elle aille bien. Il la laissa à ses préparatifs et alla retrouver ses domestiques, bien décidé à se méfier de Dunhill.

* * *

Le souper se passa très bien. Elizabeth avait veillé à ce que les jeunes filles soient installées assez près d'elle, tout en étant entourées de connaissances appréciées de son mari. Les messieurs semblèrent passer un bon moment, et lorsque la majorité d'entre eux s'en alla ravie, les 15 restant et Darcy allèrent faire une partie de billard.

- Ils vont surtout boire et se parler de choses que les dames ne doivent pas entendre, souffla Elizabeth aux jeunes filles tandis qu'elles s'installaient dans le salon de couture.

Elles rirent avant de s'asseoir. Mary se remit dans son livre, tandis que Kitty écrivait une lettre

- Le repas fut une réussite Lizzy, lui dit Georgiana en reprenant sa broderie.

- Et dieu merci le plus difficile est derrière moi ! Les ordres sont déjà donnés pour le déjeuner de demain, et il n'y aura plus personne ici demain midi.

- Ça te laissera un peu de répit, et le temps de penser aux robes que tu voudras mettre à Londres, dit Georgiana.

- La fameuse présentation à la cour… soupira Elizabeth.

- Et je suis ravie de ne pas le faire seule ! sourit Georgiana.

AU FEU ! AU FEU ! entendirent-elles crier

Elles se levèrent d'un bond, à l'affut. Elizabeth leur demanda de se prendre chacune une main et elle les emmena dans le vestibule. Tout le personnel allait et venait, courant, criant. Elle n'avait jamais vu autant d'agitation de la part des domestiques.

- Madame ! cria Mrs Reynolds pour se faire entendre dans le tumulte

- Mrs Reynolds !

- Le feu s'est déclaré dans votre boudoir. Suivez-moi dans les cuisines. Vous ne risquerez rien là-bas, c'est de l'autre côté.

- Je peux aider, emmenez plutot les filles.

- Non, Mr Darcy vous l'interdit. Il est partit attraper le coupable de cet acte, et les domestiques s'occupent du feu. Il m'a sommée de vous mettre en sécurité.

Elizabeth suivit un peu de mauvaise grâce, mais elle ne voulait pas créer de problèmes, et désobéir à son mari dans un moment si délicat. Elle calma comme elle put les 3 jeunes filles, un peu apeurées, et elle tenta de les distraire en leur parlant de robes et de ce qu'elles pourraient faire à Londres. Elle ne sut pas combien de temps elles restèrent là, mais elles furent heureuses de voir Mr Reynolds venir les chercher.

- Nous avons réussi à stopper le feu, mais le boudoir est dans un état pitoyable.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Mr Darcy est il revenu ?

- Oui madame, il a réussi à l'attraper.

Mr Reynolds avait détourné la tête en disant sa dernière phrase, ce qui éveilla la curiosité d'Elizabeth.

- Qu'y a-t-il Mr Reynolds?

- Il n'y a rien madame.

- Monsieur Darcy est blessé? s'inquiéta Elizabeth

- Oh non madame! C'est juste que... L'homme qui a mit le feu... C'est Mr Dunhill.

Elizabeth eut un frisson d'effroi en entendant ce nom. Ainsi, il avait mis ses menaces de vengeance à exécution. Il avait voulu les punir, voire pire en leur faisant du mal, de l'avoir mis au ban de la bonne société du comté. Elizabeth entit une main se glisser dans la sienne et la serrer doucement : elle se retourna et vit Georgiana lui faire un sourire timide. Elizabeth serra la main de sa sœur et lui rendit son sourire en essayant de le rendre le plus naturel possible.

- Le danger est il totalement écarté ? demanda Elizabeth

- Oui Madame. Il était fier de clamer avoir agit seul.

- Ou est Mr Darcy ?

- Les messieurs sont dans la salle de réception avec les autorités, Madame.

- Bien. Veuillez escorter Miss Darcy, Miss Bennet et Miss Catherine à leurs chambres respectives, je vais rejoindre Mr Darcy.

- Elizabeth, je ne me sens pas très rassurée, lui dit Kitty

- Tu ne craints rien à présent.

- Venez dans ma chambre, proposa Georgiana. A deux nous nous sentirons mieux.

Kitty la remercia et elles partirent vers les chambres avec l'intendant. Elizabeth tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas courir pour rejoindre son époux, qu'elle trouva effectivement dans la pièce indiqué par Mr Reynolds. Ils se retournèrent tous à son arrivée, et elle fut saluée brièvement par les policiers. Mr Dunhill était encadré par deux d'entre eux, portant des chaines reliées entre ses mains et ses pieds. Rien qu'à le voir ainsi entravé, elle su que le sort qui l'attendait n'était pas réjouissant.

- Messieurs, dit Elizabeth pour saluer les policiers.

- Nous allions partir, Madame. Cet homme ne pourra plus vous nuire. Mais avant cela pouvez-vous nous relater votre entretien avec monsieur plus tôt dans la journée ?

- Bien sûr…

Elizabeth leur narra l'altercation n'omettant aucun détail, avouant également qu'elle ne comprenait pas sa démarche.

- S'il avait réussi son plan, si vous aviez cru à ses excuses et qu'il ne s'était pas fait attrapé, vous ne l'auriez pas soupçonné d'un tel acte.

- Je comprends, dit Elizabeth qui commençait à y voir clair.

- Merci de venir dans la matinée pour déposer officiellement votre plainte Mr Darcy.

- Je n'y manquerais pas, soyez en sûr, dit-il d'un ton froid.

Ils partirent, Dunhill la tête basse, ayant perdu sa verve et sa fierté. Darcy proposa aux messieurs de se détendre autour d'un verre, s'excusant encore pour cet incident, demanda à Colin de les conduire au salon.

- Je t'accompagne à ta chambre, dit-il doucement à Elizabeth.

Ils montèrent en silence, chacun voulant parler mais ne sachant comment formuler son discours. Ce n'est qu'une fois la porte refermée derrière eux que Darcy rompit le silence.

- Je suis vraiment navré pour tout ça. Il sera pendu, je ferais ce qu'il faut pour, crois-moi.

- Je sais que tu es en colère. Mais il ne mérite pas le moindre sentiment de notre part.

- Il a cherché à TE blesser.

- Il l'avait déjà fait sans vouloir bruler mon boudoir.

- Tu viens de subir des choses difficiles, nous avons vécu des choses difficiles, ce n'étaient pas le moment pour ça.

- Et ça ne l'aurait jamais été… William, je ne suis pas fragile comme du cristal. Je ne vais pas me briser au moindre choc. Je vais passer outre. Je vais survivre à ça.

Darcy lui prit les mains et sourit.

- Ta force est implacable.

- Actuellement il le faut. Mais noël approche, la gaieté des préparatifs me remettront d'aplomb totalement, et nous auront oublié tout ça, et pansé un peu nos deuils.

- Et dès demain je fais venir quelqu'un pour le boudoir.

- Tu as raison, plus vite ce sera fait, mieux ce sera.

- Ainsi soit il.

Il l'embrassa doucement, comme pour marquer leurs paroles avant de la laisser se coucher et rejoindre les invités.

* * *

**Fallait bien qu'il revienne celui là ^^ **

**Je vais faire au mieux pour poster comme d'habitude, mais vendredi soir je suis enfin en vacances (YES !) Alors ne m'en veuillez pas trop si il y a quelques jours de décalage. A très vite !****  
**


	12. Retour au calme

_Salut les filles ! _

_Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire, vive les vacances ! Finalement ce chapitre arrive dans les temps. Merci pour les nouvelles alertes et mises en favoris, c'est très agréable de voir que mon histoire vous convient. Les reviews sont toujours aussi agréables, donc je suis très contente :)  
_

_ Malou: je mets un petit mot pour toi car je réponds à toutes mes reviews, et que toi je ne peux pas le faire. Alors merci pour tes compliments, et je suis contente que mon imagination te convienne.  
_

_La vie chez les Darcy reprend un cour normal. je vous laisse découvrir la suite._

* * *

L'incident créé par Dunhill n'eut pas beaucoup d'impact sur la vie à Pemberley, et fut vite oublié. Elizabeth avait maintenu qu'il ne méritait pas qu'on pense à lui, ni que son acte les perturbe. Il allait être puni, et de leur côté, ils devaient continuer à vivre comme avant, du moins dans leur cas, apprendre à vivre tous ensemble. Mary et Kitty devaient s'adapter à leur nouveau lieu de résidence ainsi qu'à l'autorité de leur beau-frère : il agissait avec les deux jeunes filles comme avec Georgiana. Elles se devaient donc de se plier à ses demandes, à ses convenances, et aux habitudes instaurées bien avant leur arrivée. En contrepartie, il était tout aussi généreux avec elles qu'avec Elizabeth et Georgiana. Mary s'était donc vu offrir son propre piano, et Kitty avait pu se choisir des nouveaux chapeaux, des nouvelles paires de chaussures et un manteau.

- Tu les gâtes beaucoup trop, lui dit Elizabeth.

Ils étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre, totalement nus sous les épaisses couvertures du lit de Darcy, après avoir fait l'amour. Et comme souvent, ils discutaient beaucoup après, repus physiquement, mais insatiable de complicité et de dialogue.

- Je les traites comme n'importe quel autre membre de la famille, rien de plus, dit-il en souriant.

- Elles n'ont pas l'habitude, tout comme moi, d'avoir des présents, et surtout pas des aussi conséquent.

- Tu n'aimes pas ce bracelet ? demanda-t-il en levant le poignet de son épouse en l'air devant leurs regards. Je trouve pourtant que la couleur des saphirs s'accorde très bien à tes yeux.

- C'est l'illustration parfaite de ce que je disais ! Tu n'es pas obligé de me faire des cadeaux tout le temps.

- Je ne suis pas obligé c'est vrai. C'est un plaisir de le faire, et ce n'est pas tout le temps.

- Depuis notre mariage, j'ai reçu une jument et la selle pour la monter, ce bracelet, des robes, chapeaux et autres fanfreluches, et…

- Et tu m'as offert des chemises, un nouveau costume pour Londres, 3 nouveaux chiens de chasse et des livres. Et je ne m'en plains absolument pas !

Elle lui fit une petite tape sur le torse tandis qu'il riait d'avoir retourné la situation à son avantage. Elle se réinstalla ensuite contre lui, et lui caressa le ventre.

- Tu n'as pas épousé mes sœurs William, dit-elle plus sérieusement.

- Je le sais très bien… Mais elles ne peuvent pas trop compter sur leur père, comme tu le sais.

Elizabeth fit une grimace, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il voulait dire, le sujet Mr Bennet ayant été source de dispute, et encore très récemment. Ils avaient reçu de ce dernier une lettre la veille annonçant qu'il partait pour la France. Elizabeth l'avait lu à ses sœurs le jour même, lors du déjeuner :

_Mes filles,_

_Me voilà en route pour la France, terre de la révolution, afin de voir un peu le monde et de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. Je ne sais quand vous aurez à nouveau de mes nouvelles, mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, j'irais bien. Je vous espère heureuse à Pemberley._

_Votre père._

_- Il est donc parti cette fois… dit Mary._

_- Tu en doutais ? dit Kitty d'un ton sec. Il a été très clair sur ses intentions pourtant._

_- Kitty… Nous ne pouvons lui en vouloir de voyager un peu, tenta Elizabeth_

_- Si on peut ! répondit-elle en se levant. On en a le droit même ! De ne pas nous emmener ! De partir si vite comme s'il n'était pas touché par leur décès ! De nous laisser derrière lui comme si nous n'étions rien._

_La colère de la jeune fille remonta et eut l'effet d'une bombe. Elle allait mieux depuis son arrivée à Pemberley, mais cette lettre faisait tout remonter à la surface. _

_- Je ne te permets pas de dire des choses aussi stupide Kitty ! s'énerva Elizabeth. Nous ne gérons pas de la même façon c'est tout ! _

_- Il n'a pas versé une larme et à peine sont-elles enterrées, qu'il nous laisse tomber ! Il se moque de notre sort ! cria Kitty en pleurant_

_- Cela suffit Catherine, dit Darcy d'un ton ferme mais sans crier. Soit vous vous rasseyez calmement, soit je vous conseille de quitter cette table pour reprendre vos esprit._

_Kitty choisi__t de quitter la table et de pa__rtir en courant de la pièce. Ge__o__r__giana la regarda faire, regardant ensuite les autres personnes attablées : Mary, tête basse mangeait son potage, William regardait Elizabeth, qui elle regardait son poing serrer la lettre de Mr__ Bennet. N'osant dire un mot, ni rejoindre Kitty, elle recommença à manger en silence, comme ses voisins de table._

Ils avaient eu suite à ce repas une conversation assez houleuse sur Mr Bennet, et ils avaient fini par conclure qu'il valait mieux que chacun garde son opinion, et surtout qu'ils évitent d'en parler.

- Tu cherches à compenser les actions de mon père ?

- Non. Je veux simplement qu'elle sache qu'elles ont une famille, et qu'on ne les délaisse pas.

- Encore un peu de la fameuse générosité Darcy !

- Du tout. Mais à ce sujet Lizzy… commença-t-il en se redressant dans le lit, la forçant à se relever également. Je dois te parler d'une chose convenue avec Charles et ton père.

- Je t'écoute, dit-elle assise enroulée dans un drap.

- Et bien tu sais déjà ce que je pense de ton père et ses actes, et Charles est plus ou moins d'accord avec mes propos.

- Aimable comme il est, et associé à ton éloquence, il a dû te dire oui pour te faire plaisir.

- Du tout, il est juste raisonnable lui.

- Oh et je ne le suis pas ?

- Non tu es partiale, car très attachée à ton père, ce qui est tout à fait normal. Mais cela t'empêche de le voir clairement.

- Détrompes toi. Je le sais sarcastique, peu loquace, débonnaire et plutôt solitaire.

- Tu as oublié beaucoup de qualificatifs bien plus négatifs mais passons. Veux-tu savoir le contenu de ma conversation avec Charles ou non ?

Elizabeth fit la moue mais lui fit signe de la main de continuer.

- Merci. Mais je devrais commencer par le début : au moment des fiançailles, Charles comme moi souhaitions renoncer à vos dot à Jane et toi. Ne prends pas cet air choqué avant que j'ai terminé. Nous ne manquions de rien, ni l'un ni l'autre, et nous souhaitions que ton père en fasse un autre usage, comme augmenter la dot de tes sœurs.

- Je n'ai donc participé en rien ? Je veux dire, tu n'as pas reçu ma dot ?

- Ton père a lourdement insisté, par pur orgueil je pense, et je le respecte. Dons si, tu es bien arrivée sous ce toit avec ta dot, même si cela ne joue en rien sur nos vies.

- Ne diminue pas ma très modeste contribution. Ça compte pour moi. Arriver sans un sous vaillant, et que tu ne puisses pas utiliser cet argent m'aurait rabaissée.

- Alors n'y penses plus, car j'ai bien reçu l'argent de ton père. J'en reviens, si tu me le permets, à l'accord que nous avons conclu avec Bingley. Nous avons décidé de doter tes sœurs, en plus de la dot de ton père.

- Et mon père a accepté ?

- Nous avons su lui montrer les avantages que cette démarche procurerait à ses filles.

- Tu as surtout dû donner une opinion si directe qu'il n'a pas osé te dire non !

- Non, c'est Charles qui lui a parlé. Pour justement qu'il ne se sente pas acculé par mes manières que tu sembles trouver abruptes.

- Elles ne _semblent_ pas abruptes, elles le sont. Tu as une façon de t'exprimer parfois qui empêche les autres de répliquer quoi que ce soit.

- Ce doit être mon charisme naturel…, dit-il pour explication.

- Et c'est ta modestie qui parle actuellement, répliqua-t-elle

- Non, mon réalisme ma chérie.

Elle se mit à rire et décida de reprendre la conversation d'origine.

- Et puis-je savoir le montant que vous allez donner ?

- 2000 livres chacun

- Grand dieu ! C'est faramineux, pour l'un comme pour l'autre !

- Pas tant que ça… Et puis c'est pour la bonne cause. En étant avec nous, tes sœurs vont fréquenter des personnes d'un cercle plus élevé que celui que vous aviez à Meryton. Une bonne dot peut aider à avoir les faveurs de certains hommes.

- Ou attirer des Wickham…

- Ils ne sont pas si nombreux que cela.

Elizabeth s'allongea sur son mari, en appui sur ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Darcy de façon à le surplomber. Elle plongea ses yeux dans son regard interrogatif de prime abord, mais rempli de tendresse et d'amour pour elle. Elle ne voulait pas se disputer avec lui, ni même avoir une conversation compliquée avec lui. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre, n'ayant pas baigné dans un certain luxe, et n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'argent à sa disposition comme lui. Elle savait également qu'il voulait faire au mieux, et qu'il faisait ça en grande partie pour elle. Aussi elle préféra calmer ses nerfs et prendre un ton plus taquin en détournant la conversation.

- Ma mère aurait-elle eu le temps de t'apprendre ses talents de marieuse ?

- Seigneur, ne me rappelle pas ce dont elle était capable ! rit-il.

- Tu ne sais pas tout… Si Jane s'est retrouvée malade à Netherfield, c'était à dessein. Elle pensait qu'il était hors de question que Jane voit Miss Bingley et pas Charles qui était à la chasse.

- C'est donc pour cette raison qu'elle est arrivée à cheval sous la pluie ?

- Oui, rien de tel qu'une fièvre et un gentleman aimable. Elle comptait bien sur le fait qu'elle soit gardée au domaine.

- Quelle ingéniosité !

- Je ne te le fais pas dire.

Darcy déplaça sa main droite de sous la couette vers la joue de son épouse, la caressant du pouce.

- J'ose croire que tu es heureuse aujourd'hui, avec moi, et dans cette demeure, dit-il redevenu sérieux. Ce que nous souhaitons faire avec Charles n'est que pour permettre à tes sœurs, si le cas se présente, de ne pas passer à côté de de la stabilité matérielle ou de l'amour pour une histoire d'argent.

- Je sais William. Ca me parait juste démesuré mais uniquement parce que sur ce point, nous ne sommes pas du même monde.

- Maintenant si, et tu dois t'y faire. Même si je sais que l'idée de ressembler à une Miss Bingley te répugne. Mais tu n'as pas son caractère, donc tu seras préservée de la vanité et la superficialité.

- Je t'aime William, dit Elizabeth de but en blanc.

Il fut surpris de ces quelques mots, qu'il entendait pour la première fois, et resta bouche bée. La franchise de sa femme avait frappée.

- Je t'aime pour tout ce que tu viens de dire, tout ce que tu fais pour moi et pour mes sœurs, et tout ce que tu feras encore pour nous. Je n'aurai pu rêver meilleur mari. Je suis plus que comblée et je ferai tout pour te prouver tous les jours que tu es l'homme le plus merveilleux que je connaisse.

William ne put lui répondre. Non pas parce qu'il ne pensait pas lui-même aimer cette femme à en perdre l'esprit, mais parce qu'il en était incapable. Ce qui se dégageait d'elle en cet instant le bouleversait complètement. S'il n'avait pas appris à cacher ses émotions, si on ne lui avait pas appris à être maitre de lui-même en toute circonstance, il lui aurait répété inlassablement qu'il l'aimait pendant des heures, et à le lui prouver physiquement avec ardeur jusqu'à épuisement. Mais il n'était pas encore capable de se livrer ainsi avec elle, malgré ses efforts. Il avait déjà beaucoup avancé dans l'intimité, mais il demeurait certaines barrières. Alors pour toute réponse, il prit son visage fin et doux entre ses mains, le rapprocha du sien et pressa sa bouche contre ses lèvres, espérant faire passer tout ce qu'il ne pouvait pas lui dire.

* * *

Pendant les jours qui suivirent Elizabeth ne vit pas beaucoup son mari, chacun étant bien occupé par ses propres taches. Elle avait vu le décorateur pour refaire le boudoir, reçu les couturiers pour la confection des robes qu'elle et les demoiselles porteraient durant la Saison, et elle préparait également l'arrivée de la famille pour Noël. C'est d'ailleurs sur ce sujet que Georgiana souhaita lui parler un matin, alors qu'elle préparait le plan de table avec Mrs Reynolds. Toujours assez intimidée par sa sœur, Georgiana entra dans la salle de réception le cœur battant.

- Miss Georgiana, votre leçon est finie ?

- Oui Mrs Reynolds, Mary est pleine gamme en ce moment. Lizzy, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec toi, quand tu auras un moment.

- Bien sûr, Georgiana. Vous pouvez nous laisser, Mrs Reynolds, je finirais seule ensuite.

- Bien madame.

Georgiana attendit que l'intendante fût hors de vue avant de commencer à parler.

- Et bien je me demandais si nous serions nombreux à Noël.

- Tout dépend de ce que tu entends par nombreux. Mais dis-moi de quoi veux-tu me parler exactement ?

- Je me demandais si Eleonor et Laurine étaient sur la liste des invités.

- Oui, elles sont invitées. Je dois avouer qu'au début non, je n'ai appris leur existence que récemment, mais je l'ai invitée en même temps que je la remerciais pour ses condoléances et elle a accepté.

- C'est très bien. J'avais peur que tu ne souhaites pas sa présence.

- Et pour quelle raison ?

- Les militaires appellent ça une guerre de territoire il me semble. Vous pourriez vous quereller pour le statut de Mrs Darcy.

- Les choses sont claires entre elle et moi, dit Elizabeth le sourire aux lèvres. Ne t'inquiète surtout pas de notre entente.

- Parfait. Je te laisse terminer, William doit m'attendre pour nous accompagner en ville Kitty et moi.

- Sans moi ? Ma compagnie semble vous plaire, c'est agréable, plaisanta Elizabeth.

- C'est une surprise que tu découvriras bien assez tôt, dit Georgiana en sortant à son tour.

Elizabeth pensa immédiatement à un cadeau de noël, et elle essaya de deviner ce que cela pourrait être tout en finissant son plan de table.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, les Darcy accueillirent les Bingley, qui venaient passer du temps auprès d'eux une semaine avant Noël. Ils étaient arrivés les bras chargés de cadeaux, et il avait fallu le travail de 3 valets pour tout décharger, faisant plusieurs aller et retour entre le grand salon et la voiture. Elizabeth avait choisi elle-même le sapin qui devait être coupé pour trôner dans ce salon, le plus grand et le plus garni qu'elle eut vu dans le bois du domaine. Elle avait prévu de le décorer le soir même, souhaitant attendre l'arrivée de Jane pour le faire en famille presque complète.

Les retrouvailles furent riches de cris et de joie entre les sœurs Bennet. Darcy, Georgiana et Charles les regardèrent avec gaieté s'enlacer, s'embrasser et parler toutes en même temps.

- Viens Jane, je vais te montrer vos chambres et te faire visiter la maison, dit Elizabeth. Kitty et Georgiana reçoivent la visite de Fanny Forbs. Mary a ses leçons, et je suppose que ces messieurs peuvent tout à fait se passer de nous jusqu'au diner.

- Vous supposez bien, dit Charles. Darcy et moi avons des affaires à voir ensemble.

Elizabeth regarda son mari, se demandant de quoi retournaient ces affaires. Darcy lui sourit, les yeux pleins de malice, avant qu'elle n'entraine sa sœur dans les dédales de sa demeure.

Elles mirent plus d'une heure à faire le tour de la maison, bras dessus, bras dessous, ne cessant de parler de tout et rien. Jane trouva la demeure plus que magnifique, et félicita Elizabeth pour sa bonne tenue.

- J'ai surtout la chance d'avoir Mrs Reynolds. Je ne pense pas encore à tout, même si je me suis fait une liste, qui est cachée dans mon bureau. Elle m'est d'une aide plus que précieuse.

Au retour au salon, elles prirent le thé seules. L'un des majordomes les avaient prévenu que les messieurs étaient allés au chenil, et que les demoiselles prenaient le thé dans le boudoir de Georgiana. Elles vinrent à parler de leur sœur, Jane annonçant que les deux lui avaient écrit.

- Mary ne tarit pas d'éloges sur sa nouvelle vie. Elle semble plus que ravie de ce que Mr Darcy fait pour elle, et elle lui voue une admiration sans borne. Elle disait être touchée par sa gentillesse et sa générosité, dont elle ne soupçonnait pas l'existence.

- Et pourtant dieu sait qu'il a ces deux qualités.

- Tu prêches une convertie Lizzy.

- Et que dis Kitty ?

- Elle est plus perturbée encore. Bien sûr elle n'a rien à redire sur sa vie, loin de là, mais elle semble toujours un peu écorchée. Elle n'est pas encore remise.

- Il lui faut du temps, elle était si proche de Lydia avant son mariage.

- Tu as raison. Mais le positif, c'est qu'elles ne cherchent pas à vous fuir, elles disent toutes les deux être heureuses ici.

- Tant mieux, j'aurai été peinée du contraire.

Elles parlèrent encore et encore, jusqu'au retour de Charles et Darcy. Les jeunes filles les rejoignirent peu après, Miss Forbs étant repartie chez elle. Elizabeth proposa alors de se préparer pour le souper, et ils se séparèrent pour regagner chacun leur chambre.

Une fois prêt, Darcy alla rejoindre sa femme. Elle était prête, mais regarder la neige tomber dehors, debout devant l'une de ses fenêtres.

- Je n'avais pas vu qu'il neigeait, dit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

- Tu étais bien trop occupée à discuter avec ta sœur. Il neige depuis le début de l'après-midi, se moqua-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas facile de vivre loin d'une personne qui m'est si proche depuis tant d'année !

- Je le sais. Et d'ailleurs, je pense que vous ne serez plus éloignée très longtemps.

- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Elizabeth dont la curiosité était piquée au vif.

- Peux-tu garder un secret ?

- William ! s'écria-t-elle

- Bingley veut faire une surprise à Jane, tu ne peux donc rien lui dire.

- Oh… Je serais muette… Dis-moi à présent.

- Bingley veut acheter un domaine par ici. Je lui ai parlé de ceux que je connaissais, et nous irons en voir chaque jour dès demain. Il se peut qu'une fois la Saison terminée, nous remontions tous dans le Derbyshire ou ses alentours.

Elizabeth sauta au cou de son mari, trop heureuse de cette nouvelle. Il lui rendit son étreinte avec force, riant à gorge déployée de l'impulsivité et la spontanéité de son épouse.

- Cela te fait plaisir donc ?

- Quelle question, bien sûr ! hormis mon père, c'est elle qui me manquait le plus depuis notre mariage.

- Si tout se passe bien, elle ne te manquera bientôt plus autant, voire plus du tout.

Elizabeth détacha ses bras et les déposa sur le torse de Darcy.

- Il ne manquerait alors plus rien à mon bonheur.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, et ils durent se faire violence pour redescendre avec leur famille, emportés qu'ils étaient par l'ardeur de leur baiser.

* * *

La soirée sa passa comme Elizabeth l'avait pensée. Ils mangèrent, et ensuite les femmes et filles de la maison entreprirent de décorer le sapin. Charles et William tout en discutant les observèrent rire, se chamailler et s'entraider dans la joie, pour rendre ce sapin digne du plus beau Noël que la nouvelle famille voulait vivre. William n'aurait pas pu rêver d'une scène plus belle entre sa femme et sa sœur, s'entendant comme si elles se connaissaient depuis toujours, et son cœur se gonfla d'amour et de bonheur que sa vie soit devenue si belle.

- Mes sœurs vous saluent, dit Charles à son ami.

- Vont elles bien?

- A merveille. Elles sont à Londres, et elles nous attendent pour la Saison.

- Leur avez vous parlé de vos projets? souffla Darcy

- Non. Elles le sauront quand ce sera fait, mais je sais que c'est leur vœu le plus cher de me voir m'établir.

- Elles l'ont mentionné oui.

Darcy se rappela de la joie non feinte qu'avait eu Miss Bingley lorsque son frère avait parlé de s'installer en Derbyshire, avant de trouver Netherfield. Elle n'avait jamais caché son inclination pour le maitre de Pemberley, bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais encouragée. Elle serait certainement toujours heureuse que Bingley s'installe, mais elle devrait composer avec le fait que Darcy ne soit plus disponible. Cela le fit sourire, imaginant la jeune femme faire des courbettes à Elizabeth, tout en tentant de ne pas être mortifiée par leur mariage. Il sortit de ses pensées pour continuer à regarder les femmes de la famille s'affairer à rendre le sapin brillant et coloré. Dans l'intimité de la chambre d'Elizabeth, tandis qu'elle se brossait les cheveux devant sa coiffeuse, il observa le reflet de sa femme dans le miroir, depuis l'embrasure de la porte commune des 2 chambres. Son regard, quelque peu éteint depuis les décès de sa mère et sa sœur, venait de retrouver sa brillance et ce petit éclat qui avait certainement contribué à le faire tomber amoureux d'elle. Il fut heureux que les Bingley soit parmis eux, et plus encore que son ami cherche à s'installer dans la région.

- Si tu veux m'espionner, tu serais mieux assis sur le lit. L'angle de vision serait bien meilleur, dit Elizabeth en s'attachant les cheveux.

- Je vois très bien d'ici, mais merci de ta proposition.

Elizabeth se leva et alla vers lui, pour caler sa tête sur son torse et enlacer sa taille. Aussitôt il passa un bras autour de son cou, tandis que sa main libre caressait son dos.

- Je suis heureux de voir que la présence de ta sœur te rende ta joie de vivre. Elle m'a manquée.

- Jane est une source de bien être. Elle est si agréable.

- Je pense aussi que de vous retrouver toutes les quatre est aussi très bénéfique.

- C'est vrai. Je crois que ça nous a fait du bien à toutes.

- Je le crois aussi.

Elizabeth releva son visage et s'éloigna un peu pour capter les yeux de son époux. Comme toujours, il émanait d'eux tout les sentiments si forts qu'il lui portait, et Elizabeth ne put que lui faire un grand sourire, avant qu'il ne l'emporte comme une mariée sur le lit.

* * *

**Tadam ! les amoureux avancent, la saison se prépare et les soeurs Bennet sont réunies... tout va bien dans le merveilleux monde des bisounours :)**

**à la semaine prochaine !  
**


	13. Noël

_Bonjour! me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre._

_Encore merci à toutes de me suivre, et un coucou aux nouvelles "followers", même si elles ne se manifestent pas. Les mises en alertes ou en favoris c'est le signe que ça vous plait, c'est l'essentiel. Même si j'aime bien les ptits messages lol.  
_

___ Je vais partir en wouacances (youpi!) alors la suite ne sera peut être pas avant fin aout ._

_En avant pour la lecture._

* * *

Pemberley house était plus animée qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis de nombreuses années. Il y avait tant de monde, tant de discussion et tant d'activités que les domestiques étaient plus qu'occupés. Darcy et Elizabeth les avaient réunis pour leur donner des consignes, du moins, elle avait parlé et il n'avait fait qu'assister pour bien signifier l'importance de ses demandes.

_2 jours plus tôt _

_- La maison va être très animée, avait dit Elizabeth. Mr et Mrs Bingley sont déjà bien installés, mais ils seront dès demain rejoint par les Gardiner, qui arriveront avec leurs quatre enfants. J'ai prévu de les installer dans les chambres à la thématique des Indes. Nous aurons le même jour l'arrivée des Messieurs Mayfield et Grant, qui auront les chambres Bavaroises._

_Elizabeth avait découvert des trésors de voyages précédents, effectués par la famille Darcy, et avait refait les chambres par thème. Elle avait pu ainsi apprendre que William avait eu l'occasion de visiter la France, l'Italie, l'Allemagne et l'Autriche, et elle avait ainsi pu mettre un peu plus sa touche personnelle en dehors des pièces communes._

_- Je compte sur chacun d'entre vous pour satisfaire les demandes de chacun, et de veiller à la propreté des lieux et au bien être de chacun de nos convives. Mrs Reynolds indiquera aux personnes concernées leurs taches durant ces quelques jours. Au moindre problème, vous devrez l'informer. Elle connait les directives précises et saura remédier à toute situation. Merci de votre attention, vous pouvez disposer._

_Ils partirent, derrière Mrs Reynolds pour recevoir leurs affectations. Restés seuls, Elizabeth alla rejoindre son mari un peu plus loin derrière elle, qui était bien tranquillement assis sur l'un des fauteuils de la grande salle à manger, l'air rieur._

_- Aurais-tu quelque chose à me dire ? demanda Elizabeth_

_- Non._

_- Alors pourquoi cet air et ce sourire ?_

_- Il semble que tu sois de plus en plus respectée. Le temps a fait son œuvre je présume._

_- Le crois-tu sincèrement ?_

_- Ils t'ont écoutée, ne m'ont pas regardé, et ils hochaient la tête en fonction de tes paroles. C'est positif pour moi._

_- Je pense que Mrs Reynolds y est pour beaucoup encore une fois._

_- Ou peut-être est-ce tout simplement toi et ton investissement._

_- Peut-être…_

Et il avait raison. Elizabeth n'avait plus que très peu de personnel réfractaire à elle. Les conversations désobligeantes entendues sur elle durant l'été faisait figure de calomnie à présent. La nouvelle maitresse de Pemberley était aussi aimable et généreuse que son mari, avait d'aussi bonnes manières, même si parfois elle était moins protocolaire que lui. Il ne restait que quelques vieux domestiques très portés sur les convenances, qui croyaient encore les paroles échangées entre Miss Bingley et Mrs Hurst. Mais leurs avis étaient sans importance, étant donné leur position, et ils ne pouvaient que respecter un minimum Elizabeth s'ils souhaitaient garder leur emploi. Car même s'il n'avait jamais entendu leur maitre les mettre en garde sur leur comportement envers elle, ils savaient que Mr Darcy veillait toujours sur tout. Ils préféraient donc ne pas prendre de risques.

Tous les invités étaient donc arrivés, et en cette veille de Noël, William et Elizabeth avaient convié Eleornor et Laurine, les Milton, les Forbs et les Woodward, en plus des personnes en séjour à Pemberley. Le personnel était donc sur le pied de guerre, mais ils semblaient assez heureux de voir un retour de l'animation qui pouvait exister du temps de Mr Darcy senior.

Elizabeth avait fait préparer la salle à manger dans des tons rouge et or, la table était richement ornée, et elle avait commandé un quatuor à cordes pour les distraire et leur permettre de danser un peu. Les domestiques avaient travaillé sur ordres et explications de Mrs Darcy, et ils trouvaient le rendu splendide.

- Vous avez fini ? demanda Mrs Reynolds en entrant dans la salle. Colin m'a fait prévenir.

- Oui regardez par vous-même, dit Maria.

- C'est très beau. Mrs Darcy a bon gout, et elle sera ravie du travail accompli.

- Nous l'espérons. Elle s'est montrée assez méticuleuse dans ses demandes, dit Evan.

- Mr Darcy ne l'aurait pas moins été, répliqua Mrs Reynolds. Je vais chercher Mrs Darcy.

Elle s'en alla et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec leur maitresse, accompagnée par leur maitre. Mrs Darcy ouvrit de grands yeux devant la beauté de ses choix, et resta bouche bée.

- Vous avez très bien choisi, dit Mr Darcy à sa femme

- Je n'imaginais pas un tel rendu, répondit Mrs Darcy. Vous avez fait un merveilleux travail !

- Nous avons suivi vos demandes madame, dit Maria.

- Qu'importe, c'est vous qui avez tout fait. Donc merci à tous.

Ils saluèrent les maitres avant de repartir vers d'autres occupations. Elizabeth prit alors le temps de bien regarder la table, les verres et couverts, les chandeliers. Darcy quant à lui regarda les petites bourses fabriquées en tissu rouge, avec un nœud doré, posées sur chaque assiette.

- Tu me surprendras toujours je pense, plaisanta Darcy. Où as-tu trouvé le temps de faire ça ?

- Avec mes sœurs, lorsque tu sortais chasser ou chez tes amis. Il y a du chocolat à l'intérieur.

- Et des serviettes brodées au nom des invités ?

- Ça s'est avéré assez long, mais les filles sont très douées, bien plus que moi, et on a apprécié de le faire toutes les 4. Georgiana est d'ailleurs la plus douée de toutes.

- Des cigares ?

- Pour les hommes oui. Cela vous fera une occasion de nous laisser un peu entre nous, et de parler entres hommes.

- Très bonne initiative, il n'y a rien de pire en soirée que des dames qui discutent chiffons.

- Ne soyez pas médisant.

- C'était top tentant. Non vraiment Lizzy, ce sont de charmantes attentions.

- C'est l'effet recherché.

- Merci pour eux. Et merci encore d'avoir accepté de devenir ma femme.

- C'est plutôt à moi de te remercier d'avoir retenter une demande après mon mauvais comportement lors de la première ! rit Elizabeth. Je ne serais pas là autrement, tu aurais peut être fini par te rendre aux faveurs de Miss Bingley !

- J'en doute. Je n'aurais pas pu supporter une épouse comme elle. Elle aurait toujours tout fait pour être du même avis que moi pour ne pas m'être désagréable.

- N'essaye pas de me faire croire que ça t'aurait déplu.

- Et bien si ma chère, il n'y a aucun intérêt à converser avec une personne sans personnalité propre. Si je venais à lui dire que j'appréciais la couleur bleue, elle se serait habillée en bleu de la tête au pied même si cette couleur pouvait lui déplaire.

- Quel bonheur que je sois si indépendante d'esprit !

- Tu n'imagines certainement pas à quel point ! Mais bien que nous soyons très bien ici, je pense que nous devrions retourner auprès de nos invités.

- Je viendrais dans quelques minutes, je veux vérifier si tout est bien à sa place.

Il lui sourit, puis s'en alla vers le grand salon. Avant d'entrer dans la pièce, il écouta les rires et les bruits de voix. Il n'était pas homme de mondanité. Il n'aimait pas la foule, ni les grosses réunions de personnes. Mais il aimait la scène qui se déroulait devant lui en ouvrant la porte : les petites filles jouant à la poupée, les garçons plus loin au bilboquet, les familles et amis mélangés jouant au carte d'un côté, écoutant Mary au piano de l'autre, discutant de voyages, de politique ou de lectures. Si il n'avait pas épousé Elizabeth, il n'y avait aucune chance pour que des personnes si différentes et ayant évoluées dans des cercles si différents puissent se parler et encore moins s'entendre. A ce moment là, il se dit que ses premiers doutes sur son alliance avec Miss Eliza Bennet n'avaient pas lieu d'être et que lui aussi avait eu des préjugés : cependant il fut fier d'avoir bravé le courroux de sa tante.

- Darcy ! Vous revoilà ! Qu'avez-vous fait de votre épouse ?

- Elle peaufine, Mrs Woodward. Elle ne sera pas longue.

- Nous parlions des projets de Mrs Darcy pour le jardin, dit Mrs Forbs. Lady Suzan trouve l'idée de la nouvelle fontaine charmante.

- Mrs Darcy fourmille d'idée, dit Darcy. Elle est intarissable de changements en tous genres.

- Qui ne sont pas pour vous déplaire j'en suis sure, répondit Mrs Woodward dans un sourire.

- Effectivement. Pemberley se trouve embelli et notre vie plus agréable. Je n'ai rien trouvé à redire jusqu'à maintenant, et je doute que cela arrive.

Il put voir de loin sa belle-mère acquiescer en souriant. Elizabeth lui avait montré les changements déjà effectués, et avait même fait certains arrangements en fonction de ses souhaits antérieurs. Cela avait permis d'amorcer une belle entente entre les deux Mrs Darcy, et il en était fort satisfait.

- J'espère n'avoir rien manqué, dit Elizabeth en entrant dans le vaste salon.

- Nous parlions de vous et vos idées pour les extérieurs, dit Mrs Woodward.

- A ce sujet, je regrette cette épaisse couche de neige qui nous empêche de sortir dans le parc. Ma tante, il vous faudra revenir aux beaux jours pour en faire le tour.

- Avec grand plaisir Lizzy. Mr Gardiner et moi sommes contemplatifs de la beauté des lieux.

- Vous devriez voir les jardins d'Elis Park, dit Elizabeth. Ils sont de toute beauté eux aussi.

- Nous avons de très bons jardiniers, dit Lady Suzan. Mais nous n'avons rien à envier à Pemberley ou encore Rosings.

- Il est vrai que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à marcher à Rosings Park, dit Elizabeth. Mr Darcy et Fitzwilliam semblaient eux aussi s'y plaire, à pied ou à cheval.

- Lady Catherine prend grand soin de ses invités, et se montre on ne peut plus généreuse quand elle le souhaite mais uniquement pour les personnes qu'elle juge dignes d'elle, dit Darcy d'un ton cinglant.

Sa tante le regarda, comprenant que le sujet Lady Catherine était à éviter chez lui. Elle avait déclaré la guerre à Elizabeth, et c'était suffisant pour la bannir des conversations à ses yeux. Lady Suzan n'étant pas amatrice de querelle, changea aussitôt de sujet et demanda de plus amples détails sur les projets de Mrs Darcy.

* * *

L'après-midi se passa de façon agréable, et lorsqu'il fut temps de souper, Elizabeth fut un peu nerveuse de la réaction des convives sur sa décoration. Tandis qu'elle avançait au bras de son époux, il sentit sa main se crisper autour de son bras.

- Tu ne te sens pas bien ? murmura-t-il près de son oreille.

- Oh si, je suis juste un peu nerveuse…

- Etrangement, cela ne m'étonne plus. Et je suis sûr que tu te trouveras ridicule dans quelques minutes car ils vont adorer.

Elle lui lança un regard peu amène, bien qu'elle sache qu'il était dans le vrai. Il relativisait beaucoup mieux qu'elle, à chaque fois, pour tout, et elle était bien obligée d'admettre qu'il était toujours dans le vrai.

A leur entrée, le quatuor se mit à jouer, et les invités s'extasièrent de tout : la musique, les attentions, la décoration… Elizabeth fut félicitée et remerciée de toutes part, et elle fut soulagée d'un poids. Son seul regret fut qu'elle était à un bout de table et Darcy à l'autre, en bons hôtes, et elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ne pouvoir discuter avec lui durant les repas. Elle avait cependant de bons voisins, Mr Mayfield et Mrs Dorothy Miton à sa droite, et à sa gauche Mr Woodward et Kitty. Elle avait fait au mieux pour que tous soient mélangés, choix risqué mais permettant plus de discussion, et au fur et à mesure de l'arrivée des plats, elle fut satisfaite de son choix. Son oncle semblait en grande conversation avec celui de Darcy, Jane discutait avec Lady Suzan et Mrs Forbs… Elle eut même le loisir de voir des rapprochements entre les jeunes gens. Mr Grant regardait régulièrement la jeune Fanny Forbs, Mr Mayfield semblait apprécier la conversation de Kitty, Hugh Forbs faisait rire Evelyn Milton, et Georgiana semblait boire les paroles du fils Woodward, John, revenu d'Oxford pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Malgré sa réserve, il était clair qu'elle appréciait le jeune homme, et la légère rougeur de ses joues lorsqu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour lui parler ne laissait pas de places à l'ambiguïté. Darcy ne semblait pas le voir, bien trop occupé entre Mrs Woodward et Mrs Gardiner qui discutait avec joie de leur belle région. Le peu de fois où il regarda la tablée, son regard fila aussitôt en face de lui, vers sa femme, qui semblait heureuse et satisfaite. Le reste l'importait peu.

Les soupçons d'Elizabeth se confirmèrent lors des danses. Elle ne fut pas la seule à le remarquer : Mrs Woodward et Mrs Gardiner étaient déjà en train d'en discuter à voix basse quand elle alla les rejoindre.

- Votre conversation semble bien secrète, dit Elizabeth en se joignant à elle.

- Secrète non, mais assez palpitante ! dit Mrs Woodward.

- Dites-moi tout Augustina, vous avez piqué ma curiosité.

- Je trouvais mon fils quelque peu empressé, dirons-nous, auprès de Miss Darcy. Et votre tante s'est hâtée d'ajouter que Cupidon semblait avoir lancé ses flèches à tout va dans la salle ce soir.

- Il est vrai que les messieurs semblent charmés par quelques jeunes filles.

- Il faut dire qu'elles sont toutes charmantes, dit Mrs Gardiner

- A ce que nous avons pu observer, il n'y a que Mary qui semble rester de marbre.

- Je crains que ma jeune sœur soit plutôt hermétique à la gent masculine.

- Je pense surtout qu'elle a d'autres envies. Elle semblait passionnée par nos conversations de jeudi dernier, dit Mrs Woodward. Elle a encore des avis assez grotesque sur certains sujets, mais je la perçois très différentes des jeunes filles romantiques ici présentes et elle ne suivra pas leur voie.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Mrs Gardiner

- Elle semble très terre à terre, et ses souhaits de vie n'impliquent pas un mari. Sa soif d'apprendre semble plus importante que tout. Le mariage n'est pas une de ses options actuellement.

- Je vous l'accorde, confirma Mrs Gardiner. Mary est la seule de la famille à n'avoir jamais montré le moindre intérêt pour la vie conjugale. Ses sœurs cadettes étaient plutôt frivoles, et les ainées bien décidées à se marier par amour.

- Et elles ont trouvé chacune leur perle rare ! dit Mrs Woodward. A ce sujet Lizzy, je dois vous dire que votre sœur et son mari semblent doux comme des agneaux et sont absolument charmants.

- Je n'entends toujours que cela à leur sujet, et c'est totalement vrai, rit Elizabeth.

- Je n'ai pas encore eut l'honneur de danser avec la maitresse des lieux, dit Mr Woodward en venant vers les dames. Mrs Darcy ?

Il lui tendit la main, qu'Elizabeth accepta tout en s'excusant auprès des deux dames. Ces dernières les regardèrent partir, et furent rapidement rejointes par Kitty et le Colonel Fitwilliam qui revenaient de la danse précédente.

Un peu plus loin d'eux, Lord James discutait avec son neveu et revenait sur son comportement un peu plus tôt avec Lady Suzan.

- Je n'ai pas apprécié le ton que vous avez utilisé pour répondre à votre tante.

- Je n'ai effectivement pas été très aimable. Mais Lady Catherine…

- Nous connaissons l'histoire, et nous savons ce qu'elle a dit, coupa Lord James. Elle nous l'a écrit depuis votre venue à Elis.

- Bien, donc vous devez être en mesure de comprendre pourquoi elle ne mérite pas d'être mentionnée sous mon toit.

- Elle a été dure en effet.

- Plus que dure. Méchante, humiliante, et tout autre qualificatif négatif. Mais je ne souhaite vraiment pas parler d'elle, et surtout pas actuellement alors que nous passons un très bon moment.

- Bien.

Ils allèrent rejoindre les Bingley et Lady Suzan qui buvaient des rafraichissements. Mais dès que son épouse revint de sa danse, il s'empressa de l'inviter à son tour, afin de passer un peu de temps avec elle.

- Vous êtes radieuse, dit-il.

- La soirée est réussie, et je suis entourée de gens tous très agréable. Le seul bémol est que je ne vous ais guère vu.

- Tout comme moi. Mais nous nous rattraperons, j'en suis certain.

- C'est même une nécessité.

Ils continuèrent à danser, se lançant des regards lourds de sous-entendus. Ils pouvaient bien être seuls ou en compagnie, ils étaient dans leur bulle et faisaient fi du reste du monde. Ils avaient cependant des observateurs : Lady Suzan et Mrs Woodward les regardaient se mouvoir.

- C'est un vrai régal de voir Darcy aussi heureux, dit Mrs Woodward. Je ne l'ai jamais vu sourire autant que depuis son mariage.

- En effet. Il semble heureux.

- Lady Suzan, vous m'étonneriez à ne pas croire réellement à leur bonheur conjugal. Ils sont si bien assortis ! Et si complémentaires !

- Oh je ne doute de rien aujourd'hui. Il est clair qu'ils ont fait un mariage d'amour et que cela éclate aux yeux du monde. Mais que va-t-il se passer sur la durée ? Quel accueil va-t-elle recevoir à Londres ?

- Elle sera reçue de la même façon qu'ici.

- Vous connaissez bien Londres, tout comme moi. Vous connaissez les us et coutumes, et surtout les manières qu'il faut avoir pour être accepté. Pensez-vous qu'elle s'intègrera aussi bien à ce monde-là ?

- Il n'y aucune raison que le contraire arrive. Votre nièce a toutes les qualités requises, dont la capacité à se faire apprécier sans être obséquieuse comme beaucoup de dames présentes à chaque Saison.

- Je ne leur souhaite aucun mal, comprenez-moi bien. Mais je doute que leur belle harmonie ne survive à la Saison si elle n'arrive pas à s'intégrer.

Mrs Woodward préféra se taire. Non par peur ou par convenance, mais simplement car elle venait de comprendre que sa jeune amie était en probation chez les Milton. Son intervention à vouloir défendre Mrs Darcy pouvait jouer en la défaveur de cette dernière. Il valait mieux qu'elle se défende elle-même. Elle s'étonna que son amie ne lui ait pas parlé de ses relations un peu froides avec les Milton, et elle se promit de lui en parler lorsqu'elles auraient un moment.

De son coté, Georgiana était sur un petit nuage. John Woodward avait développé en elle une multitude de nouvelles sensations et sentiments. Elle avait toujours cru aimer Georges Wickham. Elle était persuadée qu'il était fait pour elle et qu'elle l'aimait éperdument. Mais cette rencontre avec Mr Woodward avait changé la donne. Ce qu'elle ressentait déjà pour ce presque inconnu était mille fois plus fort que pour son ami d'enfance. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu John, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 9 ans. Lui en avait donc 15. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait cherché à converser à l'époque: Georgiana était déjà très timide et n'était qu'une enfant jouant encore à la poupée, et lui était déjà passé à des plaisirs plus adultes. Aujourd'hui alors qu'elle allait sur ses 17 ans et lui sur ses 23, il semblait qu'ils aient bien plus d'atomes crochus. La jeune fille était cependant un peu perturbée, et aurait apprécié de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un. Mais elle n'osa pas, ni à Mary et Kitty, et encore moins à Elizabeth, bien trop accaparée par ses invités. Elle dut se résoudre à se coucher avec ses interrogations et ses nouveaux sentiments en tête, espérant qu'elle arriverait à pouvoir en parler le lendemain.

Le lendemain matin, Elizabeth eut la surprise de se réveiller seule dans la chambre de Darcy. Il était rare qu'il quitte le lit avant elle : en général, il se levait ensemble. Mais cette fois, comme lors de sa première nuit, il y avait un mot sur la place vide de son mari.

_Ma Lizzy_

_Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis en bas avec ton cadeau de Noël, du moins avec une partie d'entre eux._

_Rejoins moi dès que tu es réveillée, je serais dans mon bureau._

_Darcy_

Elizabeth pensa aussitôt à la surprise dont Georgiana avait parlé. Mais elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que cela pouvait être. Elle enfila une robe de chambre, recoiffa un peu ses cheveux, avant de descendre voir ce qui l'attendait. Elle entra sans frapper, nouvelle habitude prise avec son époux, pour le trouver debout devant sa fenêtre. Il sursauta presque imperceptiblement avant de se retourner et de lui sourire.

- Lizzy… J'ai failli m'impatienter, dit il en venant vers elle.

- Je l'ai bien sûr fait exprès, j'aime t'agacer.

Il prit ses mains et l'embrassa sur le front, avant de l'entrainer vers le bureau.

- Alors, vas-tu cesser tout ce mystère ?

- Oh que oui ! Je n'aime pas les cachoteries, mais c'était pour la bonne cause.

Il commença par sortir un écrin de l'un des tiroirs, et de le présenter à Elizabeth. Elle l'ouvrit avec un demi sourire, un peu nerveuse de la folie qu'elle allait découvrir.

- Oh ! fit-elle en découvrant une paire de boucle d'oreille et un médaillon en or

Les boucles et le pendentif étaient de forme ronde, avec un lis entouré de pierre précieuse.

- Ce sont les armoiries Darcy. Bien que nous ne soyons pas titrés, nous avons ce symbole depuis des années, comme ma chevalière qui est transmise de père en fils. Là cela représente une infime partie des bijoux Darcy, transmis par les femmes de la famille.

- C'est magnifique, merci beaucoup !

- Ils te reviennent de droit Mrs Darcy, plaisanta-t-il.

- Étais ce la fameuse surprise dont m'a parlé Georgiana ?

- Non.

Il alla vers la chaise de son bureau, et prit dans ses mains une très élégante robe de soie parme avec des reflets virant vers un violet plus sombre.

- Voici la surprise. Je peux te choisir des bijoux, mais le tissu d'une robe et sa couleur… très peu pour moi ! Kitty et Georgiana ont choisi cette robe, le chapeau, les gants et que sais-je encore… Lors du premier bal en présence de la reine, tu seras la plus somptueuse des femmes de l'assemblée.

Elizabeth fut sans voix : elle approcha délicatement le bout de ses doigts vers la robe, n'osant presque la toucher de peur de l'abimer. Elle n'avait jamais vu pareille merveille en Hertfordshire, et même ses quelques séjours à Londres ne l'avaient mené vers des étoffes si belles.

- Elle ne te plait pas ?

- Oh si ! Elle est si… Il n'y a pas de mot…

- C'est la deuxième fois que je te vois perdre tes mots…

- Tu es tellement exceptionnel. Merci mon amour !

Elle se lova contre lui, lui l'enlaçant de son bras libre. Il crut l'entendre sangloter légèrement mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas, cela ne pouvait être que des larmes de joie, et il serra simplement un peu plus fort l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde contre lui.

* * *

**Bon, les choses sont toujours assez calmes, mais Londres se rapproche. Avez vous des idées sur ce que je prévois? **

**A très vite ! :)  
**


	14. Débuts à Londres

_Ca y est je suis de retour !_

_Les vacances y a vraiment que ça de vrai !_

_Bienvenu à As (Asn) et merci pour tes reviews, je suis ravie que l'histoire t'ait autant plu._

_Bien sûr je ne __vous dirais rien sur vos idées pour Londres, je vous laisse lire par vous-même les prochains chapitres, mais y a de l'idée :)  
_

* * *

Elizabeth ne fut pas la seule à être gâtée par William Darcy. Chacun des invités reçu un présent, plusieurs pour les 3 jeunes filles, et tous furent plus que satisfait. Mr Gardiner notamment avait hâte que la belle saison revienne pour qu'il puisse essayer ses nouvelles cannes à pêche et ses nouveaux appâts. Elizabeth avait appris de son époux que certains de ses cadeaux étaient en route pour Londres. Il souhaitait qu'elle se sente aussi chez elle dans la vieille maison de ville, aussi avait-il demandé à ce que soient préparées certaines requêtes qu'elle avait déjà effectuées à Pemberley. Cette fois, Elizabeth trépignait de voir ce qu'il avait prévu pour elle. En attendant, elle profitait du mois de janvier avec ses invités, tout en se préparant pour la Saison. Elle savait que ce qu'elle avait vécu à Pemberley était un intermède : la vie y était douce, assez calme hormis quelques visites entre amis. Et hormis les quelques difficultés d'adaptation avec le personnel, elle se savait acceptée des amis et de la famille de Darcy. En revanche, elle savait qu'à Londres les choses seraient plus corsées, et elle avait tenu à discuter de leur futur train de vie Londonien avec Darcy. Et comme à chaque fois, elle profitait de l'intimité et la chaleur de l'un des lits conjugaux.

_15 jours après Noël_

_- Parle-moi de Londres… Que faisais le William célibataire ?_

_- J'en faisais le moins possible. Je rendais visite aux amis, assistais à leurs soirées, et voyais mes voisins de la rue Grosvenor. Tu sais que je ne suis pas un mondain._

_- J'ai dû avoir quelques indices oui… Donc je risque d'être au bras du Darcy fier._

_- Sans aucun doute ! Disons que c'est mon costume de bal, plaisanta-t-il. Comme tu le sais, il n'y a qu'en petit comité qu'il m'est possible d'être courtois._

_- Oui je le sais. Et même si je préfère le courtois, je ne lâcherai pas le bras du vaniteux pour autant. _

_- Et je serais encore plus fier de t'avoir à mon bras !_

_- Oh je suis sure de n'avoir rien à envier aux splendides femmes de Londres._

_- Détrompes toi. Tu seras l'une des plus belles, je peux te le garantir._

_- En fait, c'est bien le cadet de mes soucis. Je m'inquiète plutôt de l'accueil qui me sera réservé._

_Darcy se décala un peu dans le lit, afin de capter le regard de son épouse. Il venait de comprendre qu'elle ne se sentait pas au mieux avec leur future destination._

_- Lizzy… Quand cesseras-tu de te préoccuper de gens qui m'indiffère ? Tu as rencontré les personnes qui comptent le plus, et elles t'ont adoptée avec une facilité déconcertante comme je m'y attendais. Les autres, pardonne moi, mais je m'en fiche._

_- Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois mis au ban par ma faute. _

_- N'avons-nous pas déjà eu cette conversation ?_

_- Si, et je sais ce que tu penses. Mais je pourrais facilement commettre un impair en ne retenant pas mes sarcasmes, et cela pourrait te nuire._

_- Absolument pas, et j'aimerai que tu cesses de t'inquiéter à ce sujet. Normalement tu ne devrais penser qu'à tes futures tenues._

_- Je ne fais pas partie de cette catégorie de femme, rit Elizabeth._

_- Et cela m'enchante…_

_- Pour en revenir à notre sujet initial, nous ne sortirons pas beaucoup ?_

_- Tout dépendra de toi. Si tu le souhaites, nous pourrons aller à de nombreuses invitations. Fitzwilliam m'a informé qu'on parlait beaucoup de toi à Londres à l'annonce de notre mariage, et il se peut que nous soyons invités partout pour assouvir la curiosité générale. En revanche, nous pouvons également ne voir que nos amis, et n'aller qu'à St James pour ta présentation._

_- Je suppose que la deuxième solution est ta préférée._

_- Tu supposes bien, mais si tu souhaites jouer les mondaines, nous le ferons._

_- Je n'en sais rien en fait._

_- Nous verrons dans ce cas. Mais je comprendrais que tu veuilles découvrir ce monde-là de façon approfondie. C'est logique et cela correspond à ton caractère._

_Elizabeth opina et lui sourit. Elle ne savait pas comment les choses allaient se dérouler, mais elle avait maintenant le choix de vivre ou de subir la Saison._

Elizabeth eu également le loisir de voir que les rapprochements observés pendant le repas de Noël se confirmaient.

Georgiana fut moins enjouée après le retour à Oxford de John Woodward et passa plus de temps devant son piano. Elizabeth se demanda si la jeune fille viendrait se livrer ou si elle devait forcer un peu les choses pour qu'elle se confie. Elle décida d'attendre d'être à Londres, en comité bien plus restreint, si rien ne venait d'ici là. Elle n'en avait pas parlé à son époux, et il semblait qu'il n'avait rien remarqué du changement opéré chez sa sœur. Elle attendrait pour cela également de voir comment les choses avanceraient, son amie Augustina lui ayant dit que John viendrait à Londres durant la Saison. Elizabeth ne voulait pas précipiter les choses en parlant de ce rapprochement si rien n'avançait : il ne servait à rien de mettre Darcy sur des charbons ardents pour rien.

Kitty et Harold Mayfield passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, à discuter, jouer aux cartes ou encore à se balader dans la serre. Bien sûr, ils ne se retrouvaient jamais seuls, respectant les convenances. Mais il était plus que palpable pour les personnes qui les accompagnaient qu'ils s'appréciaient énormément. Dans le souci de respectabilité, Harold discuta avec Darcy de la jeune Miss Catherine lors d'une partie de chasse

- Ainsi vous appréciez ma jeune belle-sœur ? demanda Darcy totalement ignorant de ce qui s'était déroulé devant lui depuis 1 mois.

- Je ne saurais vous dire à quel point elle m'enchante ! Elle est si rafraichissante, si gaie et candide.

- Il faut admettre qu'elle a 10 ans de moins que vous. La candeur va avec la jeunesse.

- Votre épouse est à peine plus âgée que Catherine et ne peut être décrite comme candide, plaisanta Harold.

- Je ne peux que confirmer ! Elizabeth n'a pas du tout le même caractère. Mais elle n'est pas notre sujet de conversation.

- C'est vrai. Pensez-vous que Mr Bennet consentirait à m'accorder la main de sa dernière fille?

- Vous êtes vraiment conquis apparemment. Mais je vais être honnête, vous savez qu'elle n'est pas riche, et qu'elle a certains liens familiaux plutôt inférieur à votre conditions.

Darcy regarda son ami, cherchant à voir à quel point il était épris de Catherine. Il voulait être sûr que comme lui il ferait fi du reste par amour, et que l'argent l'importait peu. Il avait connu Harold Mayfield durant ses études à Cambridge : il était l'héritier d'une riche famille d'éleveur de chevaux du Devonshire, et ils s'étaient entendus immédiatement. Darcy n'imaginait pas que son ami soit un félon, ou qu'il puisse avoir une idée derrière la tête, mais il préférait le tester.

- Vous savez que je ne manque de rien, et surtout, vous savez que je viens moi-même de la campagne. Pour avoir rencontré ma famille, vous savez que leur seul souhait est que je me marie et que j'ai des dizaines d'enfants. Le choix de la personne reste de mon ressort, et je souhaite ardemment avoir Miss Catherine Bennet pour épouse.

- Très bien, et qu'en pense-t-elle ?

- Je pense qu'elle en serait ravie. Mais comme je sais son père en dehors du pays…

- Il m'a laissé, ainsi qu'à mon ami et beau-frère Charles Bingley, le droit de prendre ce type de décisions en son absence.

- J'avoue que c'est une très bonne nouvelle pour nous. Je voulais vous parler en tant que vieil ami, voir si ma demande ne vous gênerait pas.

- Je vous sais honnête et droit, je n'y vois aucune objection. Je doute que Charles en ait, alors… Peut-être est-il temps de parler à Miss Catherine.

Harold sourit, tout en s'engageant à faire sa demande à leur retour.

Charles n'avait bien sur rien à redire à cette union, et lorsque Kitty accepta la demande d'Harold Mayfield, tout Pemberley fut très vite informé par ses cris de joie. Elizabeth et Jane furent émues aux larmes en la voyant si heureuse, et elles félicitèrent les nouveaux fiancés avec chaleur. Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que les quatre sœurs et Georgiana étaient réunies près du feu du grand salon, Kitty tenta d'exprimer à quel point elle était heureuse.

- Je serais aussi comblée que Jane et Lizzy, j'en suis certaine. Il est si attentionné et intelligent. Je n'aurai pu rêver un tel bonheur après la fin d'année que nous avons vécue.

- Tout le monde a droit à sa part de bonheur, dit Mary. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que tu n'y aies pas droit.

- Je me disais surtout que je ne verrais pas le bout de ma tristesse. Lydia et mère me manquent toujours beaucoup, mais grâce à Harold, cela fait beaucoup moins mal. Et tout ça je te le dois Lizzy, merci.

- Je n'ai pourtant rien fait.

- Tu as choisi d'épouser Darcy, tu m'as accueillie ici, et tu as invité Harold pour les fêtes. Je pense que c'est déjà plus que suffisant, car nous n'aurions jamais pu nous découvrir sans toi et Darcy.

- Vu de cette façon, tout le mérite me revient effectivement, plaisanta Elizabeth. Je suis ravie pour toi, et je ne peux que souhaiter de dénouements aussi heureux pour mes autres sœurs.

Elle regarda Georgiana avec un léger sourire, qui la fit rougir et tourner la tête vers les autres convives de la pièce. Mary se récria contre l'idée d'un mariage.

- Aucun homme n'a attiré mon intérêt ! Ils sont certes tous agréables et cultivés, mais aucun ne me correspond !

- Que te faut-il donc ? demanda Kitty

- Un homme plus spirituel, plus littéraire, plus poétique.

- Tu n'es pas prête de le trouver !

- Et bien je ne me marierais pas !

Elizabeth changea de conversation pour revenir au futur mariage de Kitty, qu'ils organiseraient à Londres. Cette dernière était déjà folle d'impatience à l'idée de préparer son trousseau à la dernière mode de Londres, et Georgiana lui promit de lui servir de guide dans les meilleurs endroits. Au moment de se coucher, Darcy demanda à son épouse ce qu'elle pensait de l'union, n'ayant pas eu l'occasion d'en parler durant la soirée.

- Je suis très heureuse pour Kitty. J'aurai émis plus de réserve si ce n'était pas un vieil ami à toi.

- A cause de la rapidité de la demande ?

- Oui. Ils se fréquentent depuis 1 mois, c'est assez court.

- A la façon dont il m'a parlé d'elle, c'est un mariage d'amour sans conteste. Il semble la vénérer.

- Tant mieux. Ce sera définitivement son année ! Entre la présentation à la reine, son mariage, sa première Saison… Elle sera heureuse et bien installée…

- Elle sera en revanche très loin de toi lorsqu'elle sera au haras Mayfield.

- Je sais… Mais nous nous écrirons. Et j'aurai moins de peine que si c'était Jane, car comme tu le sais les liens ne sont pas les mêmes. A ce sujet, ou en êtes-vous Charles et toi ? Trouve-t-il son bonheur en Derbyshire ?

- Non…

Elizabeth fut aussitôt déçue.

- Mais en Yorkshire oui, dit Darcy tout sourire fier de son effet quand il vit les yeux de son épouse retrouver leur éclat.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Il hésite encore entre deux très belles demeures, à environ 30 miles de Pemberley, mais on peut dire que c'est fait. L'une ou l'autre sera la nouvelle maison de ta sœur.

- C'est décidément la journée des bonnes nouvelles, dit Elizabeth en se couchant près de son mari.

Il l'enlaça avant qu'ils ne s'endorment, heureux du bonheur autour d'eux.

* * *

Les Darcy et leurs invités arrivèrent à Londres à la fin janvier. Chacun rentra chez soi avec pleins de souvenirs agréables de leur séjour à Pemberley, et prêt à se revoir très fréquemment durant la Saison. Lorsqu'Elizabeth se retrouva devant l'immense maison de ville de la rue Grosvenor, elle ne ressentit pas la même appréhension que celle qu'elle avait eue à Pemberley. Peut-être étais ce parce que la maison était moins imposante, ou parce qu'elle avait pris en assurance, mais elle se sentait bien et pas une peur ne l'assaillit. Au bras de son époux, elle passa le perron avec un large sourire pour le personnel qui les attendait. Ils s'inclinèrent devant eux avant que Darcy ne fasse brièvement les présentations.

- Et pour finir, voici Mrs Carpenter, l'intendante de la maison.

- Bienvenue Mrs Darcy.

- Merci Mrs Carpenter.

- Merci de guider Miss Bennet, ici présente et Miss Catherine vers leurs chambres.

- Bien Monsieur.

Darcy fit visiter la maison à Elizabeth, tandis que les jeunes filles partaient vers leurs chambres. Elizabeth regardait autour d'elle, les murs, la décoration beaucoup plus ostentatoire qu'à Pemberley. Les pièces étaient plus petites et semblaient bien plus chargées en bibelots, peintures et autres vases et bougeoirs. Elle ne se sentait pas très à l'aise, étant beaucoup plus simple que tout cet apparat, mais toute gêne disparu quand Darcy la fit entrer dans la chambre qu'il occupait. Elle ressemblait à celle qu'il avait à Pemberley, et respirait la chaleur et sa simplicité habituelle.

- Je pense que je ne quitterais jamais cette pièce, dit-elle en allant à la fenêtre voir la vue.

- Aurais-tu décidé que nous soyons de vrais ermites fornicateurs ? dit-il l'air taquin en s'asseyant sur le lit

Elizabeth éclata de rire.

- C'est plutôt la seule pièce ou je me sente complètement bien, dit-elle en revenant vers lui après avoir cessé de rire.

- Je me doutais que la maison te plairait moins que Pemberley. D'où mes idées cadeaux pour que tu te sentes mieux.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tout soit si richement décoré, je l'avoue.

- Nous sommes à Londres Lizzy.

- Et donc ?

- Et donc ici tout est question d'argent et d'apparence. Mes parents recevaient beaucoup, et ils devaient transmettre cette image riche.

- Je vois. Je comprends mieux. J'aurais donc moins de liberté qu'à Pemberley en matière de changements.

- Malheureusement oui. Ici, la vie est différente est on se doit de respecter quelques coutumes.

- Bien.

- Ta chambre et ton boudoir te plairont j'en suis sûr, dit-il en souriant.

- Montre-moi !

Il l'emmena à sa chambre, qui jouxtait la sienne, et effectivement elle plut à Elizabeth. Elle était sobre, dans des tons rouges et or, mais surtout, les meubles étaient identiques à ceux du domaine en Derbyshire.

- Tu as fait installer les mêmes meubles ?

- Quoi de mieux pour que tu te sentes bien que des meubles que tu connais déjà ?!

Dans son boudoir un peu plus loin, Elizabeth retrouva un peu de la chaleur de celui qu'elle avait à Pemberley. Un nécessaire d'écriture neuf était déjà prêt sur un petit bureau, elle vit ses livres préférés sur une petite table, et surtout, elle vit un tableau de la maison de son enfance accroché au mur.

- Comment as-tu… ?

- Charles s'est occupé de tout sur place à ma demande. Comme ça tu auras toujours la possibilité de voir Longbourn.

- Merci pour ta prévenance, dit-elle en l'enlaçant par la taille.

Il lui rendit son étreinte, et l'embrassa sur le front. Même si la maison n'était pas vraiment à son gout, elle se sentirait toujours bien avec cet homme et dans ses bras.

* * *

Dès le lendemain de leur arrivée, Darcy reçu les premières visites de courtoisie, et Elizabeth les premières invitations chez leurs amis venus du Derbyshire. Elle rencontra les voisins, quelques connaissances de son mari, et s'adapta rapidement à la maison Londonienne. Elle ne rencontra aucune difficulté avec le personnel, et contrairement à Pemberley, elle laissa l'intendante gérer quasiment tout. Elle savait qu'elle passerait très peu de temps à Londres dans l'année, alors elle préférait ne pas trop interférer dans un système bien rodé pour seulement quelques semaines dans l'année. De plus, elle avait bien compris que la maison devait garder son allure actuelle, donc elle avait choisi de laisser à Mrs Carpenter toute latitude pour gérer la demeure.

* * *

Le bal de présentation fut une partie de plaisir pour Kitty. Elle virevolta de groupes en groupes au bras de son fiancé, et adora tout du début à la fin. En revanche, ce fut une épreuve pour Elizabeth, Georgiana et Mary. Pour Georgiana, parce que sa timidité fut mise à rude épreuve toute la soirée elle avait espéré que John Woodward serait présent, mais sa mère avait informé les Darcy qu'il ne pourrait s'y rendre. Elle dut donc se forcer à sourire devant tous ces inconnus, danser et discuter, alors qu'elle ne rêvait que de la tranquillité de sa chambre. Mary se força à se préparer, se coiffer, et endura la soirée comme une torture, peu disposée à jouer à la jeune fille parfaite et désireuse d'entrer dans le monde. Elle s'en serait passée, mais Darcy lui avait fait comprendre que c'était bien mieux pour son avenir quel qu'il soit. Elizabeth vécu la chose très différemment, mais n'apprécia pas plus sa soirée. La préparation fut agréable, bien que les bonnes idées de Lauren lui fassent défaut. Le plus difficile pour elle fut de supporter les regards des dames de l'assemblée. Elle vit les sous-entendus dans leurs yeux, les messes basses à son passage, et du se retenir pour ne pas remettre toute ces jalouses à leur place. Pour se contenir, et par pur envie de les rendre encore plus jalouses, elle resta avec Darcy toute la soirée et se comporta comme lui : Regard fier et au-dessus du monde, pas de sourires, limite un air dédaigneux parfois à l'encontre de certaines. Elle n'aimait pas jouer la comédie, mais en ce lieu, c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Par chance, elle n'eut pas à jouer d'hypocrisie, Darcy la gardant à l'abri dans leur cercle d'ami. Elle ne put en revanche échapper aux sœurs de Bingley qui vinrent les saluer.

- Mr Darcy, quelle joie de vous revoir, dit Miss Bingley mielleuse. J'ai vu Georgiana à l'instant, quelle beauté ce soir.

- Bonsoir Miss Bingley, Mrs Hurst, Mr Hurst. Il est vrai que ma sœur est splendide.

- Mrs Darcy, salua Miss Bingley sur un ton bien plus sec. Comment trouvez-vous Londres ? Et ce bal ? Vous n'êtes peut être pas trop à votre aise parmi tous ces gens.

- Miss Bingley…, répondit Elizabeth en souriant, se préparant à être pleine de sarcasme. Détrompez-vous, je suis parfaitement à mon aise, les gens sont charmants, et j'ai la chance d'être au bras de Mr Darcy. Etre accompagnée d'un homme tel que lui rend toute situation très facile, mais tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'être mariée à quelqu'un de si agréable.

Miss Bingley reçut cette tirade fièrement, mais son sourire narquois se fana. Darcy ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la subtilité de son épouse. Elle venait de remettre à sa place une femme qu'elle savait amoureuse de lui, tout en sourire et bienséance.

- Et la vie à Londres est très agréable. Je préfère de loin être à Pemberley, vous savez comme il y fait bon vivre, mais nous y retournerons assez vite. Donc je profite des joies de la ville : opéra, théâtre, et accompagner Kitty pour faire son trousseau.

- Jane nous a annoncé la nouvelle des fiançailles de votre sœur, dit Mrs Hurst. Mr Mayfield semble charmant.

- Il l'est, et nous l'apprécions d'autant plus qu'il est un ami de Mr Darcy.

- Oh vraiment? s'étonna Miss Bingley. Nous ne l'avons jamais rencontré à Pemberley pourtant.

- Mr Darcy l'a pourtant invité à notre mariage et il connaissait déjà parfaitement le Derbyshire. Peut-être ne voulait-il pas vous importuner avec ses amis, nous savons que vous n'aimez pas les gens simples.

- Mrs Darcy ? l'appela doucement son époux en voyant les mines déconfites des sœurs de Charles. Si nous allions danser ?

- Avec plaisir mon ami, répondit Elizabeth. Veuillez m'excuser.

Elle s'en alla, retenant difficilement son rire, tandis que son mari la sermonnait gentiment.

- Ayez un peu de pitié pour elles, dit en souriant.

- Elles ne méritent pas ma pitié. Et vous le savez. Elles sont si… agaçantes ! et médisantes !

- Avec moi elles sont totalement affables.

- Riez de moi, elles sont forcément affables avec vous puisqu'elles espéraient un mariage. Et maintenant elles continueront pour avoir la chance d'être invitées à Pemberley.

- C'est totalement vrai. Mais je ne les inviterais pas sans votre consentement.

- Bien alors elles ne viendront jamais ! déclara Elizabeth en riant.

Ils rirent ensemble et dansèrent sous les yeux d'un public mi curieux, mi jaloux qu'elle ait gagné le cœur d'un des meilleurs partis de Londres. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'en fit cas. Seul le regard heureux de l'autre leur importait.

* * *

**Voilà la saison commence. Bien sur ce n'est que le début. **

**Je vais tenter de reprendre un rythme de publication hebdomadaire au mardi ou mercredi, si j'y arrive :)**

**Vos avis sur ce chapitre?**


	15. Invitation

_Bonjour à toutes!_

_Encore merci de me suivre, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreuses à me lire, et c'est vraiment gratifiant. N'hésitez pas à mettre cette histoire en alert, vous aurez les maj et vous pourrez lire encore plus vite :)_

_ Victoria: ravie que mon histoire te plaise! C'est génial que mon imagination te convienne :)_

_ Malou: merci d'être toujours là  
_

_Voici la suite. rdv en bas !_

* * *

Miss Caroline Bingley avait très mal supporté l'idée du mariage de Darcy et d'Elizabeth. Celui de Charles et Jane avait commencé à ruiner ses beaux projets de rapprochements entre les deux familles, mais ce mariage-là détruisait son plus bel espoir : épouser le beau William Darcy. Il était parfait pour elle : élégant, distingué, et riche. Elle aurait pu à son bras se montrer dans la meilleure société de Londres, s'acheter des robes somptueuses, et elle aurait eu une vie des plus enviées et des plus confortables.

Mais elle n'avait rien eu de tout ça. Elle avait dû les voir s'unir devant dieu, se regarder avec amour, pour convoler ensuite bienheureux vers Pemberley.

Elle avait fait son devoir envers Jane, avait toléré autant qu'elle pouvait la famille de celle-ci. Mais dès qu'elle avait pu, elle était partie pour Londres avec Louisa. N'ayant plus rien à obtenir, mieux valait pour elle digérer au loin ce double échec.

Elle avait espéré que Darcy l'invite pour Noël, mais l'invitation n'arriva jamais. Alors elle avait passé noël avec sa sœur et son beau-frère, en ruminant quelque peu et en critiquant la nouvelle Mrs Darcy avec Louisa.

Mais la jalousie et la rancœur qu'elle avait envers son ancienne rivale étaient toujours vivaces lorsqu'elle la vit au bal de la reine. Elle ne put réprimer une grimace et serra fortement les poings avant d'arriver devant elle. La voir aussi bien vêtue, si richement fardée de beaux bijoux l'énerva au plus haut point. Elle espéra la gêner par ses paroles, la mettre mal à l'aise, mais comme à l'accoutumée, elle reçut la répartie acerbe de la jeune femme pour toute réponse.

Apprendre ensuite que le futur mari de la jeune Catherine Bennet était un proche de Darcy fut le coup de grâce. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce monsieur Mayfield, et elle n'avait jamais rencontré personne lors de ses séjours à Pemberley. Elle ne comprenait pas qu'une fille telle que Miss Catherine ait elle aussi pu attirer un homme de l'importance de Mr Darcy alors qu'elle-même n'était toujours pas fiancée. C'était totalement inadmissible et révoltant à ses yeux.

_- Peut-être a-t-il encore d'autres amis célibataires ? _pensa-t-elle le soir venu seule dans son lit_. Peut-être que je pourrais grâc__e à lui rencontrer un gentleman comme cette idiote de Catherine Bennet ? Après tout, si un homme est capable de s'intéresser à une fille si banale, si effrontée et sans manières qu'elle, il n'y a aucune raison pour que je ne trouve pas mon bonheur ! _

D'un bond, elle se retrouva hors de son lit et alla vers le petit bureau de sa chambre. Elle ralluma une bougie, attrapa une feuille et sa plume et écrivit à Georgiana.

* * *

Les retombées du bal arrivèrent dès le lendemain après-midi. Darcy reçut plusieurs invitations, et Elizabeth reçu également des invitations de dames présentées par son mari ou par Mrs Woodward ou Dorothy Milton. Elizabeth n'avait pas pu se faire d'opinion sur les personnes présentées, ne les ayant qu'à peine côtoyées. Aussi voulut-elle faire un point après le déjeuner avec son époux sur les réponses à apporter et surtout sur leur disponibilité.

- Tu as donc décidé de jouer les mondaines ? plaisanta Darcy

Assis derrière son bureau, il regardait toutes les invitations reçues par chacun. Elizabeth, assise face à lui, le regardait tourner et retourner les petites lettres.

- Je ne sais pas encore, tout va dépendre de ces invitations. Y a-t-il des gens intéressants ?

- Oui. Des personnes intelligentes et de bon sens. Les Hurley par exemple, dont l'épouse t'invite à l'heure du thé, et qui nous invitent également à un bal chez eux. Je te déconseille Mrs Flag et Mrs Rowling. Ce sont deux femmes avides de racontars.

- Bien. Il en reste une… Mrs Dashwood.

- Laquelle ? demanda Darcy en cherchant l'invitation

- Il y en a tant que ça ?

- Quelques une oui. Ah oui c'est Mrs John Dashwood. Ils organisent également un bal où nous sommes invités. J'aurai envie de te dire de ne pas y aller, mais tu pourrais y rencontrer des personnes intéressantes, même si elle ne l'est pas directement.

- Soit, alors j'irai, et je m'accommoderai.

- Il va s'en dire que tu devras l'inviter ici ensuite, même si elle ne te plait pas.

- Cela va s'en dire, répondit Elizabeth en souriant. Rassure moi, ce n'est pas un monstre ?

- Non, loin de là, elle est juste l'archétype de la vraie citadine. Parles en avec tes amies, elles seront de meilleurs conseils que moi.

- Quelle charmante façon de me dire que mes questions t'ennuient !

- Elles ne m'ennuient pas, mais je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour y répondre en ma qualité d'homme et non de cancanière.

- Je te l'accorde, concéda Elizabeth. Je reçois Augustina tout à l'heure, je verrais ce qu'elle en pense. Mais si je résume, et si j'accepte ces invitations, je serais occupée tous les après-midi pendant une semaine, et un soir sur deux pendant cette même semaine.

- Ce doit être ça…

- Bien. Je pense que je devrais moi aussi organiser une soirée, qu'en dis-tu ?

- Je préfère ma tranquillité, mais il est vrai que cela ferait bien plus civilisé que mes manières.

- Je te laisse choisir les invités que je ne connais pas ou peu, et je ferais les invitations des autres.

- Faisons cela.

Elle se leva et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de quitter la pièce. Elle devait rapidement répondre aux invitations, car elle avait un projet à accomplir avant l'arrivée de Mrs Woodward : parles à Georgiana. Cette dernière n'avait pas retrouvé sa joie de vivre d'antan, et passait presque tout son temps à dessiner ou à jouer du piano. Elizabeth n'avait pas surpris de messes basses entre les filles, il n'y avait pas eu non plus de sous-entendus aussi était-elle persuadée que Georgiana ne s'était épanchée auprès de personne. Elle ne pouvait la laisser avec ses sentiments, quels qu'ils soient, sur le cœur. Il fallait qu'elle puisse en parler à quelqu'un.

Elle se hâta donc de répondre, avant d'aller rejoindre la jeune fille dans son boudoir. Georgiana était bien là, peignant assez fidèlement une coupe de fruit.

- Oh Lizzy ! qu'en penses-tu ?

- Tu es toujours bien plus douée que moi. Tu es vraiment une artiste, tout te réussit.

- Tu deviens aussi indulgente que William à mon égard, dit Georgianna en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil tout en essuyant le peu de peinture qu'elle avait sur les doigts

- Ou nous sommes tous deux réalistes là où tu ne crois pas assez en tes talents ?

- William a définitivement déteint sur toi. Tu voulais me voir ?

- Oui.

Elizabeth s'assit sur un fauteuil juste à côté de celui de sa belle-sœur.

- Et j'avoue que ma démarche est assez singulière, mais je veux vraiment t'aider.

- M'aider à quoi ? demanda Georgiana en commençant à rougir

- Et bien je pense avoir cerné quelques sentiments que tu as pour John Woodward, et je ne souhaite pas que tu gardes ça en toi. C'est difficile, ça peut faire mal, et ça peut rendre triste. Je ne veux pas te voir triste.

- William sait-il ? dit doucement Georgiana

- Je ne pense pas. Enfin je suis même sure qu'il n'a rien remarqué. Même s'il t'aime beaucoup, cela reste un don de femme.

- Oh Lizzy ! Je ne savais comment en parler, ni a qui ! Kitty est heureuse de préparer son mariage, Mary ne pense pas du tout à ce genre de choses, et tu semblais occupée.

- N'hésites jamais à me parler, je serais toujours là pour t'écouter. Je prendrais le temps nécessaire, quelle que soit la situation.

- Je m'en rappellerai, merci.

- C'est tout à fait normal. Alors mes soupçons sont fondés ? Il te plait ?

Georgiana se leva tout en répondant :

- Enormément ! Il est intelligent, drôle, cultivé, il aime la musique, et il a ces charmants petits éclats dorés dans ses beaux yeux verts !

- Je vois que tu l'as regardé attentivement, sourit Elizabeth. Il semble t'avoir remarquée lui aussi.

- Je ne sais pas justement… Depuis l'histoire de Bath, je me méfie de ce que je crois savoir ou voir...

Elle retourna vers son fauteuil, beaucoup moins exaltée.

- William t'as raconté mon erreur n'est-ce pas ?

- Il m'a raconté la fourberie d'un homme, dit Elizabeth en taisant volontairement le nom de Wickham. Ta candeur et ta naïveté de toute jeune fille ne sont pas à blâmer

- J'ai encore du mal aujourd'hui à croire qu'il puisse être si mauvais. J'ai plains ta sœur lorsque j'ai appris leur mariage.

- Elle ne le méritait pas. Sa situation était très différente de la tienne, et ma sœur était bien plus bornée… Mais ce n'est pas ce qui nous intéresse aujourd'hui. Je pense, et Mrs Woodward le pense également, que John est épris de toi.

- Si seulement c'était possible !

- C'est possible, et je suis persuadée que dès qu'il aura mis un pied à Londres, il viendra nous rendre visite.

- Et s'il ne le fait pas ?

- Alors tu seras fixée sur ses intentions… Et tu pourras oublier avec du temps. Mais nous n'en sommes pas là encore.

- J'aimerai tellement le revoir rapidement ! Je ne connaissais pas cette sensation et je n'arrive pas encore à très bien cerner ce que je ressens. Mais je me sentais bien en sa présence.

- C'est effectivement ce que j'avais cru voir.

- J'espère que tout ira bien.

- J'en suis sure… Maintenant que nous avons un peu parlé, tu ne dois pas hésiter à revenir vers moi si tu en éprouves le besoin. L'amour peut faire mal, et avoir une confidente peut aider.

- Merci Lizzy, je te promets de te parler si j'en ai besoin.

Elles se levèrent et se retrouvèrent à mi-chemin de leurs fauteuils respectifs pour s'enlacer. Elizabeth sortit ensuite, satisfaite que Georgiana se soit ouverte à elle. Cette dernière souriait et semblait se sentir plus légère après cette petite conversation.

* * *

Elizabeth passa son après-midi en tête à tête avec Woodward Georgiana, Mary et Kitty avaient été invitée chez les Forbs. Elles purent ainsi discuter en toute intimité dans le boudoir d'Elizabeth de ses premières impressions.

- Je préfère cent fois Pemberley en ce qui concerne mon toit. Ici tout est bien trop luxueux.

- Vous penserez certainement pareil en venant chez moi ! s'esclaffa Augustina. Et pour tout vous dire, j'ai fait exprès d'aller dans l'extravagance de luxe. Et bien figurez-vous qu'ils en sont fous !

- Je trouve cela dommage de changer ses gouts pour paraitre.

- Vous êtes à Londres ma chère, rit Mrs Woodward.

- Vous parlez comme mon époux !

- Les grands esprits, Elizabeth, nous sommes des esprits éclairés !

Elles rirent, mais Elizabeth reprit un ton plus sérieux aussitôt, repensant à ses invitations. Elle redonna les noms, et demanda son avis à son amie.

- Mr Darcy a raison pour Mrs Flag et Mrs Rowling. Elles n'ont dû vous inviter que pour mieux pouvoir parler de vous derrière votre dos. Pour les Hurley, nous sommes invités également, ce qui est bien sûr signe de très bon gout.

Elles se sourirent à nouveau. Elles se comprenaient vraiment bien dans leurs plaisanteries Darcy ne mentait pas lors du bal à Duran Hall. Elles étaient faites pour s'entendre.

- Je n'aime pas Mrs Dashwood. Elle est hautaine, sotte et à la limite de la méchanceté parfois. Elle ne le sera pas envers vous, vous serez son invité d'honneur je suppose.

- Invité d'honneur ?

- Mrs William Darcy ! La fameuse épouse de Mr Darcy ! dit Augustina en faisant des gestes théâtraux pour montrer à quel point son amie est importante pour les dames de Londres. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte à quel point vous avez occupé leurs soirées depuis votre mariage.

- Le Colonel Fitzwilliam a dit quelques mots sur le sujet à Mr Darcy. Et j'ai perçu quelques regards hier.

- Il leur en faut plus. Elles ont besoin de tout savoir maintenant qu'elles vous ont vue. Pour mieux critiquer ensuite.

- Cela promet des moments assez désagréables.

- Je le crains. Mais vous passerez au-dessus de ces mesquineries. Beaucoup seront guidées par la jalousie.

Elizabeth opina. Elle n'arriverait peut être pas à faire fi de ce qu'il se dirait, mais elle ferait avec et surtout elle ferait front.

- Avez-vous eu des nouvelles de votre fils ? demanda Elizabeth

- J'en ai bien plus souvent qu'avant ! Je reste certaine qu'il a une profonde inclinaison pour Miss Darcy. Il m'a demandé de vous saluer et de vous prévenir de son arrivée prochaine.

- Et si c'était juste une lubie d'étudiant ? Ca lui passera peut être…

- J'en doute. Mon fils est depuis petit un enfant très assidu dans tout : il n'est pas de ces jeunes volages et versatiles. Je pourrais le comparer à Darcy sur certains points. Tout ou rien, pas de demi-mesure, et ne regrette jamais rien.

- Donc vous restez persuadée qu'il s'intéresse à Georgiana ?

- J'en mettrais ma main au feu ! Je ne pose pas de questions au sujet de Georgiana, vos questions semblent parler pour elle.

- Je veux juste lui épargner de la peine. S'il ne compte pas persévérer, je préfère la protéger et l'avertir de faire attention.

- Je comprends fort bien ma chère Elizabeth. Soyez rassurée et rassurez là. Mon fils est un gentleman, pas comme certains.

Elles se sourirent, clôturant ainsi la conversation, espérant chacune que l'avenir sourirait à Georgiana et John.

* * *

Elizabeth n'eut que peu de temps pour se préparer entre le départ de son amie et leur départ pour la maison de Dorothy et Andrew Milton. Cette soirée avait été prévue dès janvier, lorsque le couple et leurs filles étaient repartis pour Londres après les fêtes. Et cette sortie était importante : elle allait revoir Lady Catherine, pour la première fois depuis sa visite de « courtoisie » à Longbourn. Elle était loin d'être emballée, Darcy non plus, mais ils ne pouvaient l'éviter. Andrew et Dorothy recevait toute la famille, et ils ne pouvaient exclure Lady Catherine et Lady Ann. Elizabeth savait de la bouche même de Dorothy que cette dernière était tout autant en disgrâce qu'elle aux yeux de Lady Catherine, et elle ne serait pas trop de deux pour faire front. De plus Elizabeth avait toujours en tête les méchancetés proférées par sa nouvelle tante, de façon totalement gratuite : pour cela, Elizabeth ressemblait à son mari. Elle ne pardonnait pas.

Darcy était assez nerveux en se préparant et durant tout le voyage. Il ne put suivre la conversation entre sa femme et Georgiana, bien trop soucieux de son entrevue avec sa tante. Il savait que son cousin s'était plié au protocole en invitant les De Bourgh. Il savait qu'Andrew n'y trouvait aucun plaisir, encore plus depuis qu'il avait appris ce que Lady Catherine avait dit ou écrit. Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix, obéissant simplement à la demande muette de ses parents, et Darcy le comprenait fort bien. Il ne savait en revanche comment la soirée allait se dérouler, et comment sa tante allait se comporter avec Elizabeth. Et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Il ne voulait pas jeter Elizabeth en pâture à sa tante, alors qu'elle le rendait heureux et surtout qu'elle ne méritait pas sa haine. Il tenta plusieurs fois de voir dans le regard de son épouse s'il décelait de la peur ou de l'angoisse. Mais il ne put rien deviner : elle avait endossé son masque. Il avait remarqué ce changement en elle, cette tentative de se montrer comme lui en public, de ne rien laisser paraitre. Il ne lui en avait pas parlé, comprenant la démarche, mais à ce moment-là, il aurait aimé savoir si elle appréhendait ou non la soirée qui s'annonçait.

L'accueil qu'ils reçurent des Milton fut très chaleureux. Même Lord et Lady Milton furent plus chaleureux qu'à l'accoutumée envers Elizabeth. Elle se demanda si ils commençaient à l'apprécier ou si ils voulaient contrebalancer avec la présence de Lady Catherine.

- Nous sommes ravis de vous avoir parmi nous, dit Dorothy.

- Nous sommes ravis d'être là, sourit Elizabeth.

Darcy et Elizabeth marchèrent droit vers Lady Catherine et sa fille pour les saluer, suivis de Georgiana. La grimace que la propriétaire de Rosings fit en voyant Elizabeth au bras de son mari n'échappa ni à l'un ni à l'autre, mais aucun ne changea d'attitude et ils continuèrent leur marche.

- Lady Catherine, dit Elizabeth en s'inclinant.

- Miss Bennet… répondit la tante.

- Ma tante, permettez-moi de vous présenter ma femme, commença Darcy sèchement. Il est vrai que vous n'avez pas encore eu l'occasion de la rencontrer en tant que _Mrs Darcy_.

- Je l'ai rencontrée comme Miss Bennet, ma mémoire m'a joué un vilain tour.

Ils ne crurent pas un instant à son excuse, persuadés qu'elle l'avait appelée délibérément par son nom de jeune fille pour décrédibiliser leur mariage. Ils saluèrent Miss de Bourgh avant de repartir vers leurs hôtes, qui avaient assistés à la scène le cœur battant.

Par un accord tacite, Elizabeth et Lady Catherine furent aux opposés de la grande pièce de réception. La première tentait de cacher sa gêne et son agacement en discutant avec Dorothy et Evelyn, et la seconde savourait d'avoir sa famille autour d'elle.

- Je suis vraiment navrée, dit Dorothy doucement près d'Elizabeth.

- Vous n'y êtes pour rien. Elle me déteste et me le fait savoir.

- Elle me déteste également, mais elle n'ose rien devant Lord et Lady Milton. Elle sait qu'ils n'apprécieraient pas.

- Elle se retient en ce moment je pense. Depuis qu'elle a compris que son influence sur Darcy était limitée, elle a arrêté ses injures. Elle doit craindre ses foudres.

- Elle a dit à Lord Milton qu'elle avait été choquée par les réponses qu'il avait faites à ses lettres.

- Ça ne m'étonne guère, il peut être tout à fait horripilant quand il le souhaite, sourit Elizabeth.

Elizabeth fit en sorte de changer de sujet, afin de ne pas mêler sa cousine à ses querelles. Elle avait bien assez à supporter de son côté. Les hommes partirent fumer des cigares dans un petit salon adjacent, laissant Georgiana au piano, les deux Lady discutaient près du feu, et Elizabeth faisait la lecture à Evelyn et Dorothy. Elles avaient déjà eu l'occasion d'entendre Mrs Darcy lire, et elles étaient transportées par le ton et la fougue qu'elle mettait dans ses phrases. Elles étaient toutes si concentrées qu'elles ne virent pas Lady Catherine arriver devant elles.

- Mrs Darcy ?!

Elizabeth releva la tête et dévisagea sans comprendre sa tante qui lui adressait la parole délibérément.

- J'ai pu observer les armoiries Darcy sur vous.

- En effet, Mr Darcy me les a offertes.

- Elles ont été portées bien avant vous par ma sœur.

- Tout à fait, et c'est tout naturellement que Darcy me les as remises en ma qualité d'épouse.

- Vous ne les méritez pas !

La voix de Lady Catherine claqua dans la pièce, faisant stopper Georgiana.

- Lad…

- Malheureusement pour vous, il ne dépend pas à _sa grâce _d'en décider, coupa Elizabeth avant que Dorothy ne dise quelque chose. Vous n'êtes pas en mesure d'interférer dans les choix de votre neveu, même si vous les trouvez mauvais.

- Il est ma famille, j'ai tous les droits car je suis sa tante.

- Lord et Lady Milton ont alors les mêmes droits que vous et ne se permettent pas ce genre de réflexions acerbes ! Lady Suzan n'a jamais osé insinuer que nous aurions fauté hors mariage !

- Peut-être devrions-nous aller marcher un peu dans la galerie, proposa Lady Suzan.

- Cette pensée était toute naturelle quand on voit d'où vous venez, et d'où il vient ! Vous lui avez bien tourné la tête, vous arrivez à obtenir ce que vous voulez de lui !

- Et bien vous pouvez constater que je ne suis pas enceinte. Vous aviez tort.

- Vous êtes toujours aussi effrontée et irrespectueuse, je vous l'avais dit Suzan.

- Mon comportement n'est dicté que par vous _Lady Catherine_. Je ne fais que répondre à vos charmantes attentions à mon égard.

- Mrs Darcy… commença Lady Suzan

- Vous ne méritez pas ma gentillesse et encore moins ma considération, coupa Lady Catherine. Vous n'êtes rien, et tous les bijoux ou robes du monde n'y changerons rien.

- Lady Catherine ! s'exclama Georgiana si fort que toutes se tournèrent vers elle.

La jeune fille était en colère, mais elle fut un peu gênée malgré tout d'avoir attiré l'attention vers elle. Cependant elle n'avait plus le choix, et devait aller au bout.

- Vous déshonorez le rang qui est le vôtre en traitant de la sorte l'épouse de votre neveu ! Je suis moi-même mortifiée de vous avoir entendue parler à ma chère sœur de cette façon, et j'ai honte pour vous que vous ne sachiez pas reconnaitre les qualités de cœur et l'intelligence.

- Et en plus vous influencez cette jeune fille ?! dit Lady Catherine choquée.

- Je suis fière d'avoir Elizabeth pour sœur, et encore plus fière si j'ai la chance de lui ressembler un peu grâce à son contact ! répliqua Georgiana

- Georgiana ?

Darcy et les autres messieurs étaient revenus, intrigués par les exclamations de voix. Il ne reconnut pas sa sœur, debout au milieu de la pièce, raide de colère.

- Je souhaite rentrer William, dit Georgiana. Notre présence semble déranger notre tante, et je ne voudrais pas l'indisposer.

Il regarda son épouse qui semblait bouillonner intérieurement, les larmes aux yeux. Il tourna ensuite son visage vers sa tante Milton, qui semblait mal à l'aise, et Dorothy navrée.

- Bien, dans ce cas nous rentrons, dit-il d'une voix ferme.

Elizabeth se leva et alla prendre la main de sa jeune sœur qu'elle serra très fort pour lui donner un peu de contenance. Darcy proposa ensuite ses bras à chacune, et ils partirent, raccompagnés par leurs hotes.

- Me permettez-vous de venir dès demain vous rendre visite ? demanda Dorothy avec empressement

- Vous êtes la bienvenue, dit Elizabeth

- Je suis tellement…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, coupa Elizabeth. Vous n'êtes responsable de rien, et je ne vous tiendrais pas rigueur du comportement d'une autre.

Dorothy sourit, un peu rassurée. Elle les salua tandis que la calèche partait, tandis qu'à l'intérieur, Darcy demandait ardemment ce qu'il s'était passé.

* * *

**Et voilà, une rencontre attendue, qui j'espère vous aura plu. La suite est déjà en cours, mais je suis un peu débordée en ce moment, et donc le temps d'écrire me manque. Je ferais bien sur au mieux. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez, j'adore ça! review please ^^ **


	16. Mise au point

_Bonsoir!_

_voici un nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira.  
_

_ Malou: pour moi aussi la version de 95 avec le duo Colin Firth/Jenifer Ehle est la meilleure. Il faut d'ailleurs les imaginer avec ces visages (le personnage de Darcy va à merveille à cet acteur so british :) )  
_

_ Victoria: merci pour ta review, j'espère te satisfaire dans ce chapitre.  
_

_Merci à "guest" pour ta review (met moi un ptit surnom la prochaine fois, ce sera plus sympa pour toi que guest ;)  
_

_allez c'est parti!_

* * *

Seul dans son bureau, Darcy savait qu'il passerait une mauvaise journée. Au vu des évènements de la veille, il allait devoir mettre des choses au clair et discuter avec sa tante et avec sa sœur. Rien que d'y penser, cela le mettait de mauvaise humeur. Il avait été dans une colère noire la veille, et aujourd'hui il n'était qu'à peine plus apaisé.

Elizabeth lui avait raconté les grandes lignes pendant le trajet du retour. Elle avait pleuré, et Georgiana semblait en proie à des tourments intérieurs très fort : elle n'avait pas dit un mot, elle avait le regard vide, respirait très vite et bouche ouverte, comme si elle manquait d'air. Il savait donc que sa femme et sa sœur étaient très marquées par l'évènement qu'elles venaient de vivre. Il ne posa alors aucune question, laissant Georgiana aller se coucher, et enlaçant Elizabeth une fois au lit pour la réconforter.

Mais maintenant, il avait besoin de comprendre mieux. Il savait qu'à cette heure, Elizabeth serait certainement prête, aussi il monta dans sa chambre pour lui parler. Elle était bien là, regardant par la fenêtre, se tournant vers lui en l'entendant entrer.

- Comment te sens-tu ce matin ? demanda-t-il en lui prenant les mains.

- Bien. La colère est passée.

- Tant mieux. Ton sommeil était plutôt agité.

- Je devais rêver à faire des croche pieds ou autre méchanceté à ta tante.

- Je comprends, même si la méchanceté ne te ressemble pas.

- Dans son cas, je pourrais être pire que méchante.

Il lui fit signe d'aller vers le lit, où ils s'assirent afin de continuer cette conversation.

- J'avoue ne pas comprendre tous les tenants et aboutissements Tu as toujours été forte et a toujours tenu tête à ma tante. Qu'est ce qui était différent cette fois ?

- Ce n'est pas ta tante qui m'a fait pleurer, mais ta sœur.

Darcy fut encore plus surpris.

- Georgiana ? Elle a été incorrecte envers toi ? Tu n'en as rien dit hier.

- Au contraire William, je pleurais car j'ai été émue et plus que touchée que Georgiana prenne ainsi ma défense devant sa famille.

Il se leva, un peu mécontent. Il n'avait pas compris les larmes de sa femme, et là, il ne comprenait pas qu'elle puisse être satisfaite du comportement de Georgiana. Pour lui, la réaction de sa sœur était mauvaise. Elle aurait dû se contenir, et ne pas faire d'esclandre.

- Ta sœur est si pudique, si timide… Son éducation comme la tienne repousse ce type de comportement. J'imagine que cela a dû être difficile de réagir comme elle l'a fait. Mais elle l'a fait malgré tout. Et pour moi !

Les larmes commençaient à piquer les yeux d'Elizabeth. Cette marque d'amour de sa nouvelle sœur la bouleversait encore.

- Lizzy… Comprends bien que je suis ravi que ma sœur te chérisse autant. Mais elle aurait dû se contenir.

- L'aurais tu fais ? Aurais-tu réussi à maintenir ton sang froid ? J'en doute. Tu ne peux la blâmer de ce que tu aurais fait.

- Je suis un homme, et je n'ai pas 17 ans ! clama-t-il. Ma tante va réclamer des excuses !

- En mérite-t-elle ? Cautionnes-tu plus l'attaque de ta tante que la défense de Georgiana ? s'énerva Elizabeth en réalisant que Darcy ne pensait qu'aux bonnes manières

- Bien sûr que non ! Mais les convenances…

- Ta tante les a bravées tes belles convenances ! le coupa-t-elle en se levant. Et je suis persuadée que Lady Suzan aurait aimé se cacher plutôt que d'assister à cette scène !

- J'ai envoyé une lettre, espérant avoir une réponse avant d'aller chez Lady Catherine.

- Crois-tu qu'elle t'en dira plus que moi ? N'as-tu plus confiance en mon jugement ?

- Pourquoi de telles extrémités ! Lady Suzan est portée sur les convenances et le rang social, mais elle est aussi honnête. Elle me dira ce qu'elle a pensé du comportement de chacune. Et il n'y a aucune arrière-pensée.

- Et Georgiana ? Tu vas la réprimander ? demanda Elizabeth en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine

- Je veux lui parler, mais il n'est pas question de lui faire des reproches. Elle a fait ce que je n'ai pas pu faire car ma tante a bien attendu que je ne sois pas dans la pièce pour s'en prendre à toi. Mais je ne veux pas que ma sœur ne se crée une mauvaise réputation pour ses éclats.

- Tu la connais, dit Elizabeth un peu radoucie. Elle n'est pas comme était Lydia. Ta sœur doit être actuellement perturbée par ses agissements, même si elle ne les regrette pas.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit il lui aussi plus calme. Je souhaite juste qu'elle évite d'agir ainsi. Je veux lui expliquer qu'elle doit éviter de se donner ainsi en spectacle. Même si je suis conscient qu'elle l'a fait pour une bonne cause.

- Je suis une cause ? plaisanta Elizabeth en posant ses mains sur la taille de Darcy

- Une magnifique et exceptionnelle bonne cause, rit-il.

Il l'enlaça, et le contact finit par apaiser les tensions entre eux. Encore une fois il n'était pas d'accord. Encore une fois, il venait de se disputer car il n'avait pas les mêmes points de vue. Mais encore une fois, l'orage était passé.

* * *

Georgiana avait passé une très mauvaise nuit. Elle avait pensé encore et encore à ce qu'elle avait dit à sa tante. Jamais elle n'aurait cru être capable de faire ça. Et pourtant, elle avait surmonté sa timidité, du moins la colère avait dépassé sa timidité, et elle avait osé répondre à sa tante. Elle était fière d'avoir choisi de prendre parti pour Elizabeth, mais elle était gênée vis-à-vis de son frère. Elle se doutait qu'il prendrait mal son comportement. Elle savait qu'il aimait qu'elle se tienne correctement, qu'elle suive les préceptes inculqués par sa gouvernante. Mais elle n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Elizabeth semblait très bien répondre, mais elle avait trouvé inadmissible que ni Dorothy, et encore moins Lady Suzan ne fasse comprendre à Lady Catherine qu'elle ne pouvait pas parler comme ça, et encore moins à un membre de sa famillz. C'est ce qui l'avait fait imploser : qu'elles laissent Elizabeth se débrouiller seule.

En prenant son petit déjeuné, elle s'attendait à voir arriver son frère. Elle essaya de se préparer à ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire, ou ce qu'elle devait dire. Mais quand il arriva avec Elizabeth, elle fut si nerveuse que tout ce qu'elle avait si bien pensé s'envola. Ils se dirent bonjour, et Darcy entama tout de suite la conversation.

- Georgiana nous devons parler, dit-il assez sévèrement.

Georgiana baissa aussitôt la tête, se doutant que son frère allait lui expliquer qu'il ne cautionnait pas son comportement. Elizabeth vit la réaction de Georgiana, et toucha le bras de son mari, espérant que cela radoucisse le ton de sa voix. Il se tourna vers elle, et d'un regard, il comprit le message de son épouse. Ils s'assirent tous deux à table, face à Georgiana.

- Je comprends que tu ais voulu défendre Elizabeth, et je trouve magnifique que tu tiennes autant à elle. Mais cela n'excuse pas tes agissements. Tu n'aurais pas dû réagir ainsi.

- Oh William je sais ! dit-elle en relevant la tête. Je… J'ai tout fait pour me retenir, je serais mes poings sur ma robe assise à mon piano… Mais notre tante… Elle a été vers Elizabeth pour être vindicative, l'a rabaissée comme si elle était une moins que rien…

- Je sais cela. Mais imagine que cela soit arrivé dans un autre cadre, avec des gens différents. Ta réaction aurait été très mal perçue.

- Je n'ai pas pensé à ça en répondant à Lady Catherine. Je pensais simplement donner du soutien à Elizabeth, qui était seule face à notre tante, et à deux femmes quasi muettes.

Elizabeth la remercia du regard.

- Je sais que tu n'y as pas pensé, d'où cette conversation. Tu te dois de penser à ce genre de chose pour ta réputation. Tu es une jeune fille, plus tard tu seras une femme. Tu voudras te marier avec un gentleman, et agir comme tu l'as fait pourrait ne pas lui plaire.

- Certainement, mais tu aurais entendu le ton qu'elle utilisait…

- Je l'imagine sans mal, mais Elizabeth est tout à fait capable de s'en sortir seule. Elle a déjà eu à faire avec elle, et peut agir à sa guise.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Georgiana en regardant Elizabeth

Cette dernière opina.

- Alors si un jour il vient à se reproduire un évènement de ce type, je te demande de ne pas intervenir. Même si c'est dur, même si tu trouves cela injuste.

- Je te le promets William. Tu n'es pas fâché contre moi ?

- Non. Je ne cherche qu'à t'épargner avec cette mise en garde. Je n'ai rien contre le fait que tu cherches à être juste et que tu prennes la défense d'un être cher.

Georgiana poussa un petit soupir de soulagement, qui fit sourire Elizabeth. Darcy avait bien définit sa relation avec sa sœur : elle le voyait plus comme un père, et craignait vraiment de lui déplaire.

Un domestique entra dans la pièce, portant vers Darcy un message sur un petit plateau d'argent.

- Merci Henry.

Il ouvrit aussitôt la lettre, qu'il pensait être de sa tante Milton.

_Mon cher neveu_

_Après une légère surprise à la réception de votre lettre ce matin, je vous réponds au plus vite comme vous me priiez de le faire. Je ne saurai vous exprimer à quel point j'ai été choquée et déçue par les évènements d'hier soir. Lady Catherine s'est montrée impolie avec votre épouse, qui ne méritait pas un tel traitement. Je ne puis que confirmer que cette désagréable querelle a débuté par ses propos. Mrs Darcy n'est pas en reste, car elle refusait de se laisser insulter de la sorte : elle a répondu d'une façon bien peu élégante, même si je peux comprendre que devant une telle agression, on ne peut que se défende comme on peut. _

_J'ai proposé à Lady Catherine de faire une marche, j'ai tenté de les reprendre, mais rien n'y a fait. Elles s'adonnaient à une joute verbale inconvenante et blessante, surtout de la part de ma sœur._

_Georgiana m'a surprise, mais j'avoue qu'au moins son emportement a permis de vous faire revenir, et de faire cesser cette discussion plus qu'houleuse. Je ne lui connaissais pas de trait de caractère si affirmé, et j'espère vivement pour son bien qu'elle saura en faire meilleur usage. Elle reste cependant une nièce adorable, qui aime énormément Mrs Darcy. Sur ce point il n'y a pas de doutes._

_J'ai bien sur informé votre oncle de votre lettre. Il me charge de vous informer qu'il a lui-même dit à votre tante sa façon de penser après mes dires et ceux de Dorothy, et ce peu après votre départ. Lui comme moi comprendrons n'importe quelle décision de votre part concernant Lady Catherine, même si nous continuerons de notre côté à garder nos contacts comme ils sont aujourd'hui. Mais il est vrai, qu'à votre place, nous couperions tout lien et ferions au mieux pour l'éviter à tout prix._

_Lady Suzan Milton_

Dès sa lecture finie, il releva la tête vers Georgiana et Elizabeth qui attendait patiemment qu'il termine. Il tendit le document à son épouse.

- Je te laisse découvrir par toi-même… Je vais de mon côté rendre visite à ma tante immédiatement. Dorothy doit venir n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui je pense qu'elle arrivera d'ici une petite demi-heure.

- Bien, je vous retrouve pour le thé.

Il embrassa ses femmes sur le front, avant de partir d'un pas décidé chez Lady Catherine.

* * *

Elizabeth ne se demanda pas si Georgiana pouvait lire ou non le message de Lady Suzan, et elles lurent ensemble la lettre. La miss eut quelques exclamations de voix quand elle lut certains passages, notamment celui la concernant.

- Georgiana…

- Oui ?

- Maintenant que nous sommes seules… Je ne veux pas que tu oublies les paroles de ton frère, mais je tiens à te remercier pour ton geste qui m'a plus que touchée.

- Tu es si bonne envers moi il est plus que normal de tenter de te rendre un peu de cette bonté.

- Oui mais je sais combien ça a du te couter de faire cela, alors merci Georgie.

La jeune fille sourit, mais baissa la tête par gêne.

- Je ne regrette en rien, même si je suppose que William le préférerait. Cela m'est venu naturellement finalement.

- Bonjour ! s'exclama Mary en entrant dans la pièce.

Elizabeth sourit une dernière fois à sa petite sœur avant de saluer sa sœur et changer complètement de sujet.

* * *

Lorsque Darcy arriva dans la grande demeure de ville de sa tante, il ne fut pas reçu par elle mais par Ann et sa gouvernante Mrs Jenkinson. Il apprit qu'elle était prévenue et faisait au plus vite pour en finir avec son régisseur.

- Mère m'a parlé de son altercation avec Mrs Darcy. Il semble qu'elles ne soient pas prêtes à s'entendre, dit Ann

- En effet, je crains que cela n'arrive jamais.

- Mrs Darcy a un caractère très affirmé, mais elle m'a toujours été agréable. Malheureusement mère… Mère est intransigeante.

- Pardonnez-moi Ann, mais vous êtes très indulgente avec votre mère. Je pense des choses bien pires à son égard actuellement.

- Et je ne peux qu'imaginer ce que pense Mrs Darcy. Je connais mère et je sais qu'elle peut être difficile parfois. Mais elle ne le fait pas pour nuire, au contraire.

- Ses intentions sont peut louables à la base, mais le résultat est déplorable. Et je pense que si vous saviez ne serait-ce que le quart de ce qu'elle a pu me dire ou m'écrire vous seriez mortifiée. Vous ne penseriez plus qu'elle est juste _intransigeante_.

On frappa à la porte et Ann demanda d'entrer.

- Lady Catherine attend Mr Darcy dans son bureau.

Darcy s'excusa auprès de sa cousine et suivit le domestique jusqu'au bureau de sa tante. Elle l'attendait, telle la Reine, dans un grand fauteuil et derrière un bureau imposant.

_- Tout pour intimider,_ pensa Darcy.

- Darcy… dit-elle en le saluant. Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir fait attendre.

- Ce n'est rien.

Elle lui montra un siège, mais il refusa de s'asseoir.

- Je ne compte pas rester longtemps, dit-il sèchement

- Votre visite ne me surprend pas, mais je pensais voir Georgiana avec vous.

- Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être présente pour ce que je compte vous dire.

- Pourtant ce n'est pas à vous de vous excuser pour son comportement.

- Je ne compte pas m'excuser pour elle, et elle n'a aucune excuse à vous faire ! s'expliqua Darcy calmement

Lady Catherine se raidit au son si sec de la voix de son neveu. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, et maintenant qu'elle le regardait bien en face, dans les yeux, elle vit sa colère.

- Mais alors pourquoi être venu ?

- J'ai à vous dire certaines choses.

Vous allez tenter de ma faire la morale comme mon frère ? s'emporta Lady Catherine. Je ne suis pas de ces femmes à qui l'on dicte une conduite à tenir !

- Croyez moi je ne le sais que trop bien.

- Parlez qu'on en finisse.

- Très bien, dit-il toujours calme mais d'une voix menaçante. J'avais jusqu'à hier des sentiments peu avouables à votre égard, mais aujourd'hui vous m'écœurez. Vous êtes une personne abjecte, déversant votre haine et votre aigreur même aux personnes de votre famille. Hier vous avez attendu que je sorte du salon pour attaquer mon épouse qui ne vous a rien fait…

- Mrs Darc… commença-t-elle

- Je n'ai pas terminé ! la coupa-t-il. Et je vous rappelle que vous me devez un certain respect car je reste un homme !

Elle se renfrogna dans son fauteuil.

- Le seul tort d'Elizabeth est de m'avoir épousé, et vous êtes la seule à ne pas vouloir admettre que nous sommes heureux. Aussi, je viens vous dire que dorénavant, vous n'êtes plus rien à mes yeux. Vous n'êtes plus ma tante, vous serez chassée de Pemberley si vous osez y venir. Nous n'aurons plus aucun contact, et vous n'aurez également plus aucune nouvelle de notre part à Georgiana et moi.

Il se tut, signifiant qu'il en avait fini. Comme sa tante ne disait rien, restant choquée dans son fauteuil, il commença à s'en aller.

- Vous vous rendez bien compte que mon nom était un passe-droit pour vous ? dit-elle en se levant.

Darcy se retourna pour lui faire face.

- Vous verrez des portes se fermer en me rejetant de la sorte.

- Croyez-vous que cela m'importe de voir vos connaissances me tourner le dos ? Vous me connaissez bien mal ! rit-il. Dites à qui vous voulez que votre neveu vous a reniée, et surtout dites leur bien pourquoi. Nous verrons alors qui se retrouvera devant une porte close.

Il reprit son chemin vers la porte, un sourire aux lèvres. Il se sentait satisfait et soulagé de ne plus jamais avoir affaire avec cette dame. Il commença à ouvrir la porte, et ajouta juste avant de sortir.

- N'oubliez pas mon propre nom, Lady Catherine. Mon nom est Darcy. Je suis le descendant d'une grande famille très bien vue, et de très bonne réputation. Vous n'entacherez pas un nom tel que le mien.

Il ferma la porte, n'écoutant pas les vociférations de sa tante. Elle était bien sûr en colère, elle prétendrait encore que tout cela était encore la faute d'Elizabeth Bennet et de sa mauvaise influence. Mais il n'en avait cure. En descendant les marches le menant vers la rue, l'humeur de Darcy était bien meilleure que prévu, et beaucoup plus légère.

* * *

**Voilà! est ce que ça vous va? je prends quelques libertés, mais c'est comme ça que je vois les choses :) Après tout je suis une femme du 21ème siècle ! Prochain chapitre dans 2 semaines :( pas le choix. A votre tour d'écrire !**


	17. Londres

_Hello les filles! Comme prévu, me revoilà après 2 semaines :)_

_Un grand merci pour l'accueil du dernier chapitre. Comme je l'ai dit à certaines d'entre vous par MP, j'avais un peu les pétoches de vos avis sur le règlement de compte Lady Catherine/ Darcy. J'ai vraiment été soulagée, et super heureuse de vos reviews, alors: MERCI, MERCI, MERCI !  
_

_ Marie: Merci pour ces beaux compliments, voiçi la suite qui j'espère te plaira autant que les autres chapitres.  
_

_ Malou: Comme d'habitude, merci d'être toujours là :) ca fait plaisir d'avoir des fidèles lectrices comme toi !  
_

_ Victoria: ravie que ça t'ait plu :) en revanche Jane et les bébé c'est pas pour aujourd'hui!  
_

_Je vous laisse à votre lecture ^^_

* * *

Georgiana fut très surprise lorsque son frère rentra et annonça que la famille Darcy n'aurait plus de lien avec leur tante de Bourgh. Il ne détailla rien de sa conversation, précisant simplement qu'ils feraient en sorte de ne pas la croiser, et qu'elle n'était plus la bienvenue chez eux. La jeune miss Darcy n'éprouva aucune peine, à l'instar d'Elizabeth, et fut soulagée que l'évènement de la veille soit ainsi mis de côté. Dorothy Milton était venue plus tôt voir Elizabeth, et elle s'était excusée mille fois de n'avoir pas réagi.

_Plus tôt dans l'après midi_

_- Dorothy… Qu'auriez-vous pu dire ou faire devant cette femme qui vous déteste, et devant votre belle-mère ? Lady Suzan n'aurait jamais accepté que vous preniez ma défense, expliqua Elizabeth_

_- Quand bien même, j'aurai du agir comme Georgiana, répondit Dorothy._

_- Ne dites pas ça Dorothy… Même si je ne regrette rien, c'était mal d'agir ainsi, dit Georgiana gênée._

_- Peut être mal pour la bonne société, mais très courageux à mon gout. Et soyez rassurée, même Lord et Lady Milton ont été très surpris, personne ne vous tient rigueur de votre geste et ne vous juge. Ils ont beau respecter les convenances qui incombent à leur rang, ils sont assez intelligent pour reconnaitre que Lady Catherine s'est mal comportée._

_- Lady Suzan était vraiment mal à l'aise, admit Elizabeth. Je me rappelle qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de faire cesser cet affrontement._

_- Mais elle ne faisait pas le poids face à Lady Catherine, dit Dorothy._

Elles avaient vite changé de sujet, parlant des futures visites et bals de la semaine. Georgiana s'était éclipsée, voulant retrouver un peu de calme et surtout pouvoir repenser à son cher John Woodward.

Elizabeth ne chercha pas à savoir elle non plus les détails de la conversation entre William et sa tante. Elle n'en éprouvait pas le besoin. Pour une fois, sa curiosité resta en sommeil. Elle n'était ni ravie ni triste, mais elle se doutait que son époux avait dû se faire violence pour rompre ainsi des liens familiaux. Il tenait à la famille, et même si elle était satisfaite, elle espérait qu'il ne regretterait pas son choix.

Elle repoussa les pensées liées à cette tante, devant se préparer à aller chez Mrs Dashwood. Mrs Woodward lui avait bien expliqué l'esprit de son hôte, ainsi que son fonctionnement. Son amie lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait aucune finesse d'esprit, ne pensait qu'à l'argent, et qu'elle était mesquine et condescendante. Aussi avait-elle décidé de porter l'une de ses robes les plus riches, mais de faire au mieux pour jouer d'ironie avec Mrs Dashwood.

Alors qu'elle terminait sa coiffure, on frappa à sa porte.

- Entrez !

Darcy pénétra dans la chambre, le sourire aux lèvres. Elizabeth se leva et le laissa venir jusqu'à elle.

- Tu es très en beauté.

- Merci William. Je vais me jeter dans la gueule du loup. Autant être bien apprêtée pour mes dernières heures.

Il toucha les boucles de cheveux au niveau de sa nuque en riant.

- Avec quelques phrases, tu l'avalerais toute crue ! Elle aussi sotte que son mari est niais.

- Qui se ressemble s'assemble !

- Tu n'imagines pas mon tourment quand il tient à me parler.

- Je l'imagine très bien, je vois même ton air pincé et agacé.

- Tu me connais si bien, rit il à nouveau. Même si ce n'est pas le meilleur de ma personnalité.

- En effet, tu es plus agréable quand tu souris comme maintenant.

- Etonnant !

Elizabeth lui fit un sourire franc avant de lui demander ce qu'il avait prévu pour l'après-midi.

- Et bien je pense profiter de notre séjour pour aller m'entrainer un peu à l'épée. J'avais pris rendez-vous avec mon maitre d'arme avant de venir à Londres.

- Ca te fera également du bien. Nous manquons de temps pour l'exercice ici.

- Le temps ne s'y prête pas non plus.

- Pourtant je me vois très bien à Pemberley, marchant autour du lac gelé, ou encore à cheval dans le petit bois…

- Le domaine te manque déjà ?

- J'ai eu le temps de m'y attacher et de prendre des habitudes.

- J'en suis ravi, et crois-moi, à moins que tu ne souhaites le contraire, nous serons rentrés dans 2 mois.

- Cette idée me convient très bien. Et maintenant, laisse-moi terminer avant que je ne commette l'impardonnable en arrivant en retard.

- A vos ordres madame…

Il lui baisa la main avant de sortir de la chambre et de retourner à son bureau.

Elizabeth fut à l'heure chez son hôte de l'après-midi. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle allait dans un nouvel endroit, elle détailla la facade de la maison, puis les manières du domestique la faisant entrer.

_- Pas de sourire, l'air crispé et des manières raides… Cela n'augure rien de bon._

Le vestibule était très criard pour Elizabeth. Les tons utilisés de bordeaux, rouge et or était bien trop agressifs à son gout, et mal assortis. Elle pensa aussitôt qu'à vouloir trop en faire, son hôtesse était tombée dans le mauvais gout.

- Mrs Darcy… Quelle joie de vous recevoir !

Elizabeth réprima une grimace à la voix mielleuse de Mrs Fanny Dashwood, et la salua.

- Je suis enchantée d'être là, répondit-elle ironiquement.

Mrs Dashwood sourit, ravie n'ayant pas saisi la différence entre son ton et celui de son invitée.

- Je préférais vous rejoindre ici, afin de m'excuser.

- A quel propos ? s'étonna Elizabeth.

- Je reçois les sœurs de mon époux, enfin les filles d'un second mariage de feu Mr Dashwood. Elles habitent dans le Devonshire et sont à Londres pour quelques temps. Elles ne sont malheureusement pas très intéressantes, j'en suis désolée.

- Je m'en accommoderais, dit Elizabeth en cachant sa stupéfaction.

Elle se demanda s'il fallait qu'elle s'attende au pire, vu comment elle parlait de sa famille.

Elle suivit Mrs Dashwood en regardant autour d'elle les portraits et tableaux de la maison. C'était vraiment aux antipodes de ses gouts. La maison de Darcy en ville, du moins la leur aujourd'hui n'était pas non plus à son image, mais là c'était l'apothéose du trop : trop de couleurs, trop chargé, vraiment désagréable au regard. Par chance, la pièce où elle l'emmena était plus sobre. Il y avait déjà une dizaine de femmes, discutant, buvant du thé et riant par petit groupe. Elles se tournèrent aussitôt, dans un silence quasi religieux, et regardèrent Elizabeth.

- Mes amies, Mrs Darcy est arrivée.

Elle reçut aussitôt quelques regards méprisants, avant d'être présentée aux dames. Elle en avait déjà rencontré les ¾ lors du bal de la Reine, et ne fut pas surprise de retrouver certaines qu'elle avait trouvées antipathiques. On l'avait prévenue au sujet de Mrs Dashwood, il était logique que ses amies ne soient pas intéressantes. Elle n'échangea que très peu, s'obligeant à être convenable elle fit de son mieux pour afficher toute la froideur et la vanité dont elle était capable, avant que Mrs Dashwood ne l'entraine vers deux dames.

- Je préfère vous prévenir, elles n'ont rien de comparable avec mes amies.

_- C'est une chance ! _pensa Elizabeth

Les deux jeunes femmes se levèrent : l'une blonde, avait un air réservé et semblait vouloir se cacher. L'autre, brune avec de superbe reflet auburn, avait plutôt l'air de vouloir fusiller Elizabeth tant son regard était noir.

- Mrs Darcy, je vous présente Mrs Edward Ferras, la femme de mon frère ainé, et sa sœur Mrs Brandon.

Elles se saluèrent, s'inclinant doucement.

- C'est une joie de vous rencontrer, dit poliment Mrs Ferrars. Nous avons tant entendu parler de vous.

- J'espère que vous n'avez pas entendu trop de mauvaises choses me concernant, répondit Elizabeth. Il se dit beaucoup depuis notre arrivée pour la Saison.

Mrs Dashwood s'excusa pour chercher une tasse de thé à Elizabeth

- Mrs Dashwood m'a précisé que vous arriviez du Devonshire?

- En effet, mais nous sommes originaires du Sussex, précisa Mrs Ferrars.

- Je ne connais malheureusement aucun de ces comtés.

- Ce n'est pas très étonnant pour une dame telle que vous plus habituée à fréquenter les salons de Londres, claqua Mrs Brandon sèchement.

- Marianne ! s'exclama Mrs Ferrars

- Voyons Eleonor, Mrs Darcy n'a que faire de notre campagne…

- Vous semblez avoir une idée bien arrêtée à mon sujet, répondit Elizabeth très surprise de ce comportement.

- Pardonnez ma sœur, dit Mrs Ferrars. Les mondanités ne font pas partie de ses loisirs.

- Je peux pardonner très aisément de ne pas aimer faire la conversation, mais pas qu'on se trompe si lourdement sur mon compte. Expliquez-moi ce qui vous donne à penser que je ne pourrai m'intéresser à vous.

- Votre tenue est bien plus riche que la nôtre, vous êtes entrée dans cette pièce avec le regard hautain des dames présentes ici. Rien à voir avec nous.

- Marianne s'il te plait… geignit Eleonor.

Elizabeth fut encore plus stupéfaite des propos de Mrs Brandon. Elle venait de se rendre compte que sa façon hautaine d'agir fonctionnait, et qu'en même temps elle pouvait provoquer des préjugés. Comme ceux qu'elle avait eus envers celui qui était devenu son époux.

- Vous vous trompez sur mon compte Mrs Brandon, et pour avoir été moi-même aveuglée un jour par mes préjugés, je ne vous en tiendrais pas rigueur. Sachez seulement que je vis dans le Derbyshire, certainement le plus beau comté de ce pays, et que je préfère être là-bas dans un cadre verdoyant plutôt qu'ici. Et pour finir, jusqu'à mon mariage, je vivais dans le Hertfordshire, ne venant que très peu à Londres, et dans un milieu bien plus modeste que celui dans lequel j'évolue aujourd'hui.

Marianne Brandon la regarda interloquée : de lui avoir répondu si honnêtement, et aussi d'avoir le cran de lui répondre de cette façon. Elle connaissait assez Londres, et les us et coutumes qui régissaient leur monde pour savoir que parler aussi franchement pouvait lui porter préjudice.

- Mrs Dashwood revint avec une tasse de thé, et Elizabeth en profita pour laisser les deux sœurs après un sourire. Eleonor réprimanda aussitôt sa jeune sœur.

- Tu ne peux pas t'en prendre comme ça au monde entier Marianne ! gronda-t-elle doucement.

- Tu as vu son aplomb en me répondant ? Elle a du tempérament !

- Tu m'écoutes ?

- J'ai compris ce que tu disais. Mais je suis plus intéressée par elle que par toi !

- Te rends-tu comptes de ce qu'elle va penser de toi ?

- Je ne voulais pas venir à Londres, et bien je suis maintenant bien contente d'avoir rencontré cette Mrs Darcy.

- Elle ne voudra jamais te reparler après ce que tu viens de faire.

- Je suis sure du contraire ! J'enverrai un mot en rentrant.

Mrs Ferrars renonça à raisonner sa sœur. Elle la laissa parler encore du caractère vif d'Elizabeth Darcy sans ajouter un mot.

- De son coté, Elizabeth suivait son hôte vers un autre groupe d'invitée.

- J'espère ne pas vous avoir délaissée trop longtemps, dit Mrs Dashwood.

- Pas du tout, j'ai pu faire connaissance avec vos sœurs. Elles sont charmantes.

- Vous trouvez ? La femme de mon frère est très réservée, et on ne peut deviner ce qu'elle pense. Quand à Mrs Brandon, c'est tout le contraire, elle s'exprime un peu trop et toujours de façon déplaisante.

Elizabeth repensa aussitôt à sa conversation avec les jeunes femmes : elle avait effectivement ressenti la franchise de l'une et la réserve de l'autre, mais pas de façon aussi négative.

- Vous aurez des conversations bien plus variées et intéressantes avec mes amies Mrs Flemming et Mrs Mason.

- Je suis certaine qu'elles vont effectivement me changer de mes habitudes ! dit Elizabeth la voix pleine de sarcasme.

Elle accompagna Mrs Dashwood auprès des dames, préparant son masque et ses répliques parfaites d'épouse de gentleman.

- Mrs Darcy, comment se porte votre époux ? demanda une dame dont Elizabeth n'avait pas retenu le nom.

- Très bien, je vous remercie.

- Allons-nous avoir l'occasion de le voir plus souvent aux bals ? demanda Mrs Flag

- Il se faisait rare ces dernières années, ajouta Mrs Dashwood.

Elizabeth réprima un sourire : elle ne pouvait décemment leur dire qu'il ne sortait que pour lui faire plaisir et que toutes ces dames ne représentaient qu'une source d'ennui pour lui.

- Nous comptons répondre à quelques invitations.

- Il était l'un des célibataires les plus en vue de Londres, dit une dame.

_- Tout comme en Hertfordshire à son arrivée, _pensa Elizabeth.

- Je le voyais déjà épouser Miss Grey, ou cette charmante Miss Douglas, ajouta Mrs Rowling dans un sourire.

- Miss Grey a trouvé un bel homme en épousant Mr Willoughby. Il est ma foi très plaisant, dit Mrs Flag.

- Vous rappelez vous de cette scène chez Mrs Torn l'année dernière ? dit Mrs Rowling.

- J'ai cru mourir de honte, dit Mrs Dashwood.

Elizabeth ne comprenait plus rien à la tournure de cette conversation. Elle écoutait cependant, espérant avoir le dénouement du « fameux évènement arrivé chez Mrs Torn ».

- Comme je vous comprends, dit Mrs Flemming. Elle a eu de la chance qu'après un tel esclandre le Colonel Brandon veuille l'épouser.

Elizabeth tiqua au nom de Brandon : n'étais ce pas le nom qu'elle avait entendu plus tôt pour l'une des sœurs par alliance de son hôte ? Elle décida de démêler cette conversation en orientant les dames.

- Quel évènement a pu vous mortifier lors d'un bal ? demanda innocemment Elizabeth. N'est-ce pas un moment d'amusement ?

- Figurez-vous, répondit Mrs Dashwood en prenant le ton de la confidence, que Mrs Brandon, qui à l'époque était encore Miss Marianne Dashwood, a fait une scène à Mr Willoughby. Il semblerait qu'elle se soit éprise de lui lors d'un séjour qu'il a fait chez sa tante en Devonshire, et qu'elle se soit trompée sur son attachement.

- Vous auriez vu la scène ! dit Mrs Mason

- Elle s'est ridiculisée la pauvre, rit Mrs Flag

Elizabeth ne trouva rien de drôle dans ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle se sentit désolée pour cette jeune fille qu'elle connaissait à peine, mais qui semblait lui ressembler pour son coté impétueux.

- Arrêtons de parler de cet évènement, dit une dame jusque-là silencieuse. Mrs Brandon n'est pas très loin de nous et c'est plutôt désobligeant.

Elizabeth la regarda : elle pensait l'avoir déjà rencontrée, mais ne savait plus son nom. Elle lui fit un sourire, comme pour la remercier. Elle lui répondit de la même façon.

- Mrs Darcy, saviez-vous pour l'attachement de votre époux pour Mrs Grey ?

Mrs Darcy se tourna aussitôt vers Mrs Mason qui venait de lui poser cette question.

- Voyons Edwige… gloussa Mrs Flag

- Ils dansaient souvent ensemble, et il semblait apprécier sa compagnie ! ajouta Mrs Mason

- Elle a pourtant épousé Mr Willoughby au printemps, dit Mrs Dashwood.

- Quand vous êtes-vous mariés ? demanda Mrs Flemming. Cet automne ?

Que sous entendait elle ? Que Darcy aurait choisi d'épouser Elizabeth par dépit parce que Miss Grey en a épousé un autre ? Il ne lui avait jamais parlé de cette Miss Grey. Avait elle signifié quelque chose pour lui ?

- Quoiqu'il en soit mesdames, Mr Darcy semble très heureux aujourd'hui avec Mrs Darcy et sans Mrs Willoughby, dit cette dame qu'Elizabeth pensait connaitre. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de continuer cette conversation.

Aussitôt elles se turent toutes, et Elizabeth ne put que remercier à nouveau silencieusement cette dame.

En rentrant chez elle, Elizabeth se demandait toujours qui était cette dame, et surtout ce que cette Miss Grey aujourdh'ui Mrs Willoughby avait représenté pour son mari. Dans un sens, elle se disait qu'elle ne devait pas tenir compte de ce que ces commères avaient pu dire, et de l'autre elle se disait qu'il y avait forcément un fond de vérité.

Ils étaient invités le soir même chez les Hurley, et elle savait qu'elle n'aurait que peu de temps pour lui parler. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas garder ce qu'elle avait entendu pour elle. Aussi se hâta-t-elle de se préparer pour rejoindre Darcy dans sa chambre. Elle frappa puis entra par la porte commune de leur chambre. Comme elle s'y attendait, il terminait de se préparer seul, comme souvent depuis leur mariage.

- Tu es prête avant moi ? s'étonna-t-il en souriant.

- Il semblerait.

- Tu es plus rapide et bien plus belle… Le monde est injuste, rit il.

Elle se mit à côté de lui devant le grand miroir et elle regarda leurs reflets. Elle le trouva comme toujours très beau et charismatique.

- Merci… Nous sommes chanceux d'être si bien assortis, dit-elle sans quitter leur image.

- Je m'en félicite chaque jour, rit il à nouveau.

Il était de bonne humeur, et elle espérait ne pas gâcher leur soirée. Elle se plaça face à lui, et l'aida à ajuster sa veste

- Peux-tu me parler de Miss Grey ? demanda-t-elle sans préambule le regard fixe sur les boutons de sa chemise

- Mrs Willoughby tu veux dire ?

- Oui.

- Oui, elle est la fille de vieux amis de mes parents. Elle s'est mariée l'an dernier avec Mr Willoughby. Tu l'as rencontrée cet après-midi ?

- Non on m'a parlé d'elle. Faisait-elle partie de tes admiratrices comme Miss Bingley ?

- C'est possible. Peux-tu m'expliquer ce questionnement subit sur Mrs Willoughby et me regarder s'il te plait? demanda-t-il en bloquant les mains d'Elizabeth sur son torse.

Elizabeth soupira un peu, avant de relever la tête vers lui.

- Je préfère… Tu sembles inquiète… Que t'a-t-on raconté ?

- En simplifiant, on m'a fait comprendre que tu m'aurais épousé par dépit car elle a épousé ce monsieur et non toi.

- Je vois… C'est une des raisons auxquelles je pensais pour que tu n'ailles pas chez cette femme et ses amies. Elles ont clairement cherché à semer le trouble, et elles ont visiblement réussi.

- Non ! Je n'ai pas de doutes, enfin pas vraiment. Je voulais juste entendre ta version.

- Ma version est simple. J'aurai pu t'épouser par dépit SI j'avais demandé à Miss Grey de m'épouser, ce qui n'est pas le cas. Je n'ai fait que deux demandes dans ma vie, et c'était à toi.

- Tu n'as donc jamais éprouvé la moindre inclination pour elle ?

- Non. Tu as toujours été la seule à éveiller de l'intérêt en moi. Elle n'a ni tes yeux, ni ton esprit, et encore moins ton sens de la répartie.

- Je suis rassurée. Et désormais j'éviterai comme la peste ces mégères.

- C'est la meilleure décision à prendre.

Il l'embrassa sur le front, mettant un terme à cette conversation désagréable pour tous deux. Elle s'assit ensuite sur le lit, le regardant terminer de s'habiller, avant qu'ils ne descendent tous les deux au salon.

En arrivant chez les Hurley, ils retrouvèrent rapidement leurs amis, disséminés dans les différentes pièces. Kitty était bien sur présente, accompagnée de son fiancé, et elle semblait comme toujours s'acclimater à merveille. Elizabeth put raconter à ses amies Augustina et Vivian son après-midi chez Mrs Dashwood.

- Quel toupet ! Oser prétendre que Darcy s'intéressait à Miss Grey est une aberration, s'écria Mrs Woodward. Il n'a jamais eu un intérêt plus important qu'avec quiconque.

- En notre présence c'est vrai.

- Même Vivian le confirme ! Et comme il ne sortait jamais si nous n'y étions pas invités…

- Vous êtes gentilles de vouloir me rassurer, dit Elizabeth. Mais je ne suis pas inquiète.

- Tant mieux ! dit Augustina. Et pour ce qui concerne Mrs Brandon, la vérité est tout autre. Je tiens de Mrs Jennings, très proche de la famille, qu'il allait faire sa demande avant d'être renié par sa tante. Sans sous et pris à la gorge par ses créanciers, il lui fallait une femme riche.

La situation de Marianne Brandon pris bien plus de sens pour Elizabeth. Et connaissant un peu son caractère, elle comprenait aussi l'esclandre qu'elle avait fait.

- Vous êtes depuis peu à Londres et êtes déjà devenu comme ces commères ? plaisanta Elizabeth

- Je vous en parle pour que vous sachiez la vérité, rien de plus.

Elizabeth vit passer la femme présente chez Mrs Dashwood et qui avait pris sa défense. Elle demanda aussitôt son nom.

- Et bien c'est la duchesse Sheffield. Je m'étonne qu'elle ait été chez Mrs Dashwood, dit Augustina. Elles se connaissent à peine, et je ne crois pas qu'elles aient de points communs. Darcy vous a présenté au bal de la Reine.

Elizabeth se rappella alors leurs brève présentation. La duchesse se tourna vers leur groupe, et fit un petit sourire à Elizabeth. Cette dernière lui en fit un également avant de se figer. Là, à quelques mètres d'elle, une personne qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru revoir en ces lieux se tenait souriante, et bien entourée. Lorsque cette personne croisa le regard d'Elizabeth, son sourire se crispa, n'ayant certainement pas prévu de la revoir non plus.

* * *

**Et voilà! Bon je coupe là mais c'est pour plus de surprise, pour que ce ne soit pas monotone :) Qui est ce? **

**On se retrouve très vite. A vos reviews les filles :)  
**


	18. Rencontre

_Hello !_

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, ça me fait tuojours autant plaisir.  
_

_Vous allez savoir qui était "l'invité" perturbant Elizabeth. Forcément, certaines d'entre vous ont trouvé, vous n'aurez qu'à me dire ensuite ce que vous en pensez :)  
_

_J'ai inséré Eleonor et Marianne de "Raisons et sentiments", ainsi que Miss Grey et Willoughby d'après le film d'ang lee, parce que j'ai beaucoup aimé. Mais vous ne verrez pas d'autres personnages d'autres livres (ca se compliquerait de trop pour moi après ^^)  
_

_Merci à Marie, Iota et Malou.  
_

_Je vous laisse lire la suite  
_

* * *

Elizabeth ne savait pas comment se comporter, ni quoi penser. Elle resta bloquée quelques instants, sans savoir si elle devait attendre, aller à sa rencontre, l'ignorer. Darcy n'était pas avec elle : il était avec des amis, en train de boire et discuter près du buffet. Elle pensa également à Kitty si sa jeune sœur l'avait vu, elle serait venue la prévenir.

- Elizabeth ça ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Mrs Woodward

Elle sortit de ses pensées pour se tourner vers ses amies et voisines.

- Vous êtes bien pâle, on croirait que vous venez de voir un revenant ! ajouta Vivian

- C'est un peu le cas… , répondit Elizabeth d'une voix morne. Mes amies, connaissez-vous la jeune femme tout à gauche, près de la porte avec le chapeau rose à plume ?

- Oui, c'est Miss Bentley. La fille de Lord Bentley, une riche famille du comté de Northumberland, expliqua Mrs Forbs.

- Mais ne serais ce pas Wickham à ses côtés ? s'étonna Augustina.

- Si ma chère, c'est bien lui, affirma Elizabeth.

- Le mari de votre défunte sœur ? demanda Vivian

- Oui.

- Et il est aussi le fils de l'ancien intendant de Pemberley, ajouta Mrs Woodward. Ne devrait-il pas être dans son régiment au nord ?

- J'avoue être plus que perplexe de le trouver ici ce soir, entouré de jeunes filles, alors que ma sœur ne nous a quittés qu'i peine 2 mois.

Ainsi il n'avait pas perdu son temps dans le chagrin. Il était maintenant à Londres, et ce n'était certainement pas pour voir de la famille. Mrs Woodward et Mrs Forbs n'ajoutèrent rien, comprenant très bien le trouble de leur amie.

* * *

Georges Wickham avait regretté plus d'une fois son choix de Lydia Bennet. L'idée de fuir, de se cacher à Londres avec une jeune fille si délurée et si bête était une erreur. L'une des plus terribles de sa vie. La première restait de n'avoir pas réussi à épouser Miss Darcy. Georgiana lui aurait ouvert les portes de la vie facile, de la richesse et du respect.

Au lieu de cela, et à cause de sa seconde erreur, il se retrouva forcé d'épouser la stupide Lydia Bennet, sans le sous, et qui lui avait seulement permis d'avoir une place en régiment, très loin de ses aspirations profondes. Elle ne pouvait rien lui offrir, et le peu de sympathie qu'il avait pour elle s'était vite mué en indifférence.  
Lorsqu'elle et sa mère avait trépassé, il avait vu un signe de dieu : une nouvelle chance lui était offerte d'enfin parvenir à son but. Il fit de son mieux pour s'attirer les sympathies, se fit inviter, se fit plaindre pour sa douleur de perdre si vite sa charmante épouse. Que Mr Bennet refuse sa venue à Longbourn manqua de gâcher ses plans, ses amis ne comprenant pas pourquoi il était ainsi rejeté. Mais il sut en tirer avantage et pour finir, ce fut plus une chance qu'un inconvénient. Jouer le veuf éploré avait été facile, il savait très bien mener son monde. Et loin des personnes qui le connaissait et pourrait lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, il réussit à trouver une nouvelle proie.

Lors d'un bal, il rencontra Miss Bentley. Elle était jolie, mais ce n'était pas cela qui l'intéressait. Elle était jeune, naïve, et surtout elle allait avoir une fortune. Celle de Georgiana devenait insignifiante à côté de ces 50 000 livres. Il œuvra pour obtenir ses faveurs, joua de son charme et de sa verve pour qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui. Lord Bentley, un homme veuf, n'ayant que sa fille qu'il gâtait sans vergogne, accepta sans conditions de donner sa main au jeune homme. Il mit de côté la différence de rang, pour le bonheur de sa fille. Wickham exulta. Il allait enfin avoir la vie qu'il méritait. Il allait enfin devenir quelqu'un : un homme important, respecté et bien sur le plus important, riche.

La Saison était le summum. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir y participer, et pourtant il y était. Sa future femme avait reçu l'invitation des Hurley avec plaisir, et elle se fit une joie de l'emmener afin de présenter son fiancé. Mais tout à sa joie, il en oublia son ancienne famille. Il n'avait pas pensé un seul instant qu'il retrouverait certainement un membre de la famille Bennet. Alors quand il vit Elizabeth, Mrs Darcy, celle qu'il avait chéri plus qu'aucune autre mais qui lui était impossible d'avoir, il perdit son sourire et se tendit. A son bras, la jeune Maria Bentley ne comprit pas ce changement soudain.

- Mon ami, quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Tout va bien ma chère. Je viens seulement de voir une personne que je n'ai pas vue depuis longtemps.

- Allons la saluer dans ce cas ! Nous sommes là pour profiter.

- Plus tard voulez-vous ? dit-il en souriant. Voyons d'abord vos amis.

- Comme vous voulez. Venez dans ce cas, j'ai vu quelques personnes que je souhaite vous présenter.

Ils avancèrent vers une autre pièce. Wickham risqua un regard vers Elizabeth : elle le regardait avec un air méchant. Cela n'augurait pas de belles retrouvailles. Cependant, il savait qu'il ne pouvait y échapper.

Lorsque Darcy vint rejoindre son épouse, il vit son trouble, rien qu'à voir de loin la façon dont elle se tenait. Il la connaissait et savait que lorsqu'elle triturait ses doigts, que son sourire restait figé pour la bienséance, quelque chose n'allait pas. En arrivant vers elle, il la vit expirer fortement de le voir se diriger vers elle. Il se félicita d'avoir des amies si compréhensive, car Mrs Forbs et Mrs Woodward s'excusèrent et partirent un peu plus loin.

- Que t-arrive-t-il ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Wickham est ici, répondit-elle sur le même ton. En très charmante compagnie.

- Oh, fit Darcy.

Il était surpris sans l'être. Il se doutait qu'après le décès de Lydia, son ami d'enfance ne tarderait pas à se remettre en chasse, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il oserait le faire si vite.

- Avec qui est-il ?

- Une certaine Miss Bentley. Connais-tu cette famille ?

- De nom uniquement.

- Devons-nous l'ignorer ? J'avoue ne pas savoir comment agir.

- Comporte-toi normalement. Il viendra de lui-même si cela doit servir ses intérêts.

- Il n'a vraiment aucun respect. Se montrer en public lors d'un bal si peu de temps après la mort de sa femme.

- Cela ne devrait pas t'étonner, tu sais de quoi il est capable.

Kitty et Harold arrivèrent vers eux, la jeune femme semblant assez perturbée elle aussi.

- L'as-tu vu Lizzy ?

- De loin oui…

Elle n'avait nul besoin de demander de qui elle parlait.

- Harold connait Miss Bentley, les familles sont en rapport pour les chevaux du haras. Il nous l'a présentée comme sa _fiancée._ Ajouta Kitty pleine de rancœur.

Comme Elizabeth, la jeune fille trouva qu'il avait bien peu de considération pour Lydia, ainsi que pour eux, en se fiançant si vite.

- La décence ne fait pas partie de ses qualités, dit Darcy d'un ton froid.

- Mais tout de même ! s'écria Catherine. Et le respect ?

- Malheureusement Kitty, tu ne sais pas la moitié du caractère de cet homme, dit Elizabeth d'une voix triste.

- Je lui ais dit, devant elle, que vous étiez là. Ils ne peuvent que venir vous saluer.

- Nous saurons les recevoir, dit Darcy.

- Venez Kitty, allons danser, dit Harold pour lui changer les idées. Ne laissez pas ce monsieur gâcher votre soirée.

Elle opina sans grande conviction avant de suivre son fiancé.

- Ainsi il s'est fiancé… dit Elizabeth

- Elle doit être un très bon parti. Il n'aurait pas jeté son dévolu sur elle dans le cas contraire.

- Quel homme abject ! s'énerva Elizabeth.

- Ma chère, ne le laissez pas vous tourmenter à ce point. Il n'est plus un membre de la famille, et il en aura bientôt une autre. Cela ne nous concerne plus.

- Ca n'empêche pas ma colère envers lui.

- Je comprends. Mais vous n'y changerez rien.

- Mais il va la rendre malheureuse, et profiter d'elle.

- Elle n'est ni votre sœur, ni votre amie. Cette histoire ne nous concerne pas. Il se rangera un minimum, ayant obtenu ce qu'il voulait. La fortune, le rang, une forme de respect. Il sortira définitivement de nos vies.

- Hormis lors de bal comme celui-ci.

- Effectivement. Mais si je peux tolérer sa présence, vous le pourrez aussi.

La dernière phrase de Darcy clôtura leur conversation, Wickham et sa fiancée arrivant vers eux.

- Mrs Darcy, Mr Darcy, quelle joie de vous revoir, dit-il enjoué espérant cacher sa gêne.

- Mr Wickham, dit Elizabeth cachant tant bien que mal sa colère. Cela fait une éternité.

- En effet… Permettez-moi de vous présenter Miss Bentley, ma… hum… fiancée.

Ils se saluèrent, et Elizabeth et Darcy présentèrent leurs félicitations forcées.

- J'espère que vous n'en voudrez pas à ce pauvre Wickham de ne pas respecter la période de deuil traditionnelle. Il était si malheureux avant notre rencontre… Mais il a retrouvé sa joie de vivre à présent qu'un avenir nouveau s'offre à lui.

- Certainement bien différent de celui qui l'attendait, dit Elizabeth.

- Oui, la vie ne vaut pas d'être vécue triste et seul, n'est-ce pas mon ami ? dit Miss Bentley.

- Bien sûr, répondit Wickham.

Cette conversation le rendait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Le regard de Darcy envers lui était des plus froids et des plus méchants.

- Quand aura lieu votre union ?

- La semaine prochaine !

- C'est très rapide effectivement, dit Elizabeth à la jeune femme. Vous devez avoir hâte !

- Oh oui, Wickham est très pressé d'être mon époux.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas de lui, nous le connaissons d'un caractère très vif en effet.

Wickham déglutit difficilement, et passa un doigt dans son col, se sentant comme oppressé. Il savait que les Darcy ne feraient pas d'esclandre, mais les remarques d'Elizabeth étaient nettement dirigées contre lui.

- Il m'a parlé de votre sœur. Il l'aimait tellement.

Elizabeth regarda son ancien frère avec tout le dédain qu'elle pouvait.

- Il était au plus mal lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés.

- Quelle belle âme vous avez d'aider un homme si meurtri à reprendre gout à la vie ! dit Elizabeth pleine d'ironie. Je suis sure qu'à vos coté il trouvera enfin ce qu'il cherche depuis tant d'année et que ma sœur n'a pu lui donner.

- Merci de comprendre la situation, dit Miss Bentley totalement inconsciente de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle.

- C'est bien normal, un homme si bon, droit et dénué de toutes mauvaises pensées mérite d'être heureux, continua Elizabeth.

Darcy avait maintenant du mal à retenir son sourire, qui se transforma en un rictus de plaisir à voir son ancien ami au bord de la crise d'apoplexie. Wickham devait endurer cette scène pour le bien de sa nouvelle relation, mais cela lui était de plus en plus difficile à cause des remarques d'Elizabeth. Darcy se félicita encore d'avoir à ses coté une femme d'esprit, capable de faire autant de dégâts avec ses mots, sans attirer l'attention. Cependant, il devait faire un point avec Wickham, lui dire une bonne fois les choses avant de rompre tous liens.

- Mr Wickham ? dit-il sur un ton qu'il essaya aimable. Suivez-moi dans le fumoir, j'ai une nouvelle sorte de cigares que vous aimerez j'en suis sûr.

Wickham ne pouvait refuser, et les deux hommes s'excusèrent avant de partir vers le fumoir. Darcy jubilait de le voir si mal à l'aise, de ce qui l'attendait, tout autant que ce qu'Elizabeth pouvait dire en son absence.

- Tu devrais revoir tes talents d'acteur. On perçoit terriblement ta gène et ta peur.

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi !

- D'Elizabeth alors ? Qu'elle fasse voler en éclat ton nouveau projet ?

Darcy le mena vers un renfoncement dans un couloir, hors de vue et de portée d'oreilles indiscrètes.

- Tu comptes me faire du mal pour te venger ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin de vengeance, contrairement à toi. Ce que tu as fait à Georgiana et à Lydia n'est pas digne du comportement d'un gentleman. Mais tu n'en es pas un, donc rien d'étonnant finalement.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu mené ici Darcy ?

- Simplement pour te prévenir… Nous ne ferons rien pour empêcher ton si merveilleux mariage. Au contraire, cela nous débarrasse de toi et de tes frasques.

- Il ne fallait pas m'obliger à épouser Lydia Bennet si je te gênais tant que ça.

- Tu t'y es obligé tout seul en t'enfuyant avec elle. Comme on fait son lit on se couche ! Mais le sujet n'est pas là. Je tenais à te prévenir qu'il vaudrait mieux pour toi que je n'entende aucun commentaire déplacé au sujet des familles Bingley, Darcy ou Bennet. Dans le cas contraire, je serais contraint de parler à ton nouveau père de tous tes travers, dettes et autre méfaits.

- Tu ne pourrais jamais atteindre cet homme ! Vous n'avez aucune connaissance commune.

- Pourtant Kitty est sur le point d'épouser Harold Mayfield, dont le haras vend des chevaux à ton futur beau-père. Sais-tu que je connais Harold depuis de nombreuses années ?

- Je me fiche de tout ça. Je ne veux que vivre la vie que je mérite et dont tu m'as privé.

- Je ne t'ai privé de rien ! Tu n'as jamais su avoir la moindre constance ! La cure, le droit, l'armée… Tu ne voulais que l'argent.

- Je mérite une vie sans me soucier de l'argent.

- Et bien il semble que tu ais réussi à la trouver. Peut-être sauras-tu la garder. Et de mon côté je suis définitivement débarrassé de toi, et je n'aurai plus à entretenir un homme si vil. Oublie la famille Bennet.

- Avec plaisir.

Wickham laissa Darcy pour retourner vers sa future épouse. Il n'était pas question de la laisser trop longtemps avec elle, il connaissait assez sa franchise pour savoir de quoi elle était capable. Il rejoignit les deux jeunes femmes, et proposa à sa future épouse de danser. Elizabeth les salua, avant de les regarder partir d'un air triste. Darcy la rejoignit quasiment aussitôt.

- Pourquoi cet air triste ma chère ?

- Je suis triste pour elle. Elle est si jeune et naïve. Il l'a totalement acquise à sa cause, et elle ne lui imagine pas le moindre travers.

- Elle l'aime très certainement.

- Mais pas lui.

- J'en doute, confirma Darcy. Mais il ne nous concerne plus maintenant. Sa nouvelle famille prendra soin de lui.

- Que lui as-tu dis ?

- Rien d'important, juste une petite mise en garde… Allons retrouver nos amis, ne te soucies plus de lui.

Elizabeth fit au mieux pour suivre le conseil de son mari, et tenta de faire abstraction de la présence de Wickham.

* * *

2 jours plus tard, Elizabeth était chez Jane. Elle ne s'était pas vue depuis le bal de Reine, et elles avaient plein de choses à se raconter : Jane l'avancée des préparatifs du mariage de Kitty, et Elizabeth lui conta ses déboires avec Lady Catherine et sa rencontre avec Wickham.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'un homme puisse être si mauvais, dit Jane.

- Pourtant… Peut être est il même heureux que notre sœur soit décédée.

- Oh Lizzy, il ne pouvait pas avoir si peu de considération pour elle.

- En épousant si rapidement une autre ? En sortant et vivant sa vie comme si de rien était ? J'aime le fait que tu essayes de voir le bon dans toute situation et dans tout être. Mais pas avec lui Jane, c'est impossible.

Jane fit la moue, puis se retint de bailler avant de s'excuser.

- Tu sembles fatiguée… affirma Elizabeth

- Je le suis c'est vrai. Je crois que le rythme de Londres, et les préparatifs du mariage de Kitty m'épuisent.

- Je peux m'en occuper tu sais.

- Hors de questions… En ma qualité d'ainé, et mère n'étant plus là, c'est à moi de faire ça avec elle. Tu t'es occupée du trousseau, je m'occupe du reste. Et j'aime ce temps qu'on passe elle et moi. Elle est tellement agréable maintenant, tellement moins capricieuse.

- C'est vrai qu'elle a beaucoup changé. Elle a beaucoup muri.

- Oui Lizzie, elle est loin la jeune fille délurée et impolie. Même ses gouts ont changés : tu l'aurais vue dans les boutiques, elle n'a choisi que des choses raisonnables et simples.

- Je suis fière d'elle…

Jane approuva, elle aussi fière des changements opérés en sa jeune sœur en si peu de temps. Elle regretta seulement que leur père ne soit pas là pour voir cela. Même si il préférait Lizzie, il serait heureux, du moins elle espérait, de la tournure des évènements.

- Tu sembles bien songeuse, dit Elizabeth.

- Je pensais à père…As-tu reçu des nouvelles ?

- Non aucune que tu ne saurais pas. Je le suppose heureux.

- Tu penses qu'il sera là au mariage ?

- Ce serait un sacré coup du hasard Jane… J'en doute.

* * *

Darcy écrivait des lettres quand on frappa à la porte de son bureau.

- Entrez !

Kitty et Harold firent leur entrée dans la pièce. Darcy leur sourit, avant de se lever pour les accueillir.

- J'espère qu'on ne vous dérange pas, dit Catherine un peu gênée.

- Rien qui ne puisse se faire plus tard. Vous souhaitiez me voir ? demanda Darcy

- En effet. Kitty aimerait vous parler. Je vous en prie Kitty, dit Harold en mettant sa main dans le dos de sa fiancée pour l'encourager.

Catherine semblait bien plus jeune et apeurée : Darcy avait un peu l'habitude, sachant pertinemment que sa jeune sœur le craignait. Mais cette fois cela semblait encore plus présent.

- En fait, j'ai… j'aurai… Disons que… J'ai une requête à vous soumettre.

Darcy l'encouragea à continuer, et lui proposa de s'asseoir. Quel que soit cette requête, elle semblait très difficile à demander. Il regarda Harold qui lui fit un grand sourire : il savait de quoi il retournait, et il était confiant.

- Je vous écoute Kitty, dit Darcy gentiment.

- Et bien… Le mariage approche, et… Sans nouvelles de père… J'aimerai… Je souhaiterai que… Seriez-vous…

Elle prit une grande inspiration et lâcha d'une traite :

- Accepteriez vous de me mener jusqu'à l'autel ?

Darcy sourit, et se détendit. Il avait fini par croire qu'elle allait lui demander quelque chose d'inconcevable. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, et il fut flatté par sa demande.

- J'en serais honoré Catherine, dit il en se levant.

Elle se détendit à son tour et afficha un grand sourire, des larmes au bord des yeux.

- J'avais si peur que vous disiez non ! dit elle en se levant d'un bond et en lui sautant au cou.

- Oh ! fit Darcy pris par surprise de l'élan de joie de la jeune fille

Mais il répondit à son étreinte, un peu ému lui aussi.

- Merci, dit elle.

- Merci à vous…

Harold souriait, et appréciait la scène se déroulant devant lui. Kitty était plus qu'heureuse. Quand à Darcy, il souhaitait juste que désormais, la future Mrs Mayfield n'ait plus de craintes à son égard.

* * *

**Et voilà, encore un chapitre! à vous :)**


	19. Nouvelles

_Bonsoir à toutes. Désolée pour cette longue attente. J'ai été un peu submergée par la vie, donc pas de moment à moi pour écrire. Mais je suis toujours là et je continuerais cette histoire, même si ce genre d'épisodes de désertion venaient à se répéter. J'ai moi aussi suivi ou lu des histoires qui n'ont jamais été finie, et je sais que ca peut etre désagréable.__  
Bref, voilà un nouveau chapitre.  
_

_Merci aux non inscrites (si elles sont toujours là)._

* * *

Marianne Brandon avait attendu 2 jours avant de se lancer dans l'écriture d'un message pour Mrs Darcy. 2 jours durant lesquels elle put glaner des informations sur cette dame si différente des autres qu'elle côtoyait à Londres.

Son mari, lui apporta surtout un éclairage sur Mr Darcy.

_- Mr Darcy est un véritable gentleman comme on en voit peu. Il possède un grand domaine dans le Derbyshire, s'adonne à l'épée et apprécie les chevaux._

_- Et que savez-vous de son épouse ?_

_- Ils se sont mariés il y a quelque mois. Elle est la fille d'un gentleman du Hertfordshire. _

_- Vous ne savez pas grand-chose en fait, avait souri Marianne._

_- J'en ai peur, désolé. Vous me connaissez suffisamment pour savoir que je n'écoute pas ce genre de conversations._

_- J'avais un maigre espoir… _

_- Elle semble beaucoup vous intéresser._

Elle lui avait raconté la scène, et il n'avait pu que sourire devant la fougue de sa jeune épouse. Elle n'était vraiment pas faite pour ce monde, et il était bien heureux que leur séjour à Londres ne dure pas très longtemps : sa place était avec sa famille en campagne, à partager son temps entre son piano et ses lectures de poèmes.

Le lendemain, Marianne avait pu obtenir tout ce qu'elle voulait et plus encore avec Mrs Jennings. Cancanière comme elle était, elle connaissait bien sur l'histoire des Darcy.

_- Quel tapage leur union a fait à Londres ! Ma chère, tout le monde ne parlait que de cela, et mes amies m'ont écrit pour me raconter. C'est comme si j'y étais ! Figurez-vous qu'ils se sont rencontrés quand son ami Mr Bingley, lui-même marié aujourd'hui avec la sœur ainée de Mrs Darcy, s'est installé dans un domaine du Hertfordshire. Ils se sont revus plusieurs fois durant l'année, et il l'a demandée en mariage alors que les Bingley étaient déjà fiancés et que la plus jeune sœur Bennet s'était mariée au fils de l'ancien intendant du domaine des Darcy. Ils étaient faits pour se marier ! La tante de Darcy, Lady Catherine de Bourgh s'est opposée à l'union, mais il n'en a pas tenu compte. Mais …_

_- Pourquoi n'était-elle pas d'accord ? avait coupé Marianne._

_- L'argent, bien sûr ! Et la renommée ! Mrs Darcy n'est pas née dans une famille aussi riche que celle de Mr Darcy, et n'a pas de rang. C'est assez mal vu dans les hautes sphères. Normalement on ne se mélange pas ! Il était un célibataire très courtisé, bien que sortant peu et restant dans son cercle, mais plus d'une demoiselle aurait aimé lui mettre la corde au cou. Et sa tante aurait certainement préféré qu'il épouse une jeune fille bien dotée, ou une Lady d'ailleurs, comme sa fille Ann. Tout Londres avait hâte de voir celle qui lui avait fait tourner la tête, et les rumeurs les plus folles sont nées sur eux._

_- De quel ordre ?_

_- Les plaisirs de la chair, une grossesse… Mais j'avoue ne pas trop y croire. L'amour peut être simplement la cause de leur alliance. Notre monde n'est pas si intéressé, du moins j'ose le croire ! Vous l'avez rencontrée ? J'ai à peine put l'entrevoir au bal donné par la Reine._

Marianne n'avait pu que détourner le sujet pour ne pas tout dire à Mrs Jennings, qui était bien incapable de garder sa langue.

Ces conversations lui avaient appris qu'elle avait jugé Mrs Darcy bien trop vite. A sa tenue, à ses bijoux et sa robe, mais elle s'était trompée. Elles avaient bien plus en commun que ce qu'elle croyait de prime abord. Et des excuses étaient tout à fait appropriées pour démarrer son courrier. Elle s'installa dans son boudoir et se mit à écrire.

_Mrs Darcy_

_Je ne peux qu'imaginer votre surprise lorsque vous lirez mes lignes, après la façon dont je vous ais clairement maltraité chez ma belle-sœur Mrs Dashwood. Je n'ai pas d'excuse pour mon comportement, mais j'espère sincèrement que vous accepterez mes excuses._

_J'avoue que je vous ais vue comme une amie de Fanny, avec qui je n'entretiens pas les meilleurs rapports : comme ces dames vaniteuses, vénales et médisantes. Mais après ce que j'ai entendu à votre sujet, je vous vois plutôt à l'inverse, et je souhaite vivement que nous puissions discuter toutes les deux, afin que je m'amende de mes mauvaises manières. Je comprendrais que vous ne souhaitiez pas me revoir, mais j'en serais vraiment déçue. Nous avons pour sûr, des points communs à approfondir._

_Sincèrement_

_Mrs Marianne Brandon_

* * *

Chez les Darcy, l'ambiance était gaie. Kitty discutait joyeusement avec Georgiana et Harold, tandis que Mary jouait du piano et qu'Elizabeth terminait de placer les bouquets avant l'arrivée de ses proches. Ils attendaient l'arrivée imminente de Charles et Jane, ainsi que les Gardiner. Ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de se réunir depuis leur départ de Pemberley.

William était occupé dans son bureau, mais avait promis les rejoindre dès leur arrivée. Elizabeth était ravie qu'ils se retrouvent tous, même si sa jeune sœur Mary semblait assez taciturne. Cela faisait déjà quelques jours, quasiment après le bal de la Reine, qu'elle la trouvait moins ouverte, et elle prenait moins part à la vie familiale. Elle semblait bien moins à son aise qu'à Pemberley. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lui en parler jusqu'à maintenant, mais elle se promit de le faire assez vite.

Toute la famille réunie engendrait un joyeux brouhaha dans le salon de la vieille maison de ville. D'autant que Jane et Charles annoncèrent leur futur emménagement dans le Yorkshire, à seulement trente miles de Pemberley, ainsi que l'heureux évènement qu'ils attendaient.

- Voici ce qui explique ta fatigue, dit Elizabeth à son ainée. Je suis ravie pour toi !

Elle s'étaient un peu mise à l'écart, après les félicitations générales.

- En effet. Charles m'a conseillée de recevoir le médecin hier, car j'avais été malade en plus de mes envies de dormir continuelles. Je ne pensais pas du tout à ça, bien que nous n'ayons jamais… enfin… nous n'avons jamais… fait attention à cela.

Elizabeth opina doucement. Elle se doutait que sa sœur ne cherchait pas à retarder une grossesse, et que c'était l'aboutissement de son couple. Pour elle, les choses étaient différentes. Avec Darcy, ils faisaient attention. Un enfant n'était pas un problème, mais contrairement à Jane et Charles qui formaient un couple calme et totalement compatible l'un avec l'autre, Elizabeth et William avait besoin de se trouver d'abord l'un l'autre, de s'harmoniser. Un enfant ne leur laisserait pas assez de disponibilité pour bien se comprendre et continuer à cultiver leurs sentiments de la même façon.

- Je vais pouvoir pouponner et gâter mon neveu ou ma nièce avec vous si près de Pemberley !

- Tu n'imagines pas ma joie quand Charles m'a annoncé cette nouvelle ! Je n'avais pas le moindre soupçon de ses sorties avec Darcy lorsque nous étions dans le Derbyshire.

- J'étais dans la confidence, mais avec ordre de ne rien dire. Et je suis sure que la surprise n'en était que meilleure.

- Je ne peux être plus heureuse. Mon mari est parfait, je vais me rapprocher de toi, dans quelques mois je serrerais mon bébé dans mes bras… Je ne saurai quoi demander de plus.

- Tant mieux… Vous allez écourter votre séjour à Londres je suppose ?

- Oui. Charles préfère que je voyage maintenant plutôt que dans un état plus avancé. C'est déjà un risque en soit… Nous partirons juste après le mariage de Kitty.

- Tu seras mieux dans ta maison au calme.

- C'est sûr. Et vous nous rejoindrez vite.

- Jane ? Lizzy ?

Les deux sœurs se tournèrent vers Mary qui les interpellaient. Elles s'approchèrent du groupe qu'elle formait avec Charles, les Gardiner et Darcy.

- J'aimerai vous parler, dit Mary.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Elizabeth.

- Rien de grave, lui répondit Darcy. Mary souhaite juste partir chez les Gardiner le temps de la Saison.

- Et nous en sommes ravis bien sûr, dit aussitôt Mrs Gardiner.

Elizabeth se tourna vers sa petite sœur et attendit les explications.

- Vous savez que je ne suis pas accoutumée au monde, aux frivolités et à tout ce que cela implique. Je n'ai pas aimé être au bal de la Reine, et je n'aime pas toute cette vie. Je pense que je serai mieux chez notre oncle et notre tante.

- Tu ne veux pas rencontrer du monde ? s'étonna Elizabeth.

- Londres te permettrait peut être de rencontrer des personnes que tu apprécierais, dit Jane.

- Tu pourrais te faire des amies.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'amies Lizzy. J'aime ma solitude et le calme qu'elle implique. Je ne suis pas comme vous.

- On s'en rend compte, dit Jane en regardant Elizabeth.

- Cela n'a rien à voir avec vous et je vous suis reconnaissante de ce que vous faites pour moi. Mais je ne suis vraiment pas à mon aise ici.

- Nous avons tous compris je pense, dit Elizabeth. Et je pense qu'aucun d'entre nous n'y voit d'inconvénient. Resteras tu toujours avec notre oncle ?

- Non, répondit celui çi aussitôt. Mary aime être près de vous, et comme vous, elle aime le Derbyshire. Elle ne souhaite rester avec nous que jusqu'à votre retour en campagne.

- Si vous voulez toujours que je rentre avec vous.

- Votre choix actuel ne change rien, vous restez la bienvenue à Pemberley, dit Darcy.

- Merci, répondit Mary.

Elizabeth fut un peu triste de cette nouvelle, mais elle comprenait très bien sa sœur. Elle avait toujours été différente des quatre filles Bennet, sa décision n'était donc pas surprenante. Elle n'y pensa plus profitant de sa famille pour le reste de la journée. Lorsqu'un valet lui apporta une lettre, elle demanda qu'on la mette de côté dans son boudoir, se promettant de la lire plus tard, ce qu'elle fit une fois sa famille partie. Elle fut très surprise de voir la signature de Marianne Brandon, ne s'attendant pas du tout à quoi que ce soit d'elle au vu de leur rencontre. Elle prit sa plume et lui répondit aussitôt.

_Mrs Brandon,_

_Vous devinez juste au sujet de ma surprise à vous lire. Je n'imaginais pas qu'après vos paroles vous ayez envie de communiquer avec moi. Vous êtes toute excusée, soyez rassurée. Ce que vous avez vu de moi était vrai en apparence, car je cherchais à ressembler à ces dames. Vous ne vous êtes donc pas trompée. C'est ma façon de me fondre parmi elle tout en gardant mon identité. Je ne sais ce que vous avez pu entendre à mon sujet, et vous savez qu'à Londres il vaut mieux se méfier de ce que l'on entend. Je serais ravie de vous revoir et de discuter avec vous, et je vous recevrai avec plaisir ce mardi, à l'heure qui vous conviendra. _

_Mrs Elizabeth Darcy_

Satisfaite, Elizabeth alla rejoindre sa chambre pour se préparer pour la nuit.

Avant d'aller rejoindre Elizabeth dans leur chambre, Darcy repassa dans son bureau pour voir si il n'avait eu d'autres messages. Il avait expressément demandé qu'on les dépose dans son bureau et qu'on ne le dérange pas avec ses invités. Il avait reçu une lettre.

_Mon cher ami_

_Je m'occupe dès à présent de votre demande._

_Je vous donne de mes nouvelles au plus vite. _

_C.J._

Darcy hocha la tête avant de mettre sa lettre au feu et d'aller rejoindre sa femme.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, Elizabeth était dans son boudoir à préparer ses invitations pour le diner qu'elle organisait. La liste n'avait pas été facile à finaliser, car Darcy n'avait été que peu présent durant toute la semaine. Mais ils avaient réussi à s'accorder. Elle devait revoir Mrs Brandon dans l'après-midi, accompagnée de sa sœur Eleonor, et n'avait que peu de temps pour écrire à tous.

- On frappa à sa porte.

- Entrez !

Georgiana entra le sourire aux lèvres.

- Je ne te dérange pas ?

- Je prendrais toujours le temps pour toi, sourit Elizabeth en se levant vers sa belle sœur.

Elizabeth avait appris par son amie Augustina que son fils serait présent pour le diner. Elle voulait en faire la surprise à la jeune fille, qui malgré un regain de joie de vivre, semblait se languir du jeune homme.

- Que puis je pour toi ? demanda Elizabeth

- Je ne voudrais pas paraitre effrontée avec ma demande, mais j'aimerai beaucoup connaitre le nom de nos invités pour ce diner.

- Oh et bien il n'y a pas de secret ! Les Milton, Harold bien sur, les Woodward et Forbs, certainement les dames que je reçois cet après-midi, et une vingtaine de personnes mieux connue de ton frère. Mais ta demande n'a rien de malvenue.

- Si justement. Je souhaiterai que tu invites Miss Bingley.

- Oh…. Fit Elizabeth de surprise

Elle s'assit sur une chaise, et proposa à Georgiana d'en faire autant. Cette dernière s'assit avant qu'Elizabeth ne reprenne.

- Tu l'apprécies beaucoup ?

- Oui. Nous nous écrivons régulièrement. Elle est d'une grande gentillesse envers moi.

Elizabeth ne savait que trop bien les raisons de l'attachement de Miss Bingley pour Georgiana.

- En as-tu parlé à William ?

- Oui, à l'instant. Il m'a dit que c'était à toi que revenait la décision, ce qui m'a grandement étonnée.

- Ton frère sait que nous ne sommes pas de grandes amies, il ne souhaite pas me l'imposer.

- Oublie ma demande, je ne veux surtout pas…

- Je vais lui écrire, coupa Elizabeth. Enfin non, William fera passer l'invitation par Charles pour Miss Bingley. Tu as le droit toi aussi d'inviter des amies, même si ce ne sont pas les miennes.

- Merci Lizzie.

Georgiana repartit le cœur plus léger, après un baiser sur la joue de sa sœur. Elizabeth soupira avant de rajouter le nom de Caroline Bingley sur sa liste. Darcy ne tarda pas à faire son entrée dans le boudoir, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

- Tu es vraiment trop généreuse !

- Je sais… Je fais entrer le diable dans notre demeure.

- Je ferais passer une invitation par Charles.

- C'est exactement ce que je comptais te demander. Il n'était pas question que je l'invite moi-même.

- J'y vais de ce pas… Mais avant cela… Il est possible que je doive m'absenter quelques temps.

- Avant le diner ?

- J'en doute, ce serait plutôt après… Des affaires à régler à Pemberley.

- Rien de grave, j'espère.

- Non ne t'inquiète pas. C'est un soucis de terrain à résoudre qui nécessite ma présence.

- Tu reviendras pour le mariage ?

- Bien entendu, dit il en l'embrassant sur le front. Je te laisse terminer, tes invitées ne devraient plus tarder.

Ils se sourirent et Elizabeth se hâta de finir ses invitations. Elle eut juste le temps de descendre et de s'installer au petit salon, qu'un valet annonça l'arrivée des deux dames. Elizabeth se leva aussitôt de son siège, et fit quelques pas vers la porte, tandis que les deux jeunes femmes entraient.

- Mrs Ferrars, je suis ravie de vous revoir, dit Elizabeth en s'inclinant.

- Mrs Darcy, dit Eleonor en imitant son hôte. Merci pour cette charmante invitation.

- Tout le mérite revient à Mrs Brandon ! sourit Elizabeth qui salua sa seconde invitée.

- Mrs Darcy… salua Mrs Brandon. Je ne puis que vous remercier d'avoir su me pardonner.

- Vous ne m'aviez pas fait grand mal ! J'ai moi-même eu le tort de juger trop vite et trop facilement certains interlocuteurs. J'aurai fait preuve de beaucoup d'hypocrisie en vous accablant d'un défaut que j'ai combattu… Mais je vous en prie, venez vous asseoir !

Elle leur fit signe de prendre place dans les canapés du petit salon, et sonna pour qu'on leur apporte le thé.

- Vous avez une très belle maison, dit Eleonor en s'asseyant.

- Merci. Mais j'avoue qu'il me manque un peu de verdure. Difficile d'en trouver beaucoup par ici.

- Mon époux m'a dit avoir été à Pemberley, du temps des parents de Mr Darcy. Il était jeune, mais se rappelle d'un très beau domaine, dit Eleonor.

- Le domaine est très beau et très agréable à vivre il est vrai. La région est très belle également.

- Vous nous avez dit venir du Hertfordshire. Votre famille ne vous manque pas trop ? demanda Mrs Brandon

- Je n'ai qu'un oncle une tante qui vivent toujours là bas. Mon père est en voyage, trois de mes sœurs sont à Londres.

- Et votre mère ? demanda Mrs Ferrars.

- Elle est décédé il y a quelques mois, ainsi que ma plus jeune sœur.

- Pardonnez moi, dit Eleonor aussitôt. Je ne peux qu'imaginer votre douleur. Nous avons perdu notre père i ans de cela.

Marianne expliqua alors leur arrivée en Devonshire, et leur vie là bas depuis ce malheur. Elizabeth ne put que compatir à leur situation, sachant très bien ce qu'était l'entail et ce que ça engendrait pour les femmes d'une famille.

- Mais nous pouvons admettre que la chance nous a sourit. Mère et notre jeune sœur sont très bien installées, et nous restons proches les unes des autres, dit Marianne.

- Ma sœur Catherine va vivre plus près de vous que de moi après son mariage.

- Mon mari le Colonel Brandon entretient de très bon rapport avec les Mayfield, nous nous recevons régulièrement. J'aurai l'occasion de voir très souvent votre sœur. Et si vous venez la voir, je serai ravie de vous avoir à Delaforce.

- Merci beaucoup. Rien est encore arrêté aujourd'hui, mais je n'oublierais pas cette invitation. En parlant de cela…

Elizabeth sortit les invitations qu'elle avait préparées pour les deux femmes. Elles furent toutes les deux surprises, mais acceptèrent avec plaisir, sachant qu'elles n'étaient pas engagées ailleurs. Elles discutèrent encore un long moment, s'entendant très bien. Elizabeth se trouva beaucoup de point commun avec Marianne Brandon, et trouva qu'Eleonor Ferrars avait la même retenue et la même douceur que Jane. Durant leur trajet du retour, Eleonor et Marianne échangèrent sur leur hôte et furent du même avis. Mrs Darcy était une femme intéressante et bien sous tout rapport. Elles ne purent qu'espérer se rapprocher encore davantage.

* * *

**et voilà! si le coeur vous en dit, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit message. A bientot**


	20. Le diner

_Bonjour les filles !_

_J'ai été ravie de voir que vous étiez encore là malgré l'attente, et je vous remercie pour vos reviews._

_Pas de réponses aujourd'hui sur la cachotterie, mais peut__ être que vous devinerez de quoi il s'agit. Mais d'avance, sachez que ce n'est rien de grave, je ne suis pas assez douée en écriture pour faire dans le drame je crois. __ peut être un jour !_

_ gridaille : mieux vaut tard que jamais comme on dit :) donc mer__ci pour ton message ! J'ai tellement aimé le film « Raisons et sentiments » que je voulais vraiment intégrer les sœurs Dashwood à mon histoire. Elles ressemblent aux sœurs Bennet de bien des façons. J'espère que la suite te plaira _

_ Guest la lectrice silencieuse : merci beaucoup pour tes compliments. C'est très agréable pour moi de les « entendre », et de savoir que mon imagination et mon gout pour l'écriture plaisent. J'espère que tu continueras à me suivre…_

_ Iota : écrire me manquait à moi aussi, mais je n'avais vraiment pas le temps, et la fatigue me donnait surtout envie de squatter le canapé et de regarder des trucs ou il faut pas trop réfléchir à la télé ^^. Pour les petits moments Darcy/Lizzy, ils vont revenir bien sur. Mais il fallait un peu de distance, car ça va de pair avec la cachotterie._

_ Malou : Je ne sais que trop bien ce que c'est que d'attendre entre 2 chapitres, ayant moi aussi lu sur ce site (j'ai moins le temps maintenant). Mais comme tu vois, j'ai plus de temps, alors je poste plus vi__te _

_D'ordre général pour les non inscrites, loin de moi l'idée de faire de la pub pour ce site, mais si vous êtes de grandes lectrices et que vous suivez pas mal d'histoires, s'inscrire permet de les mettre en alerte et d'être informée dès la publication__. C'est un confort super appréciable __ (petit conseil en passant ^^)_

_Allez, je vous laisse lire !_

* * *

Jane et Charles avaient invité les sœurs de ce dernier pour leur annoncer les mêmes bonnes nouvelles qu'aux familles Bennet/Gardiner et Darcy quelques jours plus tôt. Avec sa bienveillance habituelle, Jane fit comme si les sœurs de son mari étaient heureuses de devenir tantes, même si elles n'étaient pas plus enjouées que si elles parlaient du temps. Charles s'en rendit compte, et était bien moins enclin à passer outre leur désintérêt. D'autant qu'elles furent plus promptes à promettre de venir au domaine le plus vite possible, très fières que leur frère s'installe enfin.

- Nous viendrons dès la fin de la Saison ! s'exclama Louisa. Qu'en dis tu Caroline ?

- Peut être devriez vous attendre la délivrance de Jane, proposa Charles. Elle risque d'être fatiguée.

- Tu n'y penses pas Charles ! Il va falloir décorer, meubler…

- Et Jane le fera très bien, Louisa, coupa Charles légèrement agacé.

- Elles peuvent me donner des conseils, dit Jane timidement.

- Sans aucun doute, mais cette maison sera la nôtre et je tiens à ce qu'elle soit à notre gout et non au leur ! affirma Charles.

Les trois femmes furent surprises du ton de Bingley, et aucune ne tenta d'argumenter. Il leur annonça qu'il irait en Yorkshire préparer leur aménagement entre le diner des Darcy et le mariage de Catherine. Miss Bingley fut bien plus intéressée par la nouvelle de sa propre invitation au diner que par les détails du futur emménagement, et bien sûr ravie d'assister à une telle soirée.

Quand leurs invités prirent congé, Jane prit sur elle et sa réserve habituelle pour parler à son mari de sa réaction.

- Tu as été plutôt agressif avec tes sœurs, dit Jane alors qu'ils retournaient au salon.

- Disons que j'en ai eu assez de leur comportement.

Il s'assit dans un fauteuil avant de reprendre.

- Tu es aussi conciliante que moi, aussi encline à dire oui et à tout pardonner.

- Et serais ce devenu un défaut ?

- Non mais quand je vois les félicitations de ta famille à comparer avec la mienne… dit il tristement. Tes sœurs ne ressemblent pas aux miennes…

- Effectivement. Mais elles ne sont pas méchantes pour autant, dit Jane en s'asseyant à côté de son époux. Peut être que les enfants, la maternité et tout ce qui s'y rapporte ne les intéresse pas.

- Elles peuvent quand même être heureuses pour nous.

- Elles doivent l'être.

- Pas autant que de notre installation.

- Charles, elles sont fières de toi ! Tu auras ton propre domaine dorénavant. Tu deviens quelqu'un de plus important.

- Et donc c'est plus important que la naissance d'un enfant ? Je ne pense pas. Et je tiens à ce que tu ne les écoutes pas pour la décoration. Elles vont vouloir des choses luxueuses qui ne nous ressemblent pas. Nous aimons la simplicité, donc je veux que notre maison nous ressemble !

- Très bien…

Jane pensa que son mari avait vraiment dû être touché que ses sœurs se désintéressent de son futur enfant au profit du futur domaine. Son caractère était bien plus souple d'ordinaire, et elle fut triste qu'il soit atteint par leur comportement.

- Penses-tu que nous pourrons assister au diner de William et Lizzy ? demanda Jane

- Ton ventre ne se voit pas donc nous pouvons. Sauf si bien sur tu te sens fatiguée.

- Je vais bien mieux depuis que je sais. Je me repose beaucoup plus.

- Bon. Nous verrons alors. Mais tu ne devras pas faire d'efforts en dansant.

- Bien sur, je serais raisonnable. Et ce sera pareil au mariage de Kitty.

On frappa à la porte, et leur valet annonça leur diner. Ils allèrent diner, puis Jane alla s'allonger, tandis que Charles écrivait dans le Yorkshire pour annoncer son arrivée.

* * *

Miss Bingley exulta d'assister au diner des Darcy dès qu'elle pénétra dans sa chambre. Elle se doutait bien que cette invitation ne venait pas d'Elizabeth, encore moins de Darcy. Cela ne pouvait être qu'une requête de Georgiana.

_"Peut être que grâce à elle je vais finir par me trouver un homme charmant." _pensa-t-elle

Elle prit une feuille et une plume pour écrire quelques mots à la jeune fille.

_Ma chère Georgiana_

_Quelle n'est pas ma joie d'apprendre que je serais en votre compagnie d'ici peu ! Mon très cher Charles vient de me transmettre l'invitation et je ne peux qu'être ravie de vous revoir et de passer du temps avec vous. Nous avons je suis sure plein de choses à nous raconter._

_Amicalement_

_Caroline Bingley_

* * *

Chez les Darcy, Elizabeth discutait décoration avec Kitty et Georgiana. L'une pensait à des couleurs chaudes, un dégradé d'orange et de jaune donnant l'impression de soleil et de chaleur. Une autre imaginait au contraire du bleu, un turquoise et un bleu profond, légèrement argenté. Quand à Elizabeth, elle avait toujours son envie de verdure, et n'avait en tête que du vert. Mais l'idée du bleu lui plut, et elles cherchèrent alors les idées précises pour la décoration.

Darcy quant à lui était comme souvent ces derniers temps dans son bureau. Il savait qu'Elizabeth le trouvait plus distant et très occupé, et il avait dû lui reparler des problèmes qu'il devait gérer pour qu'elle ne pose pas de questions. Il valait mieux la préserver, même si lui mentir ne lui plaisait pas. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, il abhorrait ce trait de caractère, mais il n'avait pas d'autres options. Il relut une dernière fois la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir en cachette.

_Monsieur_

_Les nouvelles sont bonnes et je pense toucher au but. Je vous communiquerai l'adresse où me rejoindre dans mon prochain message._

_C.J._

Darcy était satisfait que tout se passe comme il l'espérait. Dans un dernier sourire, il mit le message dans la cheminée de son bureau, et alla rejoindre son épouse au salon.

* * *

Le soir du diner, debout devant le grand miroir de sa chambre, Elizabeth regardait son allure et peaufinait sa toilette. Grâce à une couturière pleine de talent et rapide recommandée par son amie Mrs Forbs, elle avait réussi à obtenir une robe aux couleurs de la soirée. Un profond bleu nuit, avec un léger voile argenté elle ressemblait à une nuit claire parsemée d'étoiles. Ses cheveux étaient pailletés, et agrémentés de rubans.

- Tu es plus ravissante que jamais, dit Darcy en entrant dans la chambre.

Elizabeth sursauta avant de lui sourire et d'aller vers lui. Elle posa aussitôt ses mains sur son torse, et caressa doucement le veston qu'il portait, de la même couleur que sa robe.

- Tu es toi-même très beau. Cette couleur sied à merveille à tes yeux.

- Tu ne peux que te féliciter d'avoir choisi ce thème.

- C'est le cas, rit Elizabeth.

Il posa ses mains sur la taille fine de son épouse, alors qu'elle posait son visage où reposaient ses mains juste avant. Ces dernières se déplacèrent autour de son cou.

- Ces moments me manquent, dit doucement Elizabeth.

- A moi aussi. Et je te promets qu'après mon voyage à Pemberley les choses redeviendront comme avant, dit il.

- On se voit tellement peu en ce moment.

- Tu es souvent en visite.

- C'est vrai, et quand je suis là tu es très occupé dans ton bureau.

- Nous sommes tous deux assez occupés. Regrettes tu notre venue à Londres ?

- Non. Je m'amuse beaucoup, vraiment. Ces dames sont vraiment une source intarissable de rires pour moi, sans même qu'elles ne s'en rendent compte. Mais nos moments, ballades ou discussions me manquent.

Il l'enlaça complètement.

- N'oublies jamais que je t'aime et que je ne cherche que ton bonheur. Même si je suis moins présent, je te reste dévoué. Et bientôt tu devras me supporter toutes les heures, tous les jours pendant des mois lorsque la Saison sera terminée.

- Il me tarde…

- Tu me jetteras dehors pour avoir la paix ! plaisanta-t-il

- J'en doute… Je devrais plutôt de cloitrer pour t'empêcher d'être toujours dehors ! Tu voudras chasser, faire du cheval.

- Tu aimes autant que moi être à l'extérieur, et il n'y a qu'à la chasse que tu ne pourrai m'accompagner…

- Partons alors, plaisanta Elizabeth.

Il rit avant de l'embrasser, puis d'enfouir son visage dans son cou. Il se promit que dès cette histoire de secret et de mensonge finie, il prendrait soin d'elle et ferait tout pour qu'elle ne ressente plus ce manque.

* * *

Les invités arrivèrent les uns après les autres, mais Georgiana n'était intéressé que par l'un d'entre eux. Elizabeth avait vu son visage s'éclairer lorsque John Woodward était entré derrière ses parents. Elle l'avait vu lui aussi se fendre d'un immense sourire à la vue de la jeune fille.

- C'était ma petite surprise, souffla Elizabeth à Georgiana à sa gauche.

- C'est une des plus belles que je n'ai jamais eue… souffla la jeune fille en réponse.

Quand il la salua, elle rougit aussitôt avant de lui souhaiter la bienvenue d'une petite voix. Il lui demanda aussitôt de lui réserver ses premières danses, ce que Georgiana accepta avec une joie non feinte. Elizabeth et Augustina Woodward échangèrent un sourire complice, avant qu'ils ne partent vers la salle de bal. Ils accueillirent ensuite encore quelques connaissances de Darcy, ainsi que les Bingley.

- Jane ! s'exclama Elizabeth en prenant les mains de son ainé et en lui faisant une bise. Je suis ravie que vous soyez venus.

- Je n'allais pas priver votre sœur d'un évènement comme celui là, répondit Charles. C'est mon premier bal dans la belle maison de Darcy.

- Avoir une femme à demeure joue beaucoup sur cet état de fait, plaisanta Darcy.

- Mr Darcy, dit Miss Bingley en saluant Darcy.

- Miss Bingley… Charles, emmenez donc ces dames boire un verre et s'asseoir.

- Très bonne idée mon ami.

Il écarta ses bras pour que son épouse et sa sœur en prennent chacune un et il les emmena vers la salle. Miss Bingley était mécontente de l'accueil froid de Darcy, et du manque d'égard qu'il eut en ne lui adressant aucune petite phrase. Aussi elle entra sans sourire parmi les autres convives.

- Je pense que tous nos invités sont arrivés, dit Darcy à son épouse.

- Bien, nous pouvons aller les rejoindre…

Darcy imita son ami Bingley et avança dans la salle du diner avec sa sœur à son bras gauche, et Elizabeth à son droit. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir les choix d'Elizabeth hormis la couleur, et il ne put que s'extasier devant le bon gout de son épouse. Elle avait bien compris que Londres demandait plus d'éclat et de richesses, et elle avait respecté cela. A comparer avec le Noël de Pemberley, il y avait bien plus de drapés, les tables étaient plus chargées de bibelots et de chandeliers, mêmes les verres étaient pourvus de leur petits rubans s'entremêlant avec un nœud. En avançant encore vers la salle de bal, il commença à entendre la musique : il savait qu'elle avait choisi un octuor, composé d'un pianiste et de plusieurs violoncellistes, d'un harpiste et d'un contre bassiste.

_2 semaines plus tôt._

_- Ils seront le comble du chic, mon ami, avait plaisanté Elizabeth pendant le diner. 8 personnes ? Encore jamais fait pour un diner en petit comité. _

_Georgiana et Kitty sourirent au ton mi sarcastique, mi pompeux imité par leur sœur._

_- Comment les as-tu trouvés ? demanda Darcy intrigué mais un grand sourire aux lèvres _

_- Le bouche à oreille. Ils ont joué un soir pendant l'entracte à l'opéra. Mrs Dover a parlé d'un « enchantement pour les oreilles et pour l'âme » et je cite._

_- Ainsi soit il ! clama Darcy. Nous enchanterons nos invités._

La musique était effectivement plaisante, et il bomba un peu plus son torse, fier que son épouse ait si bien choisi. Ils rejoignirent les Forbs et les Woodward.

- Vous avez fait un travail magnifique ma chère, dit Augustina.

- Merci beaucoup, dit Elizabeth.

- Vous avez décidément très bien choisi votre épouse, plaisanta Mr Woodward.

- Dois je comprendre que je ne fais pas aussi bien mon ami ? demanda son épouse en faisant mine d'être offusquée. Pourtant Mrs Darcy me doit tout, rit elle ensuite.

Ils rirent tous avec elle.

- Je ne saurais assez vous remercier pour votre grand savoir Mrs Woodward, dit Elizabeth moqueuse en lui faisant une révérence.

- Je prendrais les félicitations à votre place, cela suffira ! continua Augustina.

La jovialité de la soirée était donnée. Ils plaisantèrent et rirent encore un peu, jusqu'à ce que Darcy et Elizabeth fassent le tour de leurs invités pour les saluer correctement. Miss Bingley accourra dès leur départ vers Georgiana.

- Ma chère Georgiana, quel plaisir de vous voir, dit elle en coupant l'échange de la jeune fille avec John Woodward.

- Oh Miss Bingley… Je suis ravie également. Permettez moi de vous présenter Mr John Woodward. Mr Woodward, Miss Bingley, la sœur de Mr Bingley que vous avez rencontré à Pemberley.

Ils se saluèrent, et Caroline pensa aussitôt qu'il était très bel homme. « _Peut être juste de mon âge, mais très beau garçon _» se dit elle. « _Il ne doit pas être marié, pour discuter ainsi avec elle._ »

- Vivez-vous également en Derbyshire ? demanda Miss Bingley

- Mes parents y vivent, mais je poursuis mes études à Oxford.

« _De mieux en mieux. __Oxford n'est pas à la portée de toutes les bourses_» pensa Caroline.

- J'adore le Derbyshire, dit Miss Bingley. C'est une région splendide.

- En effet, répondit John.

Miss Bingley continua à discuter avec le jeune homme, occultant totalement son « amie » et ne chercha pas à l'intégrer dans la conversation. Georgiana se sentit un peu triste du désinteret de John et se sentit de trop. Elle s'excusa et commença à partir.

- Miss Darcy ?! la rappela John

- Oui ? dit-elle en se retournant.

- Je compte toujours sur vous pour me réserver vos premières danses.

- Bien sûr, répondit elle un peu plus joyeuse.

Elle continua sa route et alla rejoindre Messieurs Grant et Mayfield, qui discutaient avec Fanny et Kitty. Mrs Woodward avait vu la scène se dérouler, et elle bouillonnait devant le comportement de Miss Bingley. Elle se promit de parler à Elizabeth dès que possible.

* * *

Le bal démarra lorsque les hôtes commencèrent à danser. Elizabeth ne put que remercier intérieurement Mrs Dover pour son bon gout en musique. L'octuor était vraiment bon, et ils furent très vite rejoints par leurs invités. Elle put voir John et Georgiana danser ensemble, le sourire aux lèvres, et elle en fut heureuse. Après la première danse, les Darcy continuèrent leur tour pour arriver au duc et la duchesse Sheffield.

- Mrs Darcy, Mr Darcy, dit le duc en les saluant.

- J'espère que le début de soirée vous plait, dit Elizabeth.

- Nous sommes ravis, dit la duchesse avec son sourire habituel. Vous nous gâtez avec ces musiciens.

- Ils sont vraiment bons, dit le duc.

- Je trouve aussi, dit Elizabeth. J'espère que le diner vous plaira tout autant.

La duchesse lui souriait toujours, et Elizabeth avait du mal à cerner cette dame. Son sourire semblait vrai, elle avait fait en sorte qu'elle soit moins mal à l'aise chez Mrs Dashwood, mais elles n'avaient jamais échangés que des banalités. Elle ne savait que penser.

- Sans aucuns doutes, dit la duchesse sans se départir de son sourire. Vous semblez avoir de très bons gouts.

- Merci duchesse, dit Elizabeth.

- Mais continuez de saluer vos invités, nous aurons le temps de discuter plus tard pendant le diner.

Après un dernier sourire, ils continuèrent leur chemin vers d'autres invités. Mais Elizabeth avait besoin d'éclaicissement.

- Comment connais tu les Sheffield ? souffla-t-elle à son mari tandis qu'ils marchaient.

- Ce sont surtout des connaissances de feu ma mère.

- Ils sont donc très protocolaires ?

- On peut le dire oui. Aurais tu un soucis avec eux ?

- Non… Je cherche simplement à comprendre l'attitude de la duchesse. Nous n'avons jamais parlé, et pourtant elle me sourit tout le temps et à voler à ma rescousse chez Mrs Dashwood.

- Tu auras l'occasion d'éclaircir le sujet avec elle ce soir.

- Je l'espère.

Ils arrivèrent au niveau des Brandon et des Ferrars. A leur arrivée, elle avait pu rencontrer le Colonel Brandon et Mr Ferrars, mais ce fut bien sur très bref.

- Vous avez abandonné votre cure ? demanda Darcy à Edward Ferrars

- En effet. Je souhaitais m'abandonner un peu dans les vices de la ville, afin de peaufiner mes sermons, dit il ironiquement.

- Vous souhaitiez surtout ne pas quitter Eleonor, se moqua Marianne.

- Aussi. J'avoue, je suis démasqué, rit il. Mais je repars demain. Je ne peux m'absenter trop longtemps.

- C'est tout à votre honneur, dit Elizabeth.

- Nous avons appris le futur mariage de Mr Mayfield et de votre sœur, dit le Colonel.

- En effet, dans deux semaines maintenant, répondit Elizabeth.

- Nous avons été présentées tout à l'heure, dit Eleonor. Elle est charmante et pleine de vie.

- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ! rit Elizabeth. Je suis sure que vous vous entendrez bien.

- Nous avons déjà prévu de nous voir après la Saison, dit Marianne. Comme je vous l'ais dit, elle ne sera pas seule en Devonshire.

Elizabeth et Marianne se sourirent. C'était un soulagement pour Elizabeth que sa sœur ne se retrouve pas isolée.

- Nous devrions sonner le diner, dit Darcy.

- Effectivement, dit Elizabeth. Pardonnez moi, je ne fais que parler…

- Nous nous verrons plus tard, dit Darcy. J'ai un succulent brandy à vous faire gouter, ajouta-t-il pour les messieurs.

Ils se saluèrent avant de se séparer. Darcy alla rejoindre Bingley, tandis qu'Elizabeth allait vers l'un des valets. Elle vit en passant Miss Bingley discuter avec John Woodward, mais elle ne vit pas Georgiana. Elle demanda qu'on serve le diner, puis chercha du regard sa petite sœur. Elle la vit avec Jane, l'air un peu triste. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers John et Caroline et vit cette dernière poser sa main sur l'avant bras du jeune homme. Elle sentit la colère monter en elle.

- Que cherche-t-elle ? demanda Augustina en rejoignant Elizabeth.

- Un mari. Elle cherche un jeune et beau parti.

- Ne sait elle pas ? N'a-t-elle pas vu ou pas compris leur attachement ? Elle semble bien connaitre Georgiana pourtant.

- C'est le cas. Mais elle ne se soucie pas vraiment des autres. C'est une personne égoïste et soucieuse que d'elle-même et de ses propres intérêts. Mais cette fois je ne la laisserais pas faire.

Elizabeth repensa à l'éloignement de Jane et Bingley dont elle était l'une des instigatrices. Elle ferait son possible pour remettre Caroline Bingley à sa place.

* * *

**Et voilà ! je coupe le diner en deux, car comme vous le savez, je ne fais pas dans les longs chapitres. La suite arrivera dans un délai respectable :). C'est à vous, j'attends vos avis**


	21. Le diner (part 2)

_Coucou les filles ! Le délai est plus que respectable non ? Il respecte mon rythme d'avant ma traversée du désert, et on est lundi et pas mercredi !_

_ Morvan : merci pour ton enthousiasme _

_ Victoria : ravie de te revoir. J'espère que ça te va pour le délai, mais tu ne sauras pas aujourd'hui le fin mot de la cachotterie._

_ Iota : Comme tu dis, il fallait qu'il se passe quelque chose ^^ j'espère que son châtiment d'aujourd'hui te conviendra. Je ferais au mieux pour tenir le rythme hebdo._

_ Gridaille : ravie de voir que tu continues à me laisser des messages_

_ Malou : contente que ça te plaise de plus en plus ! peut être que je m'améliore _

_ ma lectrice silencieuse (plus si silencieuse que ça __ ) :) je suis contente que tu continues à me suivre dans les tribulations de mes personnages._

_Merci à toutes pour vos messages et pour les nouvelles mises en alerte. Je suis plus qu'heureuse que mon histoire ait de plus en plus d'adepte. Même si ce n'était pas le but, c'est une belle récompense._

_Pour la petite histoire, j'ai étudié orgueil et préjugés en terminale y a plus de 10 ans (ça me rajeunit pas lol) en anglais renforcé, donc lecture du livre, étude des personnages et visionnage de la série de 1995 tout ça « in english of course ». Et depuis cette époque, j'ai imaginé comment il pourrait vivre après le « the end ». J'espère que je ne me perds pas et que j'arrive à garder l'esprit et la contenance des personnages._

_Je parle trop encore :)  
_

_Voilà la deuxième partie du diner !_

* * *

Elizabeth eut au moins la satisfaction que Miss Bingley ne pouvait discuter avec le jeune Woodward durant le repas. La disposition faisait qu'elle était assise entre Mr Grant et son Charles. Georgiana étant à côté de Bingley et de John, Caroline avait deux personnes entre elle et sa proie. Car Elizabeth voyait la jeune femme comme un carnassier ayant jeté son dévolu sur une gazelle éloignée de ses congénères. Et elle ferait en sorte qu'elle n'arrive jamais à ses fins.

Miss Bingley quant à elle regardait les deux jeunes gens discuter ensemble avec envie. Mais elle rongeait également son frein : si elle laissait les choses se faire, il allait lui filer entre les doigts. Et elle ne le supporterait pas. Ayant déjà, selon elle, perdu Darcy, elle ne pouvait subir un nouvel échec.

Darcy, bien occupé avec ses voisins de table ne voyait rien de ce qu'il se tramait sous ses yeux. Il ne vit pas sa femme bouillonner de colère ni les rougeurs sur les joues de sa petite sœur encore moins l'impatience de Miss Bingley que les plats défilent au plus vite. Il profitait simplement de la soirée, entourés de gens de valeur et qu'il estimait.

Après la dégustation des assiettes de viandes, John Woodward vint demander une danse à Elizabeth. Elle accepta avec joie, ravie de l'opportunité qui se présentait de discuter avec le jeune homme de la situation. Alors qu'ils virevoltaient sur le parquet, Elizabeth lança une conversation d'allure anodine.

- Comment se déroulent vos études ? Etes vous satisfaits de vos résultats ?

- Je ne voudrais pas vous paraitre prétentieux, mais je suis parmi les premiers de ma classe.

- Il n'y a aucun mal à relater un fait ! Vous m'auriez paru prétentieux en me disant d'emblée que vous étiez le meilleur, plaisanta-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas le cas ! Et je ne recherche pas la gloire ni la première place. Etre dans les premiers me suffit.

- Vous serez donc diplômé bientôt et pourrez rentrer chez vous.

- J'ai les points nécessaires et je serai bien heureux en juin de rentrer et de m'installer définitivement à Duran Hall.

- Et nous serons heureux de vous voir plus souvent ! A moins que vous ne passiez du temps à Londres pour voir du monde… Ou peut être voyagerez-vous ? La France et l'Italie sont parait il de très beaux pays.

- Georg… euh Miss Darcy m'a informé de votre retour en Derbyshire sous peu, et je serais enchanté de venir vous rendre visite, dit il plus timidement. Si ma présence vous convient bien sur.

- Avec joie. Je sais que Mr Darcy et Miss Darcy vous apprécie. Vous serez le bienvenu à Pemberley.

- Merci. Quand à de futurs voyages, ce serait bien plus intéressant à 2 que seul.

- Je comprends. Je vous ai vu discuter avec Miss Bingley, vous a-t-elle parlé de ses voyages ? demanda Elizabeth en prêchant le faux pour savoir le vrai.

- Oh… euh… Non, elle m'a surtout posé des questions.

Elizabeth se rendit compte que ses craintes étaient plus que fondées. Caroline avait posé des questions, certainement écouté les réponses attentivement pour montrer son intérêt, et avait certainement dû le flatter. Mais le jeune homme ne lui avouerait pas cela.

- Vous devriez plutôt passer votre soirée à profiter de la danse qu'à parler, plaisanta Elizabeth.

- Je vais suivre ce conseil.

La danse s'arrêta et Elizabeth remercia son cavalier. Il la salua, avant de partir pour inviter à nouveau Georgiana, mais il fut arrêté dans son élan par Caroline Bingley.

- Doutez vous encore des sentiments de mon fils pour Georgiana ?

Elizabeth se tourna vers son ami Augustina.

- Je n'en doutais pas… Mais on l'empêche de le montrer.

- Cette jeune femme est particulièrement tenace.

- Plus pour longtemps, dit Elizabeth. Je vais remédier à cette situation.

Elizabeth prépara son plus beau sourire et son arme favorite pour retrouver Caroline et lui faire comprendre les choses à sa façon.

- Miss Bngley ! s'exclama Elizabeth en venant vers les trois jeunes gens. Nous n'avons pas encore eu l'occasion de nous parler ce soir !

Miss Bingley ne put que répondre affablement devant Georgiana et John, mais l'interruption d'Elizabeth la dérangeait.

- Comment trouvez vous cet octuor ? Ne sont ils pas merveilleux ? Mr Woodward, ne deviez vous pas suivre mon conseil ?

Il lui sourit pour toute réponse avant d'inviter Georgiana à danser. Bien sûr elle accepta avec plaisir et ils partirent, Georgiana au bras du jeune homme. Miss Bingley fut passablement agacée : non seulement son ancienne rivale avait réussi à séduire Darcy, mais en plus elle l'empêchait de trouver un autre jeune homme bien né.

- Ne sont ils pas bien assorti ? dit Elizabeth pour bien insister. Un très beau couple non ?

- Il ne m'a pas dit être fiancé, dit sèchement Caroline.

- Vous devriez savoir qu'un gentleman ne se lance pas à la légère auprès d'une demoiselle. Surtout pas la sœur d'amis proches de ses parents.

- Nous discutions très bien, il ne doit pas être très intéressé, répliqua Miss Bingley.

- Pure courtoisie… Il a été élevé dans le respect, il ne pouvait décemment pas vous rejeter.

- Darcy l'a pourtant fait avec vous à Meryton.

Elizabeth prit cette réplique comme une insulte. Pour elle, et pour l'éducation de son époux. Elle se rappela sans peine le comportement de Darcy durant ce fameux bal, et il lui avait honnêtement relaté les paroles désobligeantes qu'il avait dites ensuite. Elle serra les poings un bref instant pour contenir sa colère avant de reprendre avec un sourire ironique.

- Mon charme a dû avoir plus d'effet que le vôtre sur Mr Darcy. Et apparemment, ce même charme n'agit toujours pas sur Mr Woodward.

- Vous semblez bien sur de vos atouts !

- Darcy est mon époux, cela vaut toutes les preuves du monde. Quand à Mr Woodward, il ne vous a pas invitée à danser, et il ne fait que dévorer des yeux Georgiana. Votre jalousie à notre égard vous aveugle si vous ne le voyez pas.

- Je ne suis pas jalouse, vous avez du abuser du vin.

Elizabeth éclata de rire devant cette répartie absurde.

- Ne me cherchez pas d'excuses, je sais très bien ce que j'annonce, et sans alcool. Et même si Georgiana est bien trop réservée et jeune pour oser s'imposer, je n'hésite en aucun cas à le faire à sa place.

- Que voulez vous ?

- Essayez vous de me faire croire que vous n'avez pas compris ? Je vous croyais plus intelligente que cela.

- Je ne fais rien qui vous concerne.

- Ca me concerne. Georgiana me concerne, et elle devrait aussi vous concerner puisque vous dites être son amie. Comment pouvez-vous lui écrire en tant que tel et tenter ensuite de lui ravir un homme qui lui inspire des sentiments profonds ?

- Vous dites n'importe quoi.

- Je ne crois pas. Mais puisque vous souhaitez le prendre ainsi je vais être claire. Arrêtez cela maintenant, laissez le tranquille, car je vous assure que dans le cas contraire vous le regretteriez.

- Vous me menacez maintenant ?

- Oui. Et entourée de tous mes invités qui ne se doutent de rien au vu du charmant sourire que je vous fais. Arrêtez.

Elizabeth la laissa et alla rejoindre comme si de rien était son époux. Miss Bingley une fois seule, se sentit bien moins assurée et était folle de rage. Elle ne pouvait plus rester là, et préféra prévenir son frère de son départ. Augustina Woodward n'avait rien raté de leur échange de loin, et fut enchantée d'avoir choisi une amie telle qu'Elizabeth. Son aplomb conjugué à son talent pour l'ironie faisait d'elle une personne remarquable, et Mrs Woodward souriait de ses capacités.

* * *

John dansa avec Georgiana encore plusieurs fois avant le dessert. Il la refit virevolter encore après, avant de lui proposer un rafraichissement. Tandis qu'il allait leur chercher des verres, elle fut accostée par Kitty.

- Petite cachotière !

- De quoi parles tu ? demanda Georgiana

- De toi et John Woodward. Il t'a invitée plusieurs fois et vous aviez l'air de bien discuter à table. Te plaît-il ?

- Kitty… rougit Georgiana.

- N'en dit pas plus j'ai compris. Il semble très prévenant et plus qu'amical avec toi. Ton frère est il au courant ?

- Oh non, s'exclama Georgiana.

Elle se reprit avant de préciser qu'elle appréhendait sa réaction.

- Il est bien plus compréhensif que je ne le croyais. Et il ne se souciera que de ton bonheur.

- Oh je sais qu'il n'est pas méchant. Mais peut être que mon choix n'est pas le bon.

Georgiana pensa d'emblée à sa mésaventure avec Wickham. Elle avait cru en lui, et il l'avait bernée. Peut être la situation se répétait elle.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi. John est un gentleman et William connait ses parents. Mais si tu n'oses vraiment pas lui en parler toi-même, Lizzy le fera pour toi.

- Tu crois ? Après tout, elle n'a pas à subir la colère de mon frère.

- Si colère il y a, ce que je doute très fortement. Et Lizzy n'hésitera pas.

- Miss Catherine, dit John Woodward en revenant et en donnant un verre à Georgiana. Souhaitez vous un rafraichissement ? proposa-t-il en tendant son verre

- Non merci, vous êtes bien aimable. Je vais rejoindre Harold avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans le fumoir. Je vous verrais plus tard.

Ils se sourirent et Kitty fit un clin d'œil à Georgiana qui la fit rougir à nouveau.

- Avez-vous quelques visites demain ? demanda timidement John

- Non. Nous n'avons aucune sortie de prévu.

- Ma mère m'a informé de sa visite à votre sœur… Me permettez-vous de l'accompagner ?

- Oh ! Je… Oui… Bien sur… Pardonnez moi.

Elle rougit furieusement et baissa les yeux au sol, mal à l'aise de n'avoir pu trouver ses mots.

- Ne soyez pas gênée, dit il doucement. Je fais beaucoup d'effort pour vous parler correctement malgré l'enchantement que j'éprouve à vos côtés.

Elle releva son regard vers lui, surprise de ses paroles mais joyeuse de les entendre.

- John ? appela Mr Woodward.

- Oui père ?

Ils se tournèrent vers le père du jeune homme, qui souriait en les regardant.

- Darcy nous propose un brandy qui d'après lui devrait satisfaire les papilles les plus difficiles.

- Je vous suis, père.

Il jeta un dernier regard lourd de sentiments vers Georgiana avant de rejoindre son père. Georgiana semblait à mille lieues du sol, emportée par l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour John Woodward.

* * *

Après le départ des messieurs et de quelques invités, Elizabeth pu discuter plus simplement avec ses amies, membre de sa famille ou nouvelles connaissances. Jane fit ainsi la connaissance de Marianne Brandon et Eleonor Ferrars, et Elizabeth pu raconter à Augustina sa conversation avec Miss Bingley. Elles en riaient encore ensemble lorsque la duchesse Sheffield vint les rejoindre.

- Vous semblez avoir des sujets de conversation très distrayant, dit elle avec son sourire habituel qu'Elizabeth ne savait déchiffrer.

- En effet duchesse, dit Mrs Woodward. Mrs Darcy a un humour très caustique.

- Il parait qu'il n'y a pas que l'humour qui soit caustique, dit la duchesse.

Cela fit cesser aussitôt les sourires d'Elizabeth et son amie. Le sourire affiché de la duchesse n'avait-il été qu'un leurre ?

- Voyons Mrs Darcy, vous devez bien vous douter que j'ai entendu parler de vous et de votre tempérament ?

- Je n'en doutais pas duchesse. Beaucoup de choses ont été dites depuis mon mariage. A tort ou à raison, je l'ignore.

- Lady Catherine m'a parlé de vous.

- Oh… dit Elizabeth en se raidissant.

Elle repensa aussitôt à ce que William lui avait dit : « _ce sont des connaissances de feu ma mère _». La logique voulait que si la duchesse avait côtoyé Lady Ann, elle devait côtoyer sa sœur Lady Catherine. Le sourire systématique de la duchesse n'était donc pas amical.

Mrs Woodward regardait l'échange, impuissante. Malgré son caractère affirmé, elle ne pouvait interférer et se mettre à dos la duchesse. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle devait respecter les convenances. Mais elle ne pouvait non plus partir et laisser son amie et en y réfléchissant un peu, elle se dit que la duchesse ne lui avait pas demandé de les laisser non plus, et elle était venue durant leur conversation. Son comportement était donc calculé et elle agissait donc sciemment.

- Elle vous accuse de tous les maux de la terre ! rit la duchesse. Orgueil, cupidité, malveillance, manipulation et que sais je d'autre encore.

- Elle ne m'apprécie pas c'est un fait, dit Elizabeth.

Elle se forçait à répondre poliment, bien que sa seule envie était de crier à l'infamie dont était capable la tante de son époux.

- Pourtant vous avez su vous créer des sympathies parmi de nombreuses dames que j'apprécie. Vous ne pouvez être aussi mauvaise qu'elle le prétend.

Elizabeth était perdue. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que cherchait son interlocutrice, ni où elle voulait en venir.

- Et il semble aussi que vous choisissez de vous entourer de personnes de qualités sans vous soucier de ce que l'on raconte d'elles.

Elle montra d'un léger signe de tête Marianne Brandon et sa sœur.

- Vous n'avez pas invité Mrs Dashwood qui vous a reçu chez elle mais vous invitez ses sœurs.

- Je me suis trouvé plus d'affinités avec elle qu'avec Mrs Dashwood. J'ai préféré répondre à son invitation en lui rendant la pareille un après midi pour le thé, répondit Elizabeth.

- Je comprends aisément. Je n'ai moi-même accepté cette invitation chez Mrs Dashwood que pour vous approcher un peu plus.

Elizabeth et son amie furent tellement surprises qu'elles ouvrirent des yeux ronds devant les dernières paroles prononcées.

- Pardonnez moi duchesse mais…

- Je sais ce que vous voulez me dire. Vous ne savez quoi penser de mes paroles. Et c'est totalement délibéré de ma part de vous faire passer par ces différentes sensations. J'ai entendu tellement de choses que je devais me faire ma propre opinion.

- Et quel est le résultat ? demanda Elizabeth fébrile

- Lady Catherine a beaucoup exagéré vos défaut, et a dû en inventer certains.

La pression que ressentait Elizabeth descendit d'un cran.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas d'elle. Elle est ainsi. Mais parfois elle a eu été dans le vrai.

- Merci de m'avoir laissé le bénéfice du doute, duchesse.

- Je serai peut être l'une des seules à le faire. Mais je serais ravie de vous avoir parmi nos convives au bal que nous organisons à la fin de la Saison.

- Nous en serons ravis duchesse, répondit aussitôt Elizabeth.

La duchesse sourit et la remercia une dernière fois pour la soirée passa, et laissa les deux amies pour retourner vers d'autres dames.

- Grand dieu Lizzy ! Quel moment étrange !

- A qui le dites vous ! J'avoue ne pas avoir encore réussi à rassembler les miettes dans mon esprit. Elle m'a fait passer du chaud au froid tant de fois en si peu de temps !

- Et elle vous a invitée à un bal qui est aussi prisé que le bal de la Reine. Félicitations Mrs Darcy…

Elizabeth regarda son amie qui semblait fière et vraiment ravie pour elle. Et elle se dit que finalement, les choses à Londres ne se passaient pas si mal que cela.

* * *

Elizabeth finissait de se tresser les cheveux tandis que Darcy l'attendait, déjà couché dans leur lit. Georgiana avait fini par demander à Elizabeth de préparer la visite de John du lendemain devant l'insistance de Kitty. Mais la jeune épouse devait par la même avouer qu'elle savait depuis Noël mais qu'elle n'en avait rien dit. Elle appréhendait la réaction de son mari.

Elle alla le rejoindre et se blottit contre lui.

- Je dois te parler d'une chose importante, dit Elizabeth.

- Approche très directe, ça n'augure rien de bon, répondit il sombrement.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle, une très bonne même. Mais j'ai tenu un secret, une confidence, qui peut aujourd'hui te déplaire.

Il la regarda, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle pouvait continuer.

- Il n'y a pas eu que Kitty et Harold qui se soit rapprochés à Noël. Ta sœur et John Woodward se sont découvert beaucoup d'affinités.

Darcy ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Il les rouvrit et attendit la suite. Elizabeth comprit et continua.

- J'ai remarqué qu'elle était un peu mélancolique à notre arrivée à Londres, j'ai donc cherché ses confidences, et elle m'a avoué son inclination. J'avais bien sur vu qu'il avait lui aussi beaucoup d'intérêt pour elle, ce que m'a confirmé sa mère. Il n'était là que pour elle ce soir, et il viendra demain avec Augustina.

Elle fit une pause, essayant de déceler quelque chose au silence de William, mais il lui sembla hermétique. Rien ne paraissait.

- Georgiana craint beaucoup ta réaction. Elle a peur que tu penses qu'elle se trompe, comme avec Wickham. Elle craint encore elle-même de se faire berner. Mais il n'est pas comme ça, il a…

- Je sais, coupa William.

Elle l'observa, et elle réussit enfin à savoir ce qu'il pensait. Il lui parut un peu triste, un peu lasse, mais pas en colère.

- John est quelqu'un de très bien, ses parents sont très bien, et elle sera plus qu'heureuse si il me demande sa main. Parce que c'est ce que tu m'annonces n'est ce pas ?

- C'est une forte probabilité.

- Et elle est vraiment amoureuse ?

- A n'en pas douter. Tu aurais dû les voir aujourd'hui. Même les avances de Miss Bingley n'ont eu aucun effet.

Il la regarda sans comprendre et elle lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé. Il sourit plus d'une fois, mais gardait un peu de tristesse au fond des yeux. Pas pour Georgiana : c'est un évènement qui devait arriver. Une belle jeune fille, bien née, avec un gentleman, rien de plus normal. Ce qui le chagrinait, c'est qu'Elizabeth craignait de lui avoir caché quelque chose, et que de son côté il faisait pareil. Il aurait pu profiter de l'occasion pour lui avouer aussi son secret, mais il n'en fit rien. Pour la protéger et l'épargner. Il continua de souhaiter qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas trop.

* * *

**Et voilà le diner est fini ! alors Caroline a-t-elle été assez remise à sa place ? que pensez vous de la duchesse ? et Georgiana et John ? Rdv la semaine prochaine si tout va bien**

**C'est à vous !**


	22. Retoue

_Bonsoir à toutes !_

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre, avec ce que vous attendez toutes, la levée du secret de notre couple de héro. Peut être avez-vous imaginé des choses graves, un drame, ou que sais je, mais vous verrez, c'est assez basique en fait :)_

_Merci pour les mises en favoris et en alertes, ça monte doucement mais surement :)_

_Merci à guest, Victoria, Malou, et Gridaille. Merci pour le soutien et pour vos encouragements Je tiens le rythme les filles ! une standing ovation pour moi lol_

_ Iota : j'ai vu la version de 95 des centaines de fois je pense, par passages. Mais le film de 2005 j'en ais vu une partie mais j'ai pas accroché, bien que j'aime bien Keira, là ça n'allait pas._

Salyame : _Merci pour tes éloges et je suis contente que mon histoire te convienne ! Pour les fautes, malheureusement, j'ai beau faire attention, y en a toujours qui m'échappent ^^ Quand on a le nez devant, on ne les voit plus. Peut être qu'il me faudrait une Beta… A voir. Je ne vais rien te dévoiler, ça ne serait pas drôle, mais si tu continues de suivre, tu auras des réponses ;)  
_

_Allez je vous laisse lire_

* * *

Elizabeth était chez Jane avec Kitty, Mary et Georgiana pour les dernières retouches sur les robes qu'elles porteraient au mariage de Kitty. Les 3 couturières papillonnaient entre les différentes dames et demoiselles pour que leurs tenues soient parfaites.

- Tu vas être sublime, dit Jane à Kitty. Cette robe est merveilleuse et elle te va à ravir.

- Merci Jane. Je suis si excitée maintenant ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais me marier dans 5 jours et en même temps j'ai hâte !

- Nous sommes passées par là, et nous étions dans le même état. rit Elizabeth.

- Et c'était le plus beau jour de ma vie, ajouta Jane.

- Et bientôt ce sera Georgiana ! pépia Kitty

Cette remarque fit aussitôt rougir Georgiana, mais un immense sourire s'afficha en même temps sur son visage. Depuis deux jours, elle était elle-même fiancée à John Woodward, et elle allait, elle aussi, porter une belle robe de noces et devenir une dame.

- L'échéance est moins proche que pour toi, répondit Georgiana. Mais j'ai hâte moi aussi.

- Est il toujours en ville ? demanda Jane

- Oui, répondit Georgiana. Mais il part la veille du mariage. Il ne peut se permettre de rater ses cours, et il ne le souhaite pas non plus.

Les jeunes filles parlèrent entre elles, tandis que Jane prenait Elizabeth en aparté.

- J'ai eu l'occasion de voir Caroline hier… Elle n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme.

- Je n'en espérais pas moins.

- Tu l'as blessée Elizabeth, plaida Jane

- Bien sur que je l'ai blessée ! Autant qu'elle aurait blessé Georgiana si John avait eu le cœur volage ! Son comportement était inacceptable Jane.

- Je ne plaide pas sa cause, mais peut être que tu y as été trop durement.

- Aurais tu oublié qu'elle a éloigné Bingley de toi dans un passé pas si lointain car elle voulait qu'il épouse Georgiana ?

- Elle ne connaissait pas mes sentiments d'alors.

- Bien sur que si… Tu es bien trop indulgente, chose dont je suis bien incapable. Elle ne voit que sa petite personne et ses intérêts directs. Le reste l'importe peu, et qu'importe les conséquences. J'agirais de la même façon si une telle situation devait se reproduire.

- Tu ne lui accorderas donc pas ton pardon ?

- Ce n'est pas à moi de lui donner l'absolution, ce n'était pas mon amie. Georgiana a vu son comportement, c'est à elle de lui pardonner.

- Je comprends.

Encore une fois, Jane et sa gentillesse éprouvait de la peine pour une personne qui ne le méritait pas. Elizabeth savait que c'était un trait de caractère très fort chez sa sœur, et que rien n'y ferait jamais rien. Elle serait toujours la bonté incarnée.

- Mary fait un effort, râla Kitty. C'est pour mon mariage !

- Je fais déjà un effort en portant cette robe si éloignée de mes gouts ! répliqua la concernée. Cela m'ennuie d'être debout ainsi sans pouvoir bouger.

- Quand tu es derrière ton piano tu ne bouges pas non plus.

- Mes doigts, mes mains et mes bras bougent, et mon esprit est concentré. Là ma tête est vide à cause de ces fanfreluches.

Elizabeth rit de l'esprit théâtral de sa sœur : elle était bien plus heureuse chez les Gardiner, et tout ce qui sortait de ses livres et de son piano était une corvée. Elle doutait même à présent de son retour à Pemberley. Elle demanda son opinion à Jane.

- Je ne suis pas sure moi non plus. Elle semble se plaire ici, et elle s'est fait des amies.

- Je n'en savais rien ! s'étonna Elizabeth.

- Si, notre tante m'en a parlé et elle croit que Mary a des projets. Elle est sortie chaque jour pour rendre des visites.

- Quel genre de projet ?

- Je ne sais rien malheureusement.

Elizabeth regarda Mary, essayant d'imaginer quel type de projet elle pouvait avoir en tête. Quelle idée avait bien pu germer dans son esprit ? Elle se dit que le temps ferait son œuvre, et que sa petite sœur finirait par s'ouvrir à elle.

- Le départ approche pour toi, dit Elizabeth.

- Oui, et ça me ravit. Je vais pouvoir me reposer à mon aise, et surtout m'occuper de ma maison. Charles devrait arriver dans la soirée. Il devait rencontrer le personnel, et préparer notre installation.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ne sont pas partis ensemble, dit Elizabeth. Ils allaient quasiment au même endroit !

- Charles m'a dit que Darcy préférait partir à cheval qu'en calèche.

Elizabeth ne trouva pas l'excuse très valable, mais n'en dit rien. Rien ne lui permettait de mettre en doute les paroles de son beau frère, ni celles de son mari, mais elle ne comprenait quand même pas leurs agissements. Peut être cachaient ils quelque chose.

* * *

Chahuté dans la voiture qui le ramenait au port, Darcy repensait à la journée précédent son départ.

Belle journée agréable, ou il avait accordé la main de sa sœur à John Woodward. Le jeune homme avait accompagné sa mère, comme prévu durant le bal. Darcy avait vu discuter les deux jeunes gens, avait vu les attentions et le regard énamouré de John, et il s'était douté que la demande ne tarderait pas. Lui qui avait été plutôt aveugle depuis Noël, comprit les paroles d'Elizabeth. C'était on ne peut plus flagrant, et il sourit plusieurs fois, se moquant de lui-même de n'avoir vu ce qui lui sautait aujourd'hui aux yeux. Il avait forcé le destin en allant à son bureau, prétextant quelques réponses de courriers, et il n'avait pas fallu dix minutes avant qu'on ne frappe à sa porte.

_La veille._

_- Entrez ! dit Darcy_

_- J'espère ne pas vous déranger Monsieur… dit John poliment._

_- Du tout, je vous en prie…_

_Darcy se leva et fit signe à John de s'asseoir._

_- Que puis je pour vous John ?_

_- Je souhaite vous parler d'une chose des plus importantes à mes yeux. Et j'espère que vous me prendrez au sérieux, dit John nerveusement._

_- Je n'ai aucune raison de ne pas vous prendre au sérieux. Vos parents sont mes amis, dit Darcy pour le rassurer._

_Bien qu'il n'ait pas été dans cette position de faiblesse et de peur devant Mr Bennet, il avait du mettre son cœur à nu lui-même devant Elizabeth la première fois qu'il lui avait demandé sa main. Il savait que ce n'était pas facile et il ne souhaitait pas que son futur beau frère se sente mal à l'aise avec lui car il l'aurait malmené dès la demande en mariage._

_- Il s'agit de Miss Darcy. Je… Je souhaite ardemment que vous m'accordiez sa main, dit rapidement John._

_- Est elle informée de cette demande ?_

_- Je lui ais dit avant de venir vous voir._

_- Et qu'elle est sa réponse ?_

_- Et bien… Elle m'a répondu qu'elle ne serait d'accord qu'après votre assentiment._

_Darcy ne fut pas surpris. Elizabeth lui avait parlé des peurs de Georgiana : qu'elle se trompe à nouveau sur les vraies motivations d'un homme, et qu'elle craignait que Darcy ne soit pas du même avis qu'elle sur son choix._

_- Ce n'est pas un oui très franc, dit William. Qu'en pensez vous ?_

_- Effectivement. Mais je pense qu'en l'absence de son père, l'opinion de son frère et tuteur lui est primordiale._

_- En effet. Miss Darcy est soucieuse de mon avis, et je ne peux que l'en féliciter. Mais pour en revenir à votre demande, n'est elle pas prématurée ? Vous n'avez pas fini vos études…_

_- Je souhaite que nous soyons fiancés, mais que le mariage ait lieu à mon retour à Duran, plaida John. Je pourrais ainsi lui écrire, ou même lui rendre visite si je le peux sans que ça ne soit inconvenant._

_- Très bien… Vos intentions sont louables, et je n'ai rien à redire à votre union. Je ne doute pas que vous prendrez soin de Miss Darcy._

_- Au contraire Mr Darcy. Je prendrais soin d'elle comme de la prunelle de mes yeux._

_- Le contraire m'aurait étonné… Je vais écrire à mon cousin le Colonel Fitzwilliam, lui-même tuteur de Georgiana pour l'informer. _

_- Merci. Merci beaucoup. Vous faites de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde !_

_Darcy sourit à la joie du jeune homme. Il savait que sa sœur serait heureuse avec un gentleman comme lui, et qu'elle ne souffrirait pas comme cela aurait pu être le cas avec un chasseur de dot comme Wickham. _

_Ils allèrent tous deux rejoindre les dames au salon, et elles se réjouirent de cette bonne nouvelle. Georgiana eut les larmes aux yeux quand elle enlaça son frère._

_- Merci William, merci ! chuchota-t-elle_

_- Je n'ai rien fait Gi, répondit il sur le même ton._

_- Merci de me faire confiance… _

_Il se dégagea de ses bras et après un léger baiser sur la tempe, il demanda qu'on leur serve un vin effervescent Français pour célébrer les fiançailles. Il demanda également qu'un domestique aille chercher Mr Woodward afin qu'ils soient tous réunis : le sourire aux lèvres, ils trinquèrent aux nouveaux fiançés._

- Vous êtes bien songeux…

- Je pensais à ma sœur, dit Darcy.

- Un mariage est un évènement heureux parait il.

- Bien sur, mais c'est ma sœur. Et cela reste étrange pour moi.

- Vous verrez, on s'y fait.

- Nous verrons cela.

Darcy retourna à ses pensées, mais dirigées vers Elizabeth cette fois. Il espérait qu'elle comprenne les raisons de son petit mensonge.

La calèche s'arrêta, arrivée au port de Douvres.

Darcy en descendit et se dirigea vers l'imposant bateau.

* * *

Elizabeth se sentit bien seule dès que Georgiana et Kitty eurent regagnées leur chambre. L'absence de son mari se faisait cruellement sentir, surtout quand elle regagnait son lit. Elle avait demandé à rajouter une bouillotte, afin de leurrer son esprit sur la place vide et froide. Les livres permettaient de la divertir un peu avant de s'endormir, mais les quelques mots qu'ils échangeaient avant d'éteindre les bougies, ou leurs corps à corps lui manquait.

Après s'être changée et avoir natté ses cheveux, elle s'allongea dans le grand lit et attrapa un nouveau livre posé sur sa table de chevet. En l'ouvrant, elle fit tomber une feuille de papier. Intriguée, elle la prit, la déplia, et reconnu avec plaisir l'écriture de William.

_Ma belle Lizzie, _

_Si tu trouves cette lettre, cela signifie que tu as déjà terminé deux livres depuis mon départ. Donc soit tu t'ennuies de moi, soit tu profites de mon absence pour un loisir que je t'empêche d'avoir quand je suis à tes cotés le soir venu. Je préfèrerais la deuxième solution, qui allègerait ma conscience d'avoir du te laisser seule. Car la première ne ferait qu'amplifier ma culpabilité. _

- Pourquoi de la culpabilité ? pensa tout haut Elizabeth.

_Etre loin de toi n'est pas un plaisir, et j'ai pu l'écrire d'avance car je sais que ta voix, ton sourire, et l'éclat de tes yeux vont me manquer. Je serais très vite près de toi. Et tu pourras me faire la lecture de ce livre que tu tiens dans les mains. Il devrait te plaire._

_Bien à toi_

_William_

Elle sourit avant de remettre le message dans le livre et de le reposer sur la table de chevet. Elle n'avait plus besoin de lire, les quelques mots de Darcy lui avait mis du baume au cœur.

* * *

La veille du grand jour, Charles avait invité Kitty à passer sa dernière journée et nuit de jeune fille chez eux. Le mariage devant avoir lieu dans une église proche de son domicile, il avait été décidé que les préparatifs auraient lieu chez les Bingley.

Elizabeth en était ravie car Jane aurait plus de patience qu'elle pour les accès de nerfs de Kitty, que le mariage exacerbait. Elle était aussi assez nerveuse que Darcy ne soit toujours pas rentré. Elle avait passé sa matinée chez les Bingley, puis elle était rentrée avec Georgiana pour 17h et il n'y avait pas trace de Darcy.

- Il a dit qu'il serait rentré pour le mariage, alors il sera présent, tenta de la rassurer Georgiana

- Peut être qu'il n'a pas pu partir… Peut être a-t-il du rester plus longtemps… ou pire…J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé.

- Tu t'inquiètes trop… Je suis sure que d'ici peu il sera là et qu'il dinera avec nous.

- Que dieu t'entende...

Il arriva finalement vers 19h. Elizabeth avait tenté tant bien que mal de s'occuper pour ne pas penser au pire, mais elle avait eu beau lire, inspecter la maison ou encore broder, rien n'y avait fait. Alors quand il pénétra dans le petit salon, elle ne put que pousser un long soupir de soulagement et courir dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas pris le temps d'enlever son chapeau et son manteau, sachant pertinemment que son épouse devait être inquiète.

- J'ai eu peur que tu n'arrives jamais, dit elle en le serrant autant qu'elle pouvait.

- Pardonnes moi… Un problème durant le trajet.

Elle desserra un peu son étreinte pour relever la tête et le regarder. Il ne semblait pas heureux d'être là, son visage était sombre.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Georgiana n'est pas là ?

- Elle doit être en train d'écrire à John. Il est parti ce matin. William qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Il prit sa main et l'emmena vers l'un des fauteuils. Il enleva ses gants, son chapeau et son manteau et les déposa sur une chaise toute proche.

- Je dois te parler. Et j'espère que tu comprendras.

Elizabeth avait l'impression d'être à Hunsford, le jour ou un Darcy torturé lui avait demandé sa main. Il était aussi agité qu'alors.

- Je n'étais pas parti pour Pemberley. J'étais en France.

- Qu'as-tu été faire en France ? Et pourquoi ne rien m'avoir dit ? Que me caches-tu ?

- Je ne cache rien. Enfin... J'étais parti chercher ton père.

Elizabeth fut abasourdie. Son mari lui avait menti pour aller chercher son père ? Et comment avait il sut où il était ?

- Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi me mentir et ne pas me le dire ?

- Je n'étais sûr de rien… Tu n'avais pas eu de nouvelles depuis quelques mois…

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

- Quand ta sœur m'a demandé de la mener devant l'hotel, j'étais content de cet honneur, mais j'ai réfléchis et ce n'était pas mon rôle. Mais celui de son père. Du tien. J'ai alors contacté une vieille connaissance, Carlton John. Il est détective. Je lui ai demandé de retrouver ton père. Mort ou vif.

Elizabeth se raidit à l'évocation de la mort de son père.

- Voilà pourquoi je ne pouvais pas t'en parler. Si je t'avais dit faire des recherches et que nous avions appris sa mort, tu aurais été dévastée.

- Est il…

- Non. Il est ici, dans l'une des chambres à se rafraîchir. Le trajet a été éprouvant car nous étions en retard.

- Continue…

- C.J. pensait avoir touché au but, et je devais vérifier en personne. Je ne voulais pas qu'un étranger se fasse passer pour ton père. Alors je suis parti.

- Mais c'était dangereux de partir ainsi !

- Tout autant que pour ton père quand il l'a fait ! Nous sommes des hommes Lizzy, non des jeunes biches effarouchées.

- Et pourquoi n'avoir rien dit avant de partir ?

- Je voulais être sur que Carlton avait trouvé le vrai et unique Mr Bennet de Longbourn, et surtout… Je ne voulais pas te dire que j'allais le chercher s'il refusait de rentrer…

Elizabeth fut vexée d'entendre cela, mais elle connaissait l'opinion de son époux sur son père et sur ses défauts. Darcy avait du craindre qu'il ne fuit encore ses responsabilité de père, en refusant de venir au mariage.

- Sur ce point j'ai eu tort, ajouta Darcy. Ton père a été ravi de me revoir et a fait aussitôt ses bagages pour rentrer avec moi.

Elizabeth sourit, heureuse d'entendre que son père n'était pas si insensible au sort de ses filles.

- Lizzy… Te mentir n'a pas été facile pour moi, et crois-moi, même si je ne le regrette pas, j'ai détesté te laisser à l'écart. Mais je voulais vraiment Te protéger de la peine. T'épargner. J'ai juste prévenu Bingley et Fitzwilliam de ma démarche. Et encore, je n'ai prévenu Charles que juste avant mon départ, pour qu'il n'ait pas à mentir lui aussi, et lui expliquer pourquoi je ne faisais pas le voyage avec lui.

Elizabeth repensa à l'excuse qu'elle avait entendu, et la trouva drôle à présent.

- Je comprends pourquoi tu as fait ça, et je te remercies… Pour Kitty, pour moi et pour ma famille… Mais je ne veux plus de mensonges, je ne veux pas être épargnée et couvée. Je veux savoir, quelle que soit le sujet. Je ne veux pas que tu me caches des choses.

- Tu l'as fait au sujet de John et Georgiana !

- Oui et tu n'as pas pu me blâmer vu que tu me mentais déjà ! Et je ne pouvais pas, de toute façon, trahir la confiance de ta sœur. Et pour finir, nous n'étions sure de ses sentiments que lorsqu'il est venu pour le diner.

- Tu as des excuses et moi non si je comprends bien.

- Tu as des circonstances atténuantes… Mais je ne veux pas que ça se répète.

- J'ai compris… Maintenant que tout est clair… Ne veux tu pas aller le voir ?

Elizabeth hocha la tête en souriant.

- L'ancienne chambre de Mary…

Elle se leva et après un baiser à son mari, elle marcha très rapidement jusqu'à la chambre désignée. Elle frappa.

- Entrez ! entendit elle.

Elle ouvrit la porte et le vit. Il était bien là, se séchant les mains, un sourire en coin aux lèvres. Inchangé.

- Lizzy, mon enfant… dit il en marchant vers elle.

Elle marcha jusqu'à lui et l'enlaça, les larmes aux yeux.

- Comme vous m'avez manqué ! dit elle

- Je sais… Bien qu'avec un tel mari, tu ne dois pas t'ennuyer. Ce Darcy est vraiment incroyable. Et je suis admiratif de ce qu'il est capable de faire pour toi.

- Il est généreux oui… Bien trop même avec moi.

- Il ne sera jamais assez généreux pour toi. Tu mérites tout ça.

Elle se dégagea de ses bras, ne voulant pas le gêner, lui qui n'était pas démonstratif, mais garda ses mains dans les siennes.

- Jane, Mary et Kitty seront ravies de votre retour.

- Je l'imagine.

Ils restèrent un moment à discuter tous les deux. Il semblait qu'il en avait autant besoin qu'elle. Puis ils descendirent rejoindre Darcy et Georgiana pour le diner.

* * *

**Alors voilà… Ça c'est fait ! Ça vous a plu ? Ça n'a pas été facile en tous cas pour moi de le sortir, car je ne savais pas du tout comment le faire. L'idée était là, mais la mettre noire sur blanc… Bref, c'est à vous ! à très vite !**


	23. Chapter 23

_Bonjour à toutes._

_Bon le précédent chap ne vous a pas déplu, mais je crois que vous vous attendiez à un truc un peu plus… dramatique… ou plus grave en tous cas. Désolée si j'ai dramatisé dans les chapitres antérieurs… Peut être que j'en ai trop fait._

_Sylie : désolée mais Miss Bingley et moi on est en froid ^^ elle ne finira pas seule et encore plus aigrie, mais elle n'aura pas non plus de super happy end_

_Iota : lol pour le mort. Je voulais maintenir le malaise de Darcy qui avait caché des choses à sa femme… peut être trop ^^ pour darcy et sa sœur, le mariage n'est pas encore là ! on réalise pas toujours tant que le jour J n'est pas là )_

_Victoria : et oui c'était le père ! ne t'inquiète pas pour les moments Darcy/Elizabeth,ça arrivera plus vite que tu ne le crois :)_

_Malou : ravie que ça t'ait plu_

_Mimija : merci pour tes encouragements et félicitations, et je suis contente que ma petite histoire t'ait plu. Et ne t'inquiète pas, comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'irai au bout. Je sais ce que c'est d'attendre (j'ai des histoires en alerte ou je n'ai pas eu de nouveau chapitre depuis plus de 6 mois). _

_A ce sujet, je préfère prévenir que je me mettrais en « vacances » pour noel, donc il n'y aura pas de nouveau chapitre. Mais je pense que Noël en famille c'est plus important que tout le reste :)_

_Allez bonne lecture._

* * *

Les dames et demoiselles des familles Gardiner, Darcy et Bennet s'étaient données rendez vous chez Jane pour se préparer au mariage de Catherine. Cette dernière avait choisi Jane et Elizabeth en dames d'honneur, et Georgiana en demoiselle d'honneur. Elle avait demandé à Mary par politesse, mais elle connaissait déjà l'opinion de sa sœur et n'avait pas été surprise lorsqu'elle n'avait pas montré grand intérêt à la chose. Aussi Kitty n'avait-elle pas insisté et avait proposé à Georgiana qui fut émue de sa demande. Elizabeth avait été étonnée que sa jeune sœur prenne autant de personnes, mais Darcy lui avait expliqué que les mariages de Londres se voulaient comme de grands évènements. Rien à voir donc avec leur propre mariage à Longbourn. Harold avait d'ailleurs choisi lui aussi 3 messieurs dont Darcy.

Elizabeth repensa à son propre mariage, non lointain. Elle se rappelait certaines appréhensions, mais surtout les sentiments qu'elle avait pour Darcy. Et ils étaient toujours là, et bien plus profonds qu'à l'époque. Elle l'aimait déjà, bien sûr, mais elle ne le connaissait pas autant qu'aujourd'hui. Le respect mutuel qu'ils entretenaient, leur complicité, la générosité de Darcy avait grandi avec le temps. Le mariage qui avait pu paraitre si incertain pour beaucoup de personnes était de l'intérieur l'un des plus beaux et des mieux assortis.

Kitty était totalement surexcitée. En la voyant trépigner tandis qu'on l'aidait à finir de se préparer, Elizabeth revoyait clairement sa sœur Lydia et sa mère. Elle redevenait un peu la petite fille qu'elle était auparavant : capricieuse et désagréable avec les gens.

- Kitty calme toi, dit Elizabeth.

- Mais ça ne va pas ! Ma robe est froissée, mes cheveux ne sont pas assez brillants, et ma coiffure ne ressemble à rien. Quant à…

- Tu es très belle, coupa Elizabeth. Tes cheveux sont parfaitement coiffés, et ta robe n'est pas froissée, c'est un effet du tissu et de la dentelle.

- Elle ne rendait pas comme ça au dernier essayage !

- Bien sur que si…

Elizabeth tentait de rester calme sous le regard bienveillant mais rieur de Jane.

- Tu devrais respirer un peu pour te détendre, dit Jane à la future mariée. On croirait qu'on te mène à l'échafaud.

- Je veux seulement être parfaite ! Et rien ne va !

- Tu es juste nerveuse, dit Elizabeth, et c'est normal… Tu vas te marier, ta vie va changer, et tu seras une dame. Mais c'est ce que tu veux et tu es déjà parfaite.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment, dit Elizabeth

- Vraiment, répéta Jane.

- Alors maintenant, tu vas juste sourire, te détendre, et vivre ce merveilleux moment, dit Elizabeth.

Kitty fit un sourire un peu crispé mais respira profondément. Elle ferma les yeux tandis que Jane lui caressait gentiment le dos pour l'apaiser. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle pu faire un sourire franc à ses sœurs.

- N'est ce pas mieux ainsi ? demanda Elizabeth en souriant.

Kitty opina et se laissa faire bien plus docilement.

Les messieurs étaient quant à eux chez Darcy. La surprise du retour de Mr Bennet devait être totale, et ainsi il ne pouvait être découvert. Ils étaient prêt, et profitaient simplement d'un peu de temps entre hommes à discuter tout en fumant des cigares autour de l'imposant billard de la maison. Mr Gardiner, avec sa bonne humeur habituelle, ne cacha pas sa joie de revoir son frère.

- Quelle bonne surprise ! Vous ne pouviez rater le mariage de votre fille !

- Oh si j'aurai pu, dit ledit père. Mais il se trouve que je ne suis pas un si mauvais père que cela.

- Comptez-vous repartir ensuite ?

- Non. Il est temps pour moi de retourner à mes pénates. Je verrais plus tard pour un autre voyage. Je rentre à Longbourn après le mariage. Mais il semble que j'irai en Derbyshire cet été. Un gentleman local m'a invité.

Il regarda Darcy qui souriait à ses propos. La veille, après avoir mangé, Elizabeth avait parlé de sa nouvelle demeure et surtout du parc de Pemberley. Bien sûr, Darcy réalisa que son beau père n'avait encore jamais vu la propriété, ni l'installation de sa fille préférée. Aussi l'avait il invité.

- Parfait ! dit Gardiner. Nous pourrons pécher ensemble ! Darcy nous a également invités. Et notre chère Jane ne sera plus très loin maintenant.

- Oui j'ai appris cela. Félicitations Bingley. Vous faites maintenant partie des heureux propriétaires terriens de campagne.

- Et ça me ravit ! Jane aime tellement le grand air, les fleurs et les ballades qu'elle aurait dépéri ici. Et comme Netherfield n'est pas à vendre…

- Et surtout quoi de mieux pour votre tranquillité que de rassembler mes filles ainées, plaisant Mr Bennet.

- C'était l'un des critères effectivement, rit Bingley. Jane et Elizabeth sont très proches.

- Et je suis satisfait qu'elles le restent aussi géographiquement, dit le père.

- Je vais demander qu'on prépare l'attelage, dit Darcy. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'être en retard un jour comme celui çi.

Il se leva et laissa les hommes de la famille. Il était satisfait de la tournure des évènements. Son beau père prenait ses responsabilités, son épouse avait compris son geste, et les filles Bennet étaient presque toute dans une situation confortable. Mary restait une jeune fille assez obscure pour lui, n'ayant pas les mêmes aspirations que ses sœurs. Mais il continuait de croire qu'elle trouverait la voie qui lui conviendrait et il l'aiderait sur cette route.

Les dames et demoiselles arrivèrent devant l'église alors que les invités devaient déjà être installés. Kitty cherchait du regard Darcy, qui devait la menée vers l'autel mais en vain. Jane était aussi perdue qu'elle, mais Elizabeth souriait. Elle était toujours la seule avec Georgiana et les gentlemen à connaitre la surprise.

- Je ne comprends pas il devrait être là, dit Jane.

- Ou est il Lizzy ? s'inquiéta Catherine.

- Il doit être à sa place près du marié, entendirent elles.

Elles se tournèrent et virent Mr Bennet venir vers elles, son sourire en coin aux lèvres.

- Père ! s'écria Jane

- Doux Jésus ! s'exclama Kitty en portant ses mains à sa bouche.

Il enlaça chaleureusement ses deux filles, dont les joues se striaient de larmes de joie. Elizabeth regardait la scène se jouer devant ses yeux, le regard embué, émue de la belle surprise que son retour représentait. Bien que Darcy ait fait les choses derrière son dos pour la protéger, et elle ne pouvait que le remercier encore pour cette démarche si généreuse. Il rendait ce jour encore plus particulier qu'il ne l'était déjà, en ramenant en Angleterre le père de famille.

- Je suis si heureuse que vous soyez là! dit Kitty. Merci d'être parmi nous!

- Bien bien, je pense que vous devriez sécher vos larmes mes filles. Nous sommes attendus.

Il tendit son bras, ou Kitty posa le sien. Jane et Elizabeth commencèrent à marcher vers la porte.

- Tu savais ? dit Jane. T'avait il écrit ?

- Je sais depuis hier, depuis que Darcy est rentré avec lui de France. Je t'expliquerai plus tard.

En pénétrant dans l'église, Elizabeth revit avec joie les Lucas et les Philips. Elle vit aussi son cousin Mr Collins. Sa présence avait été un lourd sujet avec sa jeune sœur qui ne voulait pas l'inviter.

_- Tu ne peux pas l'exclure, Kitty. C'est inconvenant, dit Elizabeth._

_- Il est ennuyeux…_

_- Il reste le cousin de notre père !_

_- Mais il reste ennuyeux ! Oh Lizzy il va tout gacher ! _

_- Bien sur que non. Il sera simplement égal à lui-même…_

_- Justement. Il est moralisateur et flatteur. Et il est aussi très laid !_

_- Tu ne comptes inviter que des gens beaux ? rit Elizabeth malgré elle_

_- Tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire ! Mais bon, je vois bien que tu ne me laisses pas le choix._

_Comprends bien que je me passerai bien de sa présence. Il va encore me parler de sa bienfaitrice, de son bonheur parfait qui ne l'est pas avec Charlotte, et il va exaspérer Darcy. Mais il fait partie de notre famille, qu'on le veuille ou non._

_Kitty avait soupiré mais s'était rangée à l'opinion de son ainée. Bien sur Charlotte ne pourrait l'accompagner, et il serait encore plus pénible, mais elle comprenait qu'il fallait le faire._

* * *

La cérémonie se passa à merveille, et les festivités se passèrent dans la bonne humeur générale. Au moment des au revoir, Kitty pleura chaudement de devoir dire au revoir à ses sœurs. Depuis le décès de Mrs Bennet et Mrs Wickham, elle avait passé son temps avec Jane et Elizabeth, et elle savait maintenant qu'elle ne les verrait pas avant le mariage de Georgiana dans quelques mois. En effet, Harold souhaitait l'emmener en Devonshire pour qu'elle découvre la maison familiale

- Promettez moi de m'écrire, dit Kitty en essuyant ses larmes.

- Bien sur Kitty, dit Jane. Je pars moi-même demain, et j'aurai tout mon temps pour le faire.

- Je t'écrirais aussi, ajouta Elizabeth. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es devenue une Mrs que tu n'es plus notre petite sœur.

- Je vais être si loin… pleurnicha Kitty.

- Tu ne seras pas si loin que cela, et on se reverra très bientôt, dit Elizabeth pour la rassurer.

- Vous me manquerez énormément !

- Tu nous manqueras aussi, dit Jane.

Mrs Harold Mayfield monta dans la voiture aidée de son mari. Elle agita longuement le bras à l'extérieur pour dire au revoir à sa famille.

- C'était un très beau mariage, dit Georgiana en buvant une gorgée de son thé

Ils étaient rentrés chez eux, après avoir également dit au revoir aux Bingley. Darcy avait emmené Mr Bennet dans la bibliothèque de la maison, tandis que Georgiana et Elizabeth prenait un thé.

- C'est vrai, répondit Elizabeth. Un beau mariage, une belle journée, et beaucoup d'émotions.

- Es tu triste ?

- Triste non… Emue oui, et un peu chamboulée…

- Tu te retrouves seule.

- Je ne suis pas seule ! s'exclama Elizabeth. Tu es là et William également.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas pareil. Tu as grandi et partagé beaucoup de choses avec Jane et Kitty.

- C'est vrai, mais même si elles vont me manquer, je peux te promettre que ça ne me rend pas mélancolique. Je suis heureuse pour chacune et pour ma propre vie. Et bientôt ce sera ton tour…

- J'aimerai déjà le revoir… Je n'imaginais pas que quelqu'un puisse me devenir si important.

- Et ça ne fera que s'amplifier…

Elles se sourirent et elles se tournèrent vers la porte qui s'ouvrait sur les hommes de la maison.

- Cette bibliothèque vient de devenir mon paradis terrestre ! s'exclama Mr Bennet.

- Celle ci n'est rien à côté de celle de Pemberley, dit Elizabeth.

- Peut être que je ne pécherais pas avec Gardiner finalement.

Ils rirent.

- Vous pouvez prendre autant de livres que le trajet du retour vers Longbourn vous le permet, dit Darcy.

- Soyez certain que j'en prendrais grand soin !

- Je n'en ai jamais douté.

Ils terminèrent la soirée tous les quatre, avant que chacun ne rejoigne sa chambre.

- J'ai quelque chose à te proposer, commença William.

- Rien de compromettant j'espère ?! plaisanta Elizabeth

Ils étaient couchés, confortablement entrelacés l'un à l'autre.

- Si. Horriblement. Il ne faudra rien en dire à ton mari.

- J'essayerai ! rit Elizabeth. Que veux tu me proposer ?

- Et bien on n'a pas eu l'occasion d'être beaucoup tous les deux ces derniers temps… Alors j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait s'éclipser. Partir quelques jours pas très loin.

- Vraiment ? s'extasia Elizabeth

- Oui ! Nous ne sommes pas très loin de Brighton d'ici, et il y a plein de très agréable village… Et je sais que tu n'as jamais été au sud de Londres alors…

- C'est une merveilleuse idée ! Merci William !

- Ne me remercie pas voyons… Mais il va falloir que tu organises ton départ. Ton emploi du temps de mondaine avertie va en pâtir.

- Qu'importe ! Tu comptes plus que n'importe quel évènement mondain. Mais il reste un détail, et pas des moindres. Qu'as-tu prévu pour Georgiana ?

- Elle est déjà au courant et elle va aller chez les Milton. J'ai absolument tout prévu.

- Et tu as prévu ça quand ?

- Avant de partir chercher ton père. Nous n'avons eu que peu de moment à nous comme nous en avions à Pemberley, depuis notre arrivée à Londres. Et ça ne nous convenait ni à l'un ni à l'autre. Alors quoi de mieux après une longue absence de ton mari que de l'avoir pour toi seule pendant plusieurs jours !

- Il ne manque ni de ressources ni d'idées, c'est certain. Et je serais ravie de me l'accaparer.

- Parfait, dans ce cas je finalise tout demain et nous partirons le plus vite possible. Ce sera un peu notre voyage de noces.

- J'aime tes propositions...

Elizabeth lui fit son plus beau sourire et l'embrassa avidement pour le remercier, encore plus heureuse d'être mariée à un homme aussi attentionné et amoureux que son Darcy.

Ils purent partir 3 jours plus tard, enjoués et empressés comme des enfants devant des bonbons.

* * *

**Voilà un voyage en amoureux qui s'annonce. Chapitre plus court, mais simple comme à mes habitudes. Je ne voyais pas quoi ajouter. A très vite**


	24. Escapade

_Coucou ! _

_Et voilà, le voyage est juste là en dessous !_

_Vous êtes toujours nombreuses à suivre cette histoire et c'est bien agréable ! j'ai moins de petits messages, mais bon, il parait qu'on peut pas tout avoir dans la vie… snif… dommage, j'aimais bien moi !_

_J'ai posté une nouvelle histoire, rien à voir avec Jane Austen, c'est avec les perso de twilight. Et oui, je suis fleur bleue, et les livres ont été lus en un temps record. Alors si ça vous dit, vous trouverez ça dans mon profil ) et rassurez vous, ça ne retardera pas cette histoire !_

_Victoria : ravie que la fréquence te plaise (le contraire m'aurait étonnée lol). Et tu as raison pour le lien de parenté, mais je le fais souvent. Si tu retournes sur les précédents chapitres, tu en trouveras d'autres exemples, et je fais ça pour éviter de mettre des « beaux » ou « belles » tout le temps. C'est pour éviter que ce soit redondant._

_Malou : je suis moi aussi une vieille romantique ^^ et il leur fallait un peu de temps seuls. Espérons que ça te convienne !_

_Sylie : torride je ne sais pas, je suis en rated K ^^_

_Mimija : je fais au mieux pour le délai, même si la vie me rappelle en ce moment que je ne suis pas maitre de tout :( c'est comme ça_

_Merci pour vos encouragements, et je suis contente que ça vous plaise toujours._

* * *

Le voyage parut interminable pour Elizabeth tant elle était excitée de ce périple. La première cause était qu'elle n'avait jamais vu l'océan. Elle en avait bien sur lu la profondeur, la grandeur et la beauté dans des livres, mais le voir en vrai l'exaltait. Elle se sentait comme un navigateur découvrant une terre inconnue.

La seconde était qu'elle n'avait que peu voyagé dans sa vie. Hormis son séjour chez Charlotte et ses vacances dans le Derbyshire avec les Gardiner, elle n'était jamais sortie de son Hertfordshire natal. Elle aimait les découvertes, la nouveauté et les différents paysages qu'elle avait découverts et elle avait hâte d'en connaitre de nouveaux.

Et bien sûr, elle se consumait de joie d'être seule avec son mari. Ils n'étaient pas partis en voyage de noces, Georgiana les avait rejoints peu après le mariage, et la Saison les avaient vite embarqués dans une vie bien moins centrée sur leur couple. Là ils allaient vivre l'un avec l'autre toutes les journées et nuits durant, et elle trépignait rien qu'en y pensant.

Darcy aimait voir Elizabeth si heureuse. Son regard déjà si vibrant devenait pétillant et la rendait encore plus belle. Durant tout le voyage, elle lui avait parlé tout en commentant le paysage se déroulant devant elle. Elle s'extasiait de tout, appréciait chaque petite chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas… C'était un vrai plaisir de voyager en sa compagnie. Ni le froid, ni la pluie qui tombait ne pouvait atteindre sa bonne humeur.

- Nous n'allons plus tarder à arriver, dit il.

- A Brighton ?

- Pas exactement. Nous allons à coté, à Newhaven. Nous irons à Brighton en visite, mais nous ne dormirons pas là bas.

- Tu n'aimes pas ?

- Si ! Tu verras c'est très agréable, surtout hors saison car cela devient vite invivable quand tout le monde s'y rend.

- Cela m'étonne de toi qui aime tant être en société, se moqua Elizabeth.

- Au moins, Londres ne t'as pas fait perdre ta répartie, rit il en réponse. Mais crois moi, tu ne peux faire un pas dans la rue sans croiser une connaissance à la belle saison.

- Je vais te croire. Donc nous allons à Newhaven ?

- Oui, cela conviendra mieux à mes plans.

- Tes plans ? Quels sont tes plans ?

- Je prévois quelques sorties, mais très peu. Beaucoup plus de temps au lit, t'écouter lire, me raconter des souvenirs d'enfance ou ce qui t'as fait le plus rire dans ta jeunesse. Je prévois donc de profiter de toi.

- Peut être que j'en ferais autant, et que je te forcerais à me parler de choses honteuses.

- Il n'y en a pas mon amour, rit il.

- En creusant, je suis sure que tu peux en trouver une ! répliqua-t-elle en riant.

En arrivant sur leur lieu de villégiature, Elizabeth trouva l'auberge pleine de charme. Le bâtiment n'était pas trop imposant, et il semblait calme et chaleureux. Leurs appartements étaient aussi charmants, mais Elizabeth s'étonna de la simplicité du lieu. Pas que cela la dérange, mais son mari était habitué au confort et à un certain luxe. La maison de Londres en était un bel exemple : il était plus coutumier des richesses que de la normalité. Mais il ne semblait pas gêné par l'atmosphère ni par la décoration du lieu.

Il y faisait bon, le feu crépitait, et le souper leur fut rapidement servi. Ils mangèrent une bonne soupe et du poisson, avant de laisser disposer le personnel jusqu'au lendemain. Un peu fatigués par leur voyage, ils se mirent rapidement en vêtements de nuit et se couchèrent dans leur lit. Cependant ils ne dormirent pas : au lieu de ça, Elizabeth demanda à Darcy de lui parler de ses parents, son enfance et Pemberley avant qu'il en soit le maitre. Il lui détailla sa vie pendant des heures. Couchés l'un en face de l'autre, juste éclairés par la lueur des flammes de la cheminées, Elizabeth écoutait attentivement.

- L'arrivée de Georgiana a été une surprise pour eux. Notre grand écart d'âge n'a pas permis que nous ayons des jeux communs. J'avais d'ailleurs Wickham pour ça à l'époque. Et puis il est vrai qu'une fille ne pouvait avoir les mêmes libertés que moi ni la même éducation…Nos rôles dans la vie n'étaient pas les mêmes.

- J'avoue ne pas savoir comment on éduque un jeune garçon aux responsabilités.

- Ils n'ont pas été parfaits vu qu'ils n'ont pas cherché à corriger l'orgueil et la vanité que tu me reprochais, mais ils m'ont inculqué des valeurs et un mode de vie.

- Justement, Georgiana a dû avoir ces mêmes enseignements, non ? Bien que dans son cas, j'ai tout de suite vu qu'elle n'était pas vaniteuse ou fière mais uniquement très timide.

- Je n'ai pas eu cette indulgence, dit il en faisant mine d'être désolé.

- Uniquement par ta faute car tu m'as trouvée et je cite « tolérable, mais pas assez pour me tenter ». Tu ne pouvais attendre après mon indulgence ! rit elle

- Vu sous cet angle c'est logique… Mais pour Georgiana, l'essentiel était qu'elle soit accomplie et respectueuse afin qu'elle se trouve un époux parmi la bonne société.

- C'est si triste de voir cela comme ça… Et de n'imaginer le bonheur d'une femme qu'à travers son mariage. Heureusement, elle fera un mariage d'amour et non d'arrangement.

- Pour connaitre moi-même la félicité d'un mariage d'amour, je n'aurai jamais accepté autre chose pour elle.

- C'est le début mon ami ! Attends encore quelques années et je suis sure que tu ne parleras plus de félicité quand des enfants crieront à travers les couloirs du domaine.

- Je suis sûr de m'y adapter…

- Et à mon mauvais caractère ? Tout le monde ne se bonifie pas avec l'âge !

- Je n'ai pas peur. Je pense qu'au contraire tu resteras égale à toi-même et ça me conviendra.

- Tu pourrais te lasser…

- J'en doute ! Tu trouverais forcément un sujet de taquinerie, ou alors je créerais un sujet de discorde. Donc pas d'ennui, mais de la vie. Et beaucoup de passion.

D'un regard, il lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait plus envie de lui parler. Il se rapprocha d'elle, caressant son bras en remontant jusqu'à son épaule découverte. Elizabeth se laissa faire avec volupté tout en se rapprochant elle aussi, avide de davantage de câlins. Ils ne tardèrent pas à s'embrasser fiévreusement, avant de s'adonner aux plaisirs de la vie conjugale.

* * *

Elizabeth avait toujours entendu à l'église, et ce depuis toute petite, que la fornication était un péché. L'acte charnel était totalement interdit hors mariage, et il n'était toléré à l'intérieur que pour avoir des enfants. La luxure, l'un des 7 péchés capitaux identifiés par Thomas d'Aquin. Mais malgré ce qu'elle avait entendu et qu'on lui avait répété durant des années, elle n'éprouvait ni gêne ni honte à le faire si régulièrement avec son époux. Parfois elle regardait sa croix, en se demandant ce qu'en penserait Dieu, puis elle la relâchait, préférant profiter de ce que la vie lui donnait.

Là, elle profitait d'une ballade sur le front de mer de Brighton. Le temps pluvieux de leur arrivée avait cédé la place à un temps plus ou moins gris mais sans averses, ce qui leur avait parmi de faire quelque visites. Ils venaient de faire quelques boutiques, et ils marchaient simplement. Elizabeth appréciait la sensation de l'air marin fouettant un peu son visage, et l'odeur omniprésente dégagée par l'eau. Elle fut cependant choquée, quand elle vit dans une ruelle, la pauvreté qui pouvait régner. Des enfants sans chaussures qui courraient dans la rue, des femmes avec des vêtements rapiécés, des hommes sales... Elle n'avait pas assez arpenté Londres pour le voir, et même si elle connaissait les différences dans les classes sociales Anglaises, elle se sentit mal à l'aise.

- Faisons demi tour, dit Lizzy.

- Pourquoi ? N'aimez vous…

Il arrêta sa phrase quand il vit son visage et les raisons de ce changement de comportement.

- Bien sûr, rentrons prendre un thé.

Ils marchèrent en sens inverse quelques minutes avant de rejoindre leur voiture. Elizabeth avait perdu son sourire et semblait dans ses pensées. Ce n'est qu'une fois rentrés à Newhaven que le silence ne fut rompu par Darcy. Elizabeth s'assit sur une des chaises entourant la table, tandis que Darcy regardait par la fenêtre.

- Pardonne moi, souffla-t-il. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que nous étions allés si loin.

- Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai juste été surprise.

- Nous faisons partie des gens heureux et à l'abri des tracas matériels. Mais nous sommes une minorité Lizzy.

- Cette misère… Je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de la voir par moi-même.

- Et j'aurai préféré que tu ne la voies jamais. Ce n'est pas le genre de choses qui méritent qu'une femme s'y intéresse.

- Une femme ne peut s'intéresser au monde qui l'entoure ? demanda Lizzy offusquée

- Au monde si, pas à la misère qu'il cache. Ca te rendrait triste comme maintenant. Un homme, surtout un gentleman est moins sentimental.

- Un homme est insensible tu veux dire dans ce cas ! Tu n'es pas atteint par ça ?

- Je ne suis pas insensible, et je fais ce que je peux pour que ceux qui dépendent de moi vivent au mieux. Je ne peux être responsable de tous, Lizzy !

Lizzy se rendit compte qu'elle était injuste envers Darcy. Il veillait à ce que les gens vivant sur ses terres ne soient pas malheureux, et il était généreux et bon avec le personnel de Pemberley. Il n'était pas insensible, mais il savait faire la part des choses et agissait selon ses moyens. Quant à sa réaction actuelle, c'était sa propre frustration qui l'avait provoquée. Elle se leva et alla le rejoindre à la fenêtre.

- Pardonne moi William. Tu ne mérites pas de subir mes foudres.

- Ce n'est rien… Mais comprends bien que mon travail est de t'épargner de ce type de choses. Je suis celui qui doit te permettre de vivre heureuse, veiller à ce que tu ne manques de rien. La politique du royaume et ses travers ne doivent pas te toucher de quelques façons que ce soit.

- Je comprends ton instinct de protection, mais tu ne peux me mettre dans une bulle. Et tu sais que je ne veux surtout pas être une de ces femmes stupides et ignorantes.

- Oui je sais, soupira-t-il. Et tu n'es pas comme ça.

- Et je ferais tout pour ne pas l'être, même si tu fais tout pour me préserver de tout. Et je vais réfléchir à un moyen d'aider à ma façon moi aussi.

- Et je te soutiendrais, comme toujours. Mais choisis bien… Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses du mal.

- Je t'en parlerais avant, et tu pourras me donner ton opinion.

Il l'enlaca et colla son nez contre ses cheveux, humant son parfum.

- Bien… Et maintenant que nous avons eu notre petite querelle de la semaine, peut être pourrions nous boire un thé ?

Elizabeth se mit à rire.

- Bonne idée !

Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de sonner pour qu'on leur apporte du thé et une collation.

* * *

Malgré l'envie de Darcy de garder Elizabeth rien que pour lui, ils sortirent voir une pièce de théatre. Ils apprécièrent leur soirée, et ils rentrèrent joyeux.

Dans leur chambre, Elizabeth eut la surprise de voir un piano disposé devant l'une des fenêtres.

- D'où vient ce piano ? Je jure qu'il n'était pas là.

- En effet, il ne l'était pas. Je l'ai fait venir.

- Tu es fou William ! Pourquoi as-tu fait cette folie ?

- C'était prévu depuis notre départ mon ange… dit il en la dirigeant vers le tabouret devant l'instrument. Je savais qu'ils ne disposaient pas de ce type d'agrément, alors je l'ai fait venir de Londres.

- Tu ne réponds pas à la question du pourquoi.

- Te souviens-tu de la dernière fois où tu as joué et chanté en ma présence ?

- Je pense que c'était à Pemberley. Durant mon séjour à Lambton. Georgiana nous avait invité.

- C'est très loin… Beaucoup trop loin… Encore une chose que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de voir depuis notre mariage. Donc j'ai pensé que tu pourrais y remédier. Il n'y pas d'excuses de visites, de réceptions ou de monde à la maison. Rien que toi et moi.

Elizabeth était toujours surprise de la démarche, mais elle savait qu'il aimait l'entendre. Même lorsque Lady Catherine avait souhaité l'exiler dans les appartements de la gouvernante d'Ann, il avait apprécié sa façon de pianoter. Et quand elle avait chanté en plus de la mélodie à Pemberley, elle avait vu son regard vrillé sur elle. Il appréciait réellement, même si elle se trouvait vraiment mauvaise. Elle s'était un peu améliorée depuis, et pour lui faire plaisir, elle ne répliqua pas et s'installa bien en face des touches ivoire. La partition était déjà ouverte, alors elle commença à jouer. Lui s'installa confortablement dans l'un des fauteuils, et se délecta du jeu d'Elizabeth.

* * *

Le séjour passa à une allure bien trop rapide pour les Darcy. Tous deux se préparaient déjà à leur retour alors qu'ils avaient l'impression d'être arrivé la veille. Le temps leur avait permis de faire des balades à cheval et des marches, et quand il faisait moins beau, ils étaient restés bien au chaud et au sec sous la couette. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé, ils s'étaient mutuellement fait la lecture, elle avait joué pour lui… Elizabeth était un peu triste de partir.

- Nous repartirons tu sais, dit Darcy en voyant la mine un peu triste de son épouse.

- Vraiment ?

- Parfaitement ! Je sais que Mrs Forbs t'a parlé de l'Italie et de la France. Nous pourrons y aller.

- J'en serais ravie ! s'exclama Elizabeth. Tu sais que je ne suis jamais sortie d'Angleterre

- Justement, ce sera l'occasion. Georgiana va bientôt nous quitter, et Pemberley et Londres peuvent se passer de nous.

- Oh j'en suis déjà toute excitée !

Darcy se moqua gentiment d'elle en riant, avant de lui proposer son bras pour descendre les marches.

- Tu parles très facilement du mariage de Georgiana, dit Elizabeth. Tu prends son départ de façon très détendue.

- Ça te surprend ?

- Un peu.

- Je ne suis pas inquiet pour elle. Elle a choisi un homme par amour, et qui l'aime en retour. Il est bien né, et je le connais suffisamment pour savoir qu'il la traitera bien. Il la traitera même comme une reine.

- Je sais tout ça. Mais elle ne dépendra plus de toi… Elle sera Mrs Woodward.

- Je travaille là-dessus, Lizzy. J'y travaille.

Elizabeth n'ajouta rien, reconnaissant bien la pudeur de son mari. Il continuait de porter son masque, mais ça n'empêchait en rien à ses sentiments d'être en ébullition.

Il l'aida à monter dans la voiture, et elle put voir une petite larme dans le coin interne de ses yeux. Elle le trouva d'autant plus touchant et ne l'aima que plus.

* * *

**voilà ! A vous de bosser ! ;) à bientôt !  
**


	25. Décision

_Bonsoir les filles ! Je suis légèrement en retard, mais Noël approche à grands pas, et les préparatifs divers ça prend du temps ;)_

_Je suis contente que l'esprit du voyage vous ait plu, et que les moments à deux tant attendus depuis plusieurs chapitres vous aient convenu._

_Merci à Malou, Victoria, Iota, Mimija et Gridaille pour vos messages._

* * *

Elizabeth et Darcy furent heureux de retrouver leur demeure, même si le rythme de Londres les happa assez rapidement. Ils avaient pris gout à leurs moments à deux, et ils ressentirent très vite qu'ils n'en avaient plus assez. Les trois premiers jours suffirent à leur faire regretter Newhaven.

Dès leur arrivée, fatigués du voyage, ils mangèrent rapidement avant de se coucher.

Le lendemain, Elizabeth avait passé sa matinée à lire et à répondre aux lettres de Charlotte, Jane, Kitty et son père, reçues durant son absence.

Elle avait commencé par celle de Charlotte, de qui elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis quelques temps

_Ma très chère amie,_

_J'espère que tu te portes bien ainsi que toute ta famille. Mr Collins est rentré, me rapportant avec lui la beauté du mariage de Kitty. Je regrette de n'avoir pu être présente, et de n'avoir pu partager votre joie. Mes parents et Maria sont venus après le mariage pour me rendre visite, et ils m'ont donné des détails sur ce bel évènement._

_Kitty a eu de la chance elle aussi de trouver un homme bon et qu'elle puisse aimer. Je suis heureuse pour elle. Vous arrivez très bien toi et tes sœurs à éviter les mariages de raison ou de confort. C'est un luxe que je n'ai pu me permettre, mais je ne me plains pas. _

_De mon côté, la vie est de plus en plus calme. Je dois faire le moins d'effort possible en attendant ma délivrance, et j'ai maintenant hâte de tenir ce petit être dans mes bras. La présence de ma famille me mets du baume au cœur de ne pouvoir quitter la chambre. J'aurai aimé te voir, mais je sais que tes rapports avec Lady Catherine sont définitivement coupés. Elle m'a donc interdit de te recevoir et de t'écrire, mais j'ose braver son courroux en t'envoyant ces quelques mots. Je ne peux accéder à sa demande de couper tout lien avec mon amie de toujours. J'espère pouvoir te rendre visite bientôt, afin de rattraper un peu nos longues conversations d'antan._

_Bien affectueusement_

_Charlotte Collins_

Elizabeth avait eu une petite pointe d'amertume, de lire que Lady Catherine avait essayé d'éloigner son amie d'elle. Sa haine envers elle n'avait vraiment aucune limite, et ça l'avait énervée de voir jusqu'où sa détractrice était capable d'aller. Heureusement, la loyauté et l'affection de Charlotte à son égard effacèrent rapidement la colère qu'elle ressentait.

Elle avait continué avec la lettre de Jane.

_Ma chère Lizzy_

_Quand tu liras cette lettre, tu seras rentrée de ton voyage à Brighton. Je ne doute pas que tu te sois amusée et que tu ais adoré de découvrir de nouvelles choses. Pour ma part, je découvre les joies d'être maitresse de maison. Tu verras rapidement je l'espère notre nouveau nid, et je suis sure qu'il te plaira. La maison est vaste et lumineuse, représentant trois à quatre fois notre maison d'enfance. Ca me parait parfois démesuré, mais le plus souvent juste ce qu'il faut. J'ai commencé à la décorer, commandant moult tissus, tapisseries et autres bibelots. Charles avait déjà choisi les meubles les plus utiles, et je choisis à présent le reste. Les journées ne sont pas assez longues, mais c'est très agréable. Le personnel est parfait. Ils travaillent tous très bien et sont tous agréables. Mais je te comprends mieux maintenant quand à tes différentes taches à ton arrivée à Pemberley. Avant, Caroline s'occupait de quasiment tout, et je n'avais pas le cœur à l'en dissuader. Mais Charles lui a interdit de venir pour l'instant, ainsi que les Hurst, ne voulant pas que ses deux sœurs choisissent pour nous. Ton avis m'aurait cependant bien aidé, mais je ne pourrai de toute façon pas finir avant votre retour après la Saison. Tu me donneras des idées à ce moment-là. Le seul inconvénient finalement c'est mon éloignement : tu me manques beaucoup. Kitty aussi d'ailleurs. J'avais tellement l'habitude de vous voir presque tous les jours… Mais heureusement j'ai l'esprit occupé. Mon ventre commence à s'arrondir, et je pense que j'aurai changé ma garde-robe d'ici ton arrivée. C'est léger, mais le changement commence à s'opérer. Réponds-moi vite pour me raconter comment était ton voyage et me donner des nouvelles de vous._

_Je te fais plein de baisers_

_Jane_

Elizabeth avait essayé d'imaginer sa sœur avec un léger renflement au ventre et cela l'avait fait sourire. Elle savait qu'elle ferait une mère merveilleuse.

Elle avait pris ensuite la lettre de Kitty.

_Ma chère sœur_

_Harold et moi sommes bien arrivés dans le Dartmoor. Le voyage m'a semblé durer une éternité tellement c'était long, mais ça en valait la peine. La demeure est grandiose, que dis je immense, avec bien sur des écuries gigantesque. Nous sommes non loin de Poundsgate. Ca ne te dira rien je le sais, mais je te le dis quand même._

_Il y a des collines à pertes de vue, avec des paysans s'occupant de leurs moutons ou chèvres. Et c'est ce qui a rendu le voyage si long ! Rien de passionnant à voir._

_Ma nouvelle famille est adorable avec moi, et m'entoure de beaucoup d'attentions. Harold a deux sœurs de 14 et 12 ans, Scarlett et Victoria, et je passe beaucoup de temps à jouer avec elles. Ca me fait penser à nous lorsque nous étions petites et que toi et Jane jouiez avec Lydia et moi._

_La vie ici est beaucoup plus calme qu'à Londres, ressemblant plus à mes activités à Pemberley. Je vais m'y habituer bien sur, mais c'est un changement assez important après la vie trépidante de la cité. Surtout que je ne peux discuter ici comme avec toi ou Georgiana. Harold a remarqué mon changement d'humeur, et m'a promis que nous irions à Plymouth d'ici le retour des beaux jours. Il comprend que j'ai besoin de voir du monde et des personnes de mon âge._

_Je suis plus qu'heureuse d'être sa femme. Il est toujours agréable et prévenant, et il me gâte beaucoup. Il m'a fait découvrir que monter à cheval pouvait être agréable ! Peux tu le croire ? J'en ris moi-même. Et non seulement je monte à cheval, mais comme un homme ! J'ai été plus qu'estomaquée lorsque j'ai vu la mère d'Harold monter sur sa jument à califourchon avec un genre de pantalon d'homme ! Harold m'a alors appris que c'était bien plus facile ainsi, et que j'en aurais un à moi. Et c'est chose faite. Je porte donc des pantalons pour faire du cheval, animal que je refusais d'approcher de trop près, sauf s'il tirait la calèche. Les choses changent, l'adage dit vrai. Je dois m'arreter là. Harold veut m'emmener voir des amis à lui dans le voisinage. Je t'embrasse et espère de tes nouvelles au plus vite_

_Catherine Mayfield._

Elizabeth avait souri en voyant pour la première fois sa sœur signer avec son nom d'épouse. Elle en avait fait du chemin depuis le mariage de Lydia. Sa nouvelle vie promettait d'être belle et heureuse, et Elizabeth en fut très heureuse. Quand à l'imaginer à califourchon sur un cheval, l'amusement était bien mêlé de surprise.

Elle avait terminé avec la lettre de son père. Ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre dans son courrier, elle avait préféré finir par le sien. Son retour à Longbourn pouvait être très positif ou tout à fait l'inverse.

_Ma petite Lizzy,_

_J'ai été heureux de te voir, ainsi que tes sœurs. Mon retour est une bonne chose, même si j'avoue que Longbourn est bien trop calme maintenant. Je me plaignais du bruit incessant de ta mère et tes jeunes sœurs. Aujourd'hui, je suis obligé d'admettre que ça me manque un peu. N'est ce pas inimaginable ? Je n'ai plus besoin de m'enfermer dans mon bureau, plus besoin de m'y exiler toute la journée. Je peux vagabonder à mon aise, mais ce calme religieux est désagréable maintenant, du moins très souvent. Les livres empruntés sont d'une grande utilité, alors remercie encore Darcy pour moi._

_J'ai reçu quelques visites de nos voisins demandant surtout de tes nouvelles ainsi que tes sœurs. Ils vous saluent. Je te le répète par pure courtoisie, bien que ça ne soit pas vraiment intéressant._

_La Saison se rapproche de la fin, et vous serez bientôt dans le fameux domaine du Derbyshire. J'ai hâte de le découvrir et de profiter de tous ces avantages. A très vite._

_Affectueusement_

Elle eut un petit pincement au cœur de savoir que son père se sentait seul dans la maison familiale. Elle s'était souvenue du premier courrier qu'elle avait reçu de lui après son départ, lui disant qu'il appréciait à l'époque le calme. Dorénavant le silence était trop lourd.

Elle avait répondu à chacun, avant de déjeuner avec Darcy. Ils avaient ensuite passer leur après-midi chez les Milton, pour ensuite ramener Georgiana avec eux. Il en était fini de la vie à deux.

Le deuxième jour, Darcy s'était absenté toute la matinée pour faire de l'escrime tandis qu'Elizabeth avait raconté le voyage à Georgiana. Lorsqu'il était rentré, c'est Elizabeth qui était sortie rejoindre Augustina chez Vivian Forbs.

Le troisième jour, Darcy avait vu sa femme et sa sœur partir quasiment toute la journée pour certains préparatifs du mariage. Certaines choses devaient se choisir à Londres, pour être envoyées ensuite à Pemberley.

Darcy et Elizabeth ne s'étaient vus que pour les repas, et cela pesa beaucoup à la jeune femme. Elle s'ennuyait de leur conversations, de leurs rires et taquineries, et de pouvoir simplement lui prendre la main ou l'embrasser. Elle était pleinement consciente que ce n'était de la faute ni de l'un ni de l'autre, et que ça n'empêchait pas leurs retrouvailles le soir, mais cela ne suffisait plus.

Elle les imaginait tous les deux, galopant à travers le parc de Pemberley…

- Elizabeth ?

La voix de Georgiana sortit Elizabeth des pensées dirigées vers William.

- Pardonne moi, j'étais distraite, dit Elizabeth s'en dévoiler l'objet de ses pensées

- J'ai vu ça, sourit Georgiana. Mais alors qu'en dis tu ? Puis-je utiliser la robe de feu ma mère ?

Elizabeth recentra son esprit sur la conversation qu'elles avaient. Georgiana souhaitait utiliser la robe que sa mère avait portée à son mariage.

- Je ne sais pas à quoi elle ressemble, mais je ne doute pas de sa beauté. En revanche elle doit être passée de mode.

- Tu as raison Lizzy… C'est dommage, j'aurai aimé pouvoir faire ce petit hommage…

- Tu peux quand même, mais je ne sais pas si tu seras d'accord avec l'idée.

- Laquelle ?

- Et bien tu pourrais utiliser des morceaux de tissus de la robe de Lady Ann pour les mettre sur ta propre robe. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- J'abimerai la première…

- Mais elle serait à jamais sur la seconde ! Mais c'est à toi d'y penser. Et nous verrons aussi la robe en rentrant à Pemberley. Enfin moi, car tu l'as déjà eue entre les mains.

- Oh elle est si belle ! Tu verras la beauté de la dentelle, et tous ces fils d'or… Elle est magnifique !

- Je n'en doute pas, rit Elizabeth en voyant l'exaltation inhabituelle de Georgiana.

- J'ai hâte de rentrer…

_Moi aussi_, pensa Elizabeth. _Moi aussi_

Georgiana se retira assez vite après le souper, fatiguée par sa journée de recherche active pour sa future union. Elizabeth et Darcy se retrouvèrent seuls autour de la grande table de la salle à manger, chacun à un bout de l'immense meuble en bois massif. Darcy avait bien remarqué que sa femme était un peu plus taciturne, et il attendait d'être dans leur chambre, seuls, pour savoir ce qui avait fait disparaitre sa bonne humeur.

Mais il décida d'avancer un peu son programme.

- Herbert ? dit il au majordome qui attendait

- Oui monsieur ?

- Demandez qu'on nous serve un thé accompagné de gâteaux dans le boudoir de Mrs Darcy.

- Bien monsieur.

Le majordome quitta la pièce et William se leva pour rejoindre Elizabeth. Arrivé à son siège, il lui proposa son bras.

- Nous allons réitérer un peu de vos vacances, dit il à sa question muette.

Elizabeth lui fit un grand sourire, ravie d'apprendre qu'il avait lui aussi un manque. Durant leur voyage, il leur était arrivé de diner ou souper par terre, devant la cheminée, installés sur le tapis de leur chambre. L'idée était venue d'Elizabeth, qui avait souvent grignoté avec Jane de la sorte dans leur jeunesse, et Darcy avait apprécié.

Ils s'installèrent autour de la table le temps d'être servis, puis une fois les servantes reparties, Elizabeth s'empressa de mettre des coussins par terre, tandis que Darcy disposait les quelques gâteaux et fruits apportés avec le thé. Ils s'installèrent ensuite, l'un contre l'autre à quelques mètre de l'âtre, prenant pour appui les fauteuils dans leur dos.

- Heureusement qu'ils ont entretenu le feu, dit Elizabeth. Nous serions frigorifiés.

- J'aurai du remettre cette idée à un autre jour, dit Darcy en mangeant un biscuit. Mais je suis ravi de t'avoir permis de retrouver ton sourire. Il semblait avoir déserté la maison ce soir.

- Ce n'est rien de grave. J'ai juste pensé à quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas ce que tu vas en penser.

- Je t'écoute.

- J'aimerai qu'on rentre à Pemberley.

Darcy fut très surpris d'entendre ça, et se décala pour pouvoir regarder son visage.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose que j'ignore ? Tu ne te plais plus ici ?

- Non tout va bien, et j'apprécie Londres. Mais j'en ai assez.

- Crois bien que je n'ai rien contre cette idée, tu connais assez bien mon caractère. Mais cette envie m'étonne. Je pensais que tu aimais sortir et recevoir.

- C'est le cas. Mais pour tout te dire, j'en ai assez qu'on ne se voit qu'en coup de vent. Nous étions bien à Newhaven. Et depuis notre retour, nous n'avons rien partagé hormis les repas. Ca me manque.

Darcy fut soulagé que rien de dérangeant n'ait perturbé Elizabeth, et surtout heureux qu'elle ressente un manque d'être avec lui.

- Je suis quand même occupé à Pemberley.

- Bien sur, mais moins qu'ici, et moi aussi. Ca te dérangerais qu'on rentre chez nous ?

- Pas le moins du monde. Je suis bien mieux à Pemberley qu'à Londres, et j'aime moi aussi passer du temps seul avec toi.

Elle passa sa main sur la joue de son époux tendrement, avec un sourire doux.

- Tu devras en discuter avec Mary, et annuler toutes les prochaines invitations.

- Je m'en occupe dès demain.

- Et nous ne pourrons aller au bal de la duchesse Sheffield.

Elizabeth avait oublié cette soirée. Annuler ce bal n'allait pas paraitre très convenable.

- Si je dois rejoindre ma sœur pour son emménagement au vu de sa condition, je pense qu'elle comprendra, non ?

- Evoque plutôt le futur mariage de Georgiana que la condition de ta sœur.

- Tu as raison… Donc tu n'essayeras pas de me faire changer d'avis ?

- Pas le moins du monde, je suis même plutôt content. Je n'ai jamais passé autant de temps à Londres, ni vu autant de gens que cette année. C'était un mal nécessaire pour te présenter. Maintenant que c'est fait, nous pouvons nous terrer à Pemberley pour le reste de nos jours !

- Ne rêve pas trop quand même, nous devrons revenir l'année prochaine, rit Elizabeth

- L'espoir fait vivre, non ? plaisanta-t-il

- Alors espère, espère autant que tu veux.

Ils se sourirent avant qu'Elizabeth ne dépose un baiser sur les lèvres de son époux. Elle n'aurait pu rêver meilleure réaction.

- Allons-nous coucher veux-tu ? dit Darcy

- Avec plaisir.

Ils se levèrent et effacèrent les traces de leur passage sur le sol du boudoir, avant de partir main dans la main à travers les couloirs désert vers leur chambre.

Dès le lendemain, Elizabeth pris sa plume pour excuser son couple aux prochains évènements mondains. Et bien qu'elle ne craignait pas trop les réactions engendrées par leur départ, elle soigna particulièrement son courrier pour la duchesse Sheffield, choisissant chaque mot avec précaution.

_Duchesse_

_Ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur, mais je me dois de vous annoncer que mon époux et moi-même ne pourrons être présents lors de votre diner. Nous devons repartir sous peu en Derbyshire pour raisons familiales. Croyez bien que nous en sommes désolés, et espérons ne pas vous causer trop de désagrément._

_Elizabeth Darcy_

Il ne restait plus qu'à en parler avec Mary.

* * *

**Voilà ! Ils sont rentrés ! Désormais, la suite arrivera en janvier. Avec un peu de chance, j'arriverai à prendre de l'avance ;) Je vous souhaite de belles fêtes de fin d'année avec vos proches. Rendez vous en 2013 ! A vous !  
**


	26. Retour

_Hello les filles ! _

_Avant toute chose je vous souhaite une très belle année 2013 !_

_La santé, l'amour, le bonheur, et un peu de sous (histoire de pouvoir vivre normalement quoi ) ) et si vous avez des projets, la réalisations de ceux-ci dans de bonnes conditions !_

_J'espère aussi que le vieux bonhomme en rouge vous a gâté et que vous avez bien profité de vos proches et de la bouffe lol maintenant toutes à la soupe pour faire disparaitre les excès !_

_Victoria, Ondatra, Malou, Sylie et mimija : merci pour vos vœux. Noël et son réveillon se sont très bien passés (le barbu est passé chez nous et a été bien sympa !) et on a profité de toute la famille (19 personnes le 25 pour un repas à rallonge de midi à 19h, enfin un vrai repas de noël quoi !)_

_Sinon, merci d'être toujours là et de lire cette petite histoire. Toujours autant de personnes viennent lire et c'est vraiment agréable. Et surtout merci pour vos encouragements ;)_

* * *

Elizabeth fut ravie d'écrire et d'annoncer autour d'elle son retour en Derbyshire. Jane, Kitty, son père… Elle avait beau avoir répondu à leurs lettres 2 jours plus tôt, elle leur refit à chacun un mot pour leur indiquer leurs nouvelles intentions.

Georgiana manqua de sautiller sur place. Non seulement elle était plus que ravie de retrouver le calme de la vie à la campagne, mais elle pourrait également voir la robe de feu sa mère. L'idée d'Elizabeth lui avait plu, mais avant d'être sure, il fallait déjà voir à quoi cette robe ressemblait après tant d'année.

Darcy, quand à lui, profitait de la joie des deux femmes de la maison. La demande d'Elizabeth l'avait surpris, mais il en était vraiment content. D'ordinaire, il ne faisait que survoler la Saison. Il venait à Londres à peine un mois, rendant visite à des amis uniquement. Cette année, pour Elizabeth et pour respecter la coutume après son mariage, il avait dû prendre sur lui et voir bien plus de gens, faire plus d'efforts. Mais à présent qu'Elizabeth elle-même souhaitait rentrer, il était plus qu'heureux de lui faire ce plaisir. Il avait écrit pour demander qu'on prépare leur arrivée, ainsi qu'une lettre pour Eleonor Darcy et Laurine.

- Votre présence en ville va nous manquer, dit Vivian Forbs

Elle buvait le thé avec sa famille, les Woodward et les Darcy chez ces derniers.

- Pensez vous… plaisanta Elizabeth. Vous allez profiter de la fin de cette Saison en pouvant médire derrière mon dos avec mes détracteurs !

- Pauvres de nous, dit Augustina en faisant mine de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Vous ne vous êtes pas fait assez d'ennemies pour ça. Nous allons plutôt nous ennuyer… Vous mettiez tant d'animation dans les salons Mrs Darcy.

- Avez-vous eu une réponse de la duchesse Sheffield ? demanda Vivian curieuse.

Elizabeth opina et pensa au courrier reçu dès le lendemain de celui envoyé pour annoncer leur retour.

_Ma chère Mrs Darcy_

_Je suis fort déçue de cette nouvelle et plutôt surprise que vous préfériez repartir en campagne alors que la Saison n'est pas encore terminée. Le bal que j'organise est l'apothéose des quelques mois de Londres, et je suis plus qu'étonnée que vous fassiez l'impasse d'un tel évènement. Les raisons familiales, ne sont pas à mes yeux une excuse très valable, mais c'est votre choix. Nous ne sommes pas du même monde, et j'avais espéré qu'ils puissent se côtoyer, voire s'entendre, après tout ce que j'avais entendu à votre sujet. Je n'en suis plus si sure aujourd'hui. La Saison prochaine me donnera certainement la réponse._

_Bon retour_

_Duchesse Sheffield_

Elizabeth était restée, comme à chaque fois avec cette dame, entre deux eaux. La duchesse était si énigmatique et en même temps franche, penchant dans le bon puis aussitôt dans le mauvais. Impossible de connaitre sa pensée.

Elle raconta dans les grandes lignes à ses amies la teneur de son message, et elles ne surent quoi en penser.

- En tous cas, elle n'oubliera jamais la seule dame invitée qui rejette ensuite son bal, rit Augustina. Je ne pense pas que cela soit arrivé auparavant !

- Voyez ! Et c'est encore vous qui vous faites remarquer, ajouta Vivian en riant elle aussi

Elizabeth ne put que rire avec elles, même si elle ne faisait pas du tout exprès de se créer ce type d'évènements.

Le soir venu, les Darcy partirent chez les Gardiner pour le souper. Ils devaient annoncer leur départ, et surtout, parler avec Mary. Elle avait préféré s'installer chez son oncle et sa tante pour le reste de la Saison, et elle s'était fait des amies. Allait-elle toujours vouloir rentrer à Pemberley ? Rien n'était moins sûr. Ils s'embrassèrent tous, les Darcy racontèrent leur séjour à Newhaven, et ils soupèrent tranquillement. Ce n'est qu'à la fin du repas que Darcy annonça qu'ils repartaient en Derbyshire.

- Vous ne terminez pas la Saison ? s'étonna Mrs Gardiner

- Non, répondit Elizabeth. Vous mieux que quiconque me connaissez : je ne suis pas une grande mondaine, et j'aime tellement Pemberley qu'il me manque.

- Je ne te savais pas si attachée à cette terre, dit Mr Gardiner. Mais il doit être difficile d'y résister quoi qu'il en soit.

- J'ai envie de pouvoir me balader et je manque cruellement de verdure. Le voyage vers Newhaven me l'a bien fait ressentir.

- Et la présence de Jane en Yorkshire doit un peu accentuer cette envie de retour à la maison, non ? taquina Mrs Gardiner.

- Aussi, sourit Elizabeth. Tu n'as rien dit Mary…

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire… Enfin, je dirais plutôt que je ne sais comment vous dire… Je ne souhaite pas quitter Londres.

Elizabeth soupira, s'attendant à ce type de réponse de sa petite sœur. Il y eut un long silence, interrompu par William qui se racla la gorge. Elizabeth reprit alors la parole.

- Je pensais pourtant que tu te sentais bien à Pemberley.

- C'était le cas… Mais je me sens encore mieux ici. J'ai rencontré des gens formidables à l'église, et je me suis fait quelques amies. Je passe beaucoup de temps à la paroisse pour aider et secourir les plus démunis… Et… Je travaille un peu aussi.

- Pardon ? s'étonna Elizabeth

Darcy en fit tomber sa fourchette dans son assiette dans un bruit désagréable, alors que Mr Gardiner semblait s'étouffer avec son vin.

- Je suis payée pour ce que j'apprends aux gens. Je parle de la foi, et je lis la Bible aux illettrés.

- Mais d'où t'es venue cette idée ? s'étonna Elizabeth

- Et surtout pourquoi n'en parler que maintenant ?! gronda Mr Gardiner. Ce n'est pas une décision que tu pouvais prendre seule.

- Mais je ne souhaite pas me marier, alors je dois bien travailler !

- Tu pourrais aussi retourner à Longbourn auprès de père, dit Elizabeth. Et tu ne manquerais de rien ! Comme avec nous, ou avec notre oncle. Je ne comprends pas. Tu n'es justement pas une nécessiteuse qui a besoin de travailler…

- Et surtout vous n'êtes pas un homme, dit Darcy d'un ton sec. Vous n'êtes ni gouvernante, ni institutrice, ni infirmière. Et aucun homme de cette famille n'a donné son approbation à ça !

Elizabeth vit au regard de son mari qu'il était outré de ce qu'il entendait. Elle savait que ce n'était pas l'action d'aider qui le dérangeait, mais qu'elle n'ait rien dit et qu'elle se fasse rémunérer.

- Il n'y a aucun mal. C'est pour la paroisse et pour dieu, se défendit Mary.

- Ne mélanges pas tout, dit Mr Gardiner.

- Mr Bennet nous a invités chez lui en remontant en Derbyshire, dit Darcy. Vous allez repartir avec nous, et vous verrez avec votre père.

- Mais…

- Cette discussion est close ! s'exclama Darcy. Vous avez profité de notre bienveillance à tous. Je ne veux plus être responsable d'un tel comportement.

Mary baissa la tête et plus personne ne prononça un mot jusqu'au départ des Darcy. Mary devait préparer ses malles et les rejoindre dès le lendemain.

* * *

Elizabeth regardait le paysage si connu de Meryton défiler devant elle. Retourner à Longbourn lui faisait plaisir, et les conditions étaient bien plus favorables que la dernière fois. Mary était plutôt fâchée, ne comprenant toujours pas ce qu'on lui reprochait malgré plusieurs conversations. Mais Darcy était inflexible et Elizabeth se rendait bien compte que la fierté et l'honneur de son époux étaient atteints. Ils n'en avaient pas parlé : elle voulait attendre que les choses se tassent. Elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il était très fâché du comportement de Mary et du peu de considération qu'elle avait eu pour lui en se comportant ainsi. Darcy était donc plutôt taciturne, Mary carrément muette : heureusement que Georgiana était égale à elle-même, car le voyage aurait été un cauchemar pour Elizabeth.n Avec la jeune fille, elle avait pu échanger et parler du futur mariage.

La vision de Longbourn et de son père émut Elizabeth.

- Père ! s'exclama Elizabeth en descendant rapidement de la calèche

- Doucement ma fille ! Je n'ai pas pu vous manquer à ce point !

Ils s'embrassèrent tandis que les autres descendaient bien plus tranquillement.

- Merci de nous accueillir dans votre demeure, dit Georgiana

- Toujours aussi charmante cette petite, rit Mr Bennet en serrant la main de son gendre. Vous serez toujours la bienvenue à Longbourn, Miss Darcy.

Elle lui fit une petite révérence avant de lui faire un sourire timide. Mary dit à peine bonjour avant de filer dans la maison qui était toujours la sienne.

- Et bien ! Est-elle heureuse à ce point de retrouver sa chambre ? s'exclama le propriétaire des lieux.

- Nous devrions rentrer et en parler à l'intérieur, proposa Elizabeth. Georgiana et moi irons-nous rafraichir.

- Bien sur, bien sur… Entrons.

Le personnel de la maison accueillit Elizabeth avec une grande joie. Helen la conduisit ensuite avec Georgiana dans la chambre qu'elles occuperaient ensemble, tandis que les deux hommes entrèrent dans le bureau de Mr Bennet. Georgiana fut assez surprise de ne pas avoir une chambre à elle.

- J'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir de dormir dans la même chambre, comme des sœurs le feraient.

- Vraiment ?

- Et bien l'une des premières choses que tu m'aies dites, c'est que tu aurais aimé avoir une sœur. Et je dois t'avouer que d'apprendre l'existence de Laurine ensuite m'a un peu perturbée, rit Elizabeth. Mais ici nous sommes dans la maison de mon enfance, et je peux te montrer ce que je faisais avec mes sœurs, du moins surtout avec Jane. Et tu pourras le vivre un peu !

Georgiana se fendit d'un grand sourire et ses yeux s'embuèrent un peu. Elle adorait Elizabeth depuis toujours, et elle aimait déjà leur relation telle quelle était. Grâce à elle, elle ressentait qu'elle avait vraiment une sœur. Et maintenant, elle allait partager encore un peu plus.

Le diner fut plutôt calme. Mary ne dit pas un mot, Elizabeth parlait de tout et rien avec son père et Georgiana, et Darcy les écoutait distraitement. Il attendait que sa conversation avec son beau-père porte ses fruits et qu'il parle à son unique fille toujours à charge. Mais il savait que ça ne viendrait pas devant tout le monde en plein repas, et peut être même que ça ne viendrait pas du tout. Mr Bennet avait un caractère bien particulier, et Darcy doutait que quelqu'un puisse prédire ses paroles ou ses actes. Il lui fallait prendre son mal en patience.

Avant de monter se coucher, Elizabeth prit son mari un peu à part pour lui parler. C'était leur première nuit séparé depuis bien longtemps. Les mains jointes, ils se fixèrent.

- Tu vas bien ? Tu ne semblais pas des plus joyeux ce soir.

- Ne t'inquiète pas de moi. Je vais bien… Bien que je risque de me sentir bien seul ce soir.

- Moi aussi…

- Penses tu, toi tu auras ma sœur à tes cotés ! plaisanta William

- Ce n'est pas la même chose, voyons !

- Heureusement pour moi, ajouta-t-il. Georgiana est elle heureuse de ton idée ?

- Je le crois oui. Et puis c'est le moment ou jamais. Bientôt elle sera une jeune épouse. Cela lui fait un petit moment d'enfance en plus. Mais tu vas me manquer cette nuit.

- Tu me manqueras aussi.

Ils se sourirent tendrement, avant qu'Elizabeth ne serre un peu plus fort les mains de son époux dans les siennes. Il les porta à sa bouche et posa longuement ses lèvres dessus sans la lâcher du regard. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne vit Mr Bennet demander à Mary de le suivre dans son bureau, bien trop concentrés l'un sur l'autre.

- Bonne nuit mon amour, murmura-t-il en détachant ses lèvres de leurs mains

- Bonne nuit…

Ils se sourirent une dernière fois avant qu'Elizabeth propose à Georgiana de monter.

Dans le bureau de Mr Bennet, la tension était plus que palpable. Mary était assise tête basse sur l'un des fauteuils face au bureau, attendant les réprimandes de son père qu'elle savait imminente. Lui était debout à la fenêtre, regardant dehors le jardin qu'il ne pouvait réellement voir à cause de la pénombre. Certainement plus une façon de savoir ce qu'il devait faire, et comment parler à cette jeune fille qu'il ne connaissait pas et qu'il ne comprenait pas non plus.

- Mary…

- Je n'ai rien fait de mal père !

- Ne commence pas à me couper la parole avant même que j'ai pu dire autre chose que ton nom de baptème ! s'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers elle. Lorsque je suis parti, tu as choisi de rester avec ta sœur, puis avec ton oncle et ta tante, et à ce que j'ai compris, tu as l'air d'y avoir trouvé ton compte. Trop même.

Il se mit à marcher vers elle doucement, les mains dans le dos, le regard ferme.

- Tu es une jeune fille, et sans ma présence, tu dépendais de Messieurs Bingley, Darcy et Gardiner. Tu leur devais le respect, l'obéissance et la courtoisie. En te faisant rémunérer, sans leur accord, tu as bafoué ces trois devoirs.

- Mais c'était pour la paroisse !

- Que ce soit pour le Pape, la Reine ou qui que ce soit d'autre ne change rien ! Tu as fait cela derrière leur dos, tu as trahis la confiance qu'ils avaient mise en toi. Tu ne comprends donc pas que tu ne peux pas et surtout ne dois pas prendre ce type d'initiative seule ?

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi, toi qui lis tant d'histoire sur la vertu et les devoirs des femmes ! Est-ce que ça t'a traversé l'esprit que tes actes pouvaient mettre ta sœur et son époux dans une mauvaise posture ? Que pourrait dire les gens s'ils savaient que la sœur de sa femme a un travail ?

- Ca ne sera jamais pire que la réputation que Lydia nous a laissée !

- Tu es encore plus sotte que je le pensais, maugréa Mr Bennet. Sotte et égoïste de surcroit. Mais tu as créé ton retour à Longbourn, tu t'es donc punie seule. Qui fait son lit se couche! Car maintenant, tu seras seule ici avec moi. Plus de sœurs, plus de cours de piano, plus de monde vraiment intéressant. Tu vas retrouver ton ancienne vie mais en encore plus morose après les mois que tu as vécu ailleurs bien plus passionnant. Je te laisse méditer à cela !

Il lui fit un sourire, alors qu'elle restait encore sur sa position qu'elle était dans le vrai. En la regardant partir, Mr Bennet se dit que d'ici peu, elle se maudirait pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Il retourna ensuite au salon, ou Darcy lisait en buvant un verre de sherry.

- Je pense en avoir mérité un moi aussi ! dit Mr Bennet a son gendre. Bien que cette conversation n'ait mené à rien.

- Je suppose que votre fille s'est montrée obtuse ?

- Et plus encore… Mais comme je lui ai dit, elle s'est punie seule. Elle ne sait pas qu'elle vous est devenue une persona non grata. Ni la teneur de la lettre de son oncle. Si ses affaires venaient à pâtir de tout cela…

Il resservit William avant de s'asseoir avec son verre plein.

- Cette situation n'a pas duré longtemps… Et s'il le faut, j'ai des amis commerçants qui pourront redorer son blason.

- Toujours aussi prompt à secourir cette famille… constata Mr Bennet. Ma fille ne mentait pas concernant votre générosité.

Par pudeur, Darcy ne releva pas.

- J'espère que vous resterez quelques temps dans cette maison… continua Mr Bennet.

- C'est votre fille qui en décidera. Mais je sais déjà que nous resterons plusieurs jours. Elizabeth a prévu des choses avec Georgiana.

- D'où la chambre commune ? Je comprends mieux. Ça mettra un peu d'animation sur ce domaine.

- Je ne peux que comprendre. Pemberley me parait bien plus vivant et agréable avec les demoiselles. Et sans conteste celle qui aura le plus remué ma maison est Kitty.

- Je l'imagine fort bien ! rit Mr Bennet. Et encore, vous ne l'avez pas vue plus jeune avec sa sœur. Vous auriez regretté le calme… Encore qu'aujourd'hui, je me surprends à chercher du bruit.

Une fois encore, Darcy n'ajouta rien. Elizabeth lui avait dit que le retour de son père n'était pas des plus joyeux. Il osa cependant lui parler de voyage.

- Sans quitter le pays, vous n'êtes pas obligé de rester ici. Vous avez je pense assez de connaissances pour profiter du pays.

- Effectivement. J'ai maintenant des résidences secondaires en Derbyshire, Yorkshire et Devonshire. Et je compte bien en profiter. Vous êtes les premiers sur la liste, suivra Jane, et ensuite Kitty. Je suis féru de chevaux, même si ma situation ne m'a pas permis d'avoir de beaux pur-sang. Je devrais avoir loisir d'en voir de très beaux.

- Ils ont de très belles bêtes. Hathor, la jument d'Elizabeth vient du hara.

Mr Bennet opina avant de parler des livres prêtés par son gendre. Ils discutèrent agréablement durant un moment, Mr Bennet aimant discuter avec un homme aussi cultivé, le sortant de sa routine et de son ennui. Darcy quant à lui appréciait l'esprit de son interlocuteur, et était satisfait de le distraire un peu.

A l'étage, Georgiana et Elizabeth dormirent peu. Après s'être déshabillées, elles se brossèrent mutuellement les cheveux tout en se racontant des confidences. Elizabeth écouta plus qu'autre chose Georgiana, qui se fit intarissable sur son enfance et son amour pour John. A la lumière des bougies, elles s'amusèrent avec les ombres à tenter de faire des animaux, avant de recommencer à discuter jusque très tard dans la nuit. Elles s'endormirent le sourire aux lèvres, enchantées par l'intimité qu'elles avaient partagé.

* * *

**Et voilà ! La suite arrivera au plus vite. Qu'avez-vous pensé de Mary ? A très vite )**


	27. Chapter 27

_Bonsoir les filles !_

_Merci à Victoria, Malou, Gridaille et Mimija pour vos gentils un merci spécial à leeloo: ton enthousiasme fait plaisir, alors merci beaucoup et je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise. On écrit pour soi, mais c'est quand même agréable d'avoir des retours si positifs. Bienvenue parmis nous ;)  
_

_D'ordre général, vous avez été un peu surprise par le précédent chapitre, mais ça n'a pas l'air de vous avoir déplu ou alors vous me l'avez pas dit ^^_

_Et effectivement, on a de la chance que nos ancêtres féminines se soient battues pour avoir des droits et pas uniquement des devoirs._

_Mary est trop différente à la base pour avoir une destinée comme ses sœurs, enfin de mon point de vue. Donc elle ne finira pas dans un domaine, en bonne épouse qui reçoit !_

_Voici la suite._

* * *

Le séjour des Darcy à Longbourn dura 1 semaine, durant laquelle personne n'eut le temps de s'ennuyer. Tout le voisinage vint rendre visite à Mr Bennet pour voir ce qu'était devenue la jeune Lizzy depuis son mariage avec le froid et riche Mr Darcy du Derbyshire. Elizabeth revit avec plaisir les Lucas et les Philips, et fut ravie de voir que Maria était toujours aussi charmante. La jeune fille lui parla beaucoup de Charlotte, et Elizabeth ne put que regretter encore de n'avoir vu son amie depuis si longtemps.

Darcy supporta un peu mieux le voisinage que durant son premier séjour en Hertfordshire. Il ne fut pas beaucoup plus loquace ou plus souriant, mais il toléra plus facilement le coté obséquieux des amis de la famille Bennet.

Georgiana eu l'impression de retourner quelques années en arrière, et d'avoir à peine 13 ou 14 ans par moment. Elizabeth lui fit vivre sans aucune gêne les meilleurs moments de son enfance. Les ballades dans les champs finissant en course, jouer avec les chiens de chasse, revenir crottée des pieds aux genoux et se faire gronder par les femmes de charge… Quant aux nuits, elles continuèrent d'être longues de discussions et de rires, jusqu'à ce que Mary se plaigne de ne pouvoir dormir tranquillement.

- Voilà à quoi ça ressemble d'avoir des sœurs, dit Elizabeth en riant alors que Mary était repartie à sa chambre.

- Tu en as eu de la chance ! J'ai vraiment adoré ces moments. Merci Elizabeth.

- Mais de rien voyons. Toi tu as découvert un peu ce que c'était, et moi j'ai pu revivre un peu des moments heureux mais trop lointain.

- Tu deviens nostalgique…

- Un peu… Pense qu'il n'y a encore pas si longtemps, je partageais cette chambre avec ma sœur Jane, et qu'elle est enceinte aujourd'hui. Tellement de choses ont changées en un an… Que dis je un an ½ maintenant que ton frère et Charles sont venus à Netherfield. Et à compter de ce jour, nos vies ont tellement changé… Trois mariages, un déménagement impliquant un éloignement, deux décès, un nouveau mariage, la Saison… Ma vie est tellement différente de ce qu'elle était, et surtout de ce qu'elle semblait devoir être…

- Ce qu'elle semblait devoir être ?

Elizabeth sourit avant de reprendre.

- Il est rare qu'un gentleman comme ton frère daigne épouser une jeune fille dotée comme moi… J'ai eu beaucoup de chance qu'il m'aime et de l'aimer en retour… Mais quoi qu'il en soit, revivre ces choses avec toi me fait du bien ! Et je n'aurai plus l'occasion de le refaire.

- Alors je suis d'autant plus heureuse !

Elles se sourirent puis changèrent de sujet, avant d'éteindre pour leur dernière nuit.

L'arrivée à Pemberley fut très joyeuse. Mrs Reynolds accueillit ses maitres avec de grands sourires, et les autres membres du personnel semblaient contents malgré leur réserve habituelle. Elizabeth se sentit aussitôt bien, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle se sentait vraiment chez elle. Elle se mit à agir comme si elle n'avait pas quitté la maison, et après s'être changée et rafraichie, elle demanda à rencontrer l'intendante pour faire un point.

- Je suis ravie de vous revoir madame, dit Mrs Reynolds en entrant dans le boudoir de sa maitresse.

- Moi également, et vous n'imaginez pas comme je suis contente d'être ici.

- La maison de Londres n'était pas à votre gout ?

- Pour être honnête, je préfère le luxe discret de cette maison que celui de Londres qui est bien plus ostentatoire. Et l'ambiance et les extérieurs sont également incomparables.

- Je ne connais pas Londres mais je suis ravie d'entendre que Pemberley tient la première place.

- Définitivement ! sourit Elizabeth. D'ailleurs dites-moi tout. Le personnel, les vivres, la serre… Je veux tout savoir.

Mr Reynolds détailla la vie de la maison durant les derniers mois pendant plus d'une heure. En ressortant de cet entretien, Elizabeth savait tout : de la naissance du petit dernier du couple Rathbone, nommé Henry, à la présence inhabituelle d'un grand nombre de sanglier sur les terres.

Elle apprit aussi que durant leur absence, Mr Dunhill avait été pendu. Cela lui fit un choc, même si elle savait que ça devait arriver. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi Darcy ne lui en avait pas parlé, et dès la fin de l'entretien, elle alla le rejoindre dans son bureau pour connaitre la raison. Il était très concentré lorsqu'elle entra, levant juste la tête pour voir qui entrait.

- J'ai bientôt terminé Lizzy.

- Prends ton temps, répondit elle en s'asseyant sur l'une des chaises.

Elle l'observa, l'air sérieux, en train de finir d'écrire un courrier. Et elle admira son écriture élégante.

- Je vais ressembler à ces dames qui te vouaient un culte, mais j'aime ton écriture.

- Ah oui ?! dit il en posant sa plume dans son support.

- Oui ! Elle est tout à fait lisible, ce qui n'est pas toujours le cas, et elle est légère, souple comme la plume que t'utilise.

- Que de compliments ! Tu t'es bien réinstallée ?

- Très bien, c'est presque comme si nous n'étions jamais partis. Mrs Reynolds m'a parlé de la vie ici… et de Dunhill.

- Oh je vois…

- Je me doutais que tu étais informé, mais pourquoi ne m'en avoir rien dit ?

- Juste pour que tu profites de Londres sans penser à cet homme et à sa fin. Ça t'aurait rendue triste…Et je ne voulais pas qu'il réussisse à avoir encore un quelconque pouvoir sur ton bien être.

Elizabeth soupira. Bien sûr que son bonheur était encore la raison de cette omission. Darcy se leva de son bureau et alla la rejoindre devant sa chaise. Il en prit une et s'installa juste devant elle en lui prenant les mains.

- Es tu malheureuse de son sort ?

- Pas vraiment… J'ai juste été surprise de l'apprendre. Je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait réellement, et encore moins si tôt.

- Il nous a clairement menacé et a voulu intenter à nos vies.

- Je sais… Mais j'ai tellement entendu parler de personnes condamnées à mourir mais qui terminaient dans l'armée, en prison ou exilées aux Indes.

- Peut être que ma réputation ne l'a pas aidé. Ici les gens me respectent beaucoup.

- Comme si je pouvais l'ignorer, sourit Elizabeth. Tu penses que c'est parce qu'il s'en est pris à toi qu'ils ont exécuté sa peine ?

- J'en suis persuadé. C'est une façon de s'assurer que je serais satisfait. Tout le Derbyshire savait que je l'aurais tué de mes mains si j'avais pu…

- Et tu es satisfait ?

- Je n'aurai pas aimé le savoir en vie et fou de vengeance. Alors oui…

Pour quiconque, il aurait pu passer pour un homme sans cœur, mais pour Elizabeth, il était juste un homme soucieux de sa famille. Un peu trop protecteur parfois, mais uniquement par peur de perdre ce qu'il avait.

- Arrêtons de parler de cet homme et allons manger un peu, qu'en dis tu ? proposa Elizabeth

Elle n'avait pas envie d'être d'humeur morose à peine rentrée à cause de Dunhill. Ils venaient de rentrer chez eux, et allaient revoir une partie de leur proche. Le reste importait peu.

- Excellente idée. Je suppose que tu as du demander à ce qu'on nous serve quelque chose ?

- Oui à Mrs Reynolds à la fin de notre entretien, sourit elle.

- Parfait épouse que tu es, plaisanta-t-il.

- J'en doute mais j'y travaille tous les jours !

Il lui offrit son bras et ils allèrent dans la grande salle à manger pour prendre une collation. Ils discutèrent des messages envoyés annonçant leur retour à Mrs Eleonor Darcy ainsi qu'à Jane et Charles.

- Et le Colonel Fitzwilliam ? demanda Elizabeth. Est il à Elis Park ?

- Je l'ignore… Mon oncle et ma tante ne m'ont rien dit sur ses voyages.

- Serait il à Rosings ?

- Lady Catherine doit toujours être à Londres alors j'en doute… Il n'est pas plus proche d'Ann que moi… En y pensant cela fait quelques temps que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles. Depuis que je lui annonçais le mariage de Georgiana.

- Il doit être occupé…

Georgiana entra dans la pièce avec un air des plus exalté. Elle alla directement vers Elizabeth et passa son bras autour de son cou tout en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

- Quelle chance tu as ! rit Darcy

- Que me vaut tant d'affection ? sourit Elizabeth

- J'ai ressortit la robe de mère, et ton idée va être possible ! J'en suis déjà toute excitée !

Darcy s'essuya la bouche avec un grand sourire aux lèvres en regardant sa jeune sœur entrer dans des explications sans fin sur la couleur, la matière et la forme de sa future robe tout en faisant de grands gestes de démonstrations. Il était loin le temps de la jeune fille timide et réservée. Elle avait évolué, en mieux depuis qu'il avait épousé Elizabeth, et il ne put que se féliciter encore de l'avoir choisi pour épouse. Grâce à elle, Georgiana, petite chrysalide, se transformait en un papillon des plus colorés et des plus gracieux.

La scène qu'il voyait pouvait faire taire les plus mauvaises langues sur la mauvaise influence qu'Elizabeth pouvait donner à son entourage.

Eleonor et Laurine vinrent dès le lendemain à Pemberley. Elles félicitèrent de vive voix Georgiana pour ses fiançailles, avant de parler de la future robe et du mariage. William préféra les laisser entre elles, choisissant d'aller se promener à cheval, plutôt que d'assister à une conversation des plus ennuyeuses à son gout. Et lorsqu'il revint et entendit encore parler de préparatifs, il alla dans son bureau, et prit un livre. Mais il ne put se concentrer sur sa lecture. Il imaginait le mariage de sa sœur, et repensait aux dernières années. Bien sûr elle n'était plus une enfant aujourd'hui, mais il avait encore parfois cette image d'elle qui revenait lorsqu'il la voyait rire, ou qu'elle jouait avec Laurine. Il était fier et heureux de la jeune fille qu'elle était devenue, et espérait que ses parents étaient également contents de l'éducation qu'elle avait eu. Mais elle allait devenir l'épouse d'un homme, elle allait définitivement quitter Pemberley et ne revenir qu'en convive. Cette pensée lui fit un petit pincement au cœur. On frappa doucement à la porte.

- Entrez.

Elizabeth fit son apparition avec un plateau d'argent, et le poids qu'il ressentait s'envola. Il lui sourit tandis qu'elle venait déposer le plateau sur son bureau.

- J'ai pensé que tu voudrais un peu de thé… Et comme tu sembles vouloir fuir le salon, dit elle en souriant.

- Votre conversation n'est pas des plus intéressantes pour un gentleman, répondit il.

- Je te l'accorde, et je te comprends. Je suppose que si j'étais la seule dame dans un cercle masculin qui venait à parler du meilleur fusil ou de la meilleure race de chien de chasse je m'ennuierai également.

Il rit avant de lui faire signe de s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Elle ne se fit pas prier et s'installa, tout en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Tu ne sembles pas très joyeux…

- Je ris pourtant.

- Et il ressemble à un soulagement. Tu es tracassé par quelque chose ?

- Pas du tout… Je pensais à Georgiana et à son mariage.

- Oh je vois…

- Je suis satisfait de l'homme qu'elle a choisi et je suis sûr de son bonheur… Mais c'est étrange de penser que…

- Qu'elle ne sera plus tout à fait ta petite sœur et qu'elle sera avec un autre homme que toi, coupa Elizabeth. Je pense que c'est normal car tu as plus été un père qu'un frère. C'est d'ailleurs comme cela qu'elle te voit.

- Je suppose qu'elle t'en a parlé ?

- Oui. Je ne sais pas si tu peux envisager à quel point elle te vénère ! sourit Elizabeth. Et si il ne sera pas facile pour toi de la laisser partir, dis toi que ce ne sera pas facile pour elle de te quitter.

- Heureusement elle ne sera pas trop loin !

- C'est une chance oui !

- Et heureusement que je t'ai toi…

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, rit Elizabeth. Même Georgiana le pense !

- C'est-à-dire.

- Elle m'a remerciée… dit Elizabeth bien plus sérieusement. Remerciée d'être là, de te rendre heureux… Elle m'a fait pleurer tellement elle m'a complimentée.

- Je peux l'imaginer… Nous avons de la chance de t'avoir…

Il lui sourit avant de tendre les lèvres pour l'embrasser. Elizabeth se pencha pour rejoindre sa bouche et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement quelques instants avant de s'enlacer, la tête de William reposant sur la poitrine de sa femme.

- C'est moi la chanceuse…

- Nous sommes tous les deux les êtres les plus chanceux de Grande Bretagne !

Ils rirent avant de s'embrasser à nouveau.

* * *

Le jour suivant, ils allèrent rendre visite à Jane et Charles.

Elizabeth trouva dès l'entrée la maison charmante. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas l'imposante splendeur de Pemberley, mais les moyens n'étaient pas les mêmes. Jane et Charles les accueillirent avec effusion, et ils s'embrassèrent les uns les autres comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des années. Jane fit visiter la maison à Elizabeth, tandis que les messieurs buvaient un verre dans le salon. Elle trouva la maison à son gout, comme Jane l'escomptait, et elles firent une pause dans son boudoir pour discuter un peu seules.

- Mary m'a écrit pour me raconter ses malheurs, dit Jane. J'avoue que je ne savais comment lui répondre qu'elle avait eu tort. Je ne voulais pas la blesser davantage.

- Elle n'est pas blessée Jane ! Elle est juste en colère qu'on ne la laisse pas faire les choses comme elle l'entend, et surtout qu'on l'ait obligée à quitter Londres.

- Je ne la comprends pas… Mais si elle y trouvait son bonheur… Après tout, elle n'a peut être pas nos aspirations.

- Bien sûr ! Je doute qu'ils aient agis ainsi pour qu'elle se trouve un mari ! Mais elle aurait dû demander la permission. Et surtout ne pas chercher à gagner sa vie. Je ne saurais imaginer la honte de Darcy si une de ses connaissances avait croisé Mary.

- A Cheapside ? Je ne crois pas que les connaissances de ton mari aille à Cheapside Lizzy, sourit Jane.

- Tu n'as pas tort, sourit Elizabeth en retour.

- Mais je comprends ce que tu veux dire… Et père, comment va-t-il ?

- Je crois qu'il a beaucoup changé, et que son habituelle solitude lui pèse encore plus qu'il ne le suggère.

- Heureusement il va nous rendre visite bientôt !

- Ainsi qu'à Kitty.

- J'ai reçu des lettres ! Elle semble heureuse.

- Je crois qu'elle l'est oui.

- Harold semblait vraiment bon.

Elles continuèrent à discuter du temps passé séparément si longtemps, qu'un domestique du venir les chercher à la demande des messieurs.

- Et dis moi comment tu te sens, demanda Elizabeth tandis qu'elle descendait les escaliers vers le salon.

- Très bien… Je fais partie de celles qui ne sont pas trop malades, sourit Jane en caressant son ventre. Je dors beaucoup et je fatigue plus vite, mais je vais bien.

- Et tu n'es pas d'autres symptômes ?

- Des détails… J'ai souvent faim ! Et je peux passer du rire aux larmes en quelques secondes.

Elles rirent ensemble avant de rejoindre le salon où leurs maris jouaient aux dames. Elizabeth alla derrière son époux, et regarda la partie d'un air distrait.

* * *

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre. Le prochain sera le mariage de Georgiana. A vos reviews et rendez vous au plus vite :)**


	28. Chap 28

_Hello les filles !_

_Franchement vous me gâtez en compliments (enfin presque toutes) et je ne sais pas comment vous en remercier. C'est vraiment très agréable alors je vais faire simple : merci, merci et merci ! _

_Je vais juste répondre à chainess, même si vu sa review elle ne lira certainement pas ce chapitre ! Je suis désolée si tu n'aimes pas ma façon d'écrire, et tu ne seras certainement pas la dernière. Tu as posté ta re__view au 1__er__ chapitre, __aussi je ne sais pas si tu as tenté malgré mon écriture désagréable de poursuivre la lecture. Tu souhaites plus d'espièglerie d'Elizabeth et que je montre plus l'amour qu'ils ont l'un pour l'autre : je pensais l'avoir fait au fur et à __mesure des chapitres, mais peut être pas assez ou pas du tout à ton gout. Malheureusement, tu dois comprendre que j'écris comme je pense voir les choses : ce n'est donc que mon point de vue, et je ne me targue pas d'être la nouvelle Jane Austen. Juste une __personne qui écrit pour son plaisir. __Peut être que oui, je n'aurai pas du écrire sur ce beau roman pour un début… __Mais bref, je voulais juste te dire ça, au cas où tu repasserais par ici._

_Pour les autres, je vous laisse à ce chapitre où l'on fait un bond dans le temps d'environ 2 mois. On se retrouvera en bas ;)_

* * *

Les beaux jours, accompagnés de soleil et de température plus clémente avaient démarrés. En cette mi-juin, Pemberley était redevenu verdoyant et coloré des fleurs poussant un peu partout autour de la déjà splendide demeure. Pour Elizabeth qui vivait son premier printemps, c'était une source de ballade et de cueillette journalière en bonne compagnie.

Le mariage de Georgiana devant avoir lieu le lendemain, la maison était pleine de monde : les Mayfield et les Bennet étaient présents depuis un peu plus d'une semaine, et les Gardiner qui séjournaient chez Jane venaient chaque jour profiter du domaine. Elizabeth avait donc plus de compagnie qu'il ne lui en fallait. Et sortir et marcher lui permettait de se détendre et d'oublier un peu la folie qui régnait pour que tout soit parfait le jour du mariage.

Georgiana se révélait être d'un calme inimaginable au vu de son jeune âge avant un jour aussi important. Elle n'élevait pas la voix, souriait, et faisait au mieux pour se montrer courtoise.

- Je n'en reviens pas que tu sois si calme… constata Kitty

Celle-ci, Mrs Woodward et Elizabeth assistaient au dernier essayage de la robe que Georgiana porterait le lendemain. Et elle qui s'était montrée si exaltée et un peu acariâtre avant sa propre union, avait du mal à comprendre cette maitrise.

- Georgiana a un caractère facile, dit Augustina.

- Moi aussi, dit Kitty. Mais quand même !

- Vous n'avez pas du tout le même caractère, dit Elizabeth. Georgiana est bien plus réservée que toi.

- Et ce n'est pas parce que je ne crie pas ou que je ne cours pas partout que je ne suis pas excitée d'être à demain, ajouta calmement Georgiana.

Elizabeth pensa aussitôt à l'éducation qu'elle et son frère avait reçu. Maintien et maitrise de soi en toutes circonstances. Elle se dit que la jeune fille devait bouillonner intérieurement. Tout comme son frère. Chaque soir une fois seuls, ils discutaient du futur départ de Georgiana et de sa nouvelle vie. Et chaque jour, il faisait comme si de rien était, faisant comme si il n'était pas du tout atteint par le futur déménagement.

- Vous verriez John, sourit Mrs Woodward. Il ne dit pas grand chose, mais il est toujours en action. Il est incapable de rester poser à lire ou à jouer. Il vérifie tout pour l'arrivée de sa future épouse.

- Quand partez vous ? demanda Elizabeth

Les Woodward avaient décidé de partir en Italie. Les jeunes mariés seraient ainsi seuls, et eux allaient profiter un peu de la chaleur méditerranéenne.

- Le lendemain du mariage.

- Le voyage va être long, dit Kitty.

- Ce n'est pas notre première fois ! J'ai l'habitude, et nous trouvons toujours des sujets de conversations.

Kitty acquiesça, mais pour elle, même avec une bonne discussion, un voyage était toujours trop long. Celui du Devonshire jusqu'au Derbyshire avait mis ses nerfs à rude épreuve, tout comme la patience de son époux.

Avant d'assister au grand diner réunissant toute la famille, Elizabeth monta se changer et se rafraichir. En petite tenue, elle baissa la tête et caressa le petit renflement sur son ventre en souriant. Le petit être grandissant en elle était une surprise de taille, mais il était arrivé au bon moment. Il avait permis à Darcy de ne pas focaliser sur le mariage et ses conséquences.

Elle avait eu des doutes sur cette grossesse depuis leur séjour à Longbourn. Elle n'avait pas été malade, comme souvent les femmes le sont, mais elle se fatiguait plus vite qu'à l'ordinaire. Elle avait été plus sensible aux odeurs, et elle avait également ressenti tout plus fort qu'à l'accoutumée. Sa discussion avec Jane n'avait fait que renforcer son soupçon, et elle avait fait venir le médecin discrètement au manoir un après-midi où Darcy s'était absenté. Après une auscultation, la confirmation ne se fit pas attendre : elle était bel et bien enceinte. Le séjour à Newhaven avait été bien plus profitable qu'elle ne le pensait.

Elle avait informé Darcy dès qu'ils furent seuls dans leur chambre.

_Elizabeth faisait la lecture à voix haute, lisant l'avant dernier chapitre à William, allongé les bras derrière la tête. Mais fatiguée, elle proposa de finir le livre le lendemain._

_- Bien sur mon amour, répondit Darcy en la regardant. Mais tu vas bien ? Tu es souvent fatiguée ces derniers temps._

_- Je vais bien, mais il est vrai que le sommeil me manque._

_- Nous devrions peut être faire venir Brooks. C'est le meilleur médecin du comté._

_- Il est venu cet après midi William… Mrs Reynolds l'a fait chercher._

_- Oh… Et tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il concerné en se tournant vers elle_

_- Oui. Je vais bien… Je suis simplement fatiguée parce que… Enfin… J'attends notre enfant._

_Darcy ouvrit de grands yeux, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Elizabeth attendait une réaction, mais rien ne venait. Il se leva d'un bond hors du lit, avant de quitter la chambre. Elizabeth, dont les sentiments étaient exacerbés, se mit à pleurer doucement, ne comprenant pas la réaction de son époux. Il n'avait peut être pas décidé d'avoir un enfant maintenant, mais c'était tout de même une envie qu'ils avaient en commun. Elle se leva à son tour pour se chercher un mouchoir, quand Darcy revint dans la pièce essoufflé, avec un livre à la main._

_- Dans ce livre ils expliquent tout le déroulement d'une grossesse, nous devrions le lire ! dit il. Mais tu pleures ?! Pourquoi tu…_

_- Tu es parti sans rien dire ! Je… _

_- Pardonnes moi mon amour, dit il en venant jusqu'à elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Je n'ai pas réagis comme j'aurai du… du moins j'aurai du te dire avant de m'en aller comme ça… Mais de là à en pleurer… Lizzy…_

_Elizabeth n'avait jamais entendu son mari aussi brouillon dans ses paroles._

_- Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais être autrement que fou de joie ?_

_- Pourquoi être parti chercher ce livre ?_

_- Je ne sais pas, c'est ce qui m'est venu à l'esprit. Mais je ne peux être plus heureux qu'aujourd'hui ! Je vais être père ?_

_- D'après Brooks oui._

_- Oh je t'aime tant Lizzy !_

_Il plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes, et Elizabeth sourit entre ses larmes muées en larmes de joie. _

_- Nous allons devoir préparer sa venue… Et prévenir nos familles._

_- Demain William, rit Elizabeth. Là j'aimerai vraiment dormir._

_- Bien sûr… Et oh ! Je crois que le berceau est toujours en état ! Il a servi encore pour Laurine il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça !_

_Ils se recouchèrent, mais Darcy ne cessait de parler. De quelle pièce qui deviendrait nursery, de ce qu'il ferait avec cet enfant, de son futur précepteur. Elizabeth s'endormit en souriant alors qu'il parlait toujours et se rendit à l'évidence : il était bien plus qu'heureux de la nouvelle._

Dès le lendemain, il avait retrouvé la maitrise de son débit de parole, mais était aussi heureux que la veille, et lui avait montré en apportant le petit déjeuné dans la chambre. Il était toujours au petit soin pour elle encore aujourd'hui, et même s'il ne prenait pas le risque d'être toujours derrière elle sachant qu'elle en serait énervée, il veillait discrètement ou mandatait quelqu'un pour le faire. Elle s'en était tout de même rendu compte, mais elle réussissait à comprendre et à en faire abstraction au vu du destin funeste de sa mère.

- Tu ne seras jamais prête si tu rêvasse ainsi, dit Darcy en entrant dans leur chambre.

Elle sursauta et se tourna vers lui, les mains toujours sur son ventre.

- Peut être que je n'ai pas l'intention de sortir de cette chambre, sourit elle

- Et ne pas profiter de nos invités ? Tu as tout trop bien organisé pour ne pas te délecter du résultat.

- Tu me connais trop bien, ça va me jouer des tours…

- Comment se porte ma merveilleuse épouse et notre progéniture ?

- A merveille je pense. Même si j'ai un peu hâte de manger !

- Comme hier chez les Woodward.

- Exactement ! Et il me faut toute ma bonne volonté et toutes mes bonnes manières pour ne pas manger comme une sauvage.

Il éclata de rire en la prenant par la taille d'une main, et en posant l'autre sur son ventre rebondi.

- Tu dois vous nourrir, qu'importe la quantité ni la manière.

- Oh donc si je me bâfre comme une morte de faim devant tous nos invités…

- Je demanderai qu'on te resserve.

Ils se sourirent avant de s'embrasser tendrement.

- Préparons nous, dit il. Nous ne pouvons-nous permettre de laisser les invités sur le pallier.

- A vos ordres, cher mari.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de partir vers sa chambre. Du moins la chambre qui lui servait à s'habiller avec les domestiques, car le reste du temps, sa chambre était la même que celle de son épouse. Il tenait à sauver un peu les apparences, même si il se doutait que les domestiques n'avaient plus de doutes sur l'endroit où il dormait chaque nuit.

Il se prépara, tout en pensant au mariage du lendemain. Ils allaient être très nombreux et il savait d'avance qu'il serait fier de mener sa sœur jusqu'à son époux. Tous leurs amis et la majorité de la famille allait être présents. Tous sauf Lady Catherine. Georgiana avait fait le choix de ne pas la convier, et il en avait été satisfait. Il ne souhaitait pas sa présence, mais si sa sœur l'avait voulu, il aurait fait un effort. Lady Catherine l'avait très mal pris, criant au scandale dans une lettre enflammée à son neveu. Il avait refusé de la lire, mais Elizabeth l'avait fait, et lui avait relaté le fil conducteur ensuite.

_- Elle est très en colère._

_Ils étaient tous les deux au petit salon un soir après diner._

_- Ce n'est pas mon problème, Lizzy. _

_- Elle reste ta tante._

_- Pas depuis que j'ai rompu tout lien avec elle à Londres._

_- Tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire… Et c'est tout de même le mariage de Georgiana, sa nièce._

_- Georgie a décidé par elle-même. Je n'ai pas décidé à sa place._

_- Je sais. Mais si tu avais voulu, tu aurais pu l'inviter. Il y aura des personnes présentes invitées par toi et non par ta sœur._

_- Effectivement, et ce sont des personnes que je souhaite voir. Elle n'en fait pas partie. Mais j'aimerai comprendre : pourquoi vouloir sa venue alors que tu la détestes ?_

_- Je ne la déteste pas, c'est elle qui ne m'aime pas. _

_- Tu joues sur les mots sans me répondre._

_- Parce que je peux supporter sa mesquinerie et sa bassesse. Elle restera toujours la sœur de ta mère, et c'est dommage d'en arriver là. Peut être reviendrait elle à de meilleurs sentiments pour Georgiana ?_

_- J'en doute. Et puis le problème ne se pose pas, elle n'est pas invitée._

_- Bien… répondit Elizabeth en abandonnant l'idée de le faire changer d'avis. Que vas-tu lui répondre ?_

_- Je ne compte pas lui répondre. Rappelle-toi que je lui ai dit aucun contact._

_- Où sont donc passées tes bonnes manières ? Tu as du fréquenter un peu trop certains membres de ma famille à Longbourn._

_- Que devrais je lui répondre ? Je ne pourrai que réitérer ce qu'elle sait déjà. _

_- Soit, mais tu lui auras répondu en gentleman que tu es._

_- Je le ferai. Mais pas pour elle ou pour retrouver mes bonnes manières égarées. Juste pour te faire plaisir et arrêter cette conversation inintéressante._

_- Merci, sourit-elle à sa petite victoire._

Il avait répondu, et il avait dû aussi s'expliquer avec les Milton qui avaient reçu une lettre de Lady Catherine disant sa peine et sa colère d'être écartée.

Mais le lendemain, il allait participer au jour le plus important de la vie de sa sœur, et sa tante de Rosings ne serait pas là pour gâcher ce jour.

Le lendemain matin, Georgiana était fébrile. Elle était heureuse, plus qu'heureuse, et elle avait cette fois du mal à tenir en place. Une fois prète, elle s'assit quelques minutes à sa coiffeuse et inspira longuement. Elle repensa à son enfance, et se mit à pleurer de l'absence de ses parents pour ce jour si important. Elle se dit que son père serait heureux, et sa mère émue de participer à cet évènement. Elle pensa ensuite à son frère, à sa bonté et sa générosité à son égard, et que sans lui elle serait peut être mariée à ce félon de Wickham. On frappa à sa porte et elle se sécha rapidement les joues avant de dire entrer. Elizabeth, Laurine et Eleonor pénétrèrent dans la pièce.

- Tu es prête Gi ? demanda Laurine

- Ca ne va pas Georgiana ? demanda Elizabeth.

- Oh ce n'est rien… Quelques larmes en pensant à mes parents.

- Ton père serait heureux comme un roi… dit Eleonor.

- C'est ce que je pensais aussi.

- Et en tant que mère, je peux te garantir que ta mère serait émue. Je le suis déjà, et le serais peut être pour deux.

- Merci Eleonor.

Georgiana se leva pour l'enlacer, avant de prendre également Elizabeth dans ses bras.

- Tu vas me faire pleurer aussi Georgie, dit Elizabeth en luttant contre ses larmes.

- Non tu es forte !

- Ton frère nous attend dans le vestibule pour aller à l'église, dit Eleonor. Il est temps d'y aller.

Georgiana embrassa sa petite sœur.

- Tu es superbe Laurine, lui dit elle.

- C'est toi la plus belle… Quand je me marierais, je voudrais une belle robe comme ça, dit elle à sa mère.

- Nous avons tout le temps pour y penser, tu ne crois pas ? rit Eleonor

Elles sortirent toutes pour rejoindre William.

Il attendait patiemment en bas, bien qu'il était très nerveux. Il s'y était préparé, il avait réfléchis à la meilleure façon de se comporter, mais il se statufia lorsqu'il vit sa jeune sœur descendre les marches pour le rejoindre. Il était loin le temps de la petite fille qui venait s'asseoir sur ses genoux pour qu'il lui lise une histoire. Fini le temps où elle ne s'intéressait qu'à ses poupées et plus tard à son piano. Elle avait une nouvelle passion. Il avait devant lui une jeune femme, une très belle jeune dame qui s'apprêtait à unir sa vie à l'homme qu'elle avait choisi.

- Tu es superbe, dit il alors qu'elle se tenait devant lui. Tu ressembles beaucoup à mère.

- Merci William.

- Tu es devenue une jeune femme intelligente et aimable, et je suis très fier de toi, dit il ému.

- Le mérite t'en revient, dit Georgiana en se remettant à pleurer. C'est uniquement grâce à toi.

Elizabeth et Mrs Darcy ne purent retenir quelques larmes lorsque le frère et la sœur s'enlacèrent. Laurine regardait sans comprendre, et se demandait ce qu'il leur arrivait.

- On va être en retard et le marié va s'en aller, dit elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Ca permit à tout le monde de sourire et d'alléger l'ambiance.

- Nous y allons, dit Darcy en essuyant ses yeux d'un revers de bras. Je ne voudrais pas que Mr Woodward ne prenne la fuite.

Il offrit son bras à sa sœur et ils partirent vers l'église.

Darcy tenait fermement sa sœur à son bras alors qu'il la menait vers son futur époux. Bien droit et le torse bombé, il souriait à s'en démettre la mâchoire. De l'autre coté de Georgiana, le Colonel Ftzwilliam se tenait à l'identique. Georgiana avait souhaité qu'ils l'accompagnent ensemble par leur qualité de tuteur, et Darcy n'y avait pas vu d'inconvénient. Le colonel en avait bien sûr été ravi et avait accepté avec joie. John Woodward souriait en les voyant arriver, et sourit encore plus lorsque sa future épouse prit place à ses côtés. Darcy lui baisa la main, et ensuite tapota l'épaule du futur époux.

- Prenez grand soin d'elle, lui souffla-t-il.

- Vous pouvez me faire confiance.

Il rejoignit Elizabeth, qui n'avait pu être dame d'honneur à cause de sa condition. Assister à l'évènement était déjà bien pour une femme enceinte : l'étaler aux yeux du monde en restant debout à côté de la mariée était un peu trop. Jane n'était d'ailleurs pas présente. Evelyn Milton, Fanny Forbs et Kitty furent demoiselles et dames d'honneur.

Lorsque Georgiana fut déclarée officiellement épouse de John Woodward, Darcy eut une petite pointe au cœur. C'était maintenant officiel et définitif. Elle quittait la maison, et ne serait plus sa petite sœur comme avant. Il luttait pour retenir ses larmes, quand il sentit une main chaude serrer la sienne. Elizabeth le regardait émue, et le soutenait comme elle le pouvait en public. Il expira d'un coup l'air qu'il retenait dans ses poumons sans le vouloir, et lui fit un petit sourire. En réponse, elle serra encore un peu plus sa main, et ils se levèrent pour quitter l'église.

La réception avait lieu à Pemberley, par choix des nouveaux mariés. Mrs Woodward avait cependant presque tout fait pour décharger Elizabeth, qui devait quand même se ménager. Les domestiques avaient travaillé dur et faisaient encore le service au mieux, voyant partir leur petite maitresse, celle qui avait fait résonner si souvent la demeure de sa musique.

Lorsque les jeunes mariés durent partir, Elizabeth et William les accompagnèrent jusqu'à leur calèche.

- On se reverra très bientôt, dit Elizabeth.

- Par chance nous ne sommes pas loin ! Je n'aurai pas supporté de ne pouvoir vous voir que deux fois par an, dit Georgiana.

- Rentrez bien, dit simplement Darcy qui se battait avec lui-même pour garder sa maitrise.

- Merci encore William, dit Georgiana en l'embrassant.

Elle prit ensuite Elizabeth contre elle.

- Prends soin de lui, murmura-t-elle. Il restera toujours celui qui a compté avant tout autre…

- Je te le promets, répondit Elizabeth sur le même ton.

Elles se relâchèrent et ils montèrent dans leur voiture. Avec de grands gestes, ils s'éloignèrent de la demeure pour entamer leur vie de couple de Mr et Mrs Woodward.

* * *

**Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi je n'ai pas parlé de vos multiples reviews sur la grossesse avant le chapitre lol **

**Ca aurait tout gâché !**

**Elle est enceinte, ça y est !**

**Victoria : je vais bien merci et toi ? Apparemment oui ;) tu m'épates d'être si rapide ! Et je ne savais pas que les non-inscrits pouvaient avoir un mail annonçant une maj. Faudra que tu m'expliques ça ;)**

**Malou : ta review est déjà un encouragement en soi, alors, continue juste à m'envoyer des messages et tu continueras à m'encourager )**

**Gridaille : tu es la seule à avoir vu l'indice comme une grossesse possible, et tu avais entièrement raison, comme tu as pu le constater !**

**Mimija : Merci à toi d'être toujours là. Des femmes cherchant à sortir du carcan social, il y en a eu de tous temps, et heureusement pour nous !**

**La lectrice silencieuse : ravie de te revoir… ) et merci pour tes compliments !**

**Ce chapitre est posté car je l'avais fini, mais je risque d'être un peu surchargée, alors peut être que je ne publierais rien la semaine prochaine. A très vite ! je ferai bien sur au mieux  
**


	29. Chapter 29

_Bonjour mesdames (toujours pas de traces d'hommes par ici) !_

_Je vous ai fait mentir sur ma ponctualité cette fois ! __ hé oui le rythme de la vie m'a un peu rattrapée, et comme je n'ai __aucune avance… Je suis désolée pour cette longue attente, mais je n'avais pas vraiment l'envie d'écrire… On ne peut pas toujours être au top de sa forme…_

_Bref. Je ne suis pas là pour me lamenter._

_Je pense que cette fic arrive à sa fin… Il ne devrait plus y avoir beaucoup de chapitre, même si je pense faire une suite après. Mais le titre est « nouvelle vie nouveau monde » et je crois que la nouvelle vie et le nouveau monde sont bien assimilés. Je verrais ensuite, avec l'inspiration et l'histoire de l'Angleterre._

_Victoria : ma lanterne est éclairée ! Tu es donc inscrite, ceci explique cela ;) envoie moi un MP un de ces 4 que je vois qui tu es ;) pour le dialogue entre eux sur la grossesse, ça viendra plus tard. Je voulais juste montrer qu'il était à fond ^^_

_Gridaille : pas si évident que ça l'indice apparemment ^^_

_Merci à Malou, à guest, et ma lectrice silencieuse (qui ne l'est plus du tout depuis longtemps ) )_

_C'est parti pour la suite !_

* * *

L'été passa à vive allure sur le domaine, plein de riches moments familiaux. Les Mayfield, Gardiner et Bennet étaient restés plus de 2 mois entre Pemberley et le Yorkshire, visitant et profitant des deux maisons des sœurs anciennement Bennet. Même Mary avait finalement réussi à se dérider et à partager de bons moments avec sa famille.

Jane approchait doucement de son terme, tandis qu'Elizabeth voyait son ventre s'arrondir de jours en jours. Cette dernière avait appris avec joie la naissance de Philip John Collins, le fils de Charlotte et de son cousin juste après le mariage de Georgiana.

_Ma très chère Lizzy_

_C'est avec une joie indescriptible que je t'écris cette fois pour t'annoncer que je suis l'heureuse mère d'un petit Philip John Collins, né il y a juste une semaine. Je n'ai pu t'écrire avant, bien trop fatiguée d'une délivrance difficile, mais je me remets doucement. Je suis toujours alitée, le médecin trouvant que je suis encore trop faible, mais le reflet que le miroir me renvoie s'améliore petit à petit._

_Je ne sais comment te décrire ce que je ressens lorsque j'ai le bonheur de l'avoir dans mes bras. Je le vois comme la plus belle chose qui m'ait été donnée, et je bénis le seigneur pour cette bonté._

_Comme tu le sais, je me suis mariée pour avoir un toit, une petite situation, et je gardais l'amour pour ma famille, accordant juste le respect nécessaire à mon époux. Mais aujourd'hui, je me rends compte que mon mariage m'a donné beaucoup, et que peut être que l'ultime but de cette union était la naissance de cet enfant. Mon fils._

_Je ne parle que de moi et j'en oublie de te féliciter pour ta propre situation. J'ai été ravie de lire cette bonne nouvelle pour toi et la famille Darcy. Tu découvriras bientôt par toi-même ce que je vis comme un bonheur sans fin, malgré mon état actuel._

_J'ai en revanche une chose à te dire, qui je pense va te déplaire. Mon époux s'est empressé d'aller répandre la nouvelle à Rosings, malgré mes demandes de ne pas le faire. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il s'est entêté à le faire, surtout qu'il devait bien se douter qu'elle n'apprécierait pas cette information. D'après mon mari, elle est devenue rouge de colère, et criait son indignation d'avoir cette information par lui et non par vous. Sa fille a essayé de la calmer, mais rien n'y a fait, et elle a fini par faire un malaise. Sans gravité heureusement, car je crois que Mr Collins ne s'en serait jamais remis. Mais j'ose croire qu'il ne recommencera pas à parler de la sorte. Je voulais juste t'avertir qu'elle était informée._

_Comment se porte Jane ? Le mariage de Georgiana s'est il bien passé ?_

_Donne-moi vite des nouvelles, c'est ma seule source de divertissement._

_Ton amie_

_Charlotte Collins_

Elizabeth avait relaté le contenu de cette lettre à William, mais il ne fit que rétorquer qu'il se moquait bien de sa tante et de son opinion.

* * *

Georgiana était heureuse dans sa nouvelle maison, et semblait s'être totalement adaptée à son nouveau statut. Elle venait presque chaque jour en tant que visiteuse à Pemberley, seule ou avec John, à la grande joie de Darcy. Elizabeth avait demandé à la jeune épouse de continuer d'agir comme si elle était chez elle, pour qu'elle continue de voir Pemberley comme sa maison. Elle ne voulait pas voir l'ancienne Miss Darcy se comporter comme si elle n'avait pas vécu dans la demeure, et se sentir mal à l'aise. Georgiana pouvait alors faire ce qu'elle voulait : parfois elle jouait du piano dans son ancien boudoir, d'autres fois elle allait simplement se balader seule dans les jardins.

Darcy avait finalement bien géré le départ de sa jeune sœur. La voir si souvent aidait certainement, et il ne ressentait pas le manque de présence. Et l'animation procurée par les familles Bennet et Gardiner ne lui laissait de toute façon peu le loisir de penser. Entre les parties de pêche, les courses ou promenade à cheval, il n'avait que peu de temps pour se morfondre. Il n'en avait d'ailleurs pas envie, bien trop heureux que les mois se déroulent et qu'Elizabeth s'épanouissait. Il avait hâte de pouvoir tenir son enfant dans ses bras, et de lui faire découvrir le monde. Il espérait que ce soit un garçon, au grand dam d'Elizabeth qui ne voulait pas qu'il soit déçu.

_- Un garçon serait la continuité du nom, Lizzy. C'est important !_

_Ils étaient couchés et discutaient comme chaque soir de cet enfant à naitre._

_- Je sais bien ! Mais nous ne choisissons pas. Et si c'est une fille ? Tu vas être déçu._

_- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une fille. Le premier né Darcy a toujours été un garçon, répondit il avec conviction._

_- Ne me dit pas que tu vas te baser à cette affirmation ? se moqua Elizabeth_

_- Et pourquoi pas ? C'est la vérité, et il n'y a pas de raison que ça change !_

_- Voyons William, rit Elizabeth. C'est de la superstition._

_- Pas du tout, il s'agit d'un constat. _

_- Bon admettons. Et si, par le plus grand des hasards, il s'avère que ce n'était que des coïncidences et que nous ayons une fille ?_

_- Mais je viens de te dire que…_

_- Imaginons, coupa Elizabeth. On peut imaginer ? Ça ne nous fait rien._

_- Bien, si tu insistes… Si nous avons une fille, et bien nous recommencerons pour avoir un garçon… plaisanta-t-il tout en caressant les cheveux de sa femme._

_- Avec toujours une chance sur deux d'avoir une fille…_

_- Nous recommencerons jusqu'à avoir un garçon ! _

_- Ciel ! Et à combien t'arrêteras-tu ? _

_Il éclata d'un rire franc devant l'air mi rieur, mi stupéfait d'Elizabeth._

_- Douze est un bon chiffre, non ?_

_- Je crois que tu vas devoir faire comme Salomon et avoir plusieurs épouses. _

_- Hors de question, je t'ai toi et ça suffit à mon bonheur. Je me contenterais de 10 enfants._

_Elle fit mine de vouloir se dégager de ses bras alors qu'il riait._

_- Je n'ai jamais réfléchi au nombre d'enfant que je voulais. Il n'y a pas à mes yeux de nombres défini. Mais avec notre rythme de câlins nocturnes…_

_- Qui soit dit en passant nous condamne au péché de luxure, rit elle._

- …_nous devons nous attendre à ne pas rester sur un enfant unique, finit-il. Et toi, combien d'enfant rêves tu d'avoir ?_

_- Etant la deuxième d'une famille de 5 filles, j'ai toujours imaginé une maison pleine d'enfant… Courant, jouant, et faisant pester leur gouvernante._

_- Alors c'est parfait ! Nous sommes d'accord pour 10 !_

_Il l'embrassa et ils repartirent sur un autre sujet, profitant du seul moment quotidien ou ils étaient seuls._

* * *

Le colonel Fitzwilliam passa également de nombreuses journées à Pemberley. N'ayant vu que très peu les Darcy durant la Saison, il voulut rattraper le temps perdu et aussi profiter des invités. Il fut également assez souvent invité à Duran Hall, faisant ainsi mieux connaissance avec le mari de son ancienne pupille. Et comble de la chance, il eut aussi l'occasion de tomber amoureux d'une amie d'enfance de John, Lady Emma Arlenton.

_- Je lui ai fait ma demande hier matin, et elle a accepté avec empressement ! dit le Colonel à Elizabeth et Darcy lors de l'une de ses visites._

_- Félicitations, dit Elizabeth. Quelle heureuse nouvelle !_

_Darcy étreignit son cousin, tous les deux un grand sourire aux lèvres._

_- Nous n'y croyions plus, plaisanta-t-il._

_- Tu m'as ravi cette jeune femme, il fallait que je m'en remette, plaisanta le Colonel._

_- Il faut que tu nous la présentes officiellement ! dit Darcy en ignorant les taquineries de son cousin._

_- Avec plaisir ! Mais tu la connais déjà, et Elizabeth l'a croisée au bal des Woodward l'année dernière._

_- La connaitre est un grand mot. Ses parents étaient souvent invités ici du temps de père. Mais elle était jeune alors._

_- Quel âge a-t-elle ? demanda Elizabeth_

_- 20 ans._

_- Je ne me rappelle pas d'elle… Elle n'était pas au mariage ? demanda Elizabeth_

_- Non. Elle était avec ses parents à Brighton. Mais dès qu'ils sont rentrés elle est allée voir son ami d'enfance John. Georgiana l'apprécie beaucoup._

_- Elle l'appréciera encore plus maintenant, sourit Elizabeth. Lord et Lady Milton doivent être ravis._

_Ils firent tous les deux une petite grimace avec leur bouche._

_- Ils ont été à bonne école avec le mariage de mon frère… Mais Lord et Lady Arlenton sont, disons, avant-gardistes et mes parents ne sont pas de fervents admirateurs de cette famille._

_- C'est-à-dire ?_

_- Ils ne fonctionnent pas avec les conventions habituelles, expliqua William. Ils sont charmants, mais ils n'agissent pas comme la bonne société. Emma n'a pas été présentée à la cours, elle n'a pas eu de gouvernante ni été dans une institution de jeune fille._

_- Comme moi, dit Elizabeth._

_- Ton père a beau être un gentleman, il n'est pas Lord. Et je doute que tes parents t'ait enseigné que la femme est l'égale de l'homme et que tu doives braver les convenances, sourit Darcy._

_- Non, c'est venu de façon naturelle chez moi ! rit elle._

_Ils rirent avec elle, avant que le Colonel ne reprenne la parole._

_- Emma a un libre arbitre assez déroutant, mais que je trouve très agréable. Mes parents ont entendu parler d'elle comme d'une jeune fille bravache et insolente._

_- Oh je n'ose penser à ce que Lady Catherine va penser d'elle, rit William._

_- Ne m'en parle pas, je crains déjà leur présentation au mariage, sourit le Colonel._

_Il fut décidé qu'ils dineraient à Pemberley deux jours plus tard. Et Elizabeth découvrit une jeune fille qu'elle adora aussitôt, tant elle était agréable et ouverte. Elle comprit aisément l'attirance du Colonel pour elle, et vit avec plaisir les regards tendres qu'ils s'échangeaient. Elle découvrit le non conformisme de la jeune fille, mais en fut plus amusée qu'offusquée. Elle invita régulièrement la jeune fille, et s'en fit une amie, appréciant des conversations passionnées et à bâtons rompus sur leur monde. _

_C'est avec elle qu'Elizabeth trouva comment aider les personnes les plus défavorisées : apprendre à lire, écrire et compter aux enfants. Surtout aux filles. C'était la meilleure chose à faire pour ces gens qui étaient analphabètes, et qui ne pouvaient pas transmettre de savoir à leurs enfants. _

_Emma trouva l'idée ingénieuse, et décida de s'investir dans la tâche. Le Colonel y était favorable, mais elle ne prit en compte son opinion que par amour : elle n'y aurait pas renoncé. Elizabeth trouva un peu plus de difficultés du côté de son époux._

_- A Newhaven tu voulais me soutenir. Et maintenant que je sais comment je peux aider tu ne le veux plus ?_

_- Tu ne peux pas te rabaisser de la sorte, lui expliqua-t-il. Tu as malgré tout un rang à tenir._

_- Tu te soucies de ce que vont penser les gens ? Ne peux-tu voir ça comme de la générosité ? _

_Ils étaient seuls dans son bureau, un matin après le petit déjeuné. _

_- Le problème n'est pas là. Je ne pourrais tolérer que les gens pensent que je ne peux subvenir à nos besoins._

_- Je ne vais pas être rémunérée pour cet acte. Ce serait plutôt une occupation comme une autre. Les gens pourraient voir ça comme de la charité. N'est-ce pas gratifiant de venir en aide aux plus démunis ?_

_- Ton état ne te le permet pas._

_- Tu as raison. Et je pense que Mary sera ravie de pouvoir le faire en attendant que je le fasse moi-même… William… Penses à ces enfants… Ils sont nés sans rien demandé, et ne sont pas responsables de la misère de leurs parents… Ils rendront en grandissant notre société bien meilleure ! Notre enfant aura la chance d'avoir tout ce qu'il désire et même plus… Donnons à ces enfants une infime partie de ce que nous allons donner au notre._

_Il finit par se ranger à ses arguments, non sans lui faire promettre de se méfier._

Mary fut ravie de l'idée de sa sœur et fut heureuse de participer. Et dès la fin aout, elle commença à dispenser du savoir au village de Lambton avec l'aide d'Emma, dans une petite salle adjacente à la salle réservée au bal.

* * *

Jane accoucha fin septembre d'une petite fille prénommée Juliet Elizabeth Louisa. Elizabeth avait dû négocier ferme avec William pour qu'il la laisse monter en voiture avec lui. Le cocher avait dû rouler le plus lentement possible pour que les trous et bosses du sol ne secouent pas trop sa maitresse. Jamais elle ne trouva voyage si long, et William ne put s'empêcher de rire lorsqu'elle se fâcha alors qu'il la comparait avec Kitty.

Elle retrouva malgré tout sa bonne humeur lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre et vit sa grande sœur tenant sa nièce dans les bras. Charles arborait un sourire ému alors qu'il se levait du lit pour aller vers Elizabeth.

- Je suis heureux de vous voir ! chuchota-t-il. Darcy est avec vous ?

- Oui il est en bas… Nous sommes si heureux pour vous !

- Merci… Je vous laisse entre sœurs.

Il retourna embrasser son épouse sur le front avant de les laisser seules.

Jane souriait malgré une fatigue apparente. Elizabeth s'approcha du lit et s'assit au bord tout en prenant la main que sa sœur lui tendait.

- Oh Jane !

Jane repoussa un peu la couverture recouvrant sa fille pour montrer son visage à Elizabeth.

- N'est elle pas ravissante ?

- Elle est belle comme le jour ! répondit Elizabeth en regardant la petite endormie

- Le docteur dit qu'elle est en pleine santé, et qu'elle sera vigoureuse.

- Tant mieux… Et toi ? Tu sembles éreintée.

- Elle est née en pleine nuit. Je récupèrerais très vite… Le médecin dit que je pourrais assister à son baptême.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle…

- Veux tu la prendre ? Je pense qu'elle aimerait faire connaissance avec sa marraine.

Elizabeth sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- Voyons, tu ne pensais pas qu'il en serait autrement ?

- Louisa… Caroline, hoqueta Elizabeth.

- Charles préfère mille fois le foyer que tu formes avec Darcy… Ecarte tes bras…

Elizabeth accueillit dans ses bras sa nièce et filleule, et les larmes retenues coulèrent sur ses joues tandis qu'elle souriait à sa sœur.

* * *

**Qu'en pensez vous? Je promets que je vais reprendre un rythme de publication convenable, et j'espère ne pas vous avoir toutes perdues... A très vite!**


	30. Chapter 30

_Bonsoir !_

_Ravie de voir que vous êtes toujours là !J'ai fait au mieux pour le délai, et on se rapproche vraiment de la fin  
_

_D'ordre général, vous avez envie que je continue d'écrire après cette histoire, mais j'ai une question : c'est l'époque qui vous plait ? Les personnages ? Parce que le sujet est vaste, et mon imagination vagabonde beaucoup. Parce que je peux continuer à me faire plaisir tout en vous faisant plaisir )_

_Merci à Mimija, Malou et Gridaille._

_Victoria : je me doutais bien que je ne verrais pas ta photo sur le site ) je pensais plutôt à ton profil et tes histoires préférées lol_

_Forget me not : merci pour ton message et ravie que cette histoire te convienne._

_En route pour un nouveau chapitre ;)_

* * *

Les Bingley reçurent de nombreux messages de félicitations pour la naissance de leur petite Juliet, ainsi que l'annonce de la venue rapide des sœurs de Charles. Elles avaient respecté la demande de leur frère de les laisser emménager seuls, mais elles ne pouvaient pas rester à Londres à l'annonce de la naissance de leur première nièce. Louisa semblait ravie de découvrir la petite, et surtout de voir enfin la maison. Caroline quant à elle, était moins enjouée à l'idée de revoir les Darcy. Elle avait été très ébranlée par son altercation avec Mrs Darcy, et hautement humiliée, bien que personne n'en sache rien. Elle s'était gardée de parler de son comportement, qui lui avait valu les foudres de son hôte ce soir-là. Louisa l'avait pressée de questions les jours suivants au vu de sa mauvaise mine, mais elle n'avait rien dit. C'est donc seule qu'elle ruminait sa colère et sa honte. Encore une fois, un homme lui avait préféré une autre, et son orgueil était sérieusement malmené. Apprendre le mariage de la jeune Miss Darcy l'avait encore plus minée. Elle vieillissait, n'avait pas de prétendants, et une aussi jeune fille que Georgiana arrivait à se faire épouser d'un battement de cils.

Elle appréhendait vraiment ce voyage chez son frère.

Elizabeth était frustrée de ne pouvoir profiter de sa future filleule et nièce comme elle le voulait. Elle avait beau batailler et trouver autant d'arguments qu'elle pouvait, Darcy restait fermé à ses demandes. Elle voulait aller en Yorshire il refusait catégoriquement de la laisser partir en voiture.

_- Tu auras tout loisir de __profiter d'elle lorsque tu seras toi-même devenue mère,_ répondait il serein à ses tentatives pour le faire céder.

Mais pour elle, s'était presque une punition. Elle devait en faire le moins possible, la taille de son ventre la gênait de plus en plus dans ses mouvements et ses actes quotidiens. Alors rester cloisonnée à Pemberley plutôt que d'être avec Juliet et Jane la frustrait. Malheureusement pour elle, son époux était très têtu.

- Dans le livre du Dr Evans, il est écrit que tu…

- Je sais ce qui est écrit William, soupira Elizabeth.

Ils profitaient d'une tasse de thé dans le salon d'été. Darcy essayait de lire, mais Elizabeth ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

- Alors sois raisonnable. Te balader en calèche n'est pas du tout conseillé dans ton état.

- Je sais… Tout comme de marcher, de faire du cheval, de rester debout… Je m'ennuie…

- Je sais bien ma chérie que le temps te parait long.

- Il n'est pas long ! Les jours me paraissent interminables !Si je devais suivre tout ce que disait ce livre, je serai toujours couchée dans notre lit. J'ai trop lu, trop contemplé le jardin sans pouvoir en profiter comme je le voudrais.

- Je sais… Et je vois aussi que tu es d'humeur difficile, plaisanta Darcy.

Il s'en voulut aussitôt, car Elizabeth ne semblait pas encline à être le sujet de ses taquineries. Le regard noir qu'il reçut coupa instantanément son sourire. Il se leva et alla la rejoindre sur la méridienne ou elle était installée. Elle se renfrogna et croisa ses bras sous sa poitrine aussi bien qu'elle put.

- Ma Lizzie… Je comprends très bien que tu veuilles être avec ta sœur et Juliet. Et je sais aussi que tu es consciente que ce n'est pas bon pour toi et notre enfant de faire ces voyages. Mais plutôt que de te morfondre sur ce que tu ne peux pas faire, pense plutôt à ce que tu feras bientôt avec notre enfant ? Ou au baptême de Juliet ?

- Parlons en du baptême ! Je ne peux pas me montrer ainsi à l'église !

- C'est vrai… Mais Bingley a parlé avec le père Smith. Ils attendront que tu sois à même de te déplacer.

- C'est vrai ? sourit Elizabeth

- Oui. Il semble qu'on baptise même des adultes, alors décaler d'un mois ou deux ne changera rien.

- C'est déjà une bonne nouvelle ! Tu remercieras Charles pour moi…

- Bien sur… Tu sais que je ne cherche pas à t'être désagréable avec mes refus ?

- Bien entendu William ! Je sais pertinemment que tu ne veux que notre santé à tous les deux. Mais tu as raison… Je suis un peu difficile…

- Ravi que tu l'admettes, sourit il. Mais tu as toutes les raisons du monde !

Elle sourit, consciente des efforts qu'il faisait pour lui être agréable alors qu'elle ne l'était pas. Elle avait de la chance qu'il soit si compréhensif avec ses humeurs. Tout comme il s'était montré compréhensif avec son idée pour les enfants du village qui ne pouvaient aller à l'école faute de moyens.

Mary avait tout pris en charge avec une détermination et une volonté sans faille. Mr Bennet avait laissé une fille bien plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'était en arrivant. Elle retrouvait un regain de vie avec cette action, et cela transparaissait sur son visage, rendu bien moins austère qu'auparavant. Au début, ses leçons se faisaient pour à peine 5 enfants. Elle avait cherché à comprendre pourquoi les parents refusaient de laisser venir leurs enfants en discutant après l'office du dimanche avec le curé.

- Ces gens ont besoin de leurs enfants, expliqua-t-il. La plupart des enfants, même très jeune, travaillent. Leur rémunération, aussi faible soit elle, aide toute la famille à vivre. S'ils devaient venir, la famille y perdrait.

- Mais ils y gagneraient ensuite, s'exclama Mary.

- Ils ne voient pas sur le long terme, Miss Bennet.

- C'est dommage, vraiment dommage, déplora Mary.

Il lui avait fait une mine contrite avant de repartir à ses occupations. Mary avait alors beaucoup réfléchit, parlé avec Elizabeth, Emma et l'homme d'église, et ils avaient fini par trouver une solution. Changer les horaires. Elle ne pouvait rien faire contre le travail des enfants, mais elle pouvait faire en sorte qu'ils assistent aux cours si elle se déplaçait à des horaires ne perturbant pas l'équilibre pécuniaire précaire des familles. Ainsi vit elle arriver petit à petit de nouveaux jeunes élèves, pour finir avec une classe de 20 enfants entre 7 et 12 ans.

- C'est merveilleux, dit Elizabeth. Ces 20 enfants représentent déjà une très belle victoire !

Elles prenaient le thé toutes les trois dans le boudoir d'Elizabeth.

- Je rêverais d'en voir le double, dit Emma.

- Avec le temps peut être…

- Et moi j'aimerai tellement pouvoir ne faire que ça ! dit Mary. J'ai entendu parler des orphelinats de la région… Il y aurait tellement à faire pour ces enfants !

- Tu veux vouer ta vie au sort des enfants de ce pays ? s'étonna Elizabeth

- Notre société fait si peu pour eux ! On les fait travailler, on les exploite, ou alors on les abandonne à leur sort ! s'exclama Mary. Je trouve cela si triste !

- Elle n'a pas tort, dit Emma.

- Je sais bien qu'elle n'a pas tort, répondit Elizabeth. Mais de là à vouloir s'investir autant… Mary, je sais que tu n'as pas les aspirations que nous avons eu avec Jane et Kitty. Mais ne souhaites tu pas pouvoir être heureuse et installée chez toi ?

- Cela n'est possible qu'avec un mari… Je ne peux avoir de maison sans cette condition, et je ne veux pas dépendre d'un homme.

- Doucement jeune amie, rit Emma. On peut se marier sans dépendre d'un homme heureusement ! L'esprit reste libre tant qu'on le nourrit de la bonne façon.

- Peut-être mais je n'en ai tout de même pas envie. Pardonnez moi, je vais me reposer un peu dans ma chambre, dit Mary.

Elizabeth lui fit un signe de tête, et sa jeune sœur s'en alla. Elles ne se comprenaient pas, et avaient trop de mal à communiquer.

- Est elle fâchée ? demanda Emma.

- Peut être un peu.

- Je trouva son attitude merveilleuse ! Vouloir sortir autant du carcan social… C'est juste merveilleux !

- Et si difficile aussi ! Je n'ai rien contre ses aspirations, même si je ne les comprends pas vraiment. J'ai toujours voulu être amoureuse et me marier. Mary n'a toujours voulu qu'apprendre son piano et les lectures diverses et variées. Le mariage de Jane, puis le mien, a ouvert à nos sœurs les portes d'un monde plein de nouvelles possibilités. Kitty a trouvé un bon époux, et Mary veut maintenant révolutionner le monde !

- Ne serais tu pas fière d'elle ?

- Avant d'être fière, je serais surtout inquiète ! S'assumer seule n'est pas facile pour une femme, surtout qu'elle ne veut pas être gouvernante. Ce serait plus simple de faire accepter ce type de voie à mon père.

- Elle est motivée en tous cas… Je ne connais pas son avenir, mais elle est vraiment sure de ce qu'elle veut !

- C'est bien ce que je crois aussi malheureusement… soupira Elizabeth.

Le destin de sa sœur lui semblait bien nuageux.

Les sœurs de Charles ne cachèrent pas leur joie de voir leur petite nièce. Jane fut complètement occultée et il n'y en eut que pour la grâce du nouveau-né et son calme. La jeune mère n'en fit pas cas, comme des commentaires qu'elle reçut sur l'aménagement de la maison. Louisa et Caroline trouvèrent toujours à redire sur la qualité d'un tissu, du rembourrage d'une chaise, ou d'un meuble mal placé. Charles du se retenir pour ne pas les renvoyer à Londres, et Jane usa de beaucoup d'arguments pour le radoucir. Au bout de deux semaines, il ne supportait plus qu'elle trouve toujours des choses désagréables.

Il s'en plaignit alors qu'elle nourrissait leur fille, à l'abri des regards dans la nursery.

- Je n'en reviens pas qu'elle puisse tout dénigrer ainsi !

- Ne leur en veux pas, elles ne font qu'exprimer leur gout…

- Et pourquoi serait-il meilleur que le nôtre ?

- Il ne l'est pas. Mais tes sœurs ont des gouts très différents de ce que nous aimons.

- Ta sœur n'a pas exprimé un tel désaccord et pourtant elle n'a pas nos gouts.

- Tu ne peux pas les comparer, sourit Jane. Lizzy aime comme nous, malgré tout, une certaine simplicité.

- Et je sais bien que mes sœurs non…

- Alors ne leur en tient pas rigueur…

- Tu es trop gentille ma douce, elle ne mérite pas ta bonté. Je repense à ce qu'elles t'ont dit concernant Juliet. Que nous aurions dû prendre une nourrice pour la nourrir.

- Et elles n'ont pas tort. C'est ce que tout le monde ou presque fait. Toi-même tu en as eu une.

- C'était le choix de mes parents, tout comme nous choisissons de ne pas en avoir. Elles devraient respecter cela !

La petite Juliet sursauta lorsque son père haussa le ton.

- Pardon Juliet, chuchota-t-il.

Jane sourit alors que son bébé reprit son repas comme si de rien était.

- Je vous laisse entre femme, je ne peux déserter le salon trop longtemps…

Il se pencha et embrassa la tempe de Jane

- Ne te laisse submerger par des sentiments négatifs… Elles ne pensent pas à mal…

Il opina et les laissa après un dernier petit signe de la main. Jane s'installa alors confortablement tout en fredonnant une mélodie douce qu'elle avait apprise au piano, et regarda sa fille s'endormir contre elle. Elle sourit, bienheureuse, et profitait de l'instant quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Elle sursauta et poussa un léger cri qui réveilla Juliet et la fit pleurer.

- Pardonne moi Jane, mais je devais te prévenir ! Mary t'attends en bas, dit Charles.

- C'est Elizabeth ?

- Oui… Elle te réclame…

- Alors je dois y aller… Mais comment faire pour Juliet ? Elle va avoir faim, et je ne peux la sortir encore, surtout par ce froid !

- Je m'occupe de trouver une solution. Rejoins ta sœur. Si elle te demande, c'est que peut être que les choses sont difficiles.

Jane déposa délicatement Juliet dans les bras de son père avant de courir se préparer. Elizabeth avait besoin d'elle.

Mary ne put rien lui expliquer. Elle était tout juste rentrée de ses leçons que Georgiana lui avait demandé de venir la querir. Jane commençait doucement à s'inquiéter.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à Pemberley, elle fut accueillie par une Georgiana très différente de celle qu'elle connaissait. Son regard était affolé, et elle n'avait plus du tout sa maitrise habituelle.

- Oh Jane quel soulagement ! Merci Mary !

Elles s'enlacèrent, puis Georgiana leur fit signe de la suivre tandis qu'elle montait à l'étage.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Jane tout en se débarrassant de son manteau et de son chapeau.

- Elle est épuisée. Mrs Reynolds et ma belle-mère vous donneront plus d'informations que moi… Je me sens si impuissante…

- Le soutien est très important dans ces moments-là, ne vous torturez pas. Ou est Darcy ?

- Chez le tailleur… Pour les tenues de son mariage… J'ai demandé à John de les faire rentrer. J'ai envoyé je ne sais combien de message au médecin mais il ne vient pas.

- Il est parti pour Leicester. Il y a une épidémie de fièvre, et il a été demandé en soutien, expliqua Mary. On ne parle que de ça à Lambton.

- Oh non ! Ca tombe si mal ! déplora Georgiana en s'arrêtant de marcher.

Jane lui fit un petit sourire pour tenter de la rassurer.

- Mary, fait demander du thé, dit Jane. Ensuite patientez en bas et détendez vous jusqu'au retour de Darcy. Tout va bien se passer, il faut garder notre calme.

- Mais…

- Mrs Reynolds, tout comme Mrs Darcy savent ce qu'est de mettre un enfant au monde, Georgiana. Je les seconderais au mieux.

Elle leur sourit une dernière fois avant de continuer son chemin vers la chambre de sa sœur. Elle espérait et priait dieu que la situation ne soit pas aussi alarmante qu'elle semblait l'être.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre sur le pourquoi de cette situation et son dénouement... Au plus vite bien sur. Merci d'avoir lu, il ne reste que le petit message pour mon plaisir :)**


	31. Chapter 31

_Bonsoir ! Je ne suis pas sadique au point de vous faire languir des semaines pour la suite ;)_

_Merci victoria, Malou et ma lectrice silencieuse pour vos messages._

_Iota : le prochain mariage c'est le colonel Fitzwilliam ;)_

_C'est l'avant dernier avant l'épilogue… Et il n'y aura pas de suite dans l'immédiat, car il me faut vraiment trouver des idées pour la suite de leur vie._

_En revanche j'ai déjà une idée pour autre chose, avec les mêmes personnages, à la même époque, mais un peu différemment ^^_

_Bref, vous verrez ça plus tard, voici la suite_

* * *

Elizabeth n'aurait jamais pensé que cette journée tournerait de cette façon. Elle avait toujours imaginé son accouchement comme un jour merveilleux, alors qu'elle le vivait plutôt dans la douleur. Tandis qu'elle avait un peu de répit entre deux contractions, elle repensa à aux heures écoulées. Peut être les choses aurait été différentes si elle avait compris ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Le matin

Elizabeth se leva un peu fatiguée. La nuit avait été difficile, tant par la difficulté d'être bien installée pour dormir, que par les coups qu'elle recevait. Son bébé semblait être plein d'énergie et trouvait l'envie d'en faire profiter sa génitrice.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que les coups étaient fréquents, mais le médecin disait que c'était normal, car l'espace venait à manquer pour le futur enfant. Elizabeth pensa alors que les petites crampes qu'elle ressentait devaient avoir la même cause.

Voyant sa femme fatiguée, Darcy lui apporta son petit déjeuné au lit. Il s'installa à côté d'elle sur une chaise, buvant son thé, tandis qu'elle mangeait doucement.

- Tu es sure que ça va ? demanda William à son épouse. Tu sembles éreintée et tu as le teint pâle…

- Ne t'inquiète pas… La nuit a été agitée, rien de plus. Tu n'as pas du t'en rendre compte.

- J'ai un sommeil profond en ce moment…

- Tu dois toi aussi être fatigué, mais plutôt de me sentir m'agiter à tes cotés.

- Pas du tout ! Et je ne voudrais dormir seul dans mon lit pour rien au monde ! Mais quoi qu'il en soit, tu devrais te reposer.

- C'est ce que je compte faire. Mrs Reynolds se débrouille très bien sans moi, et je n'ai pas de courrier à faire. Je vais rester au lit et attendre Georgiana.

- Parfait.

- Et toi tu vas rejoindre ton cousin ?

- Oui. Nous allons essayer les costumes du mariage. Je ne serais pas absent toute la journée.

- Tu vas quand même jusqu'à Elis Park… Ton oncle et ta tante voudront certainement te parler un peu.

- Ils comprendront que je ne veuille pas rester trop longtemps loin de ma femme et de sa situation.

- « _Sa situation_ »… Autrement dit une délivrance prochaine.

- Question de vocabulaire… Tu veux que je restes avec toi ?

- Hors de question ! Tu vas profiter de ta journée avec le Colonel. Je vais tenter de dormir et tu n'as vraiment pas besoin d'être là pour ça.

- Bien, si tu me chasses, sourit Darcy

- Parfaitement !

Ils avaient terminé le déjeuner avant que Darcy ne parte rejoindre son cousin. Elizabeth se rallongea sur le dos, caressant son ventre dur et ferma les yeux.

Lorsque Georgiana arriva, elle n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil. Elle n'était pas plus reposée, et les crampes s'étaient amplifiées. Mrs Reynolds et la jeune fille virent aussitôt qu'Elizabeth n'allait pas bien.

La vieille intendante s'approcha aussitôt du lit.

- Ca ne va pas Lizzy ? demanda Georgiana

- Me permettez vous ? demanda Mrs Reynolds en montrant le ventre de la future mère

Elizabeth opina et Mrs Reynolds leva le gros édredon. Elle plaça ses mains sur le ventre et sentit le bébé bouger.

- Il bouge… C'est bon signe… Mais je pense que nous devrions faire venir le médecin.

- Souffres tu ?

- De plus en plus… dit Elizabeth.

- Je vais tout de suite demander qu'on fasse venir le docteur, dit Mrs Reynolds.

Elle ne soucia pas de sa tenue devant sa maitresse et se mit à courir plus qu'à marcher en sortant de la pièce. Georgiana alla s'asseoir sur la place vide du lit et prit les mains d'Elizabeth.

- Que puis je faire ? As-tu soif ? Veux tu manger ?

- Merci Gi. Mais je…

Elizabeth grimaça de douleur et se contracta. Le travail avait dû commencer sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Ce qu'elle croyait être des crampes devait être des contractions.

- Lizzy…

- Ca va aller… Je dois juste respirer…

- Ou est William ?

- Chez le tailleur… Ou chez Lord et Lady Milton…

- Je vais envoyer John le quérir. Il ne voudrait pas être loin de toi.

Georgiana quitta elle aussi la pièce en courant, promettant de revenir au plus vite. Elizabeth posa se mains sur son ventre et pria pour que tout se déroule bien.

Les heures défilèrent sans plus de nouvelles du médecin. Il était introuvable. Mrs Reynolds prit les choses en main, sans informer Elizabeth de ce contretemps, et fit chercher Eleonor Darcy. L'une comme l'autre avait déjà assisté à des délivrances, et sans la présence de médecin, toute aide serait bienvenue.

Elizabeth ne pouvait plus ignorer ou mal interpréter ce qu'il lui arrivait. Les contractions étaient de plus en plus fortes, et de plus en plus rapprochées. Elle souffrait et la fatigue se faisait de plus en plus ressentir. Souhaitant une présence plus que chère à son cœur, elle demanda à Georgiana d'aller chercher Jane. Mrs Darcy remplaça la jeune femme au chevet d'Elizabeth.

- Mrs Darcy…

- Appelez-moi Eleonor voyons… dit-elle en lui caressant le front.

- Est-ce que le bébé… renifla Elizabeth

- Tant que vous le sentez bouger, tout va bien… Ne vous tracassez pas… Nous allons tout faire pour que vous vous portiez bien tous les deux.

- J'aurai du comprendre… j'aurai du savoir… pleurnicha Elizabeth

- Ne vous fustigez pas. C'est votre premier enfant, et chaque grossesse est différente. Ce peut être long, rapide… C'est la nature qui décide. Voulez-vous vous lever un peu ? Parfois cela rend les contractions plus supportables.

- Je ne perdrais rien à essayer…

Eleonor aidée de Mrs Reynolds aidèrent Elizabeth à se relever puis à sortir du lit. Elle ressentit un léger mieux avant de sentir un liquide chaud couler le long de ses cuisses. Elle baissa aussitôt la tête, regardant le sol s'humidifier doucement en formant une auréole.

- Cette fois plus de doutes possibles, dit Mrs Reynolds

- Il va nous falloir de l'eau et des langes.

- Tout est déjà prêt dans la nursery madame…

- Qu'ils se tiennent prêts dans les cuisines pour qu'on ait de l'eau chaude… Il faut stériliser un couteau aussi.

Elizabeth trembla à cette mention, avant de se rappeler la nécessité de couper le cordon qui la reliait au bébé.

Mrs Reynolds fila faire préparer le nécessaire pour cette naissance, tandis qu'Elizabeth faisait quelques pas.

- Nous allons devoir faire ça entre nous… dit doucement Eleonor. Brooks est introuvable. Mais je vous promets que tout se passera bien.

- Je ne veux pas le perdre.

- Nous ne voulons perdre ni l'un ni l'autre… Venez vous reposer… Vous aurez besoin de force.

Elle l'aida à se réinstaller dans le lit, installa de nombreux coussins et oreillers pour qu'elle soit bien calée et position semi assise, avant de lui éponger un peu le visage avec un linge humide. Elizabeth ferma les yeux et essaya de se détendre.

- J'ai envoyé Stephen chercher Mary, dit Georgiana en revenant dans la chambre. Elle ira ensuite chercher Jane.

- Très bien…

- N'y a-t-il rien d'autre que je puisse faire ?

- Je crains que non. Comme toi, je dois patienter que la nature fasse son œuvre.

Georgiana eut soudain l'idée de jouer un peu de musique pour qu'Elizabeth puisse être plus apaisée. Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre, alla dans son boudoir au même étage en laissant également la porte ouverte. Là elle commença à jouer des berceuses, apprises dans son enfance pour Laurine. Elizabeth ne put s'endormir avec les contractions, mais le son de la mélodie la fit voyager un peu hors de sa chambre.

John Woodward avait reçu la deuxième mission la plus importante de sa vie. La première avait été de promettre à Darcy de prendre soin de Georgiana tout au long de leur vie quelques mois plus tôt. Aujourd'hui, celle-ci lui confiait la lourde charge de retrouver son beau-frère au plus vite et de le ramener à Pemberley. Il fallait qu'il rentre le plus rapidement possible.

Lorsque Jane pénétra dans la chambre de sa sœur, elle manqua de pousser un cri de stupeur. Elizabeth reposait dans son lit, le visage fatigué et crispé, ruisselant de sueur. Jamais après plus de vingt ans de vie commune elle n'avait vu sa sœur dans cet état. Mrs Darcy vint jusqu'à elle, profitant qu'Elizabeth avait les yeux clos et qu'elle n'avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir, pour lui parler.

- Bonjour Jane… Merci d'être venue, chuchota-t-elle

- Bonjour. Je n'aurai pu rester chez moi. Elle a l'air si mal en point.

- Elle a quelques difficultés. Le travail est laborieux. Elle est épuisée et je crains que la suite ne soit pas plus facile.

- Pauvre Lizzy… Que puis je faire ?

- Votre présence la réconfortera j'en suis sure. Pour le reste, nous devons faire confiance à dieu et laisser faire la nature.

- Jane !

Jane alla aussitôt au chevet de sa sœur qui venait de l'appeler et s'assit sur le lit.

- Lizzy…

- Pardonne-moi de t'avoir fait venir… Mais je…

- Chut… Ma place est ici. Avec toi.

- Je m'en veux tellement… J'aurai du comprendre… Alors le médecin pourrait être là.

- Non. Le docteur Brooks a été réclamé à Leicester. Il n'aurait pu être là de toute façon…

Elizabeth prit les mains de sa sœur tandis qu'une grosse contraction lui coupait le souffle. Jane regarda Mrs Darcy et Mrs Reynolds, l'air perdue avec les larmes aux yeux.

Darcy et le Colonel Fitzwilliam sortaient en riant de l'échoppe du tailleur. Leurs mesures étaient prises pour les quelques retouches à faire avant le jour J, et tout serait prêt dans les temps. Ils marchaient vers le relais de poste ou l'on s'occupait de leurs chevaux.

- Une bonne chose de faite ! dit le colonel. Il ne reste qu'à me présenter à l'église le bon jour !

- Je ferais en sorte que ce soit le bon, plaisanta Darcy.

- Le père d'Emma me trancherait la gorge si je venais à me défiler !

- N'a-t-il pas vu comme tu adores sa fille ?

- Disons plutôt qu'il tient à elle comme à la prunelle de ses yeux, et que je dois faire très attention !

- Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour ça !

- Viens tu avec moi à Elis ?

- Je ne sais pas. Elizabeth n'était pas très bien ce matin.

- Oh… Alors nous devrions plutôt nous séparer ici.

- Mr Darcy ! entendirent-ils hurler.

Ils se tournèrent vers le son, William assez irrité qu'on le hèle ainsi en pleine rue. Mais quand il vit qu'il s'agissait de John Woodward et qu'ils courraient vers eux l'air agité, il s'inquiéta aussitôt.

- Que se passe-t-il John ? demanda Darcy fébrile

- C'est Elizabeth… répondit il essoufflé. Vous devez rentrer.

Sans un mot, il se précipita vers son cheval, qu'il enfourcha d'un bond pour galoper au plus vite vers Pemberley.

La nuit venait de tomber quand Elizabeth commença à pousser pour la première fois. Jane était à sa droite dans le lit, l'encourageant autant qu'elle le pouvait tout en lui passant un linge mouillé sur le visage. Mrs Darcy, à sa gauche, l'aidait à se maintenir en position assise. Quand à Mrs Reynolds, la plus expérimentée des trois, elle se tenait au bout du lit, surveillant l'avancée du bébé vers l'extérieur.

Elizabeth puisait dans le peu de force qu'il lui restait pour obéir aux ordres des femmes en sa compagnie : respirer, pousser, respirer, pousser… Mais elle n'en pouvait plus, malgré le sucre que sa sœur lui donnait régulièrement pour lui donner un peu d'énergie. Tout en exécutant les ordres, elle se mit à prier encore. Mais cette fois c'était pour que dieu lui donne la force d'y arriver.

William aimait son cheval, et faisait partie de ceux qui détestait usait de cravache pour faire avancer la bête plus rapidement. Mais cette fois, il en usa, criant en plsu pour qu'il galope toujours plus vite. Il devait rentrer. Il devait être chez lui. Il ne se pardonnerait jamais d'avoir été absent s'il arrivait malheur à sa femme ou à son enfant. Même si au fond de lui il savait que leurs destins n'étaient plus entre ses mains, il ne pouvait être loin d'eux.

Georgiana le vit arriver, attendant devant la fenêtre. Elle se précipita dehors pour l'accueillir.

- William ! s'écria-t-elle alors qu'il descendait de sa monture

- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda-t-il en pénétrant dans la cour intérieure.

John et le Colonel Fitzwilliam arrivèrent à leur tour et les suivirent à l'intérieur.

- Elle est exténuée… Mais tu es père…

William s'arrêta de marcher et se tourna vers sa sœur.

- Mon enfant est né ? demanda-t-il ses yeux s'embuant.

- Oui… Mais…

- Quoi mais ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Mrs Reynolds a dit qu'il y en avait un autre à venir.

Darcy ouvrit de grands yeux sous le choc de cette annonce, mais se reprit aussitôt avant de filer vers l'escalier et de monter deux à deux les marches. Il ne se soucia plus de rien, voulant juste se retrouver avec sa femme et ses enfants. Sans tenir compte de ce qu'il pourrait trouver à l'intérieur, il ouvrit la porte à la volée.

Alors il entendit les pleurs. Alors il les vit. Les deux petits êtres. Ses enfants. Jane en tenait un, enveloppé dans une couverture de laine bleue. L'autre était dans les bras de sa belle mère, emmitouflé dans une couverture de laine rose.

Puis il la vit elle. Sa femme. Celle qui permettait que ces enfants soient nés. Celle qui avait bouleversé sa vie depuis leur première rencontre. Celle qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. Elle était là, heureusement vivante bien que complètement amorphe, regardant celui qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre.

- William… dit elle doucement en tendant la main vers lui d'un geste horriblement lent.

Oubliant les bébés, il se précipita vers elle et embrassa son front.

- Lizzy… Dis moi que tu vas reprendre des forces… Dis moi que ça va aller…

- Ca va aller, murmura-t-elle. Tu avais raison…

- A quel sujet ?

- Le premier né Darcy est toujours un garçon… Même quand ils sont plusieurs.

Il sourit, avant de l'enlacer comme il pouvait et de l'embrasser sur tout le visage. Il était père, Lizzy était toujours là, et un nouveau monde s'ouvrait devant eux.

* * *

**Et voilà ;) A votre tour de travailler! Ca vous a plu? Encore un chapitre puis ce sera la fin... c'est le moment ou jamais pour les silencieux de donner leur opinion ^^ rdv au plus vite **


	32. Chapter 32

_Bonjour à toutes !_

_Le précédent chapitre vous a plu, et j'en suis vraiment vraiment ravie. Je me répète, je sais, mais c'est vraiment agréable de savoir qu'on peut faire ressentir des choses à des personnes inconnues en écrivant. Alors merci à vous toutes._

_Merci à Mimija, MORPHEE, Alyssia et guest pour les compliments et les encouragements._

_Iota : cette histoire ne se finira jamais complètement. J'aurai toujours des choses à dire ou faire avec elle. Des one shot sont d'ailleurs plus probables qu'une vraie suite, car ce sera plus simple que de faire une véritable histoire avec un fil conducteur. Et des passages de leur vie, j'en ais déjà en tête )_

_Grandepretresse : je ne crois pas pouvoir me passer d'écrire. Peut-être que je ferais autre chose qui te plaira aussi_

_Malou : il y aura une autre histoire, c'est certain ! j'ai l'idée, je dois maintenant savoir ou je vais aller avec_

_Victoria : je ne peux pas te dévoiler ça comme ça ;) par mp oui ;)_

_En route pour le dernier chapitre._

* * *

Elizabeth ayant besoin de repos, Mrs Reynolds congédia toutes les personnes présentes dans la chambre. Darcy se sépara à contre cœur de son épouse après un dernier baiser, avant de suivre sa belle-mère et sa belle-sœur vers la nursery. C'est là qu'il put faire connaissance avec ses deux enfants, que chacune lui présenta.

- Il est votre premier né, dit Jane en mettant l'enfant dans les bras de son père.

Darcy se sentit aussitôt fier et heureux à un point qu'il ne croyait pas envisageable. Il était déjà heureux, comblé par la vie et par Elizabeth mais là, il se sentait comme transporté de bonheur. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent alors qu'il regardait son fils qui commençait à s'agiter contre lui.

- Lui aviez-vous choisi un nom ? demanda Jane. Lizzy n'en a jamais soufflé mot.

- Oui… Connor. Connor John William Darcy…

Le petit s'agita encore plus et commença à pleurer.

- Il doit avoir faim, expliqua Jane alors que Darcy tentait de comprendre ce qu'il avait. Je vais chercher la nourrice.

- Oh mais il va en falloir une deuxième ! s'exclama Darcy. Et un deuxième lit ! Nous n'avons rien en double !

- Nous avons le minimum vital William… sourit Eleonor. La nourrice pourra nourrir les deux petits, et ils pourront dormir sur un lit. Ils ne bougent pas encore assez pour avoir des risques de chute.

Jane s'en alla et Eleonor s'approcha pour présenter sa fille à son beau-fils. Elle l'a déposa dans le bras libre de son père, avant de prendre le petit Connor.

- Voici votre fille…

- Coleen… Coleen Grâce Ann Darcy. Heureusement qu'Elizabeth a insisté pour qu'on choisisse un prénom pour une fille…

- La superstition du premier né ? sourit à nouveau Eleonor

- C'est cela.

- Elle se vérifie cette fois encore, mais il n'est pas venu au monde seul. Et ce n'est pas monnaie courante dans la famille.

- En effet…

Ils se turent un instant, chacun regardant le bébé qu'il tenait.

- Merci, dit Darcy en coupant le silence. Merci d'avoir été là pour Elizabeth. Merci de l'avoir aidée.

- C'est bien normal William. Je n'aurai pu rester chez moi en sachant qu'elle avait besoin d'aide.

- Laurine est elle toujours là bas ?

- Oui. Et elle doit trépigner d'impatience ! Je pense envoyer un message pour prévenir de mon retour demain.

- Je vais envoyer mon cousin la chercher. Il sera ravi de nous rendre ce service.

- Merci William.

Jane revint avec la nourrice et Mrs Reynolds. William donna Coleen à Jane, pour demander des nouvelles de sa femme.

- Elle s'est endormie, dit Mrs Reynolds. Mais son état m'inquiète.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'a-t-elle ?

- Elle doit souffrir, même si elle ne dit rien. Les accouchements comme celui-ci sont très fatigant et peuvent endolorir le corps entier. Il faudrait qu'elle soit examinée.

- Pardonnez moi, dit la nourrice. Mais tous les médecins sont à Leicester. Brooks est parti ce matin.

- S'il lui faut un médecin j'en trouverais un, tonna Darcy.

Darcy remua ciel et terre pendant 2 jours pour trouver un médecin capable de venir au chevet de sa femme, tant il était inquiet de son état. Et grâce à la morphine, beaucoup de repos et de soins, elle put tenir ses bébés contre elle au bout d'une semaine. Elle avait pu les voir et les toucher, mais n'avoir pu les serrer contre elle créait un manque. Elle avait ressenti tout au long de cette semaine comme un grand vide, que seuls ses petits contre son sein avaient comblé. Elle partagea ce moment avec William, assis à ses cotés dans le lit, ému de la voir pleurer et parler à ses enfants.

- Ne sont ils pas adorables ? dit elle émerveillée. Coleen a des traits si fins, et Connor a les cheveux si doux…

- Ils sont magnifiques, répondit il fièrement. Comme leur maman.

- Maman… Je n'ai pas l'impression de l'être… Je ne peux même pas sortir de ce lit !

- Il te faut du temps Lizzy. Et du repos… Remets-toi et ensuite tu pourras même courir à travers champs.

- J'aimerai tellement m'occuper d'eux…

Darcy prit Coleen dans ses bras, pour qu'Elizabeth profite de Connor. Elle le caressa, le calina l'embrassa autant qu'elle le pouvait, tout en lui souhaitant le meilleur. Ils échangèrent, et elle répéta les mêmes gestes avec sa fille.

- Et de toi…Tu me manques William.

- Tu me manques aussi. Mais je préfère que tu te remettes avant de revenir dormir avec toi.

- Je sais… Et tes journées sont bien occupées aussi.

- Ca ira mieux maintenant. J'ai trouvé un médecin pour s'occuper de toi, une deuxième nourrice, et un deuxième lit de bébé. Tu pourras choisir le reste, et je n'ai plus rien d'aussi urgent à régler. Je pourrais passer plus de temps avec toi.

- Je ne peux pas me plaindre, j'ai eu de la chance que Jane, Georgiana et Eleonor passe autant de temps avec moi.

- Elles ont eu peur tu sais.

- Oui je sais. Mrs Reynolds aussi a pris grand soin de moi.

- Je pense qu'elle n'aurait voulu pour rien au monde qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Elle a dû avoir peur elle aussi.

- Quoi qu'il en soit je ne pourrai jamais assez la remercier pour ce qu'elle a fait pour moi….

Elle caressa le visage de Coleen puis celui de Connor.

- …Et pour eux… Je ne sais pas comment les choses auraient tournées sans elle.

- Ne pensons pas à cela, répondit Darcy en caressant la joue d'Elizabeth du revers de sa main. Vous êtes tous les 3 biens là et en bonne santé, et c'est la seule chose qui compte.

Ils restèrent tous les quatre un long moment, à se parler et à profiter de ce moment en famille.

La naissance des jumeaux vit arriver à Pemberley les Mayfield et Mr Bennet. Ils avaient préféré attendre après la naissance de Juliet, et Elizabeth était tout juste remise sur pieds lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Il lui avait fallu trois semaines pour se relever sans aide, tant elle avait été malmenée par l'accouchement. Darcy veillait malgré tout à ce qu'elle n'en fasse pas trop, et lui ordonnait régulièrement en douceur de s'asseoir ou d'aller s'allonger.

- Je ne suis pas une poupée fragile ! s'indignait elle

- Peut être mais il a raison, le défendait toujours Mrs Reynolds. Venez donc vous installer dans ce fauteuil.

Depuis l'accouchement, elle veillait comme le lait sur le feu sa maitresse. Darcy l'avait bien remarqué et Elizabeth se révélait plus docile avec elle. Il en ignorait la raison, mais appréciait la finalité. L'explication relevait d'une discussion entre les deux femmes, quand Elizabeth était encore en pleine convalescence la première semaine.

_Comme chaque matin, Mrs Reynolds venait vérifier qu'Elizabeth ne manquait de rien. Elle tapotait l'édredon, lui ramenait de l'eau fraiche, ou attisait simplement le feu._

_- Vous me dorlotez trop, lui dit Elizabeth._

_- Vous avez besoin qu'on prenne soin de vous madame._

_- Connor et Coleen aussi._

_- Ils ont une armée de personnes prête à s'occuper d'eux. Vous non à cause de la bienséance._

_- Je ne sais comment vous remercier de tout cela, dit Elizabeth. L'accouchement, le soutien, et tous les soins que vous me prodiguez._

_- C'est mon travail madame, dit l'intendante en souriant._

_- Non. Vous dépassez largement les limites de votre travail… J'ai l'impression de voir une mère s'occuper de son enfant._

_Mrs Reynolds arrêta sa tâche pour s'approcher du lit de la convalescente._

_- Me permettez-vous de m'asseoir ? demanda-t-elle en montrant le lit._

_- Je vous en prie._

_- Je vais vous paraitre présomptueuse, mais depuis la mort de Mrs Ann Darcy, j'ai pris soin de ses enfants comme des miens. Bien entendu, avec toute la réserve due à leur rang et au mien, mais… Je vais faire dans la sensiblerie mais je les aime comme s'ils étaient nés de ma chair. Et lorsque Mr Darcy vous a épousée, vous êtes entrée vous aussi au même statut qu'eux._

_Elizabeth sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux._

_- Si mes propos ou mes actes vous dérangent, je comprendrai. Si vous préférez que je sois moins…_

_- Non ! s'exclama Elizabeth en la coupant. Restez surtout telle que vous êtes, ne changez rien. Merci pour tout._

_Elizabeth prit une main de son intendante et la serra, comme pour accentuer plus encore sa reconnaissance._

Caroline allait remettre les pieds à Pemberley pour la première fois depuis plus d'un an, et surtout revoir Elizabeth. Elle ne craignait pas Georgiana, qui au vu de son caractère doux, ne lui tiendrait pas rigueur de ses agissements. En revanche, la maitresse de Pemberley était beaucoup plus piquante, et elle allait la revoir portant dans ses bras la progéniture de l'homme dont elle avait rêvé de nombreuses années. Elle était jalouse rien qu'à y penser.

Le salon de Pemberley était rempli à leur arrivée. Les Milton étaient présent, Emma, les Woodward au complet revenus de leur voyage, les Forbs, Eleonor et Laurine, et bien sur Mr Bennet et les Mayfield. Il régnait une bonne humeur générale bon-enfant, mais cela ne réussit pas à atténuer la mauvaise humeur de Caroline. Elle appréhendait de voir les heureux parents. Elle sut qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue lorsqu'elle croisa le regard d'Elizabeth. Il fut froid et mauvais, et elle regretta aussitôt d'être venue. Mais elle fit bonne figure et alla la féliciter, ainsi que Darcy.

- Toutes mes félicitations ! s'exclama Louisa. Des jumeaux ! Et par chance en bonne santé !

- Merci, répondit Elizabeth avec un sourire hypocrite. Nous avons beaucoup de chance en effet.

- Félicitations, dit simplement Caroline.

Elizabeth hocha simplement la tête pour la remercier avant de se tourner vers Charles et Jane.

- As-tu vu son air pale ? cancana Louisa alors qu'elle et sa sœur s'approchaient des boissons. Elle n'est pas belle à voir…

- Elle n'est peut être pas encore complètement remise, répondit Caroline. Si elle s'en remet ! ajouta-t-elle perfidement

- Une chose est sure, c'est qu'elle ne sera plus la même. Physiquement un enfant signe la mort de la taille fine d'une femme, alors deux ! rit Louisa

- Darcy se détournera d'elle !

Caroline se plut à penser qu'il puisse s'éloigner de sa femme enlaidie par sa maternité, quand elle fut attrapée par le bras.

- Vous êtes les deux personnes les plus mauvaises que je connaisse ! murmura Charles en prenant le bras de chacune

Il les dirigea vers le vestibule, sans qu'elle ne comprenne ce qui leur arrivait.

- Vous devriez avoir honte toutes les deux des horreurs que vous dites d'une femme qui aurait pu mourir il y a si peu de temps ! explosa-t-il. Elle aurait laissé derrière elle bien trop de monde à la pleurer dont ses nouveaux nés !

- Mais Charles…

- Pas de mais Charles, Louisa, il suffit ! Vous êtes exécrables depuis votre arrivée en Yorkshire, et vous dépassez toutes les limites aujourd'hui. Vous allez rentrer à Londres dès demain, et ne reviendrez que lorsque vous serez prêtes à être aimables avec moi, ma femme, et notre entourage.

- Charles !

- Faites-vous porter pâle dès maintenant, épargnez la famille Darcy de vos chuchotages déplacés. Je suis très sérieux, et surtout passablement énervé, alors cette fois vous allez faire ce que je vous demande.

Les deux sœurs ne purent répondre quoi que ce soit, tant elles étaient médusées par le courroux de leur frère. Il les laissa derrière lui alors qu'il retournait parmi les invités. Jane qui l'avait vu partir fut surprise qu'il revienne seul mais ne posa aucune question, tant son air semblait énervé. Elle fut détournée de lui par les exclamations des convives à l'arrivée des deux petits Darcy, amenés par leurs nourrices. Tout le monde s'extasia devant Connor et Coleen, et elle ne pensa plus à la disparition de ses belles sœurs.

Juliet, Coleen et Connor furent baptisés ensemble. Jane tenait Connor, Georgiana Coleen, et Elizabeth Juliet. Aucun n'apprécia particulièrement d'avoir de l'eau sur le front et ils se mirent tous les trois à pleurer. Les parents de chacun sourirent.

- Ce ne sera pas la dernière fois que nous les entendront tous les trois pleurer de concert, dit Charles.

La famille alla ensuite prendre une collation chez les Bingley. Les Hurst et Caroline étaient bien repartis à Londres, et Charles n'avaient pas souhaité expliquer leur absence au baptême de leur nièce. Ils discutèrent du futur mariage du Colonel et Emma, de Noël et des projets plus ou moins proches.

- Nous ne serons pas des vôtres à noël, dit Kitty. Nous serons avec la famille d'Harold cette année.

- Et vous père ? demanda Elizabeth. Serez-vous des nôtres ? Mary n'est pas prête de repartir pour Longbourn.

- J'aime ce que je fais ici, renchérit elle.

- Ma foi, je pensais me faire inviter par l'une de mes filles ainées. Elles sont bien installées et passent les fêtes ensemble.

- Vous avez le choix, dit Bingley.

- Merci mon cher, mais je crois que rien ne fera jamais le poids face à la collection de livres de votre concurrent direct Mr Darcy. Vous partez perdant.

Charles fit mine d'être déçu, et tous se mirent à rire.

- Vous risquez de le regretter lorsque les enfants hurleront en pleine nuit pour manger, dit Elizabeth.

- Le même châtiment m'attend chez ta sœur. Certes il n'y en a qu'une, mais la maison est moins grande… Non définitivement, je m'installe dans la bibliothèque.

- Nous vous installerons un beau lit, répondit Darcy que son beau père amusait beaucoup.

Les Darcy et leurs invités prirent congé après le diner. Elizabeth ne l'aurait admis pour rien au monde, mais elle ressentait la fatigue de cette longue journée. Darcy l'avait bien remarqué, et dès qu'ils rentrèrent chez eux, il lui demanda d'aller se coucher.

- Et ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas fatigué, car tes yeux parlent pour toi.

- Bien, alors je ne dirais rien. Mais tu vas devoir t'occuper seul de nos invités.

- Et en hôte courtois que je suis, tout se passera bien.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et la regarda monter l'escalier vers les chambres.

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'il montait se changer pour le souper, il découvrit qu'Elizabeth n'était pas dans son lit. Il sourit tout seul avant d'aller dans la nursery, ou il la trouva penchée au dessus du berceau de Coleen. Elle se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire.

- Ne devrais tu pas être couchée ?

- Je l'étais. Mais je voulais les voir. Et j'en ai oublié le temps.

Il vint la rejoindre et passa un bras autour de sa taille. Aussitôt imité par sa femme.

- Ils sont si mignons… Je ne me lasse pas de les regarder…

- Nous avons devant nous de belles années à les regarder grandir, dit il.

- Deux fois plus de bonheur que celui que nous partageons… Je ne crois pas avoir besoin d'autre chose. Grâce à toi, j'ai tout ce dont une femme peut rêver.

- Et grâce à toi je suis l'homme le plus chanceux du monde.

- Plus seulement de Grande Bretagne ?

- Non cette fois je pense avoir dépassé les frontières, sans aucune prétention bien sûr.

Coleen se mit à bouger, certainement dérangée par les chuchotements au dessus de sa tête.

- Sortons avant de les réveiller, murmura Darcy.

Ils retournèrent vers leur chambre, et tandis qu'Elizabeth se couchait, Darcy s'habilla pour le souper.

- Crois tu que nous serons de bons parents ? demanda Elizabeth

- Les meilleurs ! Nous leur apprendrons le respect, à ne pas se montrer orgueilleux, et surtout à ne pas se fier aux apparences. Ainsi, ils auront toutes les cartes en main pour être de bonnes personnes.

- Oh ! Donc ils n'auront pas les défauts qui ont éloignés leurs parents avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte de leurs bêtises… Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec ça.

- On pourrait ajouter la tendresse…

- … L'affection…

- … La bienveillance…

- Nos enfants seront parfaits !

- J'en suis persuadé… Et maintenant repose toi, dit il en s'approchant du lit. Tu as besoin d'être en pleine forme pour courir derrière eux.

Il l'embrassa doucement.

- J'ai encore le temps avant de devoir courir…

- Mieux vaut te préparer.

- Dors avec moi ce soir.

- Avec plaisir, sourit il.

- Je t'aime Mr Darcy.

- Je t'aime Mrs Darcy.

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, puis Darcy retourna à ses invités. Elizabeth ferma les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres, plus heureuse que dans ses plus beaux rêves. Elle avait tout : un mari merveilleux, de beaux enfants, une famille en or et une belle maison. Elle n'aurait pu rêver mieux, il y a plus d'un an, alors qu'elle arrivait à Pemberley. Elle avait découvert une nouvelle vie et s'apprêtait à la vivre pleinement.

* * *

**Et voilà! Ne manquera que l'épilogue! il arrivera au plus vite bien sur. Et pour m'encourager, vous pouvez m'envoyer plein de reviews! à bientot**


	33. Epilogue

_Bonsoir !_

_Et bien cette fois on y est… je l'ai dit par Mp en réponse aux reviews, mais je vous le dis aussi à celles qui passent ou aux non inscrites : ça fait un brin bizarre de faire le dernier chapitre…_

_Même si j'ai déjà en tête la prochaine histoire, des one shots sur celle çi, ça n'empeche que c'est étrange…_

_Pour la dernière fois je vais répondre aux non inscrites :_

_Victoria/vivibady : effectivement il fallait qu'elles se calment les deux sœurs terribles ) et comme je les aime pas…_

_quant au futur sujet de l'histoire, tu l'as eu en MP ! heureuse ? ^^_

_Mimija : merci à toi pour tes encouragements et tes compliments tout au long de cette petite histoire. Je me répète, mais c''est vraiment une motivation supplémentaire et un plaisir de connaitre les avis de chacun. Alors un grand merci à toi !_

_Allez, quand faut y aller, faut y aller !_

* * *

5 ans plus tard

Darcy se réveillait doucement de sa nuit, le sourire aux lèvres, heureux comme chaque jour depuis 6 ans. Il ne s'était jamais imaginé un tel avenir il avait toujours cru qu'il se marierait, aurait une vie paisible et normale en compagnie d'une famille qu'il aurait créée. Mais ce qu'il avait était mieux que tout. Sa femme avait égayé son monde de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables.

De leur rencontre à son arrivée à Pemberley, elle l'avait rendu meilleur.

Depuis leur mariage, elle rendait tout plus beau.

Pemberley avait totalement repris vie, et il régnait toujours une bonne humeur et une ambiance familiale avec les nombreuses visites qu'ils recevaient. La demeure avait rajeuni et s'était embellie par le bon gout décoratif de sa nouvelle maitresse.

Et enfin lui avait changé. Du moins dans son apparence. Il avait toujours été un homme bon, agréable et joyeux. Et elle avait réussi à ce que le monde se rende compte de cela. On ne pouvait plus le juger orgueilleux, mais seulement fier de sa famille.

Alors qu'il allait se rapprocher de son épouse endormie, il sentit une présence plus que coutumière dans son dos. Il n'était pas rare que son chenapan de fils se glisse dans le lit parental pour finir sa nuit avec son père. Elizabeth pestait souvent William en souriait.

Il se suréleva un peu pour regarder du côté de son épouse : en général, quand Connor apparaissait, sa sœur n'était jamais bien loin. Et elle était bien là, blottie dans les bras de sa mère.

- Bonjour papa ! chuchota Connor que les mouvements de son père avaient réveillé.

- Bonjour fils, répondit William sur le même ton en se retournant vers lui. Quelle est ton excuse aujourd'hui ? Un cauchemar ? une envie pressante ?

- Non j'ai eu soif et y avait pu d'eau dans ma chambre…

- Et bien sur il y en avait ici…

- Oui !

Connor fit son plus beau sourire, et son père n'y résista pas. Il l'embrassa son fils sur le front.

- Bon, je pense qu'il ne nous reste qu'à nous préparer pour le petit déjeuné. Tu devrais retourner dans ta chambre et appeler Nana.

- D'accord !

D'un bond, il était hors du lit.

Des deux enfants, il était le plus énergique. Dès le réveil, il était prêt à se dépenser et ce pour toute la journée. Coleen avait besoin d'un temps de latence pour émerger de son sommeil et elle était bien plus calme que son frère qui était infatigable.

William allait se lever quand il sentit Elizabeth remuer. Elle avait dû les entendre malgré qu'ils aient murmuré. Elle resserra un peu sa prise sur sa fille, mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux pour autant. Aussi il se leva pour aller se préparer.

Connor fut le premier à descendre dans la grande salle à manger, où était dressé le petit déjeuné ces dernières semaines. Ils avaient des invités, comme chaque année pour la période de la chasse, et la salle à manger familiale était trop petite pour rassembler tout le monde. Avec son dernier cadeau, un chapeau de pirate et une ceinture avec une épée en bois, il pénétra dans la grande pièce.

- Bonjour ! s'exclama-t-il avant de commencer à faire le tour pour embrasser chacun.

- Tiens tiens, voici le grand pirate, dit son grand père.

Mr Bennet s'essuya la bouche et prit son couteau en faisant mine d'attaquer son petit fils. Aussitôt le petit garçon saisit l'un des couverts sur la table et le mit en joue.

- Prends garde moussaillon, dit il à son grand père.

Les couverts s'entrechoquèrent jusqu'à ce que le vieil homme fasse mine de perdre, à la grande joie de son petit fils.

- Je me rends Barbe Noire ! Ayez pitié !

- Je vais y réfléchir, dit le petit garçon en reposant son arme.

Il embrassa son grand père qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Mr Bennet adorait ses petits-enfants, et en particulier son petit fils. Certainement, parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de jouer avec un petit garçon, mais il avait une relation toute particulière avec lui faite de cabane, de bagarre et de pêche.

Connor continua son tour par sa tante Mary.

Elle achevait un séjour d'une semaine dans la demeure avec sa famille, mais devait repartir pour l'orphelinat deux jours plus tard. Depuis trois ans, elle était directrice d'un orphelinat financé par les Darcy. Cette idée avait germé dans l'esprit d'Elizabeth après le succès des cours prodigués aux enfants. Et à force de discussions et d'arguments, elle avait réussi à convaincre son époux et son père du bienfondé de la démarche, mais aussi à ce que Mary s'en occupe. Cette dernière n'avait pas changé d'avis quant à ses désirs matrimoniaux, et elle souhaitait toujours apporter son aide au plus démunis. Les enfants représentaient une belle opportunité pour rendre le monde meilleur.

- Bonjour tante Mary !

- Bonjour jeune homme !

Il alla ensuite vers la famille Gardiner. Ils étaient venus chaque année aux beaux jours sur demande expresse de William. Ils restaient à ses yeux les instigateurs de son union avec Elizabeth, et il tenait à garder un lien proche avec eux malgré la distance quand les Darcy n'étaient pas à Londres. Connor et Coleen en étaient ravis pour jouer avec leurs petits cousins et cousines, et Elizabeth ne pouvait qu'être heureuse, appréciant énormément cet oncle et cette tante.

Connor termina par sa tante Catherine et son oncle Harold. Ils revenaient à Pemberley pour la première fois depuis 2 ans. Ils avaient invités les Darcy l'année précédente en Devonshire, et ils s'étaient vus de nombreuses fois durant les dernières Saisons à Londres. Mais les Mayfield étaient très actifs dans le monde, souvent invités, et ils n'avaient pu revenir dans la demeure, trop occupés par leur vie trépidante.

- Bonjour mes amis, dit Darcy en les rejoignant.

Chacun lui répondit tandis qu'il s'installait à la place du maitre de maison. Connor vint aussitôt s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

- Nous allons avoir une journée magnifique pour notre pique-nique, dit Mrs Gardiner.

- Je le pense également, répondit Darcy. Nous allons prévoir des chapeaux pour tout le monde avec ce soleil.

- Elizabeth a-t-elle commencé son hibernation ? demanda Mr Bennet.

- Je crains qu'elle ne soit encore dans les bras de Morphée en tous cas !

Il se servit à manger, suffisamment pour que Connor mange avec lui.

- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais aller faire un peu mon courrier, dit Kitty. J'ai un peu trop négligé ma correspondance depuis quelques temps.

- Fais donc Kitty ! dit son père.

- Tu as plusieurs heures devant toi avant le départ, dit Harold.

Elle quitta la pièce pour faire ses lettres, tandis que la conversation s'orientait vers les festivités de la journée.

* * *

Avant de rejoindre la salle à manger, Elizabeth fit un détour par les quartiers des employés, espérant trouver Mrs Reynolds. Elle voulait vérifier avec elle que tout était bien prêt pour le déjeuner au bord du lac. Avec Coleen lui tenant une main, elle salua les nombreux domestiques qui s'affairaient. Avec le temps, elle avait réussi à se faire respecter autant sinon plus que son époux. Elle avait réussi à s'imposer, tout en restant courtoise et respectueuse, et avait su les toucher de bien des manières. Les dires des sœurs Bingley étaient relégués au rang de mauvais souvenirs, et ils étaient tous aussi fier de leur maitre que de leur maitresse.

Les autres convives arrivèrent au goutte à goutte sur le domaine.

Jane et Charles, accompagnés de Juliet et John arrivèrent les premiers. John était leur dernier né, âgé de deux ans. Sa naissance avait été aussi facile que celle de Juliet, et Elizabeth était persuadée qu'il ne serait pas le dernier de la lignée.

Georgiana et John furent les suivants, celle-ci toujours ravie de venir à Pemberley. Elle avait pris l'habitude d'y passer presque tous les deux jours, voulant profiter au maximum des enfants, tout en appréciant la compagnie d'Elizabeth. Elle n'avait pas encore eu le bonheur d'être mère, mais elle continuait d'y croire, souhaitant connaitre elle aussi la joie qui transparaissait de ses proches. Les parents de John les accompagnaient, toujours aussi proches des Darcy. Elizabeth et Augustina continuaient de partager leurs gouts littéraires et leurs états d'esprits si proches.

Les Milton furent les suivant. La famille s'était agrandie des enfants du Colonel et d'Emma, Mildred et Bridget, âgées de 3 et 1 an. Emma avait eu quelques soucis avec ses beaux-parents, et encore plus avec Lady Catherine à cause de son caractère. Elle était elle aussi interdite de séjour à Rosings Park d'ailleurs, ce qui avait valu de belles séances de rires entre elle et Elizabeth sur le sujet. Elle s'était en revanche très bien entendue avec Augustina Woodward et Vivian Forbs, et était fréquemment invitée chez les dames.

Eleonor et Laurine arrivèrent en dernière, la jeune fille ayant pris beaucoup de temps à choisir sa tenue. A 13 ans, elle était maintenant une jeune fille très coquette, tout en ayant gardé son côté petite fille qui la rendait excitée de jouer avec tous les enfants présents à cette journée. Eleonor avait gardé un lien très particulier avec Elizabeth depuis l'accouchement. Bien qu'elles n'aient que peu d'années d'écart, Elizabeth la voyait un peu comme une mère, appréciant ses conseils avisés. Elles n'étaient pas amies comme on pourrait l'imaginer, partageant bien plus que ce qu'Elizabeth faisait avec ses amies.

Les grands absents de cette journée seraient les Forbs, partis en Italie pour leurs affaires.

D'autres avaient aussi été invités, par courtoisie pour certains, mais n'avaient pas souhaité faire le voyage.

Les Hurst et Caroline étaient en voyage au Portugal, dans la maison familiale du mari de Caroline. Elle avait fini par trouver chaussure à son pied avec un Mr Da Silva Marques, fils d'un riche propriétaire de vignobles. Cette rencontre avait bouleversé sa vie, et elle s'était éloignée de son frère, entrainant sa sœur dans son sillage. Jane avait cru que son époux en serait attristé mais ce fut le contraire. Il fut même soulagé pour son épouse qu'elle n'ait plus à supporter leur mesquinerie. Ouvrir les yeux sur sa famille lui avait fait le plus grand bien, et il lui suffisait d'avoir ses enfants, Jane et les Darcy pour ne pas du tout souffrir du manque de ses sœurs.

Elizabeth avait aussi invité son amie Charlotte à séjourner dans la demeure qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu. Mais Lady Catherine l'avait appris par Collins et avait bien sur émit un véto que l'homme ne savait pas transgresser. Aussi Elizabeth ne verrait elle ni son amie ni ses trois enfants profiter du domaine avec tous les autres.

Marianne Brandon et Eleonor Ferrars avaient décliné l'invitation avec peine. Elizabeth avait continué à les voir et à leur écrire très souvent, se faisant de nouvelles amies très agréables. Mais Eleonor attendait son deuxième enfant et Marianne préférait rester près d'elle, ce qu'Elizabeth comprenait très bien.

Le lac et ses abords furent l'endroit parfait pour le pic nic et les jeux de tous. Les arbres les protégeaient du soleil, la présence de l'eau rafraichissait l'air, et l'herbe leur faisait un petit coussin sous les grandes couvertures à carreaux.

Elizabeth pris le temps de regarder autour d'elle : les enfants jouaient au croquet ou aux anneaux, des hommes péchaient, des femmes lisaient ou peignaient… Tout le monde semblait heureux.

- Lizzy ?

- Oui ? dit elle en sortant de ses pensées

- Tu semblais dans les nuages, sourit Jane qui s'assit à côté de sa sœur.

- Je regardais notre petit monde. J'aime ce tableau.

- Et si nous marchions un peu ? proposa Jane.

- Avec plaisir !

Elles se levèrent et partirent vers le chemin ombragé menant vers l'extérieur du domaine.

- N'aurais tu pas une chose à me dire ? demanda Jane

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Et bien ces derniers temps, je te trouve assez nostalgique et fatiguée…

- Comment peux-tu savoir ce que je sais tout juste depuis hier ?

- Je crois que je te connais suffisamment ! Tu m'étonnes de n'avoir vu le médecin qu'hier.

Elizabeth avait découvert la veille qu'elle était enceinte.

- Je ne pensais plus pouvoir l'être… Après les difficultés du premier accouchement et qu'aucune grossesse n'avait démarrée depuis… Je n'imaginais pas cela.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle non ? Tu ne sembles pas très heureuse… Darcy n'est pas content ?

- Il ne le sait pas encore… J'appréhende sa réaction… Il a eu très peur et je ne sais pas s'il serait vraiment heureux.

- Je pense qu'il sera enchanté et que tu t'inquiètes pour rien. Vraiment Lizzy…

Elles marchèrent un peu avant de rebrousser chemin pour ne pas faire le grand tour. Les enfants étaient rassemblés autour de Mr Bennet qui leur fabriquait des cerfs-volants avec l'aide de Georgiana.

- Père semble rajeunir à mesure qu'il vieillit, sourit Jane.

- Il aime passer du temps ici, je pense que les enfants lui font du bien…

- Et rompent sa solitude. Je pense que Longbourn lui semble trop vide.

- Rien de plus normal quand on voit la cacophonie ambiante ! rit Elizabeth.

- Nous lui manquons… Mère lui manque…

Elizabeth sourit mais ne releva pas. Elle pensait surtout que son père se sentait mieux ici qu'ailleurs parce qu'il bénéficiait de tout ce qu'il suffisait à son bonheur : des moments de calme, d'autres en bonne compagnie, et surtout le loisir de pouvoir resté enfermer des heures dans la bibliothèque de Pemberley.

- Mman ! s'exclama Juliet en courant vers sa mère. Regarde ce que grand père nous a fabriqué !

- Il est plein de ressources, sourit Jane.

La petite traina sa mère vers le groupe formé par les autres enfants, tandis qu'Elizabeth retournait s'asseoir avec ses amis.

Au moment de se coucher Elizabeth repensa à sa conversation avec Jane, et se motiva pour révéler son secret à son mari. Elle était montée se coucher bien avant lui, fatiguée par cette journée, mais elle ne dormait toujours pas quand il ouvrit la porte avec précaution.

- Nul besoin de faire attention, sourit elle en le voyant marcher sur la pointe des pieds.

- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit pour enlever ses bottes

- Je t'attendais.

Elle se releva et appuya son dos contre la tête de lit, alors qu'il se préparait pour la nuit.

- Tu aurais dû t'endormir… J'ai pris mon temps. J'ai été vérifié les chambres de Connor et Coleen.

- Comme chaque soir, je sais…

- Malheureusement pour toi, devenir père ne m'a pas enlevé mon instinct de protection envers ma famille, dit il en enlevant ses boutons de manchettes.

- Rassure toi j'en suis ravie… Surtout si la famille s'agrandit.

Darcy suspendit son geste. Devait-il comprendre une allusion ? Il se tourna vers Elizabeth et vit son visage anxieux. Le même que la première fois où elle lui avait annoncé pareille nouvelle.

Elizabeth se leva du lit, prête à toute éventualité

- Vraiment ? demanda-t-il

- Oui… Est-ce que…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se rua sur elle pour la serrer dans ses bras et la faire tournoyer.

- Je pense qu'il faut éviter cela William !

- Je suis tellement content ! Je n'osais plus y croire !

- Et moi je pensais que tu ne voudrais pas de cet enfant.

- Balivernes ! Un autre enfant de toi c'est un cadeau du Seigneur. Tu seras très surveillée et s'il le faut nous aurons un médecin à demeure !

- Tu es vraiment heureux alors ?

- Bien sur Lizzy. Il ne pouvait en être autrement !

- Oh William !

Elle le serra contre elle alors qu'il déposait des baisers dans son cou.

- Fille ou garçon selon la coutume ancestrale Darcy ? plaisanta Elizabeth avec les larmes aux yeux.

- Aucune coutume ! Il n'y a que le premier né. Mais je parie sur un garçon !

Ils se sourirent avant de s'embrasser tendrement, heureux de ce nouvel évènement joyeux dans leur vie, comme un renforcement de ce qu'ils avaient déjà.

La promesse d'une belle vie pleine de bonheur.

* * *

**Et voilà…**

**C'est vraiment vraiment étrange…**

**J'espère que cette histoire vous aura fait passer de bons moments, et je vous remercie de l'avoir suivie.**

**Nouvelle vie, nouveau monde c'était plus de 100 000 mots, 33 chapitres, 32 mises en alertes et 61 followers. Pour une première histoire c'est super agréable donc merci. je regrette juste que dans toutes ces personnes, y en ait même pas ¼ qui ait pris le temps de m'envoyer un message rien qu'une fois : (**

**Bref ! Merci pour vos messages les non inscrites et j'espère vous retrouver sur une prochaine histoire !**

**nesstea**


End file.
